


Highever Blood

by Tyruntcandy



Series: Blighted Hearts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyruntcandy/pseuds/Tyruntcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young noble Cousland has her life destroyed in front of her. She must become a Grey Warden to survive her family's massacre and the Blight that threatens Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exciting News

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. I just borrow their universe to tell my headcannon of their story.

Chapter One  
Exciting News

 

Castle Cousland had been in a constant state of movement. With all the bustle of the castle it left the second born child of Bryce and Elanor Cousland completely and utterly bored. Emerly sat in an uncomfortable chair trying to take her mind off the busy castle with random books she picked up in her late grandfather's study.

Her hair was not in its usual style of a prim and proper bun much to her mother's chagrin. Today she had left it loose in rebellion. A cascade of chocolate brown color fell over her shoulders to her mid back in swirls. Dark blue eyes blankly stared as a vast ocean to the space in front of her. The young girl was daydreaming of wild adventures of deadly swordfights, mystical magics, and heartwarming romances. Her creamy skin had been covered by the satin blue dress her Mother had laid out for her whilst hating every minuet of wearing it.

Her lissome form grew restless, too full of energy. All training sessions planned for the day had been canceled by her father. Now all she could do to to get her mind off the bustle of the castle was to lock herself up in the library since the training yard was overly full. That, and her mother would have her hide if she went to the training yards in a dress again. Emerly was seriously considering the thoughts of tempting fate by ruining the dress for a good spar. 

She was in the middle of one of her adventure books when her dear older brother sauntered into the library. He was smirking. Fergus was always quick to smile. Especially when he had something up his sleeve. The man had no poker face whatsoever. It was what Emerly loved most about her brother. Today he had news for her. He circled the table as he let slip the news.

“Dear oh sister of mine, you will never believe it.”

A war was about to begin. The King had been calling for help to fight the evil darkspawn in the southern Korcari Wilds.

“What?” Emerly could barely contain her excitement. “Truely?!”

She sat up abruptly in her chair. Her eyes lit up like the sun escaping cloud cover. As ardent loyalists, House Cousland would always answer the King's call. All able warriors would be heading to the front lines no doubt.

"When do we leave?" Emerly asked excited for the chance to fight monsters of old.  
"Soon, apparently. Ah! Father was asking for you. He is in the Great Hall talking to Arl Howe right now. I need to see to a few things, now. Don't worry little sister, I'll save you a few darkspawn to kill." Fergus laughed as he walked out of the library.  
“So that is what father was up to!” Emerly grinned.

Her book snapped to a close. In a matter of seconds, she was up and out of her chair. The book was tossed down on the table as she left to find her father. Deft fingers went to work pulling her hair back into its bun. It was sloppily done but it was off mostly her neck. Stray wisps of hair dangled in defiance. If she was going to battle then she needed her hair to be free from catching or being pulled on, be it verbal debates or slashing swords.

Her mind raced as she quickly treaded through the walkways. Slender hands pulled the hem of her dress up so she wouldn't trip. She swore at herself silently. She could have moved faster entirely if it were not for the confined movement of the dress. Damn corsets! 

 

She was excited at the thought of monsters to kill. It wouldn't be like hunting wolves with Father and Fergus, surely, but she was excited all the same. She had the heart of a warrior, ready for an adventure. Perhaps, even over-eager for one.

She found her father where Fergus said he'd be. Although, he seemed to be neck deep in conversation with Arl Howe already. Laughing about how something would smell. Truthfully, Emerly wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was about. If she was going to go to a war camp, she imagined there would be many conversations she would need to ignore. As well as the smells…

"I'm sorry, Pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

Emerly bowed her head graciously in greeting. Howe's gaze looked over her quickly then lingered on Emerly's eyes as she grew closer. He spoke but Emerly was lost in her head. She could only assume it was a greeting.

"My son Thomas asked after you." Fear sobered in her belly when she heard the matchmaking undertone. Her Mother often held the same manner of speech when speaking of male acquaintances. "Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Emerly eyed the man, unsure of his intentions from the comment. She did not want nor need help from anyone to get a husband. If she wanted a man she could find one when she was good and ready. Not a moment sooner! Ever practicing her poise, Emerly held her hands together in her lap.

"To what end?" She asked the Arl slowly.

As soon as the words left her mouth she could hear her father sigh at her. A sliver of fear ran down her back as her blue eyes darted to her fathers, watching his reaction. She could see how much the man fought with himself not to press his palm to his forehead.

Rendon Howe started laughing, "Ha! "To what end." she says! So glib, too. She's just like her mother when she talks like that."

The teyrn chuckled. Small crisis, averted.

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart." 

He couldn't help but smile. Oh, how the teyrn loved his children. Emerly couldn't help but chuckle with her father, mistake forgiven.

"Quite talented, I'm sure. One to watch," Howe's eyes narrowed on the girl for but a moment but his attention returned to Bryce.  
With a smile, the teyrn continued on to other matters, "At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away-” 

Both away? The smile disappeared from her heart shaped face. 

“I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

She was being left behind. Again! Another hunt. Another expedition. Another adventure. She was to be excluded. Now she was going to babysit rocks on a hill? 

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Why can't I go into battle with you and Fergus?"

She knew she shouldn't have blurted out so informally in front of the Arl but she often spoke her mind. It was because she was a girl wasn't it? Emerly considered herself just as male as Fergus! Perhaps more so they way she carried on with the knights of the castle. Her heart sank to the floor. 'I'm really not going… am I?' Emerly wondered in complete shock. Fergus let her believe she was going too! 

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war," Bryce told his darling daughter. 

The fear of his wife's scolding was greater then the fear of his daughter's pouting. 

"She'd kill me if I let you go. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going."  
Emerly shook her head, determined, "Let me talk to her. I'll convince her."  
"I doubt that. You know your mother, and she made it clear there is no debate." Emerly let her shoulders drop. Defeated. "This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility."

Guilt and duty battled with her want of adventure. Emerly had to give in. She was a Cousland after all. They always did their duties first. And for the most part she was an obedient child. Emerly straightened her back and held her head up, her hands clasped together in front of her. It was an honor to be thought responsible enough to look after so many people. Her lips thinned into a polite smile as she nodded obedience to her father. Inside she was still raging like a pouting child.

“Yes, father.”  
"Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say abut mice when the cat is away, yes?" The dutiful daughter nodded and Bryce moved to another subject. "There's also someone you must meet." He turned towards one of his guards, "Please... show Duncan in."  
As the guard left for the door, Emerly looked up at her father, "Duncan?" 

All he would do was nod his head towards then man walking towards them. Just a first name was rather informal for then Teyrn. Was this another friend of his from the Orlesian war? Back when father rode with old King Marric, perhaps? The girl slowly turned her head towards the main doors of the hall.

 

This "Duncan" approached the nobles with a pleasant smile on his bearded face. Emerly's eyes were sizing him up like she was taught to do. It was the way Duncan wore his confidence, sweeping around him like armor that Emerly noticed first. If she had to guess, she'd say he was foreign at a glance. Antivan's liked to get close to people. Rivainis had a dance to every step. Orlesians liked to flourish every gesture. She was curious as to how Duncan would act.

It was his darker complexion and chiseled features that suggested his origins to be Rivaini. But the air he had cloaked about him suggested Ferelden. Her farther often gave off the same presence in the Landsmeet. Cold confidence that could freeze you in your tracks, or warm you to his way of thinking. Emerly hoped to one day have the same ability. That same gravity that pulled you forwards to follow a great leader.

Duncan had quick, decisive steps in his walk. The man knew what he was wanted and how to get it. There was so much confidence in every foot fall that Emerly immediately admired him. He was armored but moved easily. He was used to constant battle if he could move so leisurely at such a fluidly quiet pace. His gaze searching over the people and the exits. His hands were ungloved and calloused; steady and ready for a fight at a moments notice.

His dark brunette hair had loosely been pulled back into a low tail, a few strains escaped to hang at the sides of his head. Patches of grey streaked through his hair from his temples. An earring on his right ear as his only jewelry. Whoever this old man was, his appearance screamed dangerous in a repeating chorus. Emerly was in awe of the warrior.

His low toned voice smiled right along with him as he said, "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland."  
"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Howe all but gasped his worry and disapproval.

Emerly's eyes widened with excitement. Her mother would commend her on her restraint for not demanding questions of the man on the spot. Ever since Emerly's old tutor Aldous told her the stories of Grey Wardens, she was in love with the Order. They were legends, heroes, fairy tales made real. Now, one was standing in front of her! But for what purpose? Awe was replaced by cautious curiosity. Great battles usually followed the harbingers. The deadly Grey Wardens.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked, a bit concerned.  
Howe chuckled, "Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage."  
"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true." Bryce agreed, then set his sights on Emerly, "Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?" She nodded twice.  
"They're an order of great warriors." She told her father, her eyes not leaving the smiling Warden's.

Warriors whose enemies are only Darkspawn. And now that warrior was staring at her. Sizing her up as she had done to him. Tiny feet ran down her spine in cold strides. The man didn't plan on attacking any of them did he? She had no sword and was currently in a dress. She'd be hard pressed to defend herself should that happen. Could she win against this Duncan? Could she fight a Grey Warden and win? Another chill of excitement ran through her. She was daring enough to want to find out. Maybe she could convince him for a little spar later.

 

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." Bryce reaffirmed. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south.” Her curiosity only grew. “I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."  
“Lucky Ser Gilmore.” Emerly looked at the Grey Warden with green in her eyes. She wished she could join.  
"If I might be so bold," Duncan started, "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

'What?' Emerly blinked, 'What did he just say?' She was sure her heart had stopped beating. It was one thing to play war as a child, but for an actual Grey Warden to walk up believe her worthy as a candidate to their Order? That was quite another. The corner of her smile grew wider. Her steady mask was breaking with glee.

Immediately, Bryce moved to step in between his daughter and the Grey Warden.

"Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about."  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?" Emerly asked. She leaned a bit to the side to see around her father.  
Howe held a chuckle in his tone as he spoke, "You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend."  
"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." Bryce looked from Howe to Duncan, "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?"  
"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention on forcing the issue." Duncan bowed his head slightly as he talked.  
"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?" Her father asked of her.

Emerly hid her disappointment behind her bangs. The mask of duty painted over her face once again.

What else could Emerly say but, "Of course."  
"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She blurted it out before she realized she was speaking.  
"We must discuss the battle plans in the south." It was his fatherly tone he used on her then. 

She hated when he spoke in that tone. Of course she loved her father dearly and would obey to the best of her abilities but, there was a Grey Warden standing right in front of her. It was too much excitement. Too much temptation. It was like dangling a juicy steak in front of a mabari. All the stories Duncan could tell her! Not to mention all the tips and tricks for wielding two blades. The weapon masters at the castle were good, but surely Grey Wardens were better? 

"Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon." Bryce said with a stern smile.

Emerly held onto her mask. It was all she could do to keep her disappointment at bay. She couldn't go off to fight darkspawn with Fergus and Father. She had to babysit lesser nobles and farmers. She knew the people would give her trouble, just to test her. Emerly also couldn't join the Grey Wardens. Instead she had to serve Duncan while he looked for other people to be his recruits. 

And now, she was to be a messenger and tell her brother to leave ahead of Father. All the while she, her mother, and her sister-in-law, would be locked away in a big castle like helpless, fragile, glass-made women flowers. 'Lovely,' Emerly pouted. Her day was turning out to be rather less than exciting. She shook the thoughts from her mind, determined not to have such negative thoughts rolling around in her head. It wouldn't do to be the spoiled child of a Teyrn with so many eyes in the room.

 

Even after being dismissed, Emerly couldn't help but ask her father if he would truly be alright without her. Not to mention he would be riding with Arl Howe's men while Fergus had taken Cousland forces ahead. While he indeed would be going to war, Bryce reminded her of the token force left behind... in case. It scared her to think about it but she was stubborn in her wish to join him. He laughed, kissed her forehead and let her know he loved her before trying to send her off again.

Reluctant to leave, Emerly held a quick conversation with Duncan. He told her of the dangers Fergus and her Father would be in. And the fact that he believed another Blight to be on them. That was a scary thought. But the silver lining was the Warden really wanted her for his Order. Even if it would never happen, that was enough for her. Maybe after Bryce returned, she could revisit the Warden discussion again. Ser Gilmore would be happy to hear of Duncan asking about him. Emerly said her good byes to the Warden Commander. 

She spoke to Arl Howe too. The conversation ended quite quickly by her choosing. She felt Howe to be a judgmental prick who disliked the King very much for no reason. All in all, she liked the scum off the bottom of her boots better then her father's old friend. She bet even Thomas hated the man to try and marry him off to someone not wanting the relationship. Maybe the boy was just like his father. All the same to not be engaged to him.

 

Without further excuses to stay, Emerly left the men to complete the task her Father asked of her. Walking to the Main Hall doors, one of Howe's guards smirked at her. It made her uneasy. She'd been leered at by men before but this was... different. She couldn't quite place it. With a mental shake of her head, intended to continue forward but the soldier stopped her.

"Greeting, my lady. You are the teyrn's daughter, are you not?" The right guard asked. His voice was soft as silk, and sleazy as sin.

'Manners, Emerly. You are the daughter of a Teyrn. Can't go around stomping boots into random soldiers face. Especially not while in a dress. Mother would kill you!' She held her smiling mask firmly in place.

Emerly nodded once, "I am indeed Emerly."  
"That is good to know." The corners of his rounding mustache turning up as he smirked. "I understand you shall take charge of your father's castle once we march."

She wanted to groan at the reminder of responsibility but luckily, she did not.

"So, I am told, yes." She said carefully.  
"Ah, then I wish you luck." Like a fox, he smirked at her. "Good evening, my lady."  
Her eyes narrowed slightly, “Evening.”

She left him then. An icy chill running down her spine from talking to the man. She was through the doors as quickly as she could with a hurried walk.


	2. Kitchen Terrors

As Emerly Cousland left the Main Hall, it occurred to her that perhaps she should have asked her father where her brother, Fergus, was exactly. 

“Sod it all, Emerly, you star-struck girl!” She sighed at herself. “Let's see… Where would Fergus go?”

The last she seen of him was in the library but he left her there. Now she had to search the whole castle whilst wearing a dress. 

“The agony I bear for you, brother!” She wanted to sigh dramatically in the halls. 

'He could have been anywhere; overseeing the training of his soldiers in the courtyard, playing card games with the castle guards during their off duty hours, maybe reading to his son, Oren,' she thought as her mood soured. The only idea she had left was Fergus spending time Oriana behind a closed door. Emerly prayed to the Maker she wouldn't find Fergus like that ever again.

“Ever…” she shuddered. 

Her stomach growled at her as she searched various rooms. Maybe she could search the kitchen larders. For Fergus of course.

“But alas, the food-er I mean the kitchens are on the other side of the castle,” she rubbed her belly. 

Emerly started checking all the doors she could find. Her quest took her by the Chapel where Mother Mallol offered her blessing and prayers for her brother and father for the upcoming days. 

"If it will make you feel better." Emerly knew she shouldn't have spoke to the Revered Mother that way but she couldn't help it.

There was more surprise than concern written over the Mother's face. Emerly apologized and confessed to feeling frustrated with her father and brother leaving for war. She should have been going with them. Mallol stroked the girl's hair, telling Emerly her insight and cleverness would have aided them surely, but a father's worry kept her at the castle. 

Mallol smiled and prayed for the Teyrn and his son, inviting the girl to follow along. To which, Emerly did. The boys needed all the help they could get without her watching over them. 'Maker, I swear I will find a way to hurt you if I lose them to this damned war!' She promised.

The Revered Mother didn't let her stay to chat afterwords though. Mallol sent her away before she could ask about Fergus. Clearly, the Mother was much too busy to talk. She promised to have a chat after the soldiers left the castle. Emerly would join the vigil that night. Along with every other wife, lover, and child of a soldier leaving the castle.

 

Moving along with her search, Emerly was quite surprised when she found two men playing cards in the treasury room rather then standing at their posts. They were surprised as well. Then they tried to reassure her of the assignment's quietness. Due to the war preparations keeping the rest of the castle busy she was inclined to believe the terrible excuse. 

“I scared them quite enough, I think,” Emerly chuckled to herself. 

Emerly straightened to her full but short height, then cleared her throat.

"Continue your game. Pretend I never came by." Emerly waved her fingers like she was weaving a spell over their minds.

She snuck backwards to the door to make sure no one had seen her enter. There was no point in getting the men into trouble with so much going on at the castle already. As soon as she rounded the next corner she had been found out. 

"There you are!" Emerly hopped in fright like a cat from the voice that caught her off guard. "Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

Ser Gilmore himself was after her. His face was flushed and he looked slightly winded. It was as if he had been running around the castle as much as she was. 'It's like the world is ending today!' Emerly wanted to laugh. 

Wind ruffled through Ser Gilmore's ginger hair. The man was like another brother to her. Only, Gilmore was tasked with watching over her when she went on her mini adventures through the city. And now, it seemed, that was going to include the castle grounds.

With a hand on her hip, she said, "Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore."   
"Ha! Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you." The knight blushed.

She knew the feeling. Gilmore took a small pause before he continued on. His eyes turned downward then back up as if he was looking for the best way to say something.

Emerly chuckled, “Well, spit it out, then. Did you finally want to go out for another adventure in the town? Go to the bar for a few rounds? Oh and drinks too! Well?” 

His face flushed. At that point Emerly considered his likeness to a basket of ripe strawberries.

"I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again." Emerly cracked a smile, couldn't help it really. "Nan is threatening to leave."

That had her laughing. Dear old nursemaid Nan at it again. 'As dramatic as ever, that woman,' Emerly held her sides. Nanook was probably hungry and the old man in the kennels forgot to feed him his favorite dish again.

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." Emerly could not stop the chuckle from escaping. “She would be too bored!”

As much as it pleased him to hear, duty held him firmly in place. Not to mention the teryna would flay him alive if he left Emerly to escape from him again.

"Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog, and quickly." Emerly rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You know these mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."  
With a laugh, Emerly said, "He knows better then to hurt anyone."

It was true. He hasn't had a single accident in all three years of his life. A few growls maybe but no teeth.

Gilmore threw his hands into the air, worry sewn over his face, "I'm not willing to test that."

She sighed softly, shaking her head with thoughts of, 'Suppose I'm the only one that knows him best.'

"You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say." 

Emerly laughed again, letting her arms drop to her sides. Her Nanook talked all the time. In tail waggles and barking, of course.

"Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself." That part... was probably be true. "At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

Now she had a babysitter to follow her around. But first, She received orders from father and intended to go in that order.

“Oh, you needn't worry. I was heading that way. But,” Emerly informed him. "I need to talk to my brother, first."  
Red brows pulled up together in worry, "Your mother was quite specific--"unless the castle is under attack, you get that dog before doing anything else." Her words not mine."

Emerly could just hear her mother's voice in her ears. With a sigh, Emerly was resigned to new priorities. Her father's punishments she could handle. Her mother's however... Last time she had disobeyed her mother, Eleanor had made sure Emerly couldn't train with her swords for three weeks. Instead, the Teyrna reduced Emerly to wearing a dress and doing needlepoint rather than practicing her swordplay. Not to mention the attending of every noble's salon or little party there was in the region. Her mother did not play fair. 

Emerly extended her arm out for them to leave together, “Shall we then?”  
"Err... before we go, my lady, might I beg a question?"   
Emerly tilted her head, "Is begging really so necessary, Ser?" She laughed at his flush. "Ask away."  
"I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is it true?"  
“Oh.” She had almost forgotten. 

Duncan was looking to recruit Gilmore. He had even looked at her to be a Warden. 

Emerly couldn't keep the grin from her face, "You sound quite excited."  
"Awed, more like. The reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed."

Emerly nodded her head.

"It's true. He's talking to my father right now." She pointed backwards with her thumb.  
"Then... is it also true this Grey Warden was asking after me?" Gilmore clenched his jaw and held it tight while holding his breath waiting for an answer.

His fingers were pulling at themselves. She knew that feeling. To be thought worthy of the Grey Warden's time. She hoped Gilmore passed whatever test Duncan gave him. Gilmore deserved to be happy.

“I'm not certain. Maybe” She teased him into a gasp.  
“Maybe? Have mercy! Is he asking after me or not?” His face flushed with anticipation.  
“Oh, come on, Gilmore!” She laughed. “Just joking! Yes, he wants to test you.”

His forest green eyes were staring. Gilmore could have fainted then. Instead he dropped his posture into a slouch. His eyes gazing over the world. He shook his head after a few seconds, wondering if he heard her wrong.

"Maker's breath! Are you certain?" She laughed and nodded. "Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I've dreamed of!"

He held a far off look in his eyes as he day-dreamed. Emerly smiled, watching the corners of his thin lips pull into a small grin. Oh, how she wished she could join him with the Wardens. To be a hero. A legend even. They pair of them would be unstoppable. Just like the tourney's they attended together. Her as an unstoppable force with Gilmore, her immovable object. They could end all the Blights to come. 

"Of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst." Gilmore's face flushed red with embarrassment.  
"It's alright, Ser Gilmore. I'd be excited too," Emerly nodded sagely.  
“Err, please, let's get back on track,” Gilmore suggested, “Before your hound eats the servants.”

As if her adorable puppy would hurt anyone in the castle without her say so. Not even a bruise unless the command was given. Gilmore took a few steps behind her to make sure Emerly knew he was going to be following her until she dealt with her mabari. It was that or maybe Gilmore was just hiding his face. 'Perhaps a bit of both?' She mused.

 

Ser Gilmore and Emerly talked as they walked to the servants' wing. Most of the conversation was about the Wardens. How much he knew about the Wardens. If they were really skilled as legends say. Even what would happen to Gilmore if he was recruited in the coming days. Then they spoke of Darkspawn, the evil monsters. Both rounded the corner by the Dining rooms still deep in conversation. 

When Gilmore asked if she thought about joining the Wardens Emerly could only giggle at first. She wasn't quite sure. She had the duty of her station, but she also had an older brother that could be Teyrn. That would leave her with freedom to join the Wardens if she wanted to. Or at least that was her train of thought.

Her face blushed slightly at the compliments Gilmore gave her. "Strong, skilled, and easily the equal of any man, on the field or off." 

It was difficult to believe anyone who complimented her. Not that she lacked for confidence. But, she blamed her station for her skeptical trust in men. Compliments from anyone other then her mother or father were considered a social hazard by Emerly. Anything from Fergus warranted further inspection. From Gilmore? 'At least, it's something to consider,' She decided.

 

With as much adventure she would have as a Grey Warden, her father did not want her to join the Order. Plus there was the fact Duncan told her father he wouldn't recruit her. 'However,' Emerly held a thought, 'Conscription was mentioned. What does it take to be conscripted into the Grey Wardens, I wonder?'

What Gilmore said next worried her. While she knew Wardens did whatever it took to end the Blight, Gilmore mentioned the razing of villages to keep Darkspawn from having them. With the villagers still inside. That was a story she did not know. 

Grey Wardens had hard lives that was for sure. They left their pasts behind, be that a one of a noble or peasantry. Darkspawn was all they cared about from that moment of joining the order and beyond. Such sacrifice to keep Thedas safe. But to sacrifice an entire village? Would she, or rather, could she even do that? Kill a few innocents to save hundreds, maybe thousands more?

'No,' she decided firmly, 'there is always another way. Always!'

 

The two rounded the last corner for the kitchens. Nanook's barking had picked up in urgency. Emerly was just outside the kitchen doors when she heard Nan and her kitchen helpers screaming their heads off. She couldn't help but cover her mouth and snort laughter into her hand. 

 

Emerly remembered when she first seen her Nanook. She had been sixteen for only a week when they visited the local kennels. Nanook had been the second pup out of the litter. Just like her. His fur a grey white brindle that grew into darker shades of color around his muzzle. His tiny nose a dull black. Dark grey eyes stared up at her with instant imprinted love.

Nanook followed her around the kennels as soon as his tiny legs could carry him. They were almost inseparable from that start. Her father had gone to great lengths to get the hound to her. Once the hound was at the castle, Emerly and Nanook both had special training to work with each other. Some separately, most together. There had been chaos and havoc in the castle ever since.

 

A door had opened then slammed shut. Then more barking echoed from the kitchen. 'Probably the larder,' Emerly decided. Gilmore prodded her with a well placed cough. 'Oh, alright, alright! I'm going.' Emerly sighed, pushing open the door. Nan was yelling at her two elven staff, Adney and her brother Cath, in front of the larder door.

"Get that bloody mutt out of that larder!" Nan ordered.  
"But, mistress!" Adney cried, "It won't let us near!"  
"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" 

Emerly bit her tongue. She liked the elves. Most of the ones she knew were sweet to her. Although that was probably because of her station. Her arms crossed just under her bust. Emerly was quite enjoying Nan's little performance.

Gilmore stepped up to try and calm the cook. His hands raised slightly as if to fan the problems from Nan's brow away. "Err.. calm down, good woman. We've come to help..."  
"You! And you!" Nan seen Emerly standing there silently laughing at the whole situation. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

Emerly's brows furrowed together in quickly. Her arms dropped back down to her sides in small fists.

"He's not a mongrel! He's a pure blood mabari!" Emerly grumbled then glared. “Most adorable puppy in the world he is!”  
Nan glared right back, "A blight wolf is what he is! How am I suppose to work like this?"  
Adney feared Nan's bad mood, "Oh, dear. Mistress, calm down, please--"  
“That's it!” Nan exclaimed, “I'll quit. Inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn.”

Emerly rolled her eyes. Her over dramatic nanny-turned-cook was in full limelight. She could only exaggerate her shrug with a loud groan.

Gilmore was sadly listening to the cook's rants, "Nan, please! We'll get the dog. Calm down."  
"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" Nan then turned towards the elves behind her. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

The two elves practically jumped off their feet to unblock the door. The fear of the Cook and the firm hand she held scared the backtalk right out of them. Gilmore leaned down while Nan was trying to get back to work.

"We'd best go into the larder while we can, before Nan runs for the guards." 

Emerly's eyes widened at the knight, 'Nan wouldn't dare!' She'd fight for her mabari tooth and nail herself, but she'd rather not have to fight at all. Especially if she would have to embarrass the guardsmen and kick their asses in a duel …again. Her hand wrapped around the handle then pushed the door to the larder open. 

 

Nanook had his nose to the floor, sniffing absolutely everything he could. Food was everywhere on the floor; some eaten, some fresh. Jar's of honey were smashed against the stone flooring or slowly drizzling down from it's place on the shelf. Eggs were smashed. Tomatoes bruised or flattened and bleeding juice. Baskets of freshly picked vegetables were overturned. Apples were scattered all over a table from the bushel basket they were originally in. Onions and garlic dotted white color in the corner. A keg of ale had a giant whole ripped into it. It's contents pooled around it. Spices of all kinds colored the stone flooring. Rice and flour dusted all around the room. Paw prints on everything like clues for a puzzle. 

Emery was quick to shut the door behind her, picking up the hem of her dress from reaching the mess on the floor. It was best not to let Nan see the mess quite yet. She leaned against the door and stared. Shock pulling her lips to a grin. Emerly couldn't help but be amused at the room.

“Maker in the larder with a fork and plate! Someone let the drunkards in here!” Emerly laughed.  
Gilmore let out a long, drawn out sigh, "Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?"

Nanook spun in a circle, barking excitedly. Whether it was because his mistress arrived or for another reason. Emerly had been excited to see him though. Her smart puppy had made his way into the larder from a closed door!

"What a smart boy you are! Oh, yes, you are!" She scratched behind his ears, wiping off the mess from her mabari's fur. He barked happily, licking the ends of her nose and chin.  
"Oh, encourage the hound, why don't you?" Emerly giggled at Gilmore. "No wonder he keeps giving Nan fits."  
“Without me and Nanook, our dear old Nan would have nothing to do or yell about. Would she boy? Oh, no, she wouldn't!” She leaned over to scratch behind the hound's ears.  
“I expect Nan might enjoy a bit of quiet.” Gilmore half smiled.  
“And yet, we shall never know!” Emerly laughed mischievously. 

Nanook jerked away from his mistress, barking more and more, spinning in circles. Emerly stood, his constant barking a sign.

“Whats the matter, Nanook?” She asked her hound.  
"He does seem like he's trying to tell you something. Wait, do you hear that?"  
“Hm?” Emerly looked around the room.

Tiny scratching, skittering noises came from the walls. The soft squeaks suddenly became louder. Large, dirty grey furred rats scurried from their holes to attack the three. Gilmore drawn his sword. 'Wish I had my blades!' She thought as she backed up against the door. 'I feel sorry for the person that has to clean up this mess!' 

They nearly slipped on the floor from the mess left in the room. Without her swords at her side Emerly had to make do. She threw apples at the rat trying to attack Gilmore from behind. Nanook caught a rat in his jaws that jumped for his mistress. He shook his head violently, before tossing the rat across the floor. It was a wonder to what made the rats attack them, but between the knight, the lady, and adorably vicious mabari, the small critters now littered the floor along with the mess of food.

"Giant rats?" Gilmore huffed out a laugh. "It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell."

Emerly laughed too, using one of the dish rags to clean off what mess she could from her dress. Her mother was going to kill her. 'Well… considering the state of this room, Mother is going to kill me anyway,' Emerly shrugged.

"Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Nanook barked in agreement. 'Well, of course he wasn't,' Emerly thought with a grin, 'That's later tonight when we get peckish.'

"It certainly looks that way." Emerly told the knight, proud of her mabari.  
"Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not to tell Nan. She's upset enough as it is." Gilmore gave her a stern glance. She lifted her hands into the air in reluctant agreement. "But seeing as you've got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men."  
“See you at supper, Gilmore,” Emerly waved.  
“I have guard duty in the main hall, tonight, my lady. Enjoy your dinner though.”

With that, Gilmore left her and Nanook alone in the messy larder.

"Nanook." His head tilted as he barked, "Look at this place.. Can you do anything about this gory mess?"

Nanook barked his answer. Without a beat, Emerly started giggling. Nanook's way of cleaning was to give his mistress a tongue bath to clear off the blood from her skin. She did her best to push the muscular canine away.

"Down! Nanook!" She laughed. "Enough, enough! I'll clean myself off! Silly boy!" 

He barked happily at her. 

"I meant this room.” He whined at her. “Even I don't want to be cleaning up this mess. I suppose we should get out of her before Nan comes in wondering about the damage."

Emerly grabbed another rag to wipe the red off her skin and clothing. The noble nodded her head towards the door and started walking. Nanook following at her heels.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

There was an angry cook waiting to pounce as soon as they left the larder doorway.

“There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!”

The animosity towards Nanook was getting tiresome for Emerly. Her hands slid to her hips so as to resist the urge to choke the old nursemaid.

“He's not so bad, Nan. Just a dog being a dog.” Emerly muttered.  
“Look at him, now. Snuck into my larder once again and makes off like a free thief, he does.”

All the raving Nan was doing reminded Emerly of a puffed up hen. Adney peeked inside the door and seen the mess.

“Oh mistress!” Adney's voice was shaking as she raced back to hide behind her brother. “There are rats in the larder! Big ones!”  
Cath started to laugh, “It looks like the dog killed them.”  
“Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with.” 

Nan just couldn't give Nanook the credit he was due. So he whined at her, a poor pathetic cry.

“Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms.” Nan narrowed her eyes on the hound.

Nanook whined again, louder and longer this time. He put his all into one last big eyed puppy dog look.

Nan sighed, heavily, “Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog!” 

Emerly smirked, giving her mabari a wink. 'Score one for the hound,' she wanted to cheer aloud.

“Thank you, my lady. Now we can get back to work.” The two elves in the back groaned lowly. “That's right you two, quit standing about!”

Emerly knelt down on one knee in front of Nanook, wiping off anything left over from the larder. If he was going to escort his mistress through the castle, he had to be clean. 'I really don't need another scolding from Mother about not giving Nanook proper baths,' Emerly thought to herself. 

“Well, we better be off, Nanook. Still have to find Fergus after all.” She told her mabari, nuzzling into his neck. “I'll find a few more servants to help with the mess.”

As she stood, Nan had kept the girl from leaving.

“Thank you again for your help. Now, if you'll just hold on a moment, yes?”  
“I'm in a h-” Nan held up a finger while Emerly started to speak.  
“Adney, get moving with those casks! And Cath, do you think you can serve that to the teyrn with dirt from the floor all over it?” Nan yelled  
Cath started to grumble, “Miserable old bat.”

Emerly winced.

“Old bat, am I? We've got to work double-time on supper! Sweep out the hearths, and no complaining!”  
“Busy day?” Emerly asked smartly.  
“Just keeping order. That's why your father keeps me on. The good Maker knows I needn't take care of you anymore.”  
“Well, there's always Oren. If Oriana let's anyone near him, that is.” Nan grunted her distaste for the Antivan woman. Emerly chuckled. 

One of the few times Emerly had ever walked away from a fight was between those two women. A strong minded Ferelden woman who took crap from no one versus a spoiled Antivan flower with a sharp tongue. Her mother had to come and broker peace between them. However, it was of the more amusing times Emerly had watching her mother play diplomat within her own home.

“Thank you for coming to your old nanny's rescue. That blasted hound is more trouble then he's worth, he is.” Nan rounded a table and started her work on preparing beef stew for supper.

Nanook whined at her. His giant paw in the air, begging for more scraps. 

“Don't start with me! You've gotten all you're getting today.” Nanook snorted grumpily. “But what about you, My lady? Been keeping safe and well behaved, I hope?”  
With a raised brow Emerly answered, “Why would I say anything but yes?”  
“Ha! Clever whelp.” Nan pointed the end of a carrot at the young girl. “That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day.”  
“Nothing I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of, dear Nan.” Emerly giggled.

Emerly wrapped her arms around Nan from behind, giving the cook a tight hug before letting her go to sneak some carrot pieces. Emerly received a slap on her her hands but nothing more. Nan held one hand on her hip, the other leaned on the table while she watched Emerly eat the vegetables. 

Then the old woman asked Emerly if she remembered a story about mabari, named Hohaku. The story was her favorite as a child. Of course she remembered it. Nan had retold it, prodding Emerly into helping with the tale. She thanked Nan for the story. She quite missed when the old woman told her bedtime stories. They were always so exciting.

 

“Be off with you, then. Tell your brother farewell before he rides off to war.”  
“I will. I bet he'll love it if he found those jellied cookies in his satchel while he rides down to the war camp when I find him.” Then she thought about it. “Actually, I think I'd love it if I found a plate full of those cookies on my table after supper tonight, as well.”

Nan truly smiled then. Like the old nursemaid she used to be when she looked after the Cousland children. Sweet Nursemaid Nan that snuck the children cakes when they were good. Emerly missed that Nan. After another quick hug and a quick kiss to her cheek, Emerly left Nan in the kitchen to get ready for the incoming soldiers. True to her word, Emerly headed down to the servants' quarters and gathered a few more housemaids to help Nan with the larder.

 

Nanook followed his mistress at her side. He once caught the scent of Fergus in the dining hall. He barked for his handler to investigate. Emerly guessed Fergus was sitting at the table with a few of his men to discuss their orders. Even so, she had to keep looking. The atrium was just around the corner. 'Maybe he's in his quarters. Oh look, there is mother and... is that drunken Lady Landra?' Emerly couldn't help the smiled that grew on her face as she approached them. Eleanor was just telling her guests how a drunk marquis once mistook her father for King Maric and offered him an extravagant gift. A gift Bryce passed on to his beautiful wife.

“Ah, here is my lovely daughter in her brand new dress I had made for her.” It was all Emerly needed to hear to know she was already in trouble. “I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?”

Yep. Emerly was definitely in trouble. Well, since she was going to be punished, she might as well have fun with it.

“Mmmh? Oh yes!” Emerly hummed slapping her hands together in a clap, “Nan's head exploded and my hound ate the kitchen staff.” 

She could hear just hear the evil plotting of her Mother's revenge punishments for her. 

Emerly continued on, “It left a terrible mess, honestly. I had to round up a few more hands to help scrape it off the walls. Nanook ate most of it, so its all clean now.”  
“Well, at least one of us will have had a decent dinner.” Eleanor stared at Nanook's happy tail wagging. He barked happily in thanks. “Perhaps your hound left something I can feed my guests. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?”  
“It has been some time,” Emerly nodded politely.  
Landra's voice was velvet soft, and very sober, “I think we last met at your mother's spring salon.”

Emerly wanted to giggle, 'As drunken as you made it possible, Lady Landra.'

“Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady.” Emerly smiled politely.  
“You're too kind, dear girl.” Landra smiled.  
“Can you believe I haven't found a husband for my delicate flower yet?” Eleanor teased her daughter.  
“And I just happen to have brought my son!” Landra let out a hearty laugh.  
“Mother, I'm standing right here.” The man blushed.

The Bann's wife laughed again giving her son a wink before turning back to Emerly. 

“Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?” Lady Landra gestured toward her son.

She wanted to groan from yet another matchmaking attempt. Twice in one day. She heard the low groan from the man beside her. Her blue gaze looking over the noisemaker. His long face held traces of embarrassment tinged with annoyance.

“And made a very poor case for it, I might add.” He said with a half laugh.

Emerly seen the look on his face and knew it instantly. Dairren wanted to find somewhere in the castle to hide himself in then. 

“You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either.” Dairren sighed at his mother's honesty.  
'Vaguely. Kind of hard to tell without the entourage of females around him,' Emerly looked over the noble. He had scents of sweet cologne and sword oils emanating from his skin and clothing. Short auburn hair covered his head with deep brown eyes to match. Truthfully, he looked a bit plain to Emerly. 'Although... he fits well into his tailored clothes,' she thought.

“Don't listen to her.” He told Emerly, “It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever.” Dairren's voice smiled with his sincere compliment. 

She doubted it, deciding he was just being social with their mother's watching them.

“You're looking handsome, yourself.” She replied to continue the charade.  
“And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear.” Landra gestured for the elf to speak.  
“It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes.” Iona smiled politely.  
“You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult.” Eleanor sighed at her daughter. 

Emerly snorted her own disapproval of her mother's matchmaking attempts, 'As if being pretty has anything to do with love.' Dairren took a step towards the young lady Cousland.

“Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud.” Her looked from Eleanor to Emerly. A growing smile turning into a wink aimed at her.  
“Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren.”  
“Mother… Please,” Emerly sighed, “I can handle my own affairs, thank you.”  
“All evidence to the contrary.” Eleanor shook her head.

As if to prove her mother wrong right there, Emerly braved the challenge.

“Perhaps we should speak alone sometime, Dairren?”  
His thin lips pulled up into a smile that reached his eyes, “I would like that, my lady.”

Lady Landra decided her work from the sidelines was done.

“I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper.”  
“Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now.” He bowed his head at Emerly, “My Lady.”  
“Good evening, your Ladyship.” Lady Landra smiled to her friend then Emerly before turning around and heading towards the guest quarters.

Emerly was left with Nanook beside her, watching Dairren as he walked rather closely down the stairs with Iona. A silent wind swirled in the atrium reminding her she was not alone. She could feel the heat of her mother's wrath just waiting for the others to be far enough away to quietly scold her. Emerly slowly spun around, rocking on her heels as she waited for the shouting to begin.

All the heat in Eleanor's eyes died out the more she looked at her daughter. She didn't see the armored woman with dangerous bladed weapons sheathed behind her as Emerly wanted her to see. Instead the mother couldn't help but see her daughter as a child. 

Her darling little girl, barely seven years old, in a torn dress and her a long brown braid over her shoulder. Her front teeth were still growing in, dirt stains on her knees and flowers in her hair with their roots still attached. There were bruises over her knuckles, proof her and Fergus had been using sticks as swords again.

Sleepy blue eyes that needed a nap after a glass of warm milk. Tiny pink toes that ran before they crawled out of her swaddled blanket. Her tiny baby girl was about to run the whole of Castle Highever as a lady now. The old battlemaiden wondered what her Sea Captian father would have thought her of life now. And of his grandchildren.

“You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance.” 

Eleanor seen a speck of fluff in her daughter's hair and decided to pull it away for her. Emerly flinched for fear of a smack but instead received a pinch on her cheek. A thought occurred to Emerly. While she had her mother here, there was something she needed to convince her mother of.

“Uhm… Mother...” Emerly started off slowly.  
“Whatever it is, I can already see the answer being no.”  
Emerly stomped her foot in a pout, “Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?”

Eleanor knew that was coming. 

“I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand, don't you?”

Disappointment, worry, anxiety, and responsibilities were all swirling in Emerly's mind in a maelstrom. 'Yes I understand. But I should be with them! They'll need me! I am more skilled then Fergus is. I can make a more of a difference out there then here, Mother. But … what if..'

“What if they fall without me?” Emerly finally asked. 

The storm in her eyes dark and full of worry.

“It's in the Maker's hands now, and we must cope as best we can.” Eleanor caressed her daughter's cheek with the back of her hands.  
Emerly shook her head, still unhappy, “I have a bad feeling about all this.”  
“As do I. Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me.” The mother feared for her child, the wife worried for her husband. “But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow.” As much as the old Battle-maiden wanted to follow them herself. “Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours.”  
“Well, it's not like you're leaving too. Right? Are you? Mother?” Eleanor was surprised at the small voice from her daughter as she asked. “Are you staying at the castle?”  
“For a few days. Then I'll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time.” She was sad to leave her daughter behind but it was time for Emerly to strike out on her own.  
“I don't think you should go.” Emerly decided.

If there truly was a Blight, then the safest place for her Mother was at the castle, behind big stone walls and what little soldiers she would have under her command.

“Don't worry, my dear. It won't be long.” Eleanor pet her daughter's hair to reassure her.  
“Speaking of Blights,” Emerly said carefully, “Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?”

Eleanor eyed her daughter suspiciously.

“Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?”

In a slight pout, Emerly crossed her arms, 'Even if I had...' 

“Father wouldn't allow it.”  
“Nor I. And I do realize you didn't answer my question.” Eleanor eyed her daughter carefully.

A small jolt of panic zipped through Emerly. Her arms slid behind her back while she tried to smile as cutely and as adorable as she could. It worked on her father most of the time. It never worked on her mother. No matter how much she tried it.

“There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother.”

Emerly knew if she let out a groan, her mother would just find new ways to punish such an action. 

“There goes my escape plan.” Resigned to her fate, she slumped her shoulders. “Do you know where Fergus might be?”  
“If he's not out with his men, probably upstairs with Oriana.”

She couldn't find Fergus anywhere else in the castle, so he must have been with Oriana. Emerly was not about to interrupt their together time. If he was indeed going to be away to war, then he deserved to be with his wife as long as he possibly could. Instead, Emerly decided she would go talk to Dairren a bit more until supper time grew closer. Fergus liked to take his time and Emerly dearly wished she did not know that personal detail about her brother. 

Emerly nodded, “I should go.” 

She started to turn to the side to head down to the study. Eleanor's hands had clasped over her daughter's, pulling her back.

“I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?” Eleanor poured her heart into her words.  
“Of course I do, although,” a chuckle escaped from her, “I am hardly a girl any longer.”  
“Indeed,” Eleanor released her daughter's hands. “I turned around and here you are, a fine woman in your own right.” Emerly tilted her head, pride sewn on her face. “But that doesn't mean I have to like it.” Her daughter laughed. “Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon.”  
“I love you, Mother.” Emerly blew a kiss as she turned around and jogged the few feet to the library.

In a flurry of grey fur, Nanook jumped up to kiss, slobber over, and lick Eleanor's face. He'd missed out on all the loving as was determined to catch up. The teyrna gasped and pushed the “giant beast” from her. Emerly whistled from beyond the wall. He barked then was out of sight.

“Ugh... now I need a bath.” Eleanor sighed.

 

When Emerly walked into the library, she felt comfortable. Calm. The fireplace was lit and cackling to keep the room warm. Candles were strategically placed to keep the darker corners lighted. Books filled shelves from every subject matter. The dusky smell of leather bindings and handmade pages filled her nose. It was her second favorite room in the castle. Her old tutor, Brother Aldous, had two boys in front of him. He was trying, with great difficulty, to teach the new squires their lessons of the day.

That's when he seen Emerly. The old sage invited her to share her own wisdom with the two squires. History wasn't her favorite subject but she knew quite a bit of it. From the founding of the Cousland line, the Black Age, werewolves, the word insouciance, Highever's independence, a king uniting the kingdom, rebelling from Orlais, overthrowing the Howes, Harper's Ford, Aldous had fallen asleep.

“Aldous? Oh, teacher Aldy-ous?” Emerly watched the man.

Emerly motioned for the two boys to hurry and run off before the old man woken. She may even have given them the idea to sneak into the kitchen for snacks.. and to bother Nan a bit more for the day. She was evil and she loved it. Now Emerly turned towards the study room door.

 

Dairren was engrossed in a book by the back shelves. She watched as a little indent form between his eyes grow as he focused more on the book. Emerly had not wanted to disturb him quite yet. She found the furrow of his brow as he read almost adorable. 

'Poor guy probably hates to read!' She tried not to laugh.

Instead, Emerly had turned towards the blonde elf woman in the corner. Iona seemed a bit bored. Emerly doubted the elf would ever admit to it. Nanook snuck past her ankles to sniff Iona's shoes. Iona seemed to love Nanook. The woman laughed, kneeling to pet the mabari. In return Nanook complimented Iona with bark and tail waggle.

Emerly giggled at the sight of their conversation. When the Iona finally spoke to Emerly once more, they talked of a few things. How Lady Landra was very good to her by elevating her station. The husband that died. Her daughter she had to take care alone. And how Emerly did not like anyone serving her. All in all, Emerly liked Iona, she was a sweet woman. Iona bid her goodnight once more.

Finally free, Emerly walked around the table full of books to her mother's guest. His back was turned to her, Dairren was looking over all the books on the shelf in front of him. 'Perhaps he's just bored as Iona is?' She wondered. Emerly had been meaning to speak to him again. He did not scoff at the idea of her having her own mind. Something the rest of the potential husbands her mother brought her had lacked. He had an odd charm to him. Plus, he headed for the study when he could have gone anywhere in the castle.

“Hello, again. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?”  
Emerly looked around the room fondly before speaking, “My Grandfather's.”  
“Yes, he was something of a scholar, right? An interest in magical studies?”

Emerly held her hands behind her back. Her fingers gripping onto the table she was leaning against. She stood on her tip toes, rubbing her heels together. 'That's not something widely shared, wonder how he'd knew,' She pondered.

“I thought you were a warrior, yourself.” Her head tilted to the side, looking at the book he held.  
“I am. But truthfully, books are my passion.” A slow smile crept along her face as she listened. “Years ago, I wanted to join the Chantry as a scholar, but Father wouldn't hear of it.”  
“I can appreciate a man of intelligence,” She said with a smirk in her tone. “There are not many of you out there.”

Most of the men her Mother tried to match with her were... less than thinkers, more schemers. Most only cared about being married to the daughter of a teyrn. They wanted the family tie more then the girl of the family. Not that they would reveal that to the teyrna per-se. Anything to be closer to the crown, it seemed.

“You're too kind, my lady, though I'm certainly no smarter than yourself. Books are just an interest.”

The man was a complete mystery to her. He was just as awed by Grey Wardens as she. Yet, he seemed content to be her father's second. He'd see to the teyrn, the teyrn's horse, the teyrn's armor. It would be an honor for him? Oh, boy. Where was the aspiration? Where was the drive? Was she really the only noble with such wanderlust?

“You consider it an honor to do menial tasks?” She asked curiously.

If she stopped to think before asking that question, she would have know how terrible it sounded.

His smile seemed forced, “Unlike you, I am no child of a great house. If I can rise within the ranks of your father's service, it is more then I could normally hope for.”

Emerly bit her tongue, 'I guess I shouldn't have said that.'

“I'm a bit surprised that you're not riding alongside your brother. Is that... disappointing?”

'Touche,' She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed on his. He did have it right, though. It was quite disappointing. She hated the fact her brother and her father were leaving her in alone in a castle. Instead the girl stuck her nose in the air. Her arms folded in front of her chest.

“I have important duties here at the castle.” The Cousland relaxed a bit. Such a silly girl.  
“True enough. This is no small estate like my own.”

Emerly held her polite smile over her face. A smaller estate would be so much easier to run then the castle. So many servants to manage and guests to see to. Not to mention the upkeep of food to feed mouths and linens for clothing and beds to cover. 

And then, Dairren sincerely offered to record the battle. He told his ambition was to record a piece of history. Their shared interest of books, battle, and Grey Wardens surely, but beyond that, she was curious to find out more about him. Perhaps it was the sly looks he was giving her that was so charming. No wonder he had a crowd of women around him at the parties.

“There's not much to tell.” He told her when she asked him about himself. “I am the eldest son of a minor lord.” She smiled to him for encouragement. “I can't imagine I'm anyone very interesting to you.”  
“Oh, come now.” Emerly held her hand over his arm. The corner of the mans thin lips were pulling to a side. “Surely, there is more to you then just being a Ban's son.”

Maybe it was the location that kept him so restrained? Perhaps it because Iona was in the room with them. Was the elf supposed to listen and report Dairren's conversations to her mistress? Emerly couldn't tell. She knew of a few places within the castle where ears nor eyes couldn't witness private conversations. Emerly wondered if he would feel better talking freely in one of those spaces.

“Why don't we go somewhere more private?” She offered. “We could speak more freely.”  
“Gladly... but your mother is expecting me for dinner shortly. As is mine. Perhaps another time?” There was a flash in his eyes as he spoke.

No doubt her father would leave in the morning, along with Dairren himself. It would be the end of their talks for a while. Her only silver lining was they would be writing to each other.

“Perhaps we could talk after you return from the south.” Her eyes were level with his chest, slowly she lifted her gaze until she found his.

Emerly figured this was the best plan. Then they could freely talk about everything then. Plus the fact of all the topics in the letters they would have written to each other. And just maybe those war letters would turn into love letters? It would have been romantic. A deep wish of hers that even Emerly denied, to fall in love.

Dairren could barely keep the grin off his face as he said, “I would be glad of the chance to get to know you better. Until then.”

His hand moved to slide two fingers from her forearm down to her knuckles slowly before grasping her hand. His gaze was piercing into her skin like a flame under paper. She blushed from the soft contact. Her face felt hot and she suddenly needed air. And space. Lots of space. Perhaps it was the best time to go look for Fergus now. Yes, yes it was.

“I should go.” Emerly pointed at the door behind her with her thumb as she backed up. “I... have... a thing... I look forward to your letters, Dairren. Uh--of the battles, of course. Er, good night.”

He chuckled quietly while Emerly stumbled out of the door leaving Nanook behind. The poor mabari whined and scratched the door til it open and shut just long enough for the hound to escape.

“I think you scared her, my lord,” Iona shot Dairren a frown.  
“I think she liked it.” He smiled as he picked up a book to hide in, wishing he took up her offer to find a more private space. “So innocent.”

Even so, there should be someone in the castle that would take less work and get him into less trouble to… entertain his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! I got a kudo.... amg ty! Ima stick that in a box and keep it under my pillow...


	4. Finding Fergus

Emerly was in a rush walking to the upstairs. She had just made a complete fool out of herself in front of a man she barely knew and only barely liked. A line of fire burned on her arm where Darrien stroked her skin. She stared at her arm. 'What in blazes did that man do to me?' She wondered. Her limb looked normal to her. No burns or red welts were evident from his touch.

She only stopped when she realized she was in front of Fergus's room. The door was wide open to his room. It was safe to say the rest of the family was invited to say their goodbye's now. He was stroking his wife's hair and telling his son he'd be home soon. 

His poor Antivan wife would be miserable without him. Fergus was her rock and safety line in the strange country that was Ferelden. Emerly liked Oriana quite a bit. She especially liked when the woman tried to make her wear dresses as much as her mother did. The days Oriana and Eleanor ganged up on her, Emerly discovered new places she could hide in the castle and just which servants were loyal enough to her to hide her from the Antivan.

 

“And here's my little sister to see me off.” Fergus held his hand in the air as if to pull Emerly closer to him. “Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well.”

And the fluffy, emotional, mushy feelings had begun. The way Fergus looked at his wife was overly sickening. The way those two were so in love made Emerly jealous. When a Cousland falls in love, they fall hard. Or so everyone keeps showing her. Sometimes Emerly thought she was broken in that aspect. 

Even with Dairren there was no “tug at the heartstrings” as Fergus explained it. She found him handsome, and rather less annoying then the other men that her Mother wanted to marry her off to. Although… she would probably argue with the man too much. On to the next marriage proposal.

“You two are nauseating me.” Emerly whined.  
Fergus laughed, “Ha! When there's a man in your life, you'll understand.”   
“Even if it was a woman, dear brother,” She glared at Fergus, “I prefer my freedom, thank you.”  
The cruel man could only smirk, “One day you'll meet someone who can handle you. Mark my words.”   
“Why are you cursing me, dear brother?” Emerly feigned an attack on her heart.

He was grinning now. 'Why! Why are you staring at me like it's going to happen whether I want it to you not!?' She silently questioned him and his sanity. She shook her head. She was going to miss these small bouts of teasing.

“You'll be missed, brother.” Emerly told her brother with a sigh.

Emerly was just as happy to hear how miserable Fergus would be as Oriana was. But, perhaps for different reasons. 

“I wish I could go with you.” Jealousy coated every word from her lips.   
“I wish you could come! It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself.” Emerly stared daggers at her brother.  
“Bet I would kill more then you will out there.” Emerly stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
“To bad we'll never know, pup,” Fergus laughed.  
“Harsh, brother,” Emerly pouted.

Oriana stared at the two just aghast with their behavior. Especially Emerly's. The culture shock still had yet to pass it seemed.

“In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable.” Oriana was in complete surprise of her sister-in-law. 

Even with all the leather Emerly wears and her constant carrying of weapons, the threat of killing monsters was still a surprise.

“Is that so? I always heard Antivian women were quite dangerous.” Fergus grinned at his wife.  
She flashed a coy smirk right back, “With kindness and poison only, my husband.”

Emerly did not think Oriana was joking. At all.

“This from the woman who serves me my tea.” Fergus laughed.

Fighting the urge to hide her forehead in her palm, Emerly changed the subject.

“Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?” Emerly asked her brother.

Oren seemed quite happy to hear. His mother a little less so. Oren asked if Duncan rode in on a griffon. Emerly had only wished. 

“I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come?” Fergus asked.  
She pretended to swing a sword with Oren as she said, “He's going to test Ser Gilmore.” 

Emerly had hoped her mother and father would reconsider but she supposed it was not meant to be.

“Good for him. I hope he makes it.”   
“Me too, he deserves it.” She nodded while looking at her slipper covered feet.  
“Although,” Fergus said slowly. “If I were a Grey Warden, little sister, I'd have my eye on you-- not that Father would ever allow it.” 

Her head shot up to stare at her brother unsure if he was just teasing or being serious. Fergus winked. She sighed, finding the truth of it.

“Nor Mother. I have already tried.” She grumbled. It seemed only to make Fergus laugh again. “Do you really think the war will be over quickly?” Emerly asked rather somber.

Fergus seemed to think so. Battles were being won quickly and no one seemed to think it was a true blight except for Duncan. Fergus would be able to better tell soon anyway. He hoped to be home within a few months. Hopefully with father with him. 

“Oh!” Emerly suddenly remembered. “I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him.”  
“Then the Arl's men are delayed.” Fergus said astonished. Then with a chuckle, Fergus said, “You'd think his men were all walking backwards.”

The elder sibling sighed. So many things to do, so little time. And he was leaving his family behind to do it. Emerly was going to miss her dear brother.

“Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love.” Fergus gave his wife a quick kiss on her soft cheek.

Nanook heard them before Emerly did. She had already turned towards the door just as her mother and father were walking to the door frame. Bryce chuckled as he called out to his son. Eleanor had a tearful tone as she hugged her first born. Emerly couldn't help but think that her father really was trying to get rid of her earlier.

“You could have delivered your message yourself, Father.” Emerly frowned.  
“And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely.” Bryce shook his head.

Well, she had to give him that one. Fergus and her had barely stayed in the same room for more then an hour the entire year. The older they got the more responsibilities they received on their namedays. 

 

Poor Oriana had seemed to be in the middle of it all. And her only comfort was going to be her prayer book until Fergus returned to her. She said a small prayer while the entire family was in one room. And her ever happy husband couldn't help but add his own verse.

“And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it. Err.. for the men, of course.”  
“Fergus!” The Antivan flower all but raged, “You would say this in front of your mother?”  
“Eh,” Emerly shrugged, “I've heard her say worse herself.”  
“Emerly!” The Teyrna gasped.

Poor Oren was stuck on one word out of the whole conversation.

“What's a wench?” Emerly had almost lost her composure. “Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?”

Emerly couldn't contain it anymore. She covered her mouth and pretended to cough while she laughed. Nanook whined at her, concerned. Bryce had taken up the mantle to explain the word which did not help Emerly's “coughing” fit.

“Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter.”

When Oriana looked at the flushed red daughter, Emerly pointed at her mouthing the words, 'She means you.' She even held her thumps up. Oriana cleared the laugh from her throat.

Fergus was chuckling, “I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?”  
“Pfft,” Emerly held her hands up, “Mother can handle herself. Always has.”  
“It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads.” Fergus cracked a grin at his mother and sister both.  
“Actually, I bet if she grounded them, that would end the Blight forever! They would be stuck in their Deep Roads until they thought long and hard about what they've done and all said their apologies.” Emerly cracked up laughing.

Fergus held a hand to his belly while he laughed.

“Well I'm glad you find this so funny.” Eleanor frowned at her children. “The both of you, really! You are suppose to be adults now.”

That only set the two off more when they looked at each other.

“Enough, enough.” Bryce said laughing. “Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to to tomorrow.”

Emerly groaned at her father. Oriana offered her assistance in the coming days. Emerly might take her up on that if only to have a few glasses of wine and clear her mind at night. She even promised to teach her nephew how to use a sword. It was about as exciting at it would be for swordplay as far as she could see. Too bad Oriana would never let that happen. No dragons to kill either, sadly enough. Maybe a dire bunny or two.

“Getting sent to bed early are we?” Fergus teased his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
“Have fun on the long march,” she teased back, “In the cold.”  
“Hmm.” He laughed in his hum. “A warm bed doesn't sound so bad now, come to think of it.” Emerly smirked, victorious. “Heh, at any rate, I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back.”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around all the armor Fergus was wearing for a tight hug of metal. 

Emerly leaned her lips to her brother's ear, “I asked Nan to slip you “those” cookies in your saddlebag.”  
“Maker bless you!” Fergus squeezed her a little harder in the hug. “And Maker bless Nan for those delicious cookies!”

As much as they teased each other, they would miss every day they didn't get to do it at least once. Emerly released her older brother letting him go back to being fussed over by his wife and mother. She took a few steps back to watch her family. 'I wouldn't mind having this on my own one day,' she smiled. Fergus leaned down to say his goodbye to Nanook too. He'd miss the hound as well, even if Nanook had chewed on two pairs of his leather boots.

“You should be on your way pup.” Bryce seen his daughter lingering in the middle of the room. “Long day head, tomorrow.”

So it was really happening. No last minuet mind changes to let her go with them, then? Emerly wondered if she should bring it up again. 'Maybe... just once more.' She thought, determined.

“About this Grey Warden...”  
“Ah, I was wondering how long this would take. Has he asked to recruit you?” Bryce asked.

The teyrn wondered if Duncan had perhaps met up with his Pup on his way to the guest room.

Emerly held her hands behind her back to fidget in her answer, “And if he did?” 

Not that he had, but maybe in the upcoming weeks Duncan might talk to her again. She was hoping he would.

“If he did,” The Teyrn sighed, “then I would have to consider it.” 

Bryce held a hand on his daughter's cheek. He missed the braid she used to wear. Now his Pup was all grown up with a warrior's heart like her mother. He hated the thought of his daughter being in danger. But...

“If a Blight is truly upon us in the south, then Grey Wardens will be needed. There is no higher calling.”

When Emerly smiled all Bryce could see was the small girl missing a tooth, pretending to be a knight. A stick as her sword and her flower basket as a shield. Daisies falling all around her feet as she fought off the imaginary attackers.

“If it comes to that, we can talk about it when I get back. Until then, just show him every courtesy. Duncan is a fine man, and a hero.”  
“Are you sure you'll be all right?” Her worry had slipped into her tone.  
“Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who knows what will happen to us.”

She nodded once. 'Yeah.. but I am unconvinced that that's more dangerous. I'd rather go into a battle of swords with you then the fight with words and croissants against the terrified Bannorn.' Emerly sighed.

“I will tell you, however: you're my darling daughter, I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen.” That was not something Emerly wanted to hear at that particular moment. “But don't worry about me, dear girl. You'll have enough to occupy your mind while I'm gone.”

Her lips turned down in a frown. Two brows pulled up in a furrow. She hated the idea of her family splitting off into so many directions. Plus there was the fact that the castle would be rather empty without all the soldiers around. It made her uneasy.

“Is sending all of our forces south a good idea?” She asked her father.  
“When the king demands it.” He nodded, “In fact, not sending our forces south would be a distinctly bad idea.” Emerly rubbed the back of her neck, pulling more wisps of hair loose. “Don't worry, pup. You shouldn't see many problems. But I want you to prepare the men left here. In case.”  
“In case of what?” Her eyes met her fathers, “Is it going to be that bad?”  
“Legends of the Blights tell of horrible things. These darkspawn once threatened many lands. If we can't hold them... you must prepare for the worst.”

It was a truly frightening thought he left her with. 

“I'll do my best Father, I swear it.” She meant it with all her heart. 

Since she could not go and protect her father and brother on the field, then she would stay and protect the castle until they returned. Even if that meant giving Ser Gilmore to Duncan to aid the Grey Wardens and end the Blight.

“I know you will. Your are a Cousland, after all.” He could not have been more proud of both his children. They grew up so quickly, and so finely. “But let's not speak of ominous things. We shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us.”

Emerly slapped a hand against her leg twice to call Nanook to a heel beside her. The hound had been rolling all over Oren, bathing the boy in fur and drool.

“I'll go now.” She had been tired. So many things happened today. 'But supper.. hungry but tired. I'll raid the kitchens then sleep, I think. Better plan.' Emerly decided.  
“I know that you'll do me proud.” Bryce kissed the top of Emerly's head. “You've grown into a sensible woman, that much is clear.” He left her then to wrap his arms around Fergus and whisper into the boys ear.

Emerly looked down at her mabari then nodded her head towards the door. She walked slowly down the halls. Nanook had his nose to the floor, no doubt smelling the footsteps of the Grey Warden, Duncan. They were barely past the guest hall doors when Fergus had caught up to them.

“Hey, Little sister, walk me to the courtyard,” Fergus called from behind her.  
“Oh?” Emerly turned and waited for her brother to catch up, “I would have thought Father was going to see you off.”  
“Nah, I persuaded him I needed the independence,” he said with with a heroic smile on his face and his hands on his hips as he posed.  
“Yet your exceptionally skilled sister walks you to your horse. Afraid you'll pick the wrong steed again?” Emerly teased.  
“It was only the once!” Emerly giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

There it was. He wanted to hear his little sister laugh a few more times before he left. He was given the same, “just in case” talk from their father. He felt ever so badly about leaving his sister behind. She was the better skilled of the two after all. He supposed that was why Father was leaving her behind to watch over the castle, and Mother.

Fergus often day dreamed of what their lives would have been like had they not been nobles. He would have liked to be a dragon slayer in Nevarra. A hero, dressed head to toe in dragon bone armor. It makes Oriana gasp whenever he mentions it. And then he'd ravish her as only a dragon born hero could. His sister, he was unsure, would either be a Sea Pirate. Or a Grey Warden. Anything that was in constant battle.

 

“Let's get you on the right horse, dear brother.” Emerly smiled for him.

Fergus muttered under his breath from the girl's relentless teasing. The man helped Emerly onto her graceful steed, sitting side saddle with her dress. The two Cousland children cantered down to the edge of the city. Their parents stood in a window, watching the two nudge their horses together down the street. Children ran alongside the road as far as they dared. Wives and lovers waved, some more tearful then others.

The day passed by too quickly after that. As soon as Fergus left Emerly's side, she and Nanook watched him and all the Highever soldiers ride out of viewing distance. She pulled her own horse off to the side and watched her brother command the troops into following him down the Road. Her dear brother held an arm up to wave. Nanook howled until he could no longer see Highever banners marching.

“Let's go back to the castle, Armistice,” Emerly gave the horse a quick pat. “And you, let's go get some dinner, huh buddy?”

A small whine came from the ground below her.

“I'll miss him too. Come. Let's put Mother's horse away. We won't tell Fergus he stole my horse until after he comes back. Besides, Renegade is better trained then his Jazbay, anyway.” She started to laugh. “Wonder how far he'll get before he realizes!”

The girl led her horse back to the castle. The stable boys ran out to pull her mother's horse back to his stall. Emerly headed through the castle to get a quick supper with the servant's, then spent an hour in the Chapel for Mallol's vigil for the soldiers that left. After that, Emerly finally headed to up to her quarters.

Tired from her day, Emerly walked down the hallway to her bedroom and seen the oddest thing sitting by her bedside table in her room. A plate of jellied cookies with a tankard of milk. 'Oh Nan, I love you!' Emerly praised her old nanny. 

Nanook jumped on her bed ready for a nice long nap. Emerly grinned and shut the bedroom door behind her. She had a list of things to do before sleeping that night; she needed to take a bath, eat her cookies, and read a chapter of her favorite book. Maybe then her eyes would finally close for the night. 

 

Tomorrow, she would bug the Grey Warden all about his Order. It was a good plan.

In theory.


	5. Howe Unfortunate

Thunderous-like noise stirred her from her sleep. Emerly rubbed her eyes before stuffing her head under the pillow. She had barely been asleep for a few hours when Nanook awoke her with his growling at the door. He'd never been so angry near her before. When they were hunting, he had made similar noises, but those growls were not like the ones she heard now. Tired blue eyes opened slowly. The blur of her bed's ceiling came into focus. Nanook barked again, scratching at the floor in front of her bedroom door.

“Nanuu..” Emerly moaned softly inside a whine.

The hound barked again. Growling at shadows that passed under the door. Emerly's blanket fell from her body as she pulled herself into a wobbling stand. Her silken nightgown left her chilled in the night air. A yawn escaped her. Nanook jerked his head back to his mistress and whined at her. A single brow lifted. 'What's with that look?' She wondered. The Mabari turned his head back to the door, growling, sharp teeth bared and waiting. There was only one thing she could think of.

“Are you hearing rats again? Go after them, already!” Emerly waved the hound off, sleepily.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then looked for her robe to walk the hound outside and perhaps grab some tea from the kitchens. The fireplace needed new logs anyhow. Nanook seen an incoming shadow, he backed up while barking angrily at the door. Her gaze following Nanook's movements then the door. It burst open and a scared and screaming castle servant was yelling for her. Emerly was quick to cover her chest ever over the nightgown.

“What is the-” She started to ask.  
“My lady! Help me! The castle is under attack!” 

Then, the man was murdered in front of her. An arrow pierced right through the back of his neck stick out his front. He gurgled falling to his knees. Blood poured out from around the arrow shaft. A spray of blood covered everything in front of him in a spray. The Cousland girl was frozen in shock, too petrified to move.

She had no time to stare at the twitching body on her bedroom floor. An armored soldier ran into her room, a bloodied sword in hand. The sword swung at her slicing the air in front of her chest. She gasped, holding up her arms in a reflex to protect herself. Pain flared through her left forearm as line of pain started dripping in red. 

Nanook was instantly in movement. His jaws and claws attacking the man's legs. The man would surely kill Nanook if she didn't start moving. 'What is this?! What is going on?' She begged to know. The intruder suddenly kicked Nanook, pushing the dog back. Nanook yipped the first kick, snorted out a canine gasp the second, whined after the third. 'Stop it!' Emerly held her hands against her head, shaking violently. 

Only when the man raised his sword to strike Nanook did she move. Emerly picked up her daggers laying the chest and lunged. She held off the attack that might had killed Nanook. Her arm burned from the amount of strength being used to keep the blade from hurting her Mabari.

“Get away from him!” Her voice trembling as much as her blades had.  
“I am going to have fun with you since you're all dressed up for me,” the soldier sneered.

 

Her eyes widened. All the skills and teachings she had learned were completely forgotten in that moment. The man pulled away from her block, cutting her left bicep to do it. There was no pain at firsts; but when he swung his arm in front of her she could feel the wave of fire running down to her hand and across her shoulder in her block. The metal chimed together. Then he pulled back for another swing, slanted and harder this time A rush of terror washed over her. If she didn't block, she would definitely die here. 'What do I do!?' Emerly's vision blurred from pain and tears.

Nanook barked, getting back to his feet and snapping at the soldiers. Nanook was fighting. He was hurt and in pain, but he was still fighting. Vicious snarls and growls for the man to get away from his mistress. 'He's protecting me... Nanook!' Emerly wobbled. The Mabari was pushing her to fight harder. She had no armor holding her back like the soldier did. Nor did she have the level of safety the armor would have given.

But, she knew just where to cut with the type of armor her wore. The joint's were weak to allow for movement. She moved then. It was sloppy and none of her cuts were clean. Emerly had sliced the man's right wrist, left armpit, then a final stab through his chest. Just like she would with a training dummy. 

She watched the shine behind the man's bottle green eyes darken. 'Maker... forgive me. I just killed someone.' Emerly gasped when she realized what she had just done. Emerly had never killed a human before. Merely deer or target dummy. 

His hand dropped the sword, the artery in his arm cleanly cut in half as he now pour blood onto her stone bedroom floor from his wounds. She would have stared at his dead body just to make sure he was truly dead had an arrow not flown through her door and stab her bedpost. The arrow missed her face by only a few inches.

“Nanook, back up,” She instructed, waving her hand shakily. 

Her hound moved against the wall where the archer could not see. Emerly herself stepped out of view behind the door. She stood on a chest, waiting, as still as she could ever be at that moment. If the man wanted to fill her with arrows, he could walk into her room to do it. They heard the archer grunt his displeasure as he stepped closer into the room. When he was close enough, Emerly kicked the door against the man.

Nanook pounced the disoriented archer. Iron jaws latching onto the archers bow arm. The hound pulled the man inside where Emerly could push the door shut entirely. The invader punched Nanook's muzzle off his arm, gasping out a pained breath after the hound let go. 

That was Emerly's opening. She jumped from her spot to sink both blades into the mans back. Her weight pushed him down to his knees with small cracking pops. Nanook attacked again. His screams gurgled quiet as Nanook tore at his throat. Blood bubbles escaped from the holes in his lungs and neck. 

Emerly pulled her blades out then pushed the man to the floor and stabbed. Again, and again. Finally she let go then stared at her red soaked hands. Tearful eyes looked up to her red muzzled hound. Nanook shook his then licked Emerly's face. Her arms wrapped around the hound's neck and squeezed tightly. He snorted, pulling from her grip. She blinked, terrified Nanook hated her until she realized there were sounds in the background. She got up then stared at her closed bedroom door, waiting for more. There was nothing. Cautiously, Emerly inched to the closed door, opening it slowly. She peeked outside to look for more intruders, she saw no one coming just yet. 

Her voice trembled, “Nanook watch the door. Quietly. I-I need dressed.” 

Her shoulders heaved with her uneven breaths. Her arm screamed at her for attention. She kneeled over the bodies her hands pawing over their pouches for a healing potion. Her hands trembled as she pawed at the bodies. There was nothing, but a single poultice.

“Dammit!” She cursed. She was on the verge of breaking into tears. 

She started slicing the bedsheets upon her mattress. Dragging her wet blades in lines across her bed, painting her white sheets into strips. Emerly pulled the cloth strips to wrap around the cut on her arm with the poultice. A grunt escaped her as she tied the cloth around her arm with a single hand and her teeth. She then used the rest of her sheet to wipe off blood from her skin. It was more smeared over her skin then wiped away.

“Go away. Go away. Please… go away! Go away...” Emerly about broke down again. “Fine! Fuck it! I'm forever painted then!” She dove into her wardrobe when the blood wouldn't be wiped clean so easily. 

Black leather pants covered her legs, a belt on her thigh for emergency potions that needed filled. Knee-high boots were held into place by buckles and leather string. Her belt held several pouches for small to medium items. She wore a white undershirt under her blue leather corset. A blue hooded cowl, made from heavy cloth, wrapped around her head. It follow out over just her left arm to cover. Her right arm was left free save for a wide leather strip over her bicep. The gloves she wore on both hands were fingerless and covered up to her elbows.

It was the fastest she had ever put clothing on. Even so, red lines marked where her wounds were through her clothing. Her heart was drumming inside her chest. Even her mind was racing. Then rationality came back to her. 

Who were these men? How did they get into the castle? Was it luck they found her room or where they going throughout the whole castle? She fell to her knees in front of her wardrobe, emptying her stomach of its contents. Her arms shaking threatening to fall. Emerly shook her head, thinking, 'Calm down, calm down! Training! Remember all the lessons father taught you!' 

 

“We need to check the others. Mother and Father! Oriana would be defenseless against these men.” She told herself. “Get up, Emerly. Get up. Get. Up.”

Emerly pulled her daggers into her shaking hands using the points to help her stand. She needed calm. The intruders were armed and skilled. They knew their way around a sword, sure, but against castle servants and weaponless nobles, they wouldn't need skilled warriors for slaughter. 'Just who were these men?' She wondered. 'To get this far in the castle, they would be wanting to take over the castle. They would need men, an army of them.' Dark thoughts swirled in her head. If someone was going to take over her castle then Howe's men would have defended them...

Emerly whistled softly, a call to Nanook to be on guard. With slow precision, her hand pulled the door open. A fresh wave of fire soaring over her skin from the cuts. She peeked through her doorway hoping not to see attackers in front of her door. 'Clear so far,' she noted. Fergus's room door was closed, but there were two men trying to get into her parent's room. Her stomach twisted inside knots. It tightened then threatened to empty.

 

Emerly held her right hand up, two fingers crawling in the air as she opened the door with her other hand. The hound huffed air through his nose. It started out well, but one took a chance look behind him and called out. 

“Hey you!” 

Nanook tore into a run, latching onto the thigh of the right soldier.

“Where is the Teyrn!?” The other soldier yelled. “Tell us!”

Emerly swept her blades down but met the resistance of a shield. A bear emblem stared at her. Shock and rage held a war inside her. 'Howe?! Arl Howe?' Her voice repeated the name in her mind. The shield pushed at her throwing fire through her from her left arm. Emerly had to take steps backwards to avoid falling over her feet. 

“Arl Howe sent you?”

The man did not answer. Instead his sword slid over her middle with barely the tip sinking into flesh. Emerly side stepped the next attack. She turning her body to hold her daggers up and blocked the attack after that. Her stomach burned from the scratch. 'Howe is trying to kill me? Kill us?!'

As soon as his arm was down, his side was unguarded. The fool left her an open kidney to stab through. With extreme prejudiced, her blade sunk deep into flesh. Then she pushed him forward to writhe in pain. 

 

“Nanook, this one.” Emerly called to her hound. 

It was easy for Nanook to bring the man down. He was in too much pain to resist the mabari's attacks. Canine teeth sunk into flesh easily and relentlessly. The sole man left alive spit a bloody piece towards Emerly's blades. His legs red and bleeding below the knees from the bites Nanook gave him. How he was still standing was a mystery. 

“None of this should belong to you, wench.” The man growled at her.  
“You do not belong in my castle, filth.” Emerly growled right back.

The fear of dying left her. There was nothing but growing rage left. Her hand flicked up, and the man swung in reflex. The blood from her blade slid off the metal and slapped the man's cheek in a single fat droplet. He was left open. In a whirl, Emerly was behind him, slicing the metal armor links from his back to stab through the back of a cloth vest. She pushed down, sending Howe's man to his knees, bent forward. He grunted in pain.

“Nanook, heel.”

The Mabari pulled the mans trachea out of his neck before spitting it out to sit beside his mistress, tail wagging happily. With all her might, Emerly kicked the dead body and spat at him. She heaved angry breaths. A new wave of panic tore through her when she couldn't catch her breath. 

“Slow … down.. Emerly.” She tried to tell herself.

Weight in her body shifted forward her hands rested on her knees as she tried to control her breathing and her nerves. The dead bodies around her were making her want to throw up again. Four. She has killed four people so far.

“Calm down. They're dead... They're dead!” Emerly shook her head, focusing on her pain rather then the dead on the floor.

 

Without the noise from the outside, the door opened and Eleanor stepped out. She herself had been dressed in armor.

 

“Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?”

Emerly was still shaking, her hands thankful she was still holding onto her blades. Relief washed over her as she seen her mother unharmed. She ran, wrapping her arms around her mother tightly, careful of the sharp, bloody knives.

“I'm fine.” She lied as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug. “What's going on?!” 

Emerly was scared and confused. She just killed four people in her home, Maker forgive her. None of this was supposed to be happening to her. Not here at the castle. The castle was used to verbal battles of screaming cooks, undisciplined squires, and mischievous daughters of the Teyrn, not physical battles with blades and arrows from the next Arling over. Blood was not something she was used to seeing on her hallway floors and walls. This was a massacre on her house.

“A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door.” Eleanor huffed out a terrified breath, “Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?!”

The more Emerly thought of it, the more angry she became.

“I don't know, Mother, but we need to get out of here.” She was angry and scared and it showed in her shaking voice. “Mother, what if... Howe betrayed father? He attacks while our troops are gone!”  
Eleanor followed her daughter's tone, “You don't think Howe's men were delayed... on purpose? That bastard! If Howe is behind this, I'll cut his lying throat myself!”

Nanook turned, his ears twitching. Emerly watched him but the hound gave no sign of anyone coming. If she didn't move soon, she would fall over and cry like a child from all the big scary men being mean to her. She would probably die from the blood loss as well if she couldn't find a healer or a potion.

“Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!” The worry in her Mother's voice made Emerly shudder.  
“Maybe he stayed up with Arl Howe.” Emerly said just as worried.

Dread overtook Emerly then. If Howe was behind the attack then her father was in more danger then she was. He was the Teryn after all.

“We must find him!”

Emerly agreed but her father could be anywhere in the castle. 'Think! He'd go somewhere defensible if her had time. To... where… where?' Emerly wracked her brain trying to think. There was just too much noise. Noise?

“It sounds like the battle's downstairs,” Emerly said quietly.

Emerly looked behind Eleanor at the door that could burst open any moment. The nerves that jittered around her was doing everything but keeping her calm. Her training was having a battle of its own with her instinct to run away screaming. 

“We must fight our way to him. Your father needs us both.” Eleanor said determined not to lose her resolve.  
Emerly looked at the bodies on the floor then said, “Maybe you should stay here.”

The wound on her arm settled at a dull burn from her poultice. Her mother could stay behind the barred door like she had been while Emerly took Nanook to go find Bryce. Her promise to Fergus about protecting Mother ringing in the back of her ears.

“I am no Orlesian wallflower—give me a sword and I'll use it! Now let's go!”  
Emerly was about to ask, “Can you still handle a weapon, mother?”  
“Don't make me repeat myself, darling!” Eleanor narrowed her gaze at the men on the floor. 

She did not like the idea of her mother being in the midst of battle.

“Here, if you have to fight, Mother, use this. I know your aim is still as sharp as ever.” Emerly jogged to the inside of her room to pull the dead archers bow and quiver.

The older woman tested the tightness of the line then nodded.

“We should check on Oriana and Oren, as well.” Again Emerly couldn't help but think how defenseless the Antivan woman was.  
“Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first?” The teyrna shook her head. “Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!”

Emerly could only nod silently then help her mother step over the bodies. As the door opened, the women seen the bodies on the floor. And a Cousland guard with a hole in his bloodied armor. Emerly's hands moved up to cover the shock on her face.

“No!” The Teyrna gasped. “My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!”  
Emerly's voice trembled, “Why would they do this?!” 

Tiny pieces of her heart were being chipped away the longer she looked into the unmoving faces of her nephew and sister-in-law. Chip… Chip… Chip…

“Howe is not even taking hostages! He means to kill all of us!”  
“That... That bastard.” Emerly cursed the Arl, the rage starting to rebuild.

Nanook whined from the hallway. Emerly stared at poor Oren's face. Shock. At least it was quick for the boy. Oriana felt more pain then her son. It was ingrained into Emerly's memory now, the looks of her brother's dead family. She's failed Fergus so utterly horribly she would never be able to make up for it. It was her fault. Emerly did nothing to stop it.

“Oh poor Fergus... let's go. I don't want to see this!” Eleanor cried. Her tears streaming down her face.

Emerly pulled her mother's shoulders over to the guest corridor hall. They walked to the door, before Emerly held her hand over the handle, Nanook growled.

“Mother, be ready.” Emerly asked, her voice was strained, she was doing her best to be strong, for her mother's sake. She'd already failed Fergus, she couldn't fail her father too.

Emerly readied herself with a few quick breaths out before kicking the door open. She rolled inside to the right to get out of the way of her Mother's arrows. They had succeeded in surprising them. Nanook charged after his mistress, his jaws locking over the knee of the closes threat to Emerly. Eleanor notched another arrow and let loose from the doorway, using the door itself as cover from the archers in the back.

“Nanook, to me.” Emerly called.

She ran towards the archers in the back. The mabari left his current mark to follow Emerly. Before the man on the ground could get up, Eleanor sent an arrow through his eye. Nanook barked and growled distractions, snapping at legs. Emerly did her best to flank the men but without someone more in their face, she had to fight head to head with the men.

The young Cousland stabbed both blades into an archer and twisted. With her blades stuck in one of the men, she bloodied her knuckles to fight off the other. Every muscle burned in hot white pain recently dulled. Every punch was a reignited ember. Eight.

When the fight was over, Emerly wiped her blades off on the cleanest part of rug on the floor. Her eyes blankly staring at the open guest room door. Bloodied feet stared back at her. It took her but a moment to realize what she was looking at. Lady Landra's feet. 

Chip… 

Emerly slowly walked towards the room. Eleanor followed; gasped, then cried and blamed herself for the death of her friend. Emerly wrapped her arms around her Mother, pulling her away from the room. Another face full of fear and pain, surround by blood. More pieces chipped away. Every fallen body tallied in memory. 

“We need to find father.” Emerly said softly, tugging her mother's arm out of the room.

 

The other side was the second guest room where the Grey Warden had been staying. His room was emptied with no signs of battle. Duncan must have left the room and heard all the fighting throughout the castle. There was a strong gust of wind that carried the smell of blood, death, and smoke. 

The Cousland women hurried down the path before Eleanor stopped them in the atrium. An unmoving house guard slanted against the wall clutching his middle. A red puddle beside him. His eyes were still open. Emerly kneeled beside the man, closing his eyes for him. Saying a prayer to send him off to the Maker safely.

“Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere.” Eleanor told her daughter.  
Unsure of their course of action, Emerly asked, “What should we do?”

There were just too many enemies, too many options, too many questions, just too much.

Eleanor pointed ahead. “The front gates! That's where your father must be!”

It made sense. If Father was alive then surely he would be at the head of the counter attack, driving away the Arl's men. But… Surely there was more they could do? Go to the kennel’s and let the hounds have free reign? Get whatever innocent there was to safety? Find the damned Grey Warden and set him loose on Howe's men, even! Unless… Duncan was helping Howe? No… He wouldn't… would he?

“Is there nothing else we can do?” Emerly asked. Agitation stabbing through her tone.  
“I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault.” Emerly's brows raised. “If there is anything worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands. It's that sword.. But it may be dangerous path.”

Danger did not matter anymore. It had already surrounded and engulfed them. 

“That's it? We can't just let Howe win!”

Emerly was angry now. Fear was completely gone now. It left her body only to be replaced with utter seething rage.

“Listen, darling, we haven't much time,” Eleanor need to keep her daughter safe from this mess. “If we can't find your father, you must get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here.” Emerly glared at the ground. “If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?”

The girl was frustrated. 'Of course, I can hear you! But that bastard is out here just watching our home burn!' Emerly wanted to scream at her Mother.

“I want Howe dead!” Emerly told her mother through grit teeth. “He deserves to die slowly. In the most pain as possible.”  
In that instant, Eleanor had both hands on Emerly's cheeks, staring into her daughters eyes to tell her, “Then survive and visit vengeance upon him!” 

It was the look the Teyrna gave her daughter that quieted her. Their home may have been under attack but that did not mean Emerly would disobey her mother. Especially now. The girl bit the inside of her cheek but nodded. Her rage being pulled into a bottle to carry with her to be broken over the head of the first man of Howe's she seen.

 

They had only just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Jeorge, an off-duty house guard, had reached them. He had blood over his clothing but did not look like he had any wounds.

“The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!”

The bottle Emerly had been keeping shook from within her. A sliver of rage escaping.

“Don't be a coward!” She yelled at the man. “Stand and fight!”  
“Y-yes, my lady!” His head turned just in time to see them, “Here... here they come!”

Emerly grunted her displeasure and raced around the corner to meet them. Nanook following closely behind his nails clicking against the stone. 

“Emerly!” Eleanor yelled.

There were only a few in the hallway, there were more pouring out from the dining hall from a fight that was happening there. Emerly moved as if there was a spirit inside of her. Her mind had usually been so cool during training. But this was life or death fighting. This was unchecked, unfocused rage. It was dangerous and she just couldn't relax to keep it focused. 

As they moved inside the dining hall, Emerly had jumped onto the tables to fight. An arrow sliced through her right side. She never felt the pain, there was too much adrenaline running through her system. Only when her Mother called to her and she twisted her body did she finally feel it. She gasped, now unfocused from battle. The adrenaline clawing her high down into exhaustion. 

One of Howe's soldiers threw a chair at her, knocking her off the table. It hit her square on. He cheered for himself as Emerly went rolling on the floor. He never seen the Mabari that jumped onto the table coming. Nanook's jaws wrapped around his face, pushing the man to the floor. Pain roared over her body like an angry wave on the Storm Coast. Emerly's daggers slipped from her hands landing somewhere she didn't see where. Bright green, pink, and yellow swirled behind her eyelids. Emerly groaned curling her body.

“Here! Take this quickly. Grab a cloth, Ladyship.” 

One of the knights that fought beside her was kneeling over her hunched over form. Eleanor slid on her knees in front of her daughter, holding Emerly's head in her lap. Liquid was poured into her mouth and over the wound on her side. The girl swallowed, coughed, then groaned in pain. Her side burned from the feeling of the poultice. Even her throat burned from the raw ale that she was given.

“Thank you for the assist, but, please my lady, do not fight so carelessly.” The knight scolded her with fear in his cobalt blue eyes. 

At least Ser Terren was still alive. He had been her favorite knight while growing up. Ser Hendrick was with him. The pair were almost inseparable. Emerly bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head away. 'The nerve he had to tell me to... to...' She grumbled a small voiced thank you and stood.

A rush of dizziness pulling her to the side of the table. She felt the knight's metal hands steady her. Muffled voices from her mother was asking the knights about the Teyrn. They gave muffled unsure replies. Oriana and Oren were gone. Lady Landra was murdered in her room.. but where was Dairren and Iona?

Emerly pulled away from the table, gathering her daggers on the way out from under a table. Her body burned as she bent to pick her weapons up. She started walking out of the dining hall favoring her right side. The last time she seen the two was the study. She needed to check. She just had to. There were more of Howe's men in the hallway but the knights and Nanook made quick work of them. Arrows flew safely around her to cover her close counter attacks. Her mother still looking out for her.

 

They made it to the library. She counted twenty-two so far. Emerly's old teacher, Aldous, was lying dead on the floor. Never again would the old man share his wisdom with her. 

“Poor Aldous! You will be avenged, old sage, I swear it!' Eleanor cried for the old man.

Emerly shook her head and turned for the study. She prayed Dairren and Iona were hiding there, safely. She prayed they overlooked that room. Dairren was a warrior. He'd protect himself. 'But without a weapon, what could he do? Throw books?' Emerly thought. Her step quickened to the door. 

Chip… Chip… Chip...

The room was empty, dark, and cold. No one had been in that room for hours. She did not know whether to take comfort in the empty space or lament it as a sign of their fates. 'Still, we can not linger here. I... am sorry Dairren. I am so sorry.' Emerly left the study. She was unknowingly leading their group. Emerly, her mother, Nanook, the servant that followed, and two guards from the dining hall followed behind her. She would take them to the treasury and get the family sword. And when she finds Howe, she will use that sword to slice open his bloody throat. It was a promise to all of Highever Castle's fallen.

It took her a moment to realize her mother was talking to her, “Use that key I gave you. That blade cannot fall into Howe's hands.”  
“It will never.” Emerly promised.

The hall door was easily opened. The two guards that Emerly found playing cards were lying dead on the floor. Cards scattered all over the table and floor. 'I should have told them not to play. If I scolded them earlier.. would they have been alive?' Emerly frowned at herself. 

Chip… Chip... 

She moved to the treasury door, slipped the key into place, turned and pushed the door open. Their stay in the room was short. The family shield now covered her back along with the family sword. She felt heavier now. But it was a weight she would gladly bear.

“Let's go find Father.” Emerly said more to Nanook then the rest of the party.

Howe's men waited for them to leave the room. But it was five on three. Hardly fair odds and a quick fight now that Emerly had more men with her. The group left the Treasury and pushed forward into the hall. Twenty-five, Emerly counted. One of the knights behind her pushed past to the open door to the guard quarters. 

 

“Jacen! No! Baby brother, please wake up!” The man was kneeling by one of the bodies on the floor. “He was barely seventeen.”   
“Ser Henrick, he's gone. I am so sorry.” The Teyrna laid a hand on the man's shoulder.  
Henrick sniffed loudly, pulling himself to a stand, “Thank you, your Ladyship.”  
“We should look for the Teyrn.” Terren said softly to his friend.

Emerly glared at the floor. 'More then one family has been ruined by you, Arl Howe. And I swear to the Maker I will kill you myself, you gutless, scum-slithering, snake!' Emerly promised. Her heart was sinking. They needed to push on. 'Maker, no... Mother Mallol!' Emerly ran down the hall to the chapel. The doorway to the front gates was blocked by a wall of fire. Her mother was close behind her now. And Nanook was digging at the door, but Emerly wasn't watching. 'Howe wouldn't... h-he..'

“I pray that Mother Mallol has escaped. They would not commit that sacrilege on top of everything else, would they?” Eleanor echoed Emerly's thoughts.

Once the door to the Chapel was open, that question was answered. Twenty-nine. She lost Henrick in that fight. He stood in between an axe and the Teyrna. The knight had it in him to strike the man down before falling himself. 

Emerly was angry with herself now. One of Howe's men slipped past her blades and Henrick paid the price for that. Although, the man gladly gave his life to save his Ladyship. Emerly was not taking the massacre of her house very well. 

Chip… Chip… Chip...

 

They moved to the side door of the Main Hall. They could hear the fighting inside. The door was open and chaos ensued. Four Cousland knights and Ser Gilmore were holding back eight of Howe's soldiers, four archers, and a mage. Emerly had never wanted to control a battle before. 'This is just like chess, pointy, stabby, no time to think kind of chess.' Emerly thought as she turned the people into pieces. Instead of carelessly throwing her head into the fire, she called orders for her group to follow.

“Terren, Jorge. Help the knights! Mother, stay behind cover and send arrows through anyone not in Highever Laurels. Nanook on me! Knee chew.” 

She needed to kill the mage first, but the mage was surrounded by archers. She needed her knights for cover. Emerly danced away from blades. Gilmore's knights were already keeping the attention of Howe's men. All she had to do was get behind them and give her knights some leverage. Emerly was in a whirlwind of blade slashes. Her eyes on everything as she spun. Nanook would go for the back of the knees, and as soon as the soldier would fall, Emerly would sink her blades into them. 

It worked well in theory, her only problem was the arrows that flew around her that were not her mothers. Luckily she had the House shield on her back to ward off most of the arrows. Something knocked Emerly forward a step. A giant wet sensation spread over her hips. Then she felt terrible cold growing over her. 'Magic!' Emerly gasped. The cold trailed up her spine.

“Nanook, get the mage!” 

She was cold, and only getting colder. Like she was walking through the Frostback Mountains in only her small-clothes. Emerly pulled every drop she had in her to make her body move. She needed to break off the growing ice crystals that were covering her thighs. She jogged, smashing the hilt of her blade against her legs to move. If she stopped and froze up, she was a very dead Cousland. 

Emerly ran towards the woman welding the staff and casting spells. The Mage stopped Nanook from locking his jaws around her middle by using her staff to block it. Now the mage was occupied with the mabari chewing on her staff in the middle of the Main Hall.

“Allendra behind you!” One of the archers yelled.

But it was too late. Emerly was already there. One dagger slide through her cloth armor from the back. The second dagger, Emerly had sidestepped around to stab her chest. Fear, pain, and denial raced through the mages eyes. She raised a hand with a small flame in it only for the spark to die out. Thirty-three.

Emerly gave a quick look at the battlefield. Two of the Cousland knights were down. Gilmore was fine. Terren was alive and covering Gilmore's flank. There was a soldier getting too close to her Mother for her liking.

“Nanook, to the Teyrna!” Nanook barked, darting off to the corner where Eleanor stood, shooting arrows. She had run out by the time the soldier reached her. By then, she had a Mabari to protect her.

“NO! Allendra!!” A yell came from her right.

Emerly turned her head. The archers were all standing in the corner, arrows pointing at her. 'Oh, sod,' Emerly blinked. Leaving her dagger stuck in the mage's back she hid behind the body like a tower shield. Arrows were pelted through the mage. One such arrow slid through the mage, poking into the middle of Emerly's empty left palm. She cried out a yell of pain, drawing attention to her position.

One of few Arl soldiers left in the room seen her vulnerable positing. He left his other fight in the middle to take advantage of her situation. Emerly seen him grinning as he came for her. She had only one thought as he drew near. 'Asshole.' She had a plan. She'd pull her last dagger and kill him if arrows didn't kill her first.

All the blank faces she seen that night ran through mind. The shy Antivan flower grew into a pained terror on Oriana. A happily covered in mud Oren turned full of fear. Even drunkenly happy Landra and sadden, covered in blood plagued her thoughts. Through all this nightmare, she had seen guards and servants that hadn't made it. All of their faces empty, void of life. Now... was it truly her turn to become a blank face?

 

Warmth covered her cheeks. It streaked down in fat, red droplets. The arrow that zipped through his heart had blood gushing around its edges. The soldier fell to his knees, gasping. He stared into Emerly's blue, careless eyes as the life left his own. Cousland knights charged the archers in the corner. Howe's men had little time to pull out their melee weapons. 

The battle itself was short. Emerly kneeled with the Mage's body. Her left hand shook as she pulled her hand off from the arrow head. She hand to turn her hand to the side to get the tip to let loose. Now she was bleeding profusely and couldn't close her hand. 

The knight who followed her, Terren, was kneeling beside her again. How this man knew when she was injured surprised her. Then he gave her yet another poultice for her wounds. He cut a strip of cloth from his shoulder cape to put the poultice on then wrapped it around Emerly's hand. She could not look at him. She had been careless again.

“My lady, I pray you stay safe and escape all of this. It was an honor to have serve you and your family.” He said softly. The grey in his eyes dimmed. “May the Maker shield you in his light. Please, my Lady, take care.”

He left her then to hold the door with the other knights. 

 

Emerly looked around and seen Nanook lying on the floor, an arrow piercing through his left shoulder. It was merely a flesh wound but the arrow was still inside the hound. 'No!' Emerly dashed to the hound on the floor.

“Sorry, boy, this is going to hurt.” She held her dagger up in her right hand.

Nanook whined, laying his head back on the floor. With shaking hands, Emerly held Nanook's head down then started to slice the skin where the arrow pierced through to pull the arrow shaft up and out. It hadn't been that deep. It was luck the arrow hadn't gone further into his muscles. With a left-over poultice from Terren, Emerly applied the red muddied substance generously to her hound's wound. She lacked a bandage to keep it covered but with all the scrapes and cuts they all had on them, she doubted it would have done much.

 

Eleanor had reached her. Her motherly worry in overdrive from watching the battle.

“Darling! Are you alright!?” Emerly could only nod. “Good! Ser Gilmore is here, we must ask him about your father. Emerly? What's wrong with your hand?”

Emerly bent down to retrieve her blades, hiding her left hand behind her.

“Nothing, Mother. Let's go.” Emerly flexed her wet hand. They burned with the heat like one of Nan's stoves during a banquet.

Ser Gilmore seen both Cousland women coming towards him. His heart flipped and jumped for joy inside his chest.

“Your Ladyship. My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men gotten through!”  
“They did get through!” Emerly said through grit teeth.

She wasn't angry at him. She was just in too much pain. The pain from her hand, and her side, on her arms, and her legs. The pain in her heart from the bastard that ordered this attack on her family. At least her mother had no injuries but a few scrapes and bruises. The only pain she would have would be heartbreak.

“They killed Oriana, and Oren... I can't believe-- Are you injured?” Elanor asked.  
“Don't worry about me, your Ladyship. Thank the Maker you two are unharmed.” He sighed a breath of relief. “When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long!”

Emerly blinked. So the fire in front of the gate door was Gilmore's doing? It stopped them from checking the front gates sure enough. The flames were too hot and too high to get over.

“If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!”

Everyone that could leave was either in this room, dead, or was stuck fighting Howe's men elsewhere. 'Wait! What about Duncan?' Emerly wondered.

“Where is the Grey Warden?” Emerly asked Gilmore. Maybe he had spoken to the Warden since she seem him last.  
Gilmore shrugged, “I've no idea! You don't think he's involved in this do you?”  
“Perhaps he... was sent to kill Bryce? Oh dear... have you seen him?”

Emerly was only half listening now. Grey Wardens only care about stopping the Blights. What use would killing her family do for that end? It couldn't be true. Could it? Gilmore's story of Warden's burning villages down plagued her mind again. What could eliminating her House do for the Blight? It made no sense!

“When I last saw the Teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you.” Gilmore told them. “

All Emerly heard was her Father went to find her and her mother and that Bryce was badly wounded. All the blood drained from her face. She could not lose her father. She refused.

“He went towards the kitchen, I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder.” Gilmore's face twitched from his hiding pain.  
Eleanor held his cheek affectionately, “Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you.”  
His eyes closed for only a moment, “Maker watch over us all.”  
Emerly slid her arms around Gilmore's metal chest, “I'm coming back for you, I swear it!”  
“I...” He knew what had to happen. He was glad to do it. He prayed to the Maker the Cousland's all made it out safely with his sacrifice. “After I rid the castle of all these rats, My lady.”

Emerly squeezed the knight harder. 

“Kill them all,” Emerly whispered to the knight before she let him go.

The young Cousland watched her friend rush off to hold the door. Eleanor pushed the small of Emerly's back forward for them to leave. And the girl was back to leading. It was just her Mother and Nanook now. Terren was staying with Ser Gilmore to help hold the doors to give them enough time to escape. And Jorge, who was not wearing armor to begin with, did not survived the last fight, sadly.

Emerly pushed the door open and seen more of Howe's men attacking her own down the ramp to the Servants quarters. She and Nanook raced forward to help. Eleanor stayed in the back, she had a full quiver again after filling up from dead Howe archers. She was careful, and kept her attacks safely behind the soldiers. And all of them one handed. Thirty-six. After, she had asked the two knights to save anyone they could. 

“There are people in that room, we've been trying to get to them. Please, my Lady, help us.”

Emerly looked at the door. Her father could be dead or dying and she was about to save a few elves from murder. But Maker help her, she could not abandoned them. She pushed open the door and did, in fact, save two elves from death. Nanook burst through, all teeth and rage. Emerly behind him. Every time she swung her left blade, pain kept it from being used at full strength. Once she even dropped the blade, it slipped from her hand from the blood loosening her grip. 'Thirty-eight,' Emerly counted.

“Emerly! You're hurt?” Eleanor gasped.  
“We need to get to Father. Don't worry about me til after we find him!” Emerly turned her head to look for the dagger.

Nanook whined. His nose full of the scent of his mistress' blood. The mabari picked up the blade in his mouth to bring to Emerly. Carefully she took it from him. She was sweaty and pale. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I know, boy. Soon, well take Father out hunting like he promised. Deal?” Nanook only whined at the offer. She wasn't listening. “Yeah. Let's go find him then.”

Emerly found Cath and Adney lying in the stock room just past the kitchens. They must have been hiding together. Chip… Chip... The kitchen looked like the larder did in the morning after she had gotten there. Only the blood on the floor did not belong to rats from the Korcari Wilds. 'Nan.. must have put up quite the fight.' Emerly thought grimly. She held a large carving knife in one hand and a steel pan in the other. 'The Larder.. Father. Please be alive,' Emerly begged of the Maker.

 

The door was open and the search began. It was dark, they could hardly see. Only the moonlight from the only window in the room and a sole candle as their light to find the Teyrn.

“There... you both are.” His voice was so soft and weak the two women barely heard it.

“Bryce!!!” Eleanor seen him first. 

She ran from the doorway to her husband. Even Nanook was at the Teyrn's side immediately. Emerly followed, albeit slowly. More pieces of her heart falling away with each step. Her father was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The pain was marred on his blood splattered face. All the rage she held for Howe disappeared into smoke at the sight of her father.

“Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!” Eleanor looked over her husband.

The teyrna had no idea what to do for her husband first. She wanted to hold him tightly, check his wounds, fix his hurts, kiss his face, lament their tragedy, charge after Howe, take back their castle.

“Howe's men... found me first. Almost... did me in right there.” Bryce struggled through the pain to talk. He shook and trembled, using the last of his strength to hold himself up.

Emerly could only watch her father fall apart in front of her. He held a trembling hand over a very dark circle on his silk shirt. Wounds covered him. There was no way he made it here himself. 'If Howe's men tried to kill father.. There were no bodies from the Arl's men in the kitchen. What if this was a giant trap? To pull all the Cousland's into one room? Maker help us, we fell for it.' Emerly's mind was reeling.

“How did you get here? You can hardly move!” She gasped at her Father.  
“Duncan... found me.” Bryce said slowly. “Brought me here.”  
“The Grey Warden did?” Emerly asked incredulously. She wasn’t sure if she should be happy about it.  
“And left you lying in your own blood? We must get you out of here!” Eleanor wrapped her arms around his shoulders, more of a hug then to pull him up.

Emerly was ever relieved the Grey Warden was not trying to kill her father. Maybe.. he was helping? Maybe Duncan was as good a man as her father told her he was.

“I... I won't survive the standing, I think.” Bryce huffed out a painful breath. A metallic taste soured his mouth.  
“That's not true!” Emerly's eyes burned and wept. “You'll be fine!” There was a lump in her throat threatening to keep her from speaking further.  
“Ah my darling girl... if only will could make it so.” His broken smile broke her already breaking heart.  
“Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!”  
The man only shook his head slowly, “Someone... must reach Fergus.. tell him what has happened.”

Emerly's hands reached up to her shaking head. 'No! No! Not happening! Please, Father!' Emerly sniffed then wiped the tears from her eyes. She refused to lose her father. She leaned up, her hands holding over his own. She could feel him trembling in her grasp.

“You can tell him yourself, Father.” Emerly told him fighting back the fear of losing her father.  
“I... wish I could.” His voice was getting softer before he groaned in pain.

She let him go. As if her touch was what was hurting him.

“Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!” Eleanor was so desperate for her husband to live. For she could not-would not live without him.  
Emerly nodded, “The Circle is not even a day's walk! They would help us! Heal you!”  
The Teyrn only shook his head again, “The castle is surrounded... I cannot make it.”

Emerly should have heard him but she was too worried for her father to split her attention and listen to the door and it's incoming steps behind her..

 

“I'm afraid the teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult.”

The Grey Warden, Duncan, walked through the doorway covered in blood not of his own. Red drenched his once pristine wardrobe. Emerly stood quickly, her right dagger out, her left shaking slightly as she held it. Small red beads from her hand fell to the floor. The man was calm even as she pointed her blades at him. His experience eyes studying her. Only the teyrna broke his gaze of her.

“You are... Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?” Eleanor asked cautiously.  
“Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner.” Duncan lowered his head, as if ashamed he failed in doing so.

Emerly knelt back down beside her father. His face paling more quickly.

Eleanor held her husband as she smiled thankfully at Emerly. “My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised.”  
“I am not surprised.” Duncan admitted with an approving tone.  
“Are you going to help us, Duncan?” Emerly asked the Warden suspiciously. 

Shouts grew louder from the halls. Then a loud boom echoed in the castle. Pain flared in Emerly's left hand. 'Gilmore…' She grieved.

“Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick!” Eleanor pulled her bow around, just to be safe. “They are coming!”

With a small gasp of pain, Bryce forced himself to talk.

“Duncan...” He had the Warden's attention immediately, “I beg you... take my wife and daughter to safety!”  
“I will, your Lordship. But... I fear I must ask for something in return.” His eyes matched the sad tone in his voice.  
The Teyrn quickly agreed, “Anything!” 

Bryce would give him all the gold from Highever. All the gold, all the jewels and horses of the region. All for the safety of his family.

“What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world.” Emerly didn't quite understand where Duncan was going with that statement. “I came you your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one.”

Emerly looked from Duncan to her Father, 'But it's too late to go back for Ser Gilmore! He's fighting Howe's men or already gone!'

“I... I understand.” Bryce frowned, his painful gaze turning towards his daughter.

'What? ... Wait. No! I can't!' Emerly looked from Duncan to her father. It wasn't Gilmore they were talking about. Her father held sadness and pain in his eyes. The Grey Warden eye's were apologetic, but Duncan was determined to get his recruit.

“What? No! I won't agree to any such thing!” Emerly growled out. “I need to get my family to safety!”

Of all the time they had before for her to make peace with being recruited, they are doing this now?

“Then what else? How will you survive?” Bryce asked her.   
“I'll think of something! We need to get you help! To get out of here! To... run.” Emerly's voice was failing her. The ball in her throat growing.  
“I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens.” Duncan ignored Emerly as if she hadn't spoken.

Emerly was shaking her head, giving pleading looks to her Mother then her Father. How could they sell her off like that to the Grey Wardens when they were so hurt? They needed help, desperately. They needed her!

“So long as justice comes to Howe... I agree.” Bryce slowly nodded his head.  
“Then,” Duncan turned towards Emerly once more, “I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us.”

There was just too much to think about in so little time. The yells were getting louder. The fighting was getting closer. So many questions needed answers. Emerly was shaking her head.

“But what if Fergus is dead?” Emerly asked, hoping for a way out. 

If Fergus had fallen already, and Bryce was already dying, who would look after Highever? She was a Cousland! She had a duty to look after her people!

“We will inform the king, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance.” Duncan was unsure of if he would need to conscript the girl now.  
“Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to... advance himself.” He had to concentrate hard on breathing before speaking again, “Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done!” Emerly nodded, tears forming in her eyes. “Our family... always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's.”

Emerly turned her darkened blue eyes on Duncan. She didn't give a damn about the Blight. She would take vengeance on Howe. Her Father was dying in front of her, how could she care about some stupid war in the south?

“No, I won't do it!” Emerly said angrily. “I can't leave my family like this!”  
“Then I have no choice. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription and recruit you into the Grey Wardens despite your objection.” Duncan told her.   
“You can't do that!” Emerly gasped at him. Her head turning to her parents. “He can't do this! Father, don't let him do this!”

Duncan was sorry for the girl. He knew it only to be grief and worry that made her reject the offer. She was excited and interested earlier that day. Enough to worry her father into telling Duncan not to recruit her before their war meeting.

Bryce looked at Emerly, his eyes pleading with her to accept it. “I'm sorry, pup, but... it's better this way.”  
“Father... please! Don't send me away like this!” Emerly's pleading only made Bryce's tears fall that much faster. “Please, Father! I need you!”

Tears streamed rivers down her cheeks. She could only stare wide eyed at her father. Betrayed at his deathbed. Sold into the service of the Grey wardens while her father dies in front of her. She was sitting in a puddle of her father's blood as her world was crumbling around her.

“We must leave quickly, then.” Duncan stood to his full height. He held his hand out for her but Emerly slapped it away, unwilling to move.  
“Bryce, are you... sure?” Eleanor was stroking her husband's hair, tears had been steaming down her face for a while now.

Bryce looked at Emerly. He seen his small girl in a long braid with dirt on her face smile back. Flowers in her hair, covered in bruises. The girl faded away into the crying woman sitting on her knees. A mess of hair on her head covered in dirt and debris. Bruises still covering her. Some things will never change.

“Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world.” Bryce smiled at his little girl.

With a strong sniff and a resolved nod of her own, Eleanor looked at her grown up daughter. Stubborn, strong willed, quick witted, cunning. She would be okay. She would make it without any more guidance. There was nothing left to teach. She still had rough edges, but that was for Emerly to smooth out herself.

“Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me.”

Emerly shook her head no. She couldn't lose everyone in her family. She couldn't!

“Mother, no!” Emerly's voice was failing her. “Please!”  
“Eleanor...” Bryce tried to fight the decision.  
“Hush Bryce,” the Teyrna ordered her husband, “I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you.”

Smaller and smaller Emerly felt. Her life was being smashed into a thousand pieces without hope of coming together again. 

“I won't let you sacrifice yourself!” Emerly's voice cracked. Damn the Grey Warden behind her!  
“My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond.” Eleanor told her daughter.

Duncan held a hand over Emerly's shoulder. They needed to leave. Their goodbyes had taken too much time as it was. She shrugged him off. Duncan pulled her wrist up forcibly this time. The youngest Cousland stood, taking a few steps backwards unable to balance her crumbling world.

“I'm... s-so sorry it's come to this, my love.” Bryce made fists against his side, the pain eating at him along with his heartbreak.  
“We had a good life while we could,” Eleanor smile for her husband, nuzzling her head against his. “It's up to our children now.”   
“Then... go, Pup. Warn your brother.” He told her.   
“Father,” Emerly tried to speak but there was a loud crash of the doors to the Main Hall echoed into the kitchens. “...please don't send me away...”  
“Know that we love you both. You do us proud.” Bryce's voice had gotten softer.  
Duncan stared at the kitchen door. “They've broken through the gates. We must go now!”

Duncan tugged on her wrist. What else could Emerly do? Her mother and father were sacrificing their lives for her. She had to be dragged by the Grey Warden as his conscript. 'Wait! Nanook! Don't tear me from everyone!' Emerly gasped as the mabari whined. Too scared and confused to know what to do.

“Nanook... he-heel.” Emerly patted her hand against her leg softly with her right hand.  
“Goodbye Darling.” Eleanor watched her youngest child leave her sight.

 

Duncan pushed the servants' door open, his longsword out and held at the ready. Nanook followed the Grey Warden. Emerly looked back once more as she closed the door behind her. Her Father was leaning his head down, his face a greying white. Her mother standing, pulling an arrow into place for when they came for her.

What other life was there left for her? Her parents abandoned her while they were being murdered. Her brother lost his entire family and did not even know it. Fergus would surely blame her and never speak to her again. Duncan stealing her away from her revenge. She had no choice now. She needed Duncan's help to find Fergus, kill darkspawn, and get her family's vengeance on that snake, Arl Rendon Howe. 

'Damn Howe. And damn Duncan for tearing my family apart!'

 

The Teyrna did her best to control her breathing. She was scared of what was coming. Her husband dying behind her. Her daughter running away with an honorable and dangerous man to lead an honorable and dangerous life. At least Eleanor could take comfort in the fact that Emerly would stay alive with Duncan. Not like her. Here. It was only a matter of time. Time she so desperately needed to give her daughter to get away.

 

Arrows flew from her bow. Howe's men were just entering the kitchens now. She was holding them off. But soon there were too many. They had their own archers shooting back at her. Two hits in her right side pushed her back against the bags of rice. She tripped, her bow dropped just out of reach. Her eyes watched the men start to come through the kitchens, stepping on Nan's body to get to her.

A hand reached out, grasping hers. Bryce. She scooted closer to hold her husband before their time came.

“I love you... my heart.” He told her.  
“And I love you... Bryce. Forever.”

“I have always hated how you two were so... in love.” The Arl sneered.

Rendon Howe stepped through the doorway in full leather armor. Blood covered his boots. A sword was at his side, darkened in dried brownish-red. The bear emblem covered his bloodstained shield. 

“My own wife was never as... affectionate.” Howe scowled at his last word.

“Howe... why..” Bryce started to ask but his wife finished it for him.   
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Why... why should you have Teyrnship?! Why should you get to live in this castle as happy as you please with your family? A son who idolizes you, a daughter who adores you. A wife that wants your love and touch.” Howe yelled. “I have lived in your shadow, old friend, longer then we have known each other!”  
“You are doing this out of jealousy?” Eleanor gasped.   
“I am taking back whats mine!” He growled at the woman.

An angry hand raised the sword. All the weight of his hatred finally slashed downward in haste to rid himself of it. The Arl left the lovers to die together, bleeding out all thatdamnable love they shared. Howe turned his back to leave for the main hall. Blood poured from Elenore's neck and chest. The only thing she could feel now was the squeezing of her hand, until even that dimmed into nothing.


	6. Camp Breakdown

The Warden and his recruit ran down a hallway into a large one room hut by the port. Duncan kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Emerly was following him. Nanook's nails clicking against the floor as he followed. They burst through the hut and toppled into a patrol of three men. Emerly hit her head against the Duncan's armored back. She sidestepped to look around the Warden's side for the reason he stopped. She stood in front of all three soldiers.

"Isn't this one the Teyrn's daughter?" The men were focused on her.  
"Aren't we lucky then." The middle one sneered.  
"Not really." Duncan answered.

A sword pierced straight through the chest of soldier on her left. Emerly stumbled away from the sword fighting while Duncan pulled him away from the others. There was a soft growl that burst into a bark. The soldier on her right was tripped and had to fend off teeth and claws. The man closest to Emerly pushed her away back with his shield. His torch dropping to the ground to grab his sword.

Emerly imitated the move with her own daggers. A new rush of pain battling with her adrenaline. Luckily, she was faster but lacked the reach for serious harm. She swung her right blade catching the length of his jaw. He cried, stumbling backwards covering the left side of his face with his shield.

"We need to hurry!" Duncan yelled to Emerly.

Nanook finally sunk his teeth into his target's neck and shoulder, squeezed and pulled roughly. There were gargles and dog pants. Now it was three on one. The man seen his odds and ran down the path as fast as he could. Emerly took a step to chase.

"Leave him. We need to go." Duncan stopped her, his head was turned toward the house where Howe's men would be breaking through.  
"But-"  
"Where's the path out?"  
Emerly growled, "This way."

Emerly stared at the escaping mans back and huffed. She cut left and jogged into the trees, Nanook and Duncan following behind her. They could hear the little hut be filled with voices of Howe's soldiers. 'That's it then. They're gone,' Emerly knew. They went through Bryce and Eleanor to get into that room. It was just her and Fergus now. 'If Fergus is even alive,' She thought bitterly. 'But Howe must have had a plan for her brother too…' What was left of her heart crumbled into dust and ash along with her castle.

 

Emberly led them around the pond and through a small farm field to bypass Howe's men at the stock farms. Beyond the farm was the tree line of the forest that held their escape. Adrenaline was still running through her, keeping her body moving. Without it, she would not have been able to breathe from all the loss and heartbreak. 

'Fergus! Bet you can't catch me!' Emerly screamed and laughed.  
'Get back here, you brats! I am not going to let you track mud through the castle again!' The nursemaid screamed at the children.  
'Oh no! It's Nan! Run!' Fergus yelled terrified.

Emerly stared at the ghostly memories running through the field beside her. Duncan watched her with careful concern. Her face was blank and her body moved as if on strings through the woods. He recognized that look in her eyes from other wardens. That half dead look and automatic fighting of someone who had seen too much death. So much helplessness.

'Father, take me hunting!'  
'Pup! What are you doing this far from the castle? Does your Mother know your out here?'  
'Ser Henrick seen me leave. I told him where I went. He even waved and yelled goodbye! At least, I think that was what he said...'  
'Oh, Pup. We are going to be in so much trouble... Heh. Well... Did you bring along your bow and quiver?'  
'Can I use yours? Pleeeeeease? I've been practicing! Ask Fergus! I'm a better shot then him!'  
'Am not!'  
'Are too! I'll prove it! Father, let me prove it to the both of you?'  
'Alright, come along, Pup. We better bring home a catch so your Mother doesn't get too angry with us.'  
'Yes! Okay!' Teenage Emerly danced in a circle then followed her grumbling brother. 'Can I have one of the new Mabari puppies too?'  
'Hah. We'll see. Maybe if you get us a buck.'  
'Yes!'

 

They stopped only once to look back. Emerly watched tiny figures race to the castle to put out fires. When Duncan seen the lights of the town, the Grey Warden took over leading them. She had been in a daze the entire time. With slight of hand, he was pulling cloaks to throw over his and Emerly's shoulders. Small things too, like; potions, sewing kits, loose trinkets from open stalls he pocketed for Emerly. 

He consumed apples, bread, red bottles of liquid and anything loose enough to be stuffed into his mouth. Nanook growled at everyone that got too close to them. They were out of the city before Howe's men could catch on to their disguises. They passed their cloaks to two merchants that were about their sizes as an extra measure. In case someone saw them inside the town with the cloaks over their heads.

 

They jogged along the dirt path just beside the Imperial road heading south into the middle of the Bannorn. The moonlight shining through the moving branches of trees. Duncan had been a bit more cautious with his footsteps but Emerly had taken this path many a time. She could do it in her sleep if she had to. 

"This trail follows south enough that we shouldn't see any of Howe's men." The words were a string of monotone from Emerly's lips.

In the morning, no doubt the people would find out about what happened. They'd be informed they had lost their beloved teyrn and teyrna. Who would be the one to succeed it though? Whether that was Fergus, herself, or if Howe would claim it, she did not know. Emerly could only stare out at the world.

That was the last either of them spoke for an hour. The three slowed to a walk to gather strength. Sure enough, the path let out to the road. Not a single soul was traveling. From there, Duncan took them west, towards Lake Calenhad. They walked for a few hours. Dawn would break soon, he knew. The further they walked, the less energy Emerly had. Her feet clumsily stumbling over themselves in what could barely be called a walk.

Her movement's were becoming more stiff with every small stride. She was chilled to the bone, hungry, tired, pain was everywhere: Dull. Sharp. Poking. Stabbing. Freezing. Burning. Hot, wet pain. The last Cousland was a terrible mess. Emerly was trembling but it was not from the cold night.

"Duncan..." The Warden turned his head towards the girl.

Emerly was dragging her feet with every step. Finally she stopped, ran behind a tree and retched.

"We are almost to the lake," he told her. Emerly shook her head. "Alright, let's get off the road then."

She followed Duncan into the trees walking further. How long have they waked since the castle? An hour? Three? It could have been twelve hours for all she knew. She stared at her feet without seeing. Nanook walked beside her, guiding her in the dim light. Emerly was crumbling. Duncan watched any sense of her was falling apart and being peeling away into the void. 

Her body ached. She was not ready to fight when it started. She was just about naked for the first fight. Now, her skin was bruised everywhere. Blue, purple, and yellow painted her once pale peach skin. Small cuts and scrapes covered her body like stripes on a tiger. The scratch on her belly itched. The long cut on her side, hastily covered by a poultice wrap, had reopened at some point. Her left hand was barely usable now. Even after everything Terren had done for her, she needed a real healer.

With all the silence between them, she had a lot of time to think. Too much time to think. She had killed no less than thirty-eight people that night. A murderer, and a terrible one at that. What good was she to the Wardens like this? What good was she to anyone like this? To be fair, what good was she alive? She should have stayed in the castle and died with her mother and father. She should have-

 

“Whatever it is you are thinking about… Stop” Duncan told her breaking her from her dark thoughts."Sit."

She realized she was standing in the middle of a small clearing. Her right hand gripped on her blade so tightly her knuckles were white. She let go, watching the flush of color dye her skin pink. Her blades dropped to the grassy floor in a soft thunk. They were at an old campsite. Its last traveler now long gone. Duncan had already pulled sticks together to make a fire in the circle of stones. 'How long have I been standing here?' She wondered as she dropped to her knees on the hard ground. Nanook crawled beside her, rubbing his side against her to keep her sitting up.

"As a Warden you will undoubtedly face many dangerous and difficult situations. That may include losing very close friends." Duncan's voice was soft. Like honey surrounded by smoke. "I won't tell you that this life will get any easier." 

She stared at the fire. Why was he telling her this? She hated him for tearing her away from her family. She could have saved them. She had so much anger and without a soul around, it was all pointing at Duncan. 'This is all his fault…' She stared at him.

"Death is always difficult to those who survive it." 

She grunted at his remark, her eyes staring at the dagger in his belt. In her mind she saw herself darting toward the Warden. Her hands reach out for the dagger then drive it upward into his chest where his heart would be. It would be empty of course. He was a heartless bastard to have dragged her away from her family.

Duncan bent down in front of her on one knee. His own large calloused hand, took her left, hastily wrapped one. He had started to unwrap the strip of cloth around it tenderly. He studied the open wound on her hand. Splinters of wood and metal were stuck inside dried blood. No doubt it would take a while to heal.

"It is uncertain when we will hear the calling to our last days, but be sure, we will hear it." His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

Then Duncan pulled the small blade from his waist and held her wrist tightly. Fear grew in her eyes. 

"I won't lie to you. This is going to hurt."  
"What are you doing?" She cried with sudden fear. 

Panic tore her into action. She tried pulling her left wrist but he was too strong, or maybe she too weak.

"Trying to help you. If you don't clear the wound, you could lose the hand. The Maker did not send you to me only to lose your skills." Duncan quickly glanced at Nanook. "If the hound attacks, so will I." 

The mabari was standing, his ears drawn back, teeth bared. Emerly only just realized he was growling for Duncan to let Emerly go. The Mabari was ready to pounce and die for his mistress.

“I should tell him to rip your face off, old man.” She spat.  
“Maybe, but this knife would find the insides of his head all the same.” His eyes did not lie.

Steel blue pupils flashed full of fear. She had no more family left. If she lost Nanook… 

"Nanook, down." She spoke softly. Her trembling right hand raised up, palm facing the ground, a signal for Nanook to lay down.

When the hound whined and obeyed. He made low growls directed at the offending Warden anyway. Duncan started clearing the scabbing from Emerly's hand. She gasped and cried out, her right hand gripping the leather straps around his waist.

"Don't flex your hand. Relax it." He told her.  
“No! It hurts!”

She rebelled, pushing the old man forward to the ground. As soon as she reached her right arm up to grab her blade Duncan had gripped her wrist holding her in place. His dagger against her neck. Then her left hand reached up for her second blade regardless of the knife point digging into her throat. She hesitated in grabbing her dagger's hilt. Fire blazed in her left palm.

“Go on.” He dared, pulling his hands away from her.

She narrowed her eyes angrily on his. She couldn't close her hand and Duncan knew it. She wouldn't be able to pull her sword from the sheath let alone have the strength to run it through his neck. In her hesitation Duncan rolled them over to pin her against the ground. She struggled underneath the Warden. Bubbles of anger formed at the corners of her eyes. Finally she gasped and let go of everything. She started wailing like a small child underneath him while he had her pinned into place. 

Her body trembled at first. Then she shook harder. Her eyes burned and filled with tears that she could not stop herself from making. Her throat constricted, making her wails more croaks and gasps for air. He let her cry until her throat gave out and the river ran dry.

 

There was nothing she could do. Nothing. Everyone she knew was dead. Everything she loved, dead. Her mother and father were gone. Cast her off on their deathbed as if they never wanted her. Fergus may or may not be alive. Nan, the servants, Gilmore and his men, Mother Mallol, Aldous, Lady Landra, Iona, Dairren. Gone. Why was she still here? Why was she the only one that lived? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

 

“Up you get.” He told her softly. She never even felt him move, but he wasn't there anymore. “I am sorry for your loss. Truly. But if I don't see to that hand, you might lose it. Get up.”

It was harder done then said. Emerly pulled herself up with much struggle. Her body was having trouble listening to her commands. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly, fresh pain filled tears streaming down her face. She forcibly blew out air to keep herself breathing. He took her wrist once more, moving it to see it better in the light.

"I hate you." She grunted out. He only hummed at her. “You let them die! I could have saved them but you dragged me away. I.. They... they might still be alive. If only... If I stayed I... I... so very much hate you, old man.” 

Her throat started to squeeze together mid way through.

“You are angry at the wrong person, my Lady,” He told her slowly.

Duncan was told often hated by conscripts. But from the noble Cousland girl who lost her entire family, he believed it was more pain of grief than true hatred.

"I have seen my share of death, and I will not pretend it was ever easy to watch," he told her. The edge of his blade scrapped inside the middle of her wound, tugging off old dried blood. The Warden stuffed his dagger into the fire after he was done. Heating up the metal. "The only thing we can do... is to do everything we can to keep others from experiencing the same horrors that what we have." 

His hands only left hers to grab his water canteen. Then he poured it over her hand. She hissed, grabbing her forearm to keep herself still.

"You're.. actually evil... aren't you?" She growled hoarsely at him between waves of angry pain.  
He chuckled, "Some might think so."  
She turned her head away as he brought up the searing knife, "Thank you... for trying to save my father, at least."  
“I had only delayed the inevitable until your arrival.”

He watched her while he held the burning blade. 'I am sorry to put you in more pain, Lady Cousland, but we have no choice,' he thought as she cried from the cauterizing. Afterward, he re-wrapped her hand with a new poultice with strips of elfroot.

When Duncan asked to see her other wounds, she moved like a puppet on strings. Her family sword and shield were put down gently, but her daggers were tossed down without ceremony. She stripped off the torn vest, hood, gloves, belt, boots letting pieces of clothing fall where they may.

He turned his head, when she stripped her pants and shirt off. In the most platonic manner, Duncan looked her over in the fire's light. He used what potions he had to feed her then wipe over the cuts with a cloth soaked piece. He was gentle while tending her wounds. The Warden pulled out a small sewing kit he stolen. She was already too numb to the tiny stitches he gave her for him to give her anything for the pain. Perhaps she was in shock. Or maybe she didn't give a damn anymore. It was hard to tell.

He pulled his wrap around her to wear while he stitched up her clothing. The old Emerly would have blushed at her nakedness in front of a man. The broken girl had not a care left in her it seemed. Nanook, the war hound, looked just as beat up as his mistress. Cuts and scrapes discolored his light grey fur with a dirty brown. 

Duncan knew better then to attempt first aid with Nanook. The mabari would take a hand off before he could kill the hound. Not many Grey Wardens had mabari. The dogs did not survive the taint half as much as the Wardens. He did not have the heart to tell her that either.

 

Emerly woke up to a dying fire and a yellow orange sky. Unsure of what time it was, she leaned up from her furry pillow. Nanook raised his head.

"Nanuu.. where's the Warden?" She asked in a scratchy voice. A hand went to her throat. 

The long cloth wrap Duncan had wrapped around him fell from her shoulders. Even after she had her clothing back on, she was cold. Duncan must have placed it over her as she slept. The hound just snorted and put his head back down.

"Hey, he's all we got until we find Fergus. Then.. we will be with the Warden even longer while Fergus goes home to be Teyrn. As soon as we kill Howe we are going home too. Alright buddy? Screw what the Old Man says."

Emerly couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. She would have hoped her mother and father's bodies would still be there for burial but she did not want to waste her time. Instead, she would make a memorial for everyone in the castle.

"Wonder what the other Grey Wardens are like. Bet there's someone like Nan. There is always someone like Nan." She frowned at herself. 

Two ocean blue eyes looked around but found no Warden. Emerly also realized this was not the camp from when Duncan had tended to her wounds. The trees were not native to her Highever. She was in a different forest. Or maybe deeper into her forest then she had ever been if that was possible.

Yellow light grew into bright blue. With all the light, Emerly realized just how dirty she was. Dark brown crud was stuffed under her nails. She tilted her head forward to inspect her hair. Dirt, rubble, and dark flakes fell from her head after she shook her hair roughly. Blood, dried and peeling, covered her skin in sploshes. 

Brown covered half her armor and was soaked through Duncan's cloth wrap. Instead of the eggshell white color from when they met, it was a dried bloody brown, brown mud on the bottoms edges, and dirt brown covered the middle. Brown, the color shades of Ferelden.

"I need a bath." Emerly stared at her hound. "So do you." Nanook whined his disagreement.

 

An hour later, Duncan found her sitting on a log. She moved slowly, but she moved. Her waist length hair was draped over her right shoulder, still dirty from the massacre. She hid a rabbit grasped lightly in her left hand behind her back while the other hand was raised for the mabari to focus on.

She and her hound had been practicing hand signs. When she held her right hand out flat, Nanook laid on the ground. She curled all her fingers in except the two fingers used to crawl in the air. Nanook started crawling on his belly towards her. Emerly's hand curled into a C-shaped claw, her fingertips pointing towards the ground. Nanook sat up from his spot, still as a statue with his rump on the ground. In a flick, Emerly widened the claw - spreading her fingers out. Nanook was on all fours, teeth bared, ready for the kill order.

Emerly flung a small rabbit out to the side. Then her right arm extended out to the rabbit, her palm facing the side. In a rush Nanook charged, attacking the dead rabbit. His teeth holding still over the rabbit's lifeless body. The hound kept himself sideways, holding his prey while watching his mistress. Emerly made her hand a fist pulled towards her chest. Jaws chomped down, bones cracked.

"I would ask if you were hungry but it seems you have already eaten."  
"His kill, his treat." She told him flatly.

She turned her head to watch the Warden-Commander approach them. Duncan walked into the camp carrying a backpack. A loaf of bread sticking out of the side. Emerly's eyes were glued to the bread as Duncan walked closer. He chuckled then set the bag down in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked him suspiciously.  
"Lunch and a fancy bag. The man who was determined to rob me did not need it any longer." Duncan informed her.

She tore into the bread loaf. Not waiting for Duncan to change his mind.

"We leave soon." He told her.  
"About... what I said last night," She told him.  
"Two days ago," Duncan informed her. "I did not believe you meant it."

She slept for two full days while he carried her around? Her face flushed with red. Sure, she felt better. Her hand still ached but her side felt fine, true enough. Her arms held thin lines, they were still sore, but they still worked.

"Right. Well then," She took a small nip of bread, "Just thanks, then."

They ate their small meal before tearing down what little camp there was. 

 

Two more days passed as they traveled together. Once, during Duncan's night watch, she woke up gasping for air, holding her dagger in her right hand with Duncan watching her from a distance. All he would do was turn his shoulder and go back to his watch. As if it was something he was completely used to. 

Ghosts plagued her even when she was awake. Walking beside her, talking to her, replaying conversations she once had. To distract her, Duncan started telling her some of the stories he knew of men that she would be meeting soon. He thought it might bring a sense of ease to her new life... if she got through the joining, that is. At least for a while she didn't have to sit in silence.

He even fed Nanook more then half his share of food to get the beast to stop snorting his nose at him with every glance. Nanook was one of the most temperamental Mabari he has ever met. After a week's worth of rations, Nanook seemed to like the man well enough. Emerly too. She had the appetite of a Warden even before the blood. She'd fit in fine with the others, he decided. Her left hand, however, was weak. She could close it around the hilt of her sword but there was no power behind it. He delayed their arrival by three days to work on it.

"You were always my first choice as a recruit." Duncan dodged away from her swing. "But you are sloppy when you're angry," She grunted and lunged at him with her left blade, he held her there with his own dagger, she glared angrily at him, her brows twitching in annoyance "You need to do better if you're going to fight darkspawn."  
"There is a giant hole in my hand! How am I suppose to kill darkspawn like this?" She growled at him. Her breath ragged from their morning training, "I've only ever sparred with the house guards. Howe's men were the first people I've ever killed in a real fight! Even then all I did was get beat up! How in the Void am I suppose to kill monsters?"

Emerly realized she shouldn't have asked only seconds before the man disappeared from sight. The Warden was a complete blur. And then he attacked.

"Hit harder," He smacked her blades away, "Be faster," the Warden danced around the girl in a streak, "No mercy." Duncan kicked the back of her knee sending her to the ground, gripping her shoulder and pointed his sword at the side of her neck to run it through in a matter of seconds.

The man was terrifying. Emerly stared wide eyed. Awed. Duncan withdrew his sword, then helped her to a stand. She was left dizzy. 

"That's it for a while." He told her.  
"What do you mean? It's barely past dawn. We've been going until midday...” She complained quietly. “I would like to try again.”  
“That won't be possible for a while.” He told her, packing up their camp.  
Emerly grumbled out, “Why not?”  
"We will be traveling south through the Hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar on the edges of the Korcari Wilds."  
“Ostagar?” Emerly asked curiously. “What is that?”  
"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar, long ago, to prevent the wilders from invading the northern lowlands" He chuckled softly to himself before he added, "It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The King's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times. But here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself." 

Emerly flexed her left hand following Duncan back to the road. 'So Fergus has already fought in battles then? Please be okay, Fergus' Emerly refused to the Maker anymore. She was still furious at herself for allowing her House to fall. She was not even sure the Maker existed if He let a great man like her father die.

"There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment. But all of us are here. This blight must end here and now! If it spreads to the north Ferelden will fall."  
"Then, we should get to Ostagar, with the other Wardens then." Emerly told Duncan flatly. 

His response was a half smile and his handing her backpack to her.

“Indeed.”


	7. Ostagar

Ostagar. Half of it looked like it was going to tumble at any moment while the other wouldn't move unless a mountain fell on top of it. It felt a bit like her life at that moment. Duncan led her over two small bridges to get to the main camp. The young Cousland's attention was everywhere but straight ahead where a party had come to intercept them.

"Ho there, Duncan!" A young voice called out.

Emerly's head snapped to the front. A man in golden armor and shoulder length yellow hair was jogging to meet Duncan and herself. Even without his crown, she knew who he was. She seen him a few times when her father brought her to the Landsmeet. The King of Ferelden held his arm out as he slowed, Duncan took it in greeting.

"King Cailan!" Duncan said surprised. "I didn't expect a--"  
"A royal welcome?" Then Cailan laughed, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"  
"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan smiled politely.  
"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Emerly couldn't understand why the King was so excited. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Cailan held his hand out motioning towards Emerly. Suddenly, she felt under-dressed, and unrepresentable to meet the King. Suddenly, she wished she was wearing one of her mother's dresses. Nanook snorted having not been mentioned. She's had a week to figure out what to tell the King and now her mind was blank. Both Duncan and Cailan were facing her now. She had three different angry speeches to give, and now she couldn't remember a single word in any of them.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan offered.  
"No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." The King gave her a charming smile.

They had actually. Several times in fact. 'Emerly kept her face with a mask of politeness. As it were, that did not matter right now. She had to tell the king of Highever's tragic fate.

Emerly did her best not to trip over her tongue and ended up sounding rather monotonous, "Yes, I am, and I bring important news."  
The man's smile did not falter, "Is it about your father? Your brother has been concerned about him."  
"He's not coming," She swallowed back the lump in her throat, "He died when our castle was taken."

That successfully wiped the smile from the King's charming face. Emerly's head tilted down, her eyes staring at the ground as she willed the tears forming to go away. 'Don't cry. Stay strong! Do not cry, Emerly!'

"Dead?! What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?" Cailen asked of the Warden-Commander.

The Warden Commander nodded slowly. It was not a subject he wanted to bring up again, but the King demanded to know.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty." Pain stabbed through Emerly's heart again. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle." Duncan's eyes glanced at his recruit before continuing on. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."  
"I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery!" Cailan slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

'A King's promise, unbreakable in story books but in life? Will he keep that promise?' Emerly wondered.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She said bowing her head to the King.  
"No doubt you wish to see your brother." She nodded her wish. "Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds." The King offered her another charming smile. He felt bad for the girl, truly.

As much as she wanted to race off to the Wilds to find her brother, she dreaded the conversation. Emerly hadn't even come to terms with it herself.

"I am not eager to tell him, your Majesty." Emerly admitted.  
"Of that, I have no doubt. You will see him again once the battle is over, I am certain." Her told her. "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

She bit the inside of her cheek, 'Oh I will. Every single one.' This is where her mother would cough, then nod her head to the king. Then she remembered her manners.

"Thank you, you Majesty," Emerly curtsied.  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Cailan grinned.   
"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less then a week." Duncan told the King. 

Emerly wondered when Duncan had gone to see Arl Guerrin. 'Perhaps, before he came to Highever? Maybe he went there first for other recruits?' She wondered.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Her head tilted, it was almost a relief to hear. The sooner the darkspawn were gone, the sooner she could go back to her family. She hoped.

"You sound very confident of that." Emerly told the King.  
"Overconfident, some would say. Right Duncan?" Then Cailan laughed.

An odd thought came to the Warden-recruit. Emerly pictured Cailan as an overly excited kitten watching milk being poured in a bowl too big for him.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as... quickly as you might wish." Duncan said carefully.  
"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." He frowned was in his tone even though there was a smile on his face.  
"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.  
"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." His exaggerated sigh more of a tease then complaint. To whom, was the king teasing Emerly did not know. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

The King waved happily then he and his entourage left them standing alone together. Nanook snorted. He had been completely forgotten. Emerly held her hand out flat for the hound to lay down. Nanook grunted but obeyed. As soon as Cailan was far enough away, Duncan stepped closer to his recruit. Emerly resisted the urge to step back.

"What the King said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here." His eyes had a far off look.  
"Yet you don't sound very reassured." Emerly observed.

Her eyes narrowed watched the Warden. He was deep in thought she could tell.

He motioned her to walk with him, "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."  
"What would you have him do?" Emerly asked. She slapped her leg for Nanook to follow.

Can a Grey Warden order a king around? Kings themselves had been Wardens to follow orders but, what of non-Warden kings? If kings wouldn't comply to their warnings would Grey Wardens kill the king like they razed a village from darkspawn? Emerly's brows pulled together in a furrow. It was too much to think about.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us." 

They walked through the ruins slowly. Emerly had been growing accustomed to Duncan's long strides and lengthy talks. He was deliberate and thorough in absolutely everything.

"Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

The hunger beast in her belly growled and gurgled. They had walked since the morning and by now it was nearly noon.

"A hot meal might be nice, first." Emerly sighed, hoping they could find food before anything else.  
Duncan chuckled, "I agree! We have until nightfall to begin the ritual." 

Emerly tilted her head, curious now.

“The ritual?” She repeated.  
"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

Before she officially joined the Wardens there was one thing she needed to do first. Duncan promised her father.

"I need to find Fergus."   
"You heard what the King said: He is scouting in the Wilds and beyond contact. Be patient, he will return."

She bit her tongue from fighting back. Her mother would surly smack her upside the head with scolding stares. Alas, there was nothing she could do at the moment. She was at Duncan's mercy yet again. 'Might as well find out what I will be doing anyway,' she sighed at herself. Emerly looked down at Nanook. He was listening just as carefully as she was. In all her stories she read about the Wardens, she never heard of any ritual before they could join the Order.

"Why is this ritual so secret?" She asked Duncan.  
"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except to say that you will learn all in good time." Emerly always hated when people used that “all in good time” phrase. "Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."

Duncan was teaching her the word "necessary" was soon going to in her most hated words list. 'Oh... I wonder if I will be the only one doing all this,' Emerly lifted her head. 'Please don't let me go through this Joining alone.' 

"Am I the only recruit you have?" She asked curiously.  
"No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive." 

A wave of relief washed over her. Duncan seemed like he wanted to leave, to get on with the Joining already. 'Okay, okay. Stop with the stares, old man.' She bit her tongue.

"What do you need me to do?"  
"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being." He meant not to go look for Fergus, she understood that from his narrowed stare. Her mother does it... used to do it too. "You hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."

Nanook barked happily at the thought of stealing free food.

"The Grey Wardens tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to." Duncan told her. He nodded his goodbye then turned to leave.

Nanook looked from Duncan to his mistress.

"Well, go on then," Emerly shooed her mabari away, hiding her pout.

He barked happily, racing to catch up to Duncan. Walking beside the Grey Warden like Duncan was his handler. A pang of jealousy poked at her. Emerly bit her lip.

 

With almost complete freedom, Emerly Cousland had no idea what to do with herself. Her growling stumach, however, knew exactly what it wanted. Her right hand slid over the railing as she walked down the stairs over yet another bridge. War torn, ancient stones that had seen many a battle held her in the air. A statue of some unknown tevinter soldier holding a spear in the middle of the bridge stared off to his right. 

She stopped to look at the mountains. Today, it was peaceful, serene almost. Tomorrow, a battle would overtake the area. Smoke would likely cover any mountain view in the distance. 'Oh, I can't take this anymore. Pretty today, burned to the ground tomorrow.' Emerly cursed at the mountains. Her footsteps hard and angry on the bridge. She walked until a voice stopped her.

"Hail! You must be the Grey Warden recruit that Duncan brought."

A soldier was smiling at her. He seemed pleasant. Then again, so did Howe before he killed her family. She treated the man with caution. 

“Hail, Ser.” Emerly nodded her head.

He was sincere enough in wanting to help her. He told Emerly a bit of history of Ostagar. The locations of everyone and everything important; the King, Loghain MacTir, the Circle of Magi, Quartermaster, the ash warriors and their mabari. Even the other Warden that Duncan had wanted her to find, Alistair.

Immediately to her right was the Circle. A templar kept her from being too curious. 

"The Mages must not be interrupted. Their spirits are in the Fade." 

Emerly apologized even though she wanted to knock the metal off the man's head for his tone. It would not look good on the Wardens if she had done so, nor on her house. What was left of it, anyway. 

A mage stood by a nearby tree that talked to Emerly. Wynne, was her name and a lot more forthcoming with conversation then Emerly thought a mage would. She even compared the king to a puppy. Emerly quite agreed but she liked her version of a small buttercup yellow kitten. Wynne had reminded Emerly too much of Nan as they parted.

 

To Emerly's left were small make-shift pens that held other Mabari. She trotted off to see to the hounds. She couldn't help but compare every mabari to her own Nanook. The hounds all varied. Smaller, too muscular, dull teeth, sickly, wounded, muzzled and unmoving. The kennel master had been most worried for the hounds from darkspawn blood.

As a Grey Warden, her life would be dedicated to fighting Darkspawn. 'The blood makes the mabari sick?' Emerly wondered. She watched Nanook circle around Duncan. He was reading over letters while chewing on a leg roast. She could hear the whine and Duncan's low chuckle. Then she heard the happy bark when Duncan tossed the leg into the air for Nanook to jump for. Duncan pointed her to their blue tent for a meal as she got closer. The hot meal Emerly had wanted was waiting for her inside.

It was spacious enough too. It held a small table filled with maps, notes, and battle plans, books laid beside a small cot, and a table filled with food enough to feed five soldiers. She came out only once, to ask if she could leave her family keepsakes in the tent while she looked around. Duncan agreed, telling her they would be safe with him. She merely nodded and went back inside to eat. 

She placed her shield and sword in the corner by the door. If something were to happen, she could run in, grab them, and get out quickly. Security seemed high enough with the King and his general's tent nearby. And the fact they caught the thief from the Mage's tent helped her feel a little better for leaving her House keepsakes behind. She felt lighter again, then stared at the food table thinking it wouldn't last long.

“Nan could do better then this with just salt and a fig leaf.” Emerly mumbled.

She hadn't filled her belly but just enough to curb the beast inside. The Ash warriors were further along the side. Curious, Emerly walked over to warriors, hoping for tips for her own mabari. One such warrior was giving a message to an elf named Pick. The elf took the message and ran off to Teryn Loghain's tent. The ash warrior seemed angry to be disturbed.

Once Emerly got him talking about his hounds, he seem calmer. Especially after the story of Luthias the Dwarfson. Then he told her more about darkspawn taint. It does make the hound sick enough to die, but if the hound lives, he becomes immune to its taint. It was the sliver of hope she needed to hear for Nanook. Emerly did not want to lose another family member.

She left the warriors to continue her search for Alistair. She walked up a staircase, past a gate to the outside. A gate in which Emerly had no interest in passing through. She walked into what seemed like the Infirmary of the camp. Beds were laid out with a few men already in them. They were scared, and shaking. Black veins shown from under their skin. They were talking; though to themselves mostly. No one was around to hear them. On the other side were Chantry tents. The chapel set up in front of a statue and a Sister giving anyone who wanted prayers to the Maker.

She tried to pass the area quickly, she did. But one of the sick men called to her from his bed. He was delirious from some sickness. Convinced Darkspawn were coming to kill him. 'Well, there is a Blight happening. Of course darkspawn are coming.' She felt sorry for the man, but indulged him all the same. It was unsettling to hear him. About the King, the Wardens, about everyone dying. The nurse apologized for him. He was just so scared, it was rubbing off on Emerly. She stepped away quickly. '...A little prayer wouldn't hurt...' she decided 'and... not because I believe in the Maker or anything after what he let happen.' 

She met Jory of Redcliffe there. The first of the Warden recruits she's met since she arrived.

"Greetings. You must be the third recruit we've heard about?" 

He had a receding hairline and a goatee that flowed down his neck. A great-sword was sheathed behind him, almost as tall as he was. None of that bothered her half as much as people seemed to already know of her. 'How did they hear about me so much?' Emerly wondered. Did they know about Highever too? Then she decided to ask him just that.

"You've heard about me?"  
"Not a great deal. We've been awaiting your arrival, though."  
"Ah.." She bit her tongue. 'So he knows nothing then.'  
"Ser Jory is my name. I hail form Redcliffe, where I served as a knight under the command of Arl Eamon." She was well aware of who the Arl was. "I was not aware they permitted women to join the Grey Wardens. None of those I've seen thus far have been."

She did her best not to feel annoyed. It was tiring work. She was used to the constant “ladies should wear dresses not armor” speeches from her sister-in-law.

"Is that a problem for you?" She asked annoyed.  
"You obviously impressed Duncan, and that's enough for me." He shrugged. "I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?"

As if she really had a choice in the matter. But, she was here and she was going to kill as many darkspawn as she could. All the while she'd be imagining Howe's face on all of them. The thoughts filled her with butterflies when the subject turned to fighting in a war.

"Aren't you nervous about fighting darkspawn?" She asked Jory.  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. As a boy, my mother told us darkspawn hunted down all children who misbehaved." 

Emerly held back the laugh. Nan used that one too a few times. She only stopped when Emerly started smashing sticks against the underside of her bed and killing the darkspawn in her wardrobes at night keeping up half the castle with the noise.

"It is a foolish superstition, I know, but I still shiver when I think of fighting them." Then the man shook like a chill just ran down his spine. "Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?"  
She shook her head, "It's all a big secret, apparently."  
"I've never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there was more tests after getting recruited. I suppose since you're finally here I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there."

She waved as the man walked off. 'Well now, isn't he a dick.' Emerly thought after their conversation. 'As if I need "permitted" to go anywhere. I impressed Duncan enough, my boot!' She sighed, 'Dickhead.' The young noble was starting to hate people for little to no reason now.

 

That's when she seen the man in the cage. 'That's low. There's a war about to happen in the back yard and they have a man imprisoned?' She had forgotten about the thief caught roaming the camp. Emerly kept her gaze way above his waistline.

"Heh... someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I don't suppose you've come to sentence me." The man was stripped of clothing, save for dirtied small clothes. With the stench to match.  
"And If I have?" She asked him, a bite in her tone, he was in a cage for a reason after all.  
"I doubt I'm that lucky." He offered her what charm he had left as a naked man in a cage. "I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven't fed me since I was locked up, and I'm starving."  
"Why would I want to help you?" Emerly inquired.  
"Because you might want something I don't need. Them Circle wizards got a chest they keep things in, magical things... and I stole the key." He told her blankly. "That's why I'm here. I got one of them drunk, took his key, and tried to sneak to the chest. They assumed I was deserting." He was a terrible thief instead of a slow deserter. She wasn't sure which was worse. "I can't use it from here, but I'd trade you for some food and water."

She shivered when she asked how he hid it from the other guards. Against her better judgment, she told him she would see what she could do. It wasn't her clever tongue that would get her into trouble, but her kindheartedness. The guard seemed to have a bit of a soft heart as well. He didn't much like his guard detail but he gave up his dinner easily enough. Giving the prisoner a last meal seemed like a small thing considering they were going to hang him at some point.

"So...? Brought me some food, have you? I'm so hungry I could faint dead away."

Emerly thought about just leaving the man. What did she care if a prisoner dies in his cage? However, her mother wouldn't agree. She'd see to it they were given a small last wish. A drink of ale. A book to read. A prayer. 

"Here's some food." 

Emerly slid a loaf of bread, an apple, and a small flask through the holes of the cage.

"Much obliged. May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you! And... as I mentioned, here's the key. Use it in good health, heh." The prisoner laughed before he tore into the apple and loaf.

She walked away feeling a little less terrible. From atop the stairs, Emerly seen the Circle of Magi tents, along with the chest the man in the cage had mentioned. 'Didn't do it for the sodding chest.' She grumbled at herself. One foot in front of the other and Emerly headed down the stairs, right into a conversation of a man trying too desperately hard to get laid.

"Duncan did not tell me the soldiers in the camp were scoundrels." Emerly breathed.  
“That so? Just as well.” His face twisted into a bemused smirk, "You're not what I thought you'd be."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Emerly asked angrily.   
"Oh, me and ser knight were just betting on what the third recruit would be."  
"And just what did you think, I'd be?" Her brow twitched.  
"Not a woman.” He laughed. “Yet here you are." 

Emerly huffed. What is it with men thinking women could not be Grey Wardens? Or be warriors of any kind for that matter. With stories like Andraste, how could they not believe women to be capable of anything?

"The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for out benefit."

The man seemed like had been waiting for a while. Perhaps he spoke with the other Wardens.

"What do you know about this ritual?" Emerly asked him.  
"I happen to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I head a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit." Emerly folded her arms across her chest. Emerly didn't think Daveth was sneaking around just for fun. "I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."  
Her arms dropped to her sides, confused, "The Wilds?"

She wanted to punch the man when he told her the geographical location. She knew where it was. 

"My home village isn't far, and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. Even been in there a few times... scary place."

Emerly tilted her head. She's read some books, heard travelers tales but never understood why it held such a reputation.

"Why are the Wilds so frightening?"

The man's face pulled up from a flirty smirk into a light hearted grin.

"Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn? What isn't to be scared of?" He laughed. Daveth's constant laughing reminded her of happier times. "It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

At lease she could stand Daveth better then “ser knight" as Daveth called him. 

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Emerly told him.  
"Oh, I'll watch your back." Daveth was chuckling to himself.  
Emerly rolled her eyes biting back the smirk, "You're a charmer, I see."  
"That's me!" He pointed a thumb at himself then laughed. "Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything."

Emerly half waved her goodbye to the rogue. She noticed the quartermaster behind Daveth and left to see if the man would replace her blades or perhaps sharpen them. She traded all her herbs she had in her pack and Duncan's dead bandit held a few stolen gems she gladly sold for extra. She spent the last of her coin buying potions and the very last of it to get Nanook a treat. It's been a while since she spoiled her mabari.

Across the way she met a lovely mage who was made Tranquil. She found the practice horrible but considering the alternative... Her mind was at a loss of what to think of it. Some mages wanted it and/or preferred it. He scooted her along when she started to inspect the chest on the ground beside him. She figured she was close to finding this Alistair now. There was not many places else to look.

“What kind of Warden in this Alistair like?” She wondered. “Like Duncan? All noble and dangerous?” 

In a cathedral ruin, Emerly found the a long table full of maps and documents.

“Maybe he's handsome like fairy tales?” 

On her left, two servants were talking softly. One red haired, poking a set of chainmail on the table angrily. The other dark skinned and nervous of Emerly lingering around the table.

“And courageous like Chevaliers. A dashing swordsmen from Antiva? Maybe a swarthy pirate from Rivain. Hmm.”

She would have left to ask the elves about Alistair but she heard a laugh from her right. 

“Ah, that must be him. Hopefully.” She prayed to the Maker her search was over.

A young blonde man in a blue chainmail uniform was bothering an older dark haired male in Circle robes. The closer she walked, the more she over-heard. The blonde was a Grey Warden. 'That one must be Alistair.' Emerly noted. The mage held an attitude as Alistair was trying to deliver a "message" to the man. 

It looked more like Alistair was just trying to annoy the mage on purpose. She felt more bothered by Alistair's prodding after the mage pushed his anger on her calling her a fool. 'This man is not at all what I pictured him to be. Is he really a Grey Warden?' Emerly stopped to wonder.

"You know, one good thing about a Blight is how it brings people together."  
Having just met her, Alistair did not hear her sarcastic tone when she said, "I know exactly what you mean."  
"It's like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands." The man looked like he wanted to burst into laughter at his own joke, "That would give the darkspawn something to think about."

The Cousland had never wanted to bury her face into her hands so much before. Alistair was a bit annoying with his jokes. She prayed this man never became a jester. The first noble or king he worked for would have him killed. There was doubt the Darkspawn would be as merciful.

"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" Was that worry in his tone?  
With the slightest dark pleasure, Emerly asked, "Would that make your day worse?"  
"Hardly," he scoffed, "I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment."

She shook her head rolling her eyes. 'Is that... another joke or is he serious?' Emerly could not tell.

"Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever." He was evidently proud of himself that he remembered. The smile on his face radiated through his entire stance. "I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

Emerly tilted her head in curiosity.

"How could you recognize me?" She finally asked him.  
"Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you." His ear to ear smile did nothing to reassure her. 

She was stuck on the fact that everyone seemed to know of her before she arrived. There were days of when she slept. Emerly honestly doubted Duncan would have left her just lying in the forest to send a letter. Or would he? Then again there were all the night watches of his that the Warden could have sent out letters perhaps. She would have to ask Duncan later.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that." 

She said nothing only to fold her arms over her chest. 'He's a bit... slow, isn't he?' She hummed.

"As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

He was smiling at her completely, seemingly oblivious to her lowering mood.

"What can you tell me about this Joining?" She asked. 

Duncan refused to tell her more, maybe the slow one would.

"Honestly, nothing." He smiled nervously at her. A hand reached back behind his head as if there was a sudden itch that needed attention. "Try not to worry about it. It will... just distract you."

She grunted and held her arms over her hips. That was not the answer she wanted to hear. They just did not want anyone to know about this Joining of theirs. His eyes narrowed, his gaze at level with her chin.

"You know..." His bright brown eyes lifted up back to her own cold grey stare, "It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

It occurred to her as well. Especially since Ser Jory thinks women aren't "permitted" to be in the order.

"You want more women in the Wardens, do you?" A smile itching at the corner of her frown.  
"Would that be so terrible? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that."

A genuine laugh escaped her. She did not think she would laugh again but she did. Smiling was one thing, but a laugh? No, it was more of a giggle. Emerly blinked at herself. Her laughing smile starting to fade down. 

She just giggled because of this dumb man's dumb joke? She cleared her throat and refolded her arms across her chest. She wouldn't let it happen again. Plus, she was starting to hate the half cocked curious look on his annoyingly handsome face.

Alistair asked her if she's ever encountered darkspawn. She deflected the question back to him hoping he'd tell her more. He obliged her an answer, although she did not like it. The more she heard about darkspawn, the more she did not want to fight one. Before they left to meet with Duncan at the Warden tent, Emerly asked Alistair what the fight was for when she met with him.

The too happy to help ex-templar Alistair delivered a message from the mage-hating Chantry to the Circle of Magi. This man was as naive as he was oblivious. She only prayed he was a good warrior. Him, Ser Jory knight, and the sneaky Daveth. She didn't know who was the worst one in the lot. And there were still the other Wardens she had yet to meet. The ones that actually made it into the Order. 

Was this her life now? To become a judgmental, Maker-hating shrew of a Grey Warden? It must be.

"You don't have to accompany me, do you?" She asked.  
"Don't worry; I'll try not to embarrass you." His smile faded a bit.

She felt a bit like she just kicked a puppy. 'Doesn't matter. We just need to get this Joining ritual thing over with.' She sighed at herself.

Emerly rolled her eyes, "Let's go."  
"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on!" He waved his hand out in front for her to take the lead. Much like Gilmore used to do.

While she had him, Emerly asked Alistair about Duncan. The man seemed to have helped Alistair in almost the same way as he helped her. If one could compare death by massacre to death by chantry verses and scolding sisters. She tried once more to ask about the Joining to no avail. They finished their small conversation about darkspawn and blights just as they got to the Grey Warden tent.

 

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations." Duncan looked from her then to Alistair. 

He chastised the smug blonde for sassing mages. Afterwords, Duncan gave them their orders for the Joining.

"You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." Duncan told them.

Her jaw dropped in shock. Of all the scary things she has heard about today, it was the toxic Darkspawn blood. And their task was to go collect some? What if they got the taint sickness trying to get it?

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Emerly interrupted without thinking.  
"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you've returned." Duncan told her. He wasn't angry with the interruption. It was almost as if he was waiting for it.  
"Surely you could've acquired some blood before now." Her eyes narrowed while she pondered the task.  
"Of course. You must work together to collect the components, however. It's as much a part of the Joining as what comes after." Duncan agreed.  
"Someone's scared," Daveth jeered with a grin. “Don't worry, beautiful, I'll protect you.”  
“Hardly.” Emerly held back her annoyed sigh."And whats the second task?"   
"Maybe we get to kill a dragon for it's teeth?" Daveth snickered.  
“Maybe we have to shave the leg hair from one of those witches in the Wilds,” Emerly rolled her eyes as she played along.  
"Maker, please no." Jory gasped at the two.  
“Oh, I am starting to like you more and more, my lady,” Daveth chuckled.

After gathering the recruits attention, Duncan told them all of the old archive he wanted Alistair to lead them to. For scrolls left behind.

"Is this part of our joining too?" This part Emerly really didn't understand. It sounded like it had nothing to do with the ritual.  
"No, but the effort must be made," Duncan told her. "I have every confidence you are up to the task."

He was staring at her. Did he mean he only had confidence in just her or the group as a whole? Jory seemed to be wondering that as well. He huffed out a breath before folding his arms over his puffed out chest. Still, she wanted to know who such an effort needed to be made.

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Emerly wondered.

Treaties of old. Promises once made for support during a blight. That had made sense to her. If this truly was a blight, which Duncan wholeheartedly believed, then should anything go badly, they had a secondary army for aid. Alistair was to lead them to an overgrown ruin where a chest may or may not have been broken into.

"Find the archive and three vials of blood. Understood," Emerly nodded her head, committing orders to memory.  
"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely." Duncan ordered. His tone was more of a Father then a Commander of an army.  
"We will," Alistair answered in return. It reminded her much to much of herself and her father.  
"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Duncan shooed them off towards the gate at the far end.

Nanook stood to follow his mistress. Before Duncan could stop him, Emerly held her hand flat. The hound whined. Then howled sadly as the four went past the gates.


	8. Wild Blood

The four walked along a ridge into the Wilds. Alistair led from the front, behind him was Daveth on his left and Jory on his right. Emerly trailed behind, watching the men in front of her. It was marshy. Cat-tails and spruce trees colored the lower areas while green and red bushes filled the higher hills. They each had been giving their background stories on their way into the wilds. Catpurse Daveth. Tourney-winning Jory, who left a very pregnant wife at home to offer his blade to the Wardens. Finally, it was her turn.

“So you have you're very own Mabari?” Daveth asked.  
“Yes, I trained him to bite and rip out any. Thing. I point to. Want to see a demonstration when we get back?” 

Emerly let her gaze linger over the scoundrel's waist before meeting his eyes again. She held her breath hoping her face did not betray her. The noble held no interested in the three fools getting close to her or getting to know her.

The scoundrel let out a nervous laugh, “No, thanks. I'm sure I'll see it sometime.”  
“Do you hail from a clan of houndmasters, then?” Ser Jory knight asked her.

She huffed at them. So they knew who she was but not of her background? She really did not want to explain the murder of her family and receive pity.

“If she's growling at us, she must!” Daveth couldn't help but laugh.  
“Shut up.” Emerly grumbled as they walked down a hill.   
“Didn't mean that in a bad way, my Lady. I've had a tumble with a Hound Mistress before. Love the way she ordered me around. She even had me in a collar and leash, she did.”  
“Enough of that.” Alistair told them. The junior Warden's face swelled with flourishing color.  
Jory half held a hand to his lips, “Daveth! That is inappropriate.” 

Jory was more offended then Emerly thought he'd be. Something was moving ahead of them.

“Hey, shut up!” Emerly hissed.   
“Still growling, eh?” Daveth snickered.  
“That's not me.” Emerly pulled her daggers out. 

Her left hand twinged with a prickle of dull pain.

“Wolves!” Alistair readied his weapons.

It was odd not to have Nanook fighting with her. There was a giant empty space she felt compelled to fill. Daveth was quick in his draw and his attacks. He was in constantly movement. He liked to wield two daggers, just as she did, but he moved around the field way too much for her to rely on. Ser Jory held a greatsword to attack with, his swings were a bit too wildly swung for her liking. She kept her distance as best she could. 

She liked Alistair's fighting style better then the rest. His shield pointed down, tossing off attacks with one arm while the other stuck out in front of him. It left his flank open, so she covered it. There were nine wolves in all. A relatively small pack for the area. Once all the wolves laid dead before them, they had a moment to breathe.

“This is not a fun game we're playing here Daveth.” Jory scolded the rogue. “The Wilds are not a safe place!”  
“You don't have to tell me, Ser Knight. I am used to these Wilds more than you are,” He huffed.  
Emerly wanted to tear her hair out as she said, “Stop, the both of you. Just... keep your ears and eyes open.”

Emerly was going to hate having to play diplomat between the two. They were like two bickering children pulling each other's hair because the other did it first. 'Like Oriana and Nan,' Emerly noticed. She kneeled in front of one of the wolves. His fur a silver grey had been stained by the red of his own blood. She really missed Nanook.

“Where do you think all those wolves came from?” Jory asked out loud.  
“It's the Wilds,” Daveth shrugged and laughed.  
“Yes but, there were a lot of them.” The knight held his sword tightly.  
“Must have found a meal,” Emerly suggested. She would have bet her life on it.   
“I think you're right.” Alistair pointed at the shore line of the marsh. “Look there, in the water.”  
“That's a dead person, that is. Few more behind those trees.” Daveth shrugged at the bodies.

Emerly pushed forward to the trees. One by one the noble kneeled beside the dead and brushed the mud from faces. She was checking all the bodies. For what, the others weren't sure. Then Emerly walked towards the waters edge.

“Where you going?” Jory called after her.  
“To pull him out!” Emerly sheathed her blades and jogged to the waters edge.

She tugged on the man's leg, her hands wrapped around his ankle. She grunted as she pulled, but his chantry robe was stuck on something underneath the water. Chainmail gloves wrapped over hers. A large male presence pushing her out of the way. Emerly stumbled backwards catching her balance before she tumbled into the water.

“I can do that for you.” Jory told her gruffly.  
“Thank you, kind Ser knight,” Emerly held her tongue in check.

There was a chuckle over her shoulder .

Daveth stood behind her rubbing the bottom of his chin, “She means, she could have done it herself.”   
“It looked like she needed the help.” Jory pulled.  
“It looked like she was fine doing it herself,” Daveth shrugged.

Annoyance was poking Emerly with sharp, jagged sticks.

“She is standing right in front of you both.” Emerly grumbled.  
“Let's play nice here boys and girl,” Alistair attempted to cool the mood.

Once the priest was out of the water Jory folded the man's arms over his chest. Daveth moved to a kneel over the dead priest, checking his pockets for gold.

“Maker's breath, man! What are you doing?!” Jory gasped.  
“Checking the priest for some spare change. It's not like he will be using it.” The scoundrel grinned.  
“Alright let's get a move on. We only have a few hours of daylight.” Alistair said, trying to move them along.  
“Eh, no gold. Just a key and a letter.” Daveth left both on the body.

The three men left the body but Emerly grabbed them. She read the letter as she followed. She frowned. Rigby would not be meeting his son at their meeting point. There were more bodies Emerly looked over. None of them she recognized.

“Hey, someone's alive up here.” Alistair called to them.

Emerly's head snapped up. She was beside them as they came upon the poor soldier. He was covered in blood, most of it was his own. Some of it dark red, maybe black. Lots of mud obscured the colors.

“Who... is that? Grey... Wardens...?” The man groaned in pain with every breath.   
“Well he's not as half as dead as he looks, is he?” Alistair joked, trying to find his silver lining.  
“My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came up out of the ground...” His strength faltered and he fell back to the ground with a thump. “I've got to... return to camp...”

Emerly was kneeling in front of the wounded soldier, checking underneath all the blood for a familiar face. Relief would wash over her after she checked all the bodies. But once she had seen them all… worry would creep back up her spine to settle in her mind. It was still possible that Fergus was lying face down in a pit of mud.

“Oh that one's a goner, for sure.” Daveth hummed.  
“For once, I agree with you, Daveth.” Jory's hand itched to pull his sword out and end the man's misery.

Flashes of her father on the cold larder floor filled her head. She blinked back the image, clearing her vision.

“Wait! Stop. He'll make it.” Emerly looked up, “Let's try to bandage him up, at least.”  
“I have bandages in my pack.” Alistair pulled the cloth wraps from his bag and a poultice for the man.

Emerly had a tough time trying to decipher what was a wound and merely just dark blood splatter but she had him wrapped up enough for the man to hobble his way back to the camp.

“Thank you!” He groaned. “I... I've got to get out of here!” The man limped away as fast as he could.

 

The scout had barely gotten out of earshot before Jory bust out his worries to the group.

“Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!” 

It took Emerly half a moment to think it through. She had been checking the dead bodies of that man's scouting party. Fergus was out here scouting. 'The darkspawn that attacked! Please Maker, I'll believe in you again. Just... let him have been elsewhere! Please! Fergus… please be alright.' Emerly held a tight fist at her side trying to calm her mind. Daveth stepped to her side placing his hand on the back of her shoulder. 

Whispering, he told her, “Whatever you're worrying about, I'm here.” 

She looked at at the hand on her shoulder then lifted her drowning blue gaze to the man that was connected to it. She sighed dramatically at him but nodded in thanks. Daveth successfully pulled her thoughts back to what was in front of her.

“Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful.” Alistair attempted to calm the man but to no avail.  
“Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!”

Emerly could only shake her head at Alistair's attempts to sooth the cowardly Jory. Daveth, in the meantime, could not stop his giggles.

“There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde.” The Warden's jovial tone was not helping ease Jory's mind.  
Jory all but shook in his greaves saying, “How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back.”  
“We're far from helpless, here. We'll be fine.” Emerly glared at the cowardly knight.  
As much as he hated it, Jory was pouting, “I still do not relish the though of encountering an army.”  
“Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I can guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here.” Alistair tried to instil some peace in the man.  
Daveth pulled away from Emerly in a laugh, “You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first.”  
“That is... reassuring?” Sarcasm coated the last word.  
“That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however, so let's get a move on.” Alistair once again tried to usher the recruits forward.

The darkspawn were close, he knew. There were only a few, nothing the four of them couldn't handle. It was just a matter of getting his recruits to move forward.

 

There were a few more dead scouts Emerly had to look over. Daveth followed behind her, picking out a few gold. As Alistair and Jory walked ahead, Emerly stopped to investigate a flower she had never seen before.

“That flower... white with a red center. The kennel master at Ostagar was asking about those.” Daveth said from behind her.  
“Oh?” She knelt down in front of the flower, “Why did he want them? Do you know?”

Her head turned towards the rogue. 

“The kennel master said this flower can help dogs that get sick from biting darkspawn.”

Her first thought went to Nanook. Making a mental note to remember what this flower looked like and where it grew.

“At any rate, he was offering a reward if someone went into the Wilds and brought him one. Might want to think about it, is all.” Daveth gave her a hard pat on the shoulder and jogged to catch up with the others.

Emerly picked the flower and put it into her own pack. 'Who care's about money. Poor mabari are sick. I know Nanook will appreciate it. I'll have to get more … just in case.' She decided. 

 

She seen the men hiding behind some pillars, waving at her to get her attention. She stopped, shrugging her arms out, mouthing “What?” to the men. Alistair palmed his forehead while Daveth pointed at the hill. Three darkspawn were standing on a hill, watching her pick flowers. The tallest one there had a heaving chest. Dark beady eyes staring directly at her. At once Emerly's hands went for her blades.

“Maker, they are ugly.” She gasped.

The darkspawn tore down the hill. The tall ones had no noses, sharp pointed teeth and breath so horrid from dead flesh, Emerly almost puked. And it was three feet from her. There were shorter ones in the back. Dwarf sized. They almost copied the taller ones in the face. They had long pointed ears that stood out and a pointed tooth filled smile from ear to ear. It was unnerving to look at. All of their faces were covered in blood, dried and fresh. It covered their hands and pointed nails.

The fight was a bloody mess. Both literally and figuratively. Never having fought difficult foes together before it was a while for their styles to match. The recruits mostly kept to themselves in different areas. Alistair was closer to Emerly and she did not mind it as much as she might have thought. He even killed a darkspawn behind her when she had her head turned. She just couldn't figure out why they bled so easily.

Once dead, Alistair passed out vials to the three. Daveth picked a shorter darkspawn, cutting it's wrist and filled the vial from that. Jory too, pulled up the long arm of a hurlock to collect its blood. Emerly filled her vial on the hurlock that seen her first. She thought it only appropriate. She seen her first darkspawn. She killed her first darkspawn. She filled the vial with its blood. Task one, complete.

“There are more about, be careful. Now we find the treaties.” Alistair told them.

They curved down the hill to pass through. Three hanging scouts dangled from the tree by their necks. Alistair pointed at the swinging scouts.

“Look there! Poor slobs. That just seems so excessive.” The Warden sighed with an amused sarcasm.  
“Hey, where you going?” Jory called after Emerly.  
“To cut them down!” Emerly told them.  
Daveth jogged to follow, “Wait for me.”   
“Anyone else get the feeling she will get us all killed?” Jory asked no one in particular.

They met more darkspawn on the other hill. Once they were dead, Emerly crawled over the tree to cut the three men down her her blade. Alistair called out for her to return quickly. There was a fight further on. A pack of wolves ran into a camp of darkspawn eating some humans for dinner deciding they were hungry too.

On the ruined hill they found another body of a missionary surrounded by lightly armored guards. Jogby, this time. Rigby's son. Emerly kept Rigby's Will in her pack to hug his note to his son. 'So, his son found him after all then,' Emerly frowned. In between genlock ambushes, and the same tree they've passed three times, Emerly decided Alistair was only getting them lost. 

“Let's go wild and take the next left turn, hm?” She asked him.  
“Do you want to lead us to the tower? Because, I'll let you try to lead us there if you wish.” He smiled overly happily at her.  
“A tower, huh. Right..” Emerly looked for a taller building along the mountain ranges.  
“Does anyone else think we are being followed by squirrels?” Daveth asked.  
“We are fighting darkspawn and your main concern is the wild life?” Jory asked incredulously.  
“Hey, the wildlife can be dangerous too!” Daveth defended himself.  
“I swear you guys act like your married.” Emerly grumbled to the girls behind her.   
Daveth laughed, “He wishes he could have this.”   
“I am already happily married, thank you!” Jory shot back.  
“Yes, for a year now, and when a baby shows up you run away.” Emerly mumbled.  
“What was that?” Jory growled at her.  
“Hm? Oh, just some feminine nonsense males wouldn't be able to comprehend. You know cooking, cleaning, sewing dresses and the like.” Emerly waves her hand. Daveth snickered beside her.  
“My wife can do all those things.” Jory huffed.  
“I am sure she can.” Emerly nodded.

To her credit, she found Rigby's meeting point and his old campsite. It took a few lies to explain why she was digging up the firepit and stuffing a small lockbox into her backpack. However, she managed to keep Daveth from feeling too badly from missing out on a few coins. 'Sure, when I'm dead you can have my things.' She sighed at her travel mates. She led the three up a hill toward some darkspawn looking totems. Or were they more effigies? She found more men being hanged with no way of cutting them down. Daveth was there with a hand over her shoulder, urging her on.

“Be careful here,” It was all Alistair would say.

Darkspawn lingered. She could smell them. That rotting flesh smell that seemed to cover them. It turned the ground black where they died. And she was carrying a vial of one's blood in her pack. They fought their way up the hill to the very ruin Duncan had mentioned. Past the traps after the bridge and the small pack of genlock rogues and a hurlock emissary. Even a demon had not kept them from getting to the tower. 

Jory gulped before he spoke, “That one's big.”

Daveth couldn't help the laugh.

“That one's dangerous.” Emerly told them, her eyes never leaving the alpha.  
“That one's leading them.” Alistair glared at it. It was glaring back. “Right, left, assist.” Alistair ordered.

Emerly gave a sidelong look at the Warden before racing forward. 'Me and Daveth on archers? 'Dammit, me or Daveth should have assisted you. Now no one is going to engage the one in back...' She thought. There were arrows flying by her head. There was a puff and a sudden loss of presence behind her. Daveth was behind the archer on the, both his blades stuck into their neck. She had to dodge the arrows being shot at her to get to her target.

Flipping the blades backwards in her hands she rolled towards the hurlock archer. She flipped dirt up into its eyes. While it was blinded she lashed out with her daggers in a flurry of motion behind it. The armor covered too much of it's chest for her to make a dent. 'Move. Move. Move!' She told herself. She spun around it, jumping to stab the daggers into its neck. It growled and gurgled at her. Her archer was down.

Emerly could only watch while Jory's wide swing about cut Alistair's nose off behind him. The Warden stumbled backwards to avoid it and keep his nose. The hurlock alpha was heading straight for Alistair. Emerly seen his pathway heading straight for the blonde Warden. Daveth seen it too.

“I got this. You get that one.” He pointed his blade at the alpha as he ran back.

Emerly pulled her blades up, now covered in black. Daveth was faster then she was, making it to his new target. He tripped it and they scuffled on the ground. Jory and Alistair were still trying to kill their first darkspawn. They were having trouble meshing their fighting together it was hindering their ability to work together.

 

Then she ran in front of the gold armored darkspawn just to stop it. 'Uh… now what?' she asked herself. Alistair watched in horror as the only female recruit he's seen in six months stand in front of a Hurlock alpha like a crazy person. 

“What are you doing woman?!” Alistair yelled at her. The Warden left Jory alone to handle the darkspawn. “Get to Emerly!” He ordered the knight.

He heard her gasp of pain. The alpha slashed both his sword and she barely moved out of the way in time. She stepped wrong, popping her heel, and was now crawling backwards into a ruined pillar with no escape. In another mighty swing, the alpha's sword came crashing down over the pillar where Emerly used to be. She rolled to one side, and then the other as his other sword came slashing down. It crossed its arms, leaning down to cut her neck in half. She had moved at the last second, letting the darkspawn cut his sword through rock instead of bone.

“Anytime you boys want to come back!” She yelled out. “Might I suggest now as a good time!?”  
“Are you always...” Daveth stopped to pull his daggers out of a body, “...so demanding?”

Her only response was a laugh cut short by and angry darkspawn trying to kill her. She let out a girlish scream as the attacks were getting too close to hitting her. Jory held his greatsword at the ready by the last darkspawn. With Alistair out of the way, he cut his target down. 

Alistair rushed the alpha, charging into it's side as it tried to swing at Emerly again. The push knocked him off balance, making the darkspawn stumbled backwards. While the Alpha crawled back into a stand, the Warden spun on his heel to check over Emerly. He had to make sure she was okay enough for the Joining, he'd face Duncan's wrath if otherwise.

“Alistair!” She yelled out in warning.

The alpha was heading back for the Warden. It was angry now. Grunting angrily at the four pests that killed it's minions. Daveth ran behind it, cutting the backs of it's knees. It growled, falling to its knees still swinging at Alistair. The hit bounced heavily against the Warden's shield. Emerly dashed in front, dragging her blades across his chest plate with her left hand. 'Dammit! Not strong enough!' She knew it needed more time to get back its usual strength. She rolled out of the way before it could attack her.

It laughed, sacrificially at her it laughed, rising from its kneel. A hollow, haunting laugh that sounded on the verge of a hacking cough.

“Oh, that's creepy, that is.” Daveth held his blades up.  
“Are we killing that thing or taking it home as a pet?” Emerly asked.  
“Find a leash strong enough for it, and we can name it Fido.” Alistair quipped.  
“Nah, name it Bruiser. Had a terrier named Bruiser once,” Daveth laughed.  
“Well, it fits.” Emerly could feel the dull pain on her shoulders from her fall.  
“Just kill it already!” Jory gasped at them.  
“He's never any fun,” Daveth mumbled.

Alistair slapped his sword against his shield, keeping it's attention on him. Both darkspawn blades crashed against his shield. Jory's greatsword chopped down. No doubt he had meant to cut the blades in half. It merely dragged down against the shield, leaving two deep lines in the metal. Daveth flipped his daggers in his hands, stabbing them both into either side of the darkspawn.

It roared in pain, backhanding the scoundrel away from himself, and Daveth's weapons. Emerly held up her guard to cover for Daveth while he was on the ground. Alistair took the moment to stab the things neck with the edge of his shield. In the second for it to choke, the Warden spun for momentum and sliced it's head off.

“There… Easy as...” Alistair huffed out a ragged breath, “cheese.”

The body stumbled before falling backwards. Black gushing from its neck hole. Emerly couldn't help the tired laugh that escaped. She tried to cover it with a cough. The Warden smirked. Daveth sauntered over the body to pull his daggers from it's back. He gave Emerly a wink just as cheesy as Alistair's joke. Her face flushed with color. Alistair thought it was his humor that brought the smile to the girls face until he seen her eying Daveth beside him.

“So... uh... this the tower thing with the... stuff..” Emerly wanted to kick herself. 'Eloquent,' Emerly wanted to hide her face in her ichor stained hands.  
Alistair looked up, hiding the small tinge of jealousy in his eyes, “Overgrown.. tower in ruins... Yup, seems like the place.”  
“I don't like how it was so well guarded. There must be something more evil inside!” Jory pulled a cloth out to wipe his sword down.  
“Let's go see then.” Alistair sheathed his sword, and held his shield on his back.

Emerly followed the junior Grey Warden up the hill with the single thought, 'I hope Jory is wrong.'


	9. Witch Hour

Up the hill there was just an empty tower ruin. Bushes lined around the inside, piles of crumbled pillars dotted the area. Grass had grown through whatever stone flooring used to be laid down. 

“Alright.. spread out. There must be something here.” Alistair told them.

Daveth shrugged and pretended to look around to the left. Jory seemed to follow Alistair off to the right. That left Emerly with the back corner. 'Aldous would have loved to see this place.' She thought. He wouldn't have come though, even if he was alive. The man was too old for adventure anymore. Her heart fell, still having trouble not thinking of everyone from home. 

She and Gilmore would have danced with the Darkspawn a lot more. Terren would have bandaged her wounds and scolded her with his beautiful eyes. All the while Henrick would chastise the man for making googly faces at the Teyrn's daughter. Oren would reenact the battles for Nan in the kitchen to sneak some cookies beside Nanook before his mother would catch him. So many people in Highever to not think about...

Light glinted off a piece of metal. It shone right into her eye. 'Blasted... Hey!' Emerly sunk to her knees, clearing an overgrown bush away from the metal lock on the ground that blinded her. The whole lock was still intact but the wooden piece of chest it was attached too was completely severed from the chest itself. A worn down emblem of two griffons facing each other was embedded over the top of the broken chest. Inside was nothing but dust, dirt, bits of eroded paper.

“Here.” She yelled to the others. “Hey! I think there used to be something in here.” 

The boys gathered behind her.

“That must have been it. But... there's nothing inside.” Alistair held his hands over his hips.  
“Well, not anymore. Obviously,” Emerly bit on her bottom lip.  
“Stolen then?” Daveth asked.  
“Recently? No, the woods too worn and decayed. Plus the lock is still there.” Emerly told them.

She was kneeling, looking inside the chest for some sort of clue of the scrolls' whereabouts. The chest was hidden so no one would have known it was there. This was a Grey Warden tower. No sane person would have tried to steal from the heroes of old. Sane people...

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” 

A sultry voice pulled Emerly away from the broken chest. A woman had appeared from inside the tower. 

“Are you a vulture, I wonder?” She continued down the stair.

The men shuffled together like pigeons all looking at the same piece of breadcrumb. Emerly stood from her spot by the broken chest. 

“A scavenger poking amidst a corpse who's bones were long since cleaned?” 

Emerly crept behind the men to confront the voice.

“Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?”

Dark blue eyes met and held the wolfish amber. The wild woman been walking down from the tower to get closer to them. Her clothes were very open. A string lined through, what Emerly could only describe as an open chested cowl, was tied in the back. It left very little to the imagination above the waist. However she wore a leather skirt with many belts and buckles over leather pants and heeled knee-high boots. Her left arm was covered in leather with feathers on her shoulder. 

“What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?” The witch held her arms across her chest as she waited for her answer.

Her Mother the Teyrna would scold her for staring and being rude. Since the men were still oogling her clothing choices, that left Emerly to speak for them. 'Pft, men.'

“I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower.”  
“'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse.” The woman held her hands up to show the others how ruined the tower was. “I have watched your progress for some time. “Where do they go,” I wondered, “why are they here?”

Emerly watched the strange woman circle around their group, a staff being carried with her.

“And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?” She asked.

Alistair leaned in closer to Emerly the metal of his armor clinking together.

“Don't answer her,” he said softly. “She looks chasind, and that means others may be nearby.”

It was true enough. Others could be close, just as silent as this woman had been before she spoke.

“You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!” The witch held her hands into the air, laughter in her voice.  
“Yes, swooping is bad.” Alistair's eyes narrowed on the woman.  
“She's a witch of the Wilds, she is!” Daveth took a step back. “She'll turn us into toads!” The stories his mother told him swirling in the back of his mind. “Or worse!”  
“Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” Emerly couldn't tell if the witch was offended or amused. “You there.” The witch was addressing Emerly entirely now. “Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine.”

Emerly bit her bottom lip in thought. Her mother once settled a dispute between her father and an Antivan diplomat with grace and a kindness. But she was not her mother.

“You can call me Emerly,” The Cousland said with the pinch of suspicion  
“And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish.” The witch introduced herself. “Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?”  
“Here no longer?” You stole them, didn't you?” Alistair pointed a finger at the witch, “You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!”

Jory and Daveth both gasped as Alistair openly called the witch names. He might have angered her enough to turn them all into hopping toads. Emerly folded her arms, desperately willing her eyes not to roll around.

Morrigan simply rolled her eyes, “How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?”  
“Quite easily, it seems.” Alistair eyed her. He needed those scrolls back, he couldn't fail Duncan. “Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them.”

Morrigan had a growing dislike for the blonde one.

“I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened.”

'Only merely annoyed,' Emerly observed. But if Morrigan followed them here, perhaps she followed the person that took the treaties as well.

Emerly took a step forward to ask, “Then who removed them?”  
“'Twas my mother, in fact.”  
“Your mother?” Emerly repeated the fact. Well, that made it easy.  
“Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?” The witch asked.  
“Hardly,” Emerly scoffed.  
“A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps,” Alistair mumbled.  
“Not all in the Wilds are monsters. Flowers grow, as well as toads.” Her voice softened just enough to paint her as human.

Morrigan was leaning against the broken wall, looking out at her Wilds. It was nearing sunset, giving the sky a growing golden glow. The witches silhouette was on fire with color. Had things been just a little different… Emerly would have loved to watch the sun set over the forest. She would have called it romantic rather then worrying about the loss of light.

“If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like.”

Daveth was shaking his head no. 

“We should get those treaties, but I dislike this... Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient.” Alistair leaned over to talk to his recruits.  
“Maybe..” Emerly held her head up. “But we shouldn't just go in blind.”

Alistair thought for a moment, then nodded.

“Tell us more about your mother, first.” Emerly told the witch.

The more the recruits knew a bit of what they were walking into. All the more they should be aware. She figured 'better safe then sorry' fit the situation if Morrigan was to be believed as a witch of the wilds.

“She prefers her privacy, but I imagine she will be curious enough why you are here. Come. See for yourself.” Morrigan tilted her head to the path behind the tower.  
Emerly wondered then voiced out, “Why are you interested in helping us?”  
“Why not? I do not meet many people here. Are you all so mistrustful?” Morrigan eyed Daveth at the end. If Morrigan held her hands out and said boo, she was sure the man would faint dead away.

 

Emerly turned her head towards Alistair, technically he was in charge, but it wouldn't hurt to voice her opinion.

“I say we go with her.” Emerly told him. Alistair's only opinion was a small nod.  
“She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch.” Daveth tried to warn them.  
“If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change.” Jory shivered in his chainmail.

It was true, without the adrenaline while fighting and the moving around, she was getting goose pimples on her skin from the cold.

“Follow me, then, if it pleases you.” Morrigan didn't wait to see if they followed her.

 

The witch was true enough to her word, her home was not far from the ruined temple. It was surrounded by marsh waters. The setting sun turning the world into a yellow green glow. There was a woman already waiting outside. As if she was expecting them. The closer Emerly got to the old woman the more she felt as if she was being herded into a cave with a very large bear inside. Was the bear asleep? Or was the bear hibernating?

“Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who--”  
“I see them, girl.” Emerly bit her lip. From her tone, Emerly felt the urge to behave. “Mmm. Much as I expected.”  
“Are we suppose to believe you were expecting us?” Alistair asked in disbelief.

'If there was ever a time for one to shut up and only say polite things, it was now.' Emerly was mentally screaming and waving her hands for the Warden to shut up. The feeling of being eaten alive by the old woman was growing in her gut. Nan sometimes talked about a woman who ate disobedient children. And Emerly felt like that woman was standing in front of her. 

Even Daveth thought so. He called her a witch in a harsh whisper. A whisper loud enough for Jory to chastise him for. Morrigan's mother only laughed. An undertone that held a cackle. Emerly had no idea what this woman was. A cannibal? A witch of the Wilds? A severely stern mother with wild colored eyes? Eyes that now turned toward her.

“And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?”

There was a pause. People are rarely so simply as to be called one thing. Maybe this woman was everything Emerly had thought. Maybe she was none of them. To be so scared of a woman that might be just that; a woman. Emerly shook her head slowly.

“I'm not sure what to believe.” Emerly confessed in a soft voice.

The elder laughed. Complimenting Emerly then giving her confusing advice that she herself wasn't sure of. Emerly was curious and fascinated for the rest of the conversation. She started to like the scary, crazy, old lady like one would like a stray cat. Even more so when poor Morrigan was being embarrassed by her mother. Just the lightest of blushes dusted Morrigan's pale cheeks. 

From then on, Emerly listened for the mention of the Grey Warden Treaties. Duncan's second task for them was still incomplete. As it were, the treaties were being protected by Morrigan's mother. Alistair went from angry to confused in three seconds flat. The way his brow furrow then raised amused her. His right eyebrow was higher than his left as he stared at the papers in his hands.

“... Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!”

Before Alistair could say something stupid, Emerly intervened.

“Thank you for returning them.”Emerly bowed her head.  
“Such manners! Always in the last place you look! Like stockings!” 

Emerly blinked, the polite smile frozen in place. Behind her Daveth mumbling about witches. Jory elbowed the scoundrel's ribs.

“Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!” The old woman cackled, shooing the warden party away.  
“Time for you to go, then.” Morrigan seemed overly happy to be rid of the soldiers.  
“Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests.” The mother chastised the daughter.  
“Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me.”

Morrigan led them back the path they came. Daveth was quick to follow with Jory and Alistair behind him. Emerly was the last to leave. She stopped on the hill to give the woman one last look only to find her staring back at Emerly. Her arms crossed, her hand on her chin. A flash of fear tore through Emerly's heart. It skipped a beat before Emerly ran to catch up with the boys. The shadow the old witch left behind had flickered, and moved without the woman standing there along with it. 

Laughter echoed in the Wilds.

“Here then, you should be able to find your way home from here.” Morrigan stood still, letting the Wardens pass by.  
“Thank...you.” Emerly tried to say but the space behind her was empty save for a scampering squirrel.

“Witches! Both of them! I can't wait to get back to the camp and out of these Wilds.” Daveth shivered.  
“We're not too far, at least.” Alistair told them, he stepped in front to lead them back. “I could use a hot meal after this.”  
“Toad stew perhaps?” Emerly asked, a smirk crawling over her face. “Too soon?”

The Warden shivered but kept walking. Emerly snickered. She was anxious to get back to Nanook. 'Wonder what you would have thought about her, boy. At least we got the blood vials. Oh! And that flower the kennel master asked Daveth for.' Emerly wondered how long it would take to get back to camp. 

As it turned out, not long.


	10. The Joining

Once through the gate to the camp the recruits sighed in relief. No more dangerous Wilds to trek through. Alistair led them down the path towards Duncan and the warm fire beside him. Emerly pulled off to the left.

“I'll be right there.” Emerly waved at them.  
“Don't be long. Duncan is waiting.” Alistair frowned.  
“Just taking this herb to the kennel master. Save a life, if I can. Five minuets, I promise.” Emerly looked at the dogs. Some of hounds that were sick before, were now unmoving or missing. “You'll see me the whole time.”  
“Just... hurry.” The Warden relented.  
“I'll come with you.” Daveth fell into step beside her.

Alistair led Jory to the camp with Duncan. Alistair and Jory walked inside the tent. No doubt they were going to feed themselves.

 

Emerly pulled up the white flower with a red center for the hound master. Emerly loved seeing his face brighten up when he had the flower in his hands. He offered to pay her but she denied. Instead she asked for the recipe for the medicine he was making. It would be handy in case Nanook ever took sick to Darkspawn blood.

“Should have taken the money.” Daveth told her as they walked back to Duncan's tent.

Emerly slid to a stop. She balled up her fists then let go. Her brows furrowed together tightly. She did not want someone telling her what decisions to make. Not after her father sold her off to the Grey Wardens. No one but Duncan could do that now.

“Look.. I know money must be important to you, being a catpurse and all, but I care little for it.” Her tone more harsh than she had meant. “All I need anymore is Nanook, that big beast of a mabari over there sitting by the fire. No doubt he's looking this way because he can hear me.” Emerly motioned to the pyre, keeping her hand flat.

Nanook was lying by the fire, his tiny tail wagging his whole end. Daveth knew what mabari were capable of. What the pickpocket didn't know, was why Emerly was angry over a few silver.

“It was only money.” He mumbled.   
“And what I got is worth more than twenty silvers.” Her voice started to squeak as her throat tightened.

All the anger in her voice died. Both her hands covered her face trying to cover up the tears forming in her eyes. Heat flushed over her face, warming her tears to near scalding over her cheeks. She dropped her hands to peek at the scoundrel in front of her.

“I am so sorry...I… I am venting frustrations out on you. I thought I was done with it. With… with everything that happened.” Emerly looked to see Daveth's confused face. “I watched my entire house be massacred just before I got here.” Daveth's eyes widened. “I have a brother lost in the Wilds who may already be dead from the darkspawn. And Nanook... I am not about to lose the only family I have left. If I can keep him safe at the cost of a few silvers, I am going to do it. I don't care about money if I have Nanook… I...”

Daveth was frozen in place. His mouth parted still trying to think of something to say. He was torn between a joke and an apology. When he seen the pain in his eyes he felt it himself.

“I'm sorry, about your family.” Daveth told her softly. 

In a smooth motion before she could push him away, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She was surprised at first. Warmth wrapped around her. No one has hugged her since the attack on her House. Not even her mother or father as they sent her away. Being carried by Duncan might have counted, that is, if she was awake for it.

Her trembling hands slowly slid around Daveth's sides. The lump in her throat grew. 'Do not cry! Don't cry! Please, don't cry!' Emerly willed the tears to stop blurring her vision. She tucked her face into the rogue's neck and hid from the world trying to calm herself.

Alistair stood in front of the Warden's blue tent, watching. The girl Emerly was in a tight embrace with Daveth. Jory pushed the junior Warden lightly to pass him by, breaking his line of sight with the two. They were gone when when Jory moved out of the way.

“What are you standing around for?” Daveth asked from around a pillar, a laugh in his tone.  
“We have to talk to Duncan now, yes?” Emerly follow behind, her eyes pink and puffy.

Alistair forced a smile and held his hand out for the two to go ahead of him. Duncan had been watching them all. He spoke when they were close enough.

“So you returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?” The Commander asked.  
“We have,” Emerly nodded her head. 

She pulled her own vial out of her pack to hand to Duncan. Jory and Daveth followed suit.

“Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately.”

Ever the curious pup, Emerly wondered, ' Why would Duncan need a Mage's help? Well, it is a ritual after all I guess.' She bit the inside of her cheek. 'Speaking of mages..'

“Maybe we should tell you about Morrigan and her mother,” Emerly looked from Duncan to Alistair.

The junior Warden let Duncan know of the two apostates in the wild but Duncan dismissed them. He reminded Alistair that he was a Warden and not a Templar. To let Chantry business mind its own, they had the Joining to focus on.

“And what if we have second thoughts?” Not that she could, Duncan conscripted her. There was no other life other than Wardens now.  
“Let me be very clear on that point. You are not volunteers. Whether you were conscripted or recruited, you were chosen because you are needed. There is no turning back. You must gather your courage for what comes next.” Duncan told them very seriously.  
Daveth was spooked, “Courage? How much danger are we in?”  
“I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are.” There was a sad look in his eyes as he spoke. “Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later.”

 

The Cousland wanted to laugh, 'What else is new. Even a ritual that wants to kill me. Great.'

“Is that why the Joining is so secret?” Dry amusement carried her tone.  
Duncan merely tilted his head to say, “If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so.”  
Daveth huffed out an anxious breath, “Let's go then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now.”  
“I agree. Let's have it done.” Ser Knight followed along.

 

“Then let us begin, Alistair, take them to the old temple.” Duncan told them. The Warden-Commander turned to head into the tent.  
“Yes, Duncan.” Alistair stepped around the group holding his arms out wide. “Alright you three, follow me.”

 

Daveth and Jory were behind Alistair walking towards the ruined corridor to the north. Emerly stayed behind. She slid to her knees beside the mabari and wrapped her arms around his thick neck for a tight squeeze. Nanook squirmed, whining, and licking the side of her ear between breaths. His fur smelled like roasted meat, dirt, and campfire smoke. He'd been brushed too. Nanook had soft fur again as he had in Highever.

“Who got close enough to you for a brushing, you silly boy?” She asked, her throat tightened.  
“One of the ash warriors, naturally.” Duncan spoke up from behind her.  
Emerly jumped to a stand, “Duncan! I... uh, was just following... where did he go?”

Emerly looked behind her, Alistair had already gone from view.

Duncan chuckled, “To the temple, just there. I need to talk to the mages, and you,” he stared into her dark gaze, “should be following orders.”  
“Er, yes, sir, Duncan Commander, sir” Emerly held her arm over her chest in a salute.

Duncan nodded his head to the side for Emerly to move along. The Cousland spun on her heel and ran, Mabari chasing after.

 

The old temple was where Emerly had found Alistair earlier that day. But now there were a few tables set up. Low candles burned and flickered with dim light. Sinister shadows towered over their owners against the wall. Jory and Daveth were bickering once again. Alistair looked as if he wanted to stab his sword through his own ears to rid himself of hearing it.

“The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it.” Jory was pacing.  
“Are you blubbering again?” Daveth asked annoyed.

Emerly tuned it out. 'I swear they fight more then Nan and Oriana over Antivan dishes,' Emerly sighed. Nanook was by her side. Her fingertips were stroking over the dogs head. 

“Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?”  
“Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you.” Daveth grumbled. “Because, by the Maker, you are annoying me!”

Her head would split if they didn't stop bickering. Like two hounds trying to see who can howl the loudest.

“Calm down,” Emerly huffed. “There is nothing we can do about it now.”

There was nothing they could have done about it period. Jory whined about his wife and child he left behind. Emerly started to think he ran from them. To her, it seemed like Ser Knight did not take responsibility well. 

And smooth talking, laid back, scoundrel of a man, Daveth. A thief who actually cared about people. She quite liked the thief. He loved to instigate just for fun. Especially Jory. He scared Ser Knight saying maybe the Wardens were going to sacrifice them. Jory hoped Daveth was only joking, but the scoundrel was serious.

“I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight.” Daveth told the knight.

Daveth had a good point. She knew he did, she told him. If what happened in the Wilds to just a few of soldiers was only a small pack of Darkspawn then an army against a small town would leave only blackened ruins, if that. What Howe did to her castle would have just a small cup of blood compared to the ocean the darkspawn would leave trailing after them. Daveth convinced the knight that he should be scared. They could all very well die. Be it from the Joining or the darkspawn. 'Are you ready for this, Pup?' She asked herself.

 

Duncan had finally reached them. A silver cup in his hands. He was careful with it as he walked towards the candlelit table.

“Nanook, scoot.” Emerly shook her head for the mabari to lay in the corner.

“At last we come to the Joining.” Duncan told them.

Duncan gave a small speech of the first Wardens and how the Order came to be. Darkspawn blood. They were going to drink it. Emerly blinked hoping she heard wrong. While Jory gasped in horror, Emerly was thinking of the man in the infirmary. He had black lines over his skin. When the junior Warden Alistair spoke up, Emerly was fixated on the first few words.

“Those who survive?” Emerly repeated in a questioning tone.Fears of turning into a raving madwoman like the soldier in the Infirmary ran in the back of her mind. Or maybe she'd end up like Morrigan's mother.

Duncan told his recruits the truth. They may not survive, but if they did they would never be the same as they were before. Now Emerly understood why most of their recruits were forced into it. Duncan informed the three of the few words said before the ritual took place. 'Great. It's a eulogy before a funeral.' Emerly thought darkly as Alistair bowed his head. Duncan turned around, heading to the table with the silver chalice. Even with the man's giant hands, the cup still seemed large.

“Daveth, step forward.” Duncan told the man.

Emerly stood still. She watched as Daveth looked inside the cup, tilted his head back, then drank the contents. Duncan stepped back from the rogue and waited. 'For what?' She wondered. Emerly did not have to wait for long. Daveth grabbed at his middle and groaned. His whole body was shaking violently in front of her. Then the scoundrel screamed, grabbing his head. 

Her own hands pulled up to cover over her open mouth. Emerly could only watch as her new friend's body was wracked with pain and convulsions. She held her hands up to comfort but did not reach out. How could she help him?

Standing behind Daveth, Emerly couldn't see his eyes turn a blinding white, but Jory could. The knight's stomach threatened to return what it was recently given. Then Daveth started to settle. His screamed dying in his throat. He leaned forward, dropping to his knees before falling limply on the ground. Dead. 

“I am sorry, Daveth.” Duncan said sadly, then he turned towards the knight beside him, “Step forward Jory.”

Emerly was on her knees beside Daveth, gently shaking the scoundrel as if he was merely faking. She watched the brave knight of Redcliffe mutter excuses and back up, pulling his sword from behind him. Duncan spoke softly, setting the chalice back down on the table. Jory backed himself up against the wall. He was muttering now.

Emerly took a step forward but a metal glove wrapped around her wrist. Alistair was shaking his head at her. Pleading for her not to interfere with his eyes. 'But...' Emerly settled her gaze back in front of her to watch Jory try to attack Duncan. And Duncan's dagger digging into Jory's middle. Red poured out of the hole Duncan had made giving Jory a pool to fall into on the ground.

“But the Joining is not yet complete.” 

Duncan's eyes left from Jory's body to Emerly's scared white face. He set the bloodied dagger through his belt and picked up the chalice once more. Her blue eyes darted from the rogue on the floor to the warrior bleeding against the wall. 'So, my turn, then. Drink or die?' She swallowed hard, gathering her courage to throw herself into the unknown.

“You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good.”

The Warden Commander held out the cup for Emerly. She willed her hands not to shake as she took the cup. Thin black liquid sparkled with blue dots. Her reflection grew larger as she brought the cup to her lips. She opened her mouth, tilted her head back then closed her eyes tightly to drink. It had no smell, but it had a vile taste. She wouldn't nor couldn't try to describe it. She pulled the cup back from her lips, cringing from the aftertaste. She gave Duncan the cup back. As soon as she did, Duncan and Alistair both backed away from her.

“From this moment forward... you are a Grey Warden.” Duncan said softly, whether she survived or not.

 

It was almost immediate. The pain. It started at the pit of her stomach then ripped right through to everywhere else in her body. From her toes through her veins to her the ends of each hair on her head. Her heart beat inside her chest like she was running for her life. Her shoulders, arms, fingertips were burned like frozen fire exploding back to life. Her legs shook and trembled, threatening to crumble under her. The worst was the pain that sewed itself in her spine. It stabbed its way up her spinal cortex into her brain. Thousands of lightning strikes from her blood stabbing anything it traveled through.

She felt it digging, clawing its way behind her eyes. Everything blanked out. Her body was heavy but her head felt light. She was floating through darkness like a loose kite. Voices swirling and singing from all directions. Curses, come-hithers, beckonings' that tempted and seduced her. She resisted, barely. Emerly didn't know what she was resisting or what she was feeling. 

Then she could see it. The voices coming from a shadow. Green skies roared with thunder and flashed with lightning behind it. Massive wings stretched out. A long neck slowly moving to her direction. The whispers grew louder and louder until it roared inside her head. It was angry. At her. She could see the black, never-ending void in the demon's eye as it stared at her. It's large jaws snapped at her but she ducked out of the way. Backwards into the unknown.

 

Emerly awoke, gasping for air. Never had she needed air so much as she did now. Duncan and Alistair loomed overhead in her vision. No more green sky, it was a morning purple. No lightning but the dying light from stars. No evil presence. No taunting beckons. Her eyes darting around her looking for the angry winged demon. She could still feel the crackling shocks of pain underneath her skin.

“It is finished. Welcome.” Duncan said softly.  
“Two more deaths, “Alistair started off darkly, then his face softened, “in my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible.” 

Emerly wasn't sure she could move. Everything still hurt. Painful aftershocks still ghosting over her system.

“I'm glad at least, one of you made it through.” Alistair's guilty gaze looked up to Emerly.  
“How do you feel?” Duncan asked.

Emerly wasn't sure she could talk just yet, but she tried. Nothing. She pulled a hand to her throat to try again.

“The pain... that was unbelievable!” Emerly panted out the words.  
“Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden.” Duncan told her. It was almost as bad as her escape from Highever. Maybe the same. Maybe more.

Alistair asked her if she had dreams. 'That thing.. was it just a dream? My dreams are never like... that.' Emerly begged to the Maker that she won't have dreams like that again. Duncan explained she'd get more when she could sense the darkspawn as the other Wardens did. And the part about the “other things to come” did not excite her.

Ever trying to find the happy cloud, Alistair gave her a small bottled pendant. She looked down where Daveth used to be. 'Something to “remind us of those who didn't make it” huh?' Emerly grunted a thank you. Jory's body was also gone, but the blood stain was still there. 'Guess I'll miss their bickering,' Emerly tried to smile but pain kept her from it.

“Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king.” Duncan told her.  
Surprise took away a moment of pain, “What kind of meeting?”  
“The king is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence.” Emerly blinked, a flurry of nerves swirled in her belly. “The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able.” Emerly nodded.

 

She waited for Duncan and Alistair to be far enough away then she dashed to the side of the ruin wall and heaved. Yellow and grey foam covered the ground. Her fingers dug at the back of her throat. She had to get the pain out. The taint. She could feel it but just barely. Like thousands of tiny jolts clashing under her skin. Nanook whined from behind her.

“Nanuu..?” Emerly groaned.

Emerly turned around into a sit, her back against the wall. She'd forgotten her hound. He was sniffing her feet, legs, abs, armpits, neck, then her face. The mabari whined at her, sitting in front of her, his head in her lap.

“Jory and Daveth...” Emerly sighed as she stared at the floor between her and her hound.

If things had been different she would have liked to enjoyed Daveth's company a little more. The scoundrel was as funny as he was compassionate. She enjoyed his presence and tiny snarks. She would miss him greatly. Jory… not so much. The man was a coward to the end. Still, he was dead and death is never an easy thing. Duncan's speech echoed inside her head once more.

“Best we get back to it, huh boy?” Emerly asked the mabari.

Nanook raised his head briefly before laying it over her thigh.

“So... today was… fun, huh?” She asked the hound.

Nanook snorted softly at her.

“Yeah... yeah, it's not over. I got it. The king requested my presence, Maker help him for whatever for. I wonder if he hopes to use me like Father was used to advise him in the Landsmeet's. I hope I'm half as good as Father and Mother in advising the King. What do you think?” Nanook barked softly, licking the bottom of her chin. “Good luck? Thanks. I'll probably need it. Oh... that key.” Emerly remembered the prisoner from the morning giving her a key. “Ew.. that key.”

Nanook's growl turned into a whine halfway through.

“What? It's free stuff okay? If being a Grey Warden is about being in pain then I will need something to make it less painful. Like more poultices and health potions. Ugh I could have used a few of those today.” Emerly tried to stretch but it was cut short by a jolt in her side. “Ugh. Like there.”

The war hound snorted and turned around in a sit. 

“Hey! Wasn't my fault. I didn't think Duncan would let me take you with me anyway. Besides.. there were scary darkspawn.. I'd rather you not have to face them yet. And don't snort at me! Come on.. we better get this stuff and get to that meeting.”

Nanook snorted at his mistress. He stayed to help her up, then padded off ahead of her. Down the stairs and to the left they walked. Emerly looked around for anyone. There were no people around, but a box to the left by the Magi tents. 'Must be what Caged Man, meant. Lets see, where's that... Ah!' Emerly pulled out everything she could carry into her pack. With Nanook on lookout Emerly trusted the hound to tell her if someone was coming. Then she took what materials she didn't need anymore to the quartermaster for a few extra coins in her backpack.

 

As Emerly got to the meeting, Cailan had been arguing with Loghain about his whereabouts when the battle was taking place. Nanook sat by the pillar. The hound needed his mistress in view along with everyone else. The king expressed his want to be in the action. The general seen too many dangers in it. Both decided the other was wrong. It wasn't until Cailain wanted to halt the battle for the Orlesian forces that Loghain went off on a tangent and the king reminded his general of his place. Teyrn Loghain said his last piece before remaining silent.   
The king turned his attention towards Duncan as well as Emerly. Cailan congratulated Emerly personally for her official joining of the Wardens. His trust in Wardens too much for Loghain to bear. The teyrn argued about not needing the Wardens from Orlais then the king had enough, telling Loghain to show him his plans.

The king would fight the darkspawn with the vanguard of soldiers, ash warriors, and Wardens while Emerly and Alistair would wait for a signal to like the beacon sending in Loghain's men to flank the darkspawn. King Cailan seemed excited for the battle. He dismissed the War Council and headed out of the ruin with Loghain beside him. A tiny storm cloud thundering over the Teyrn's head. The Circle of Mages and Chantry ambassadors argued with each other silently as they followed the king out.

“Let us find Alistair and inform him of the King's plans.” Duncan was already circling around the table.  
“Following you, Commander.” Emerly held her head up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so slow ~_~ Fallout 4's dlc came out and I have been wandering the wasteland. Will find some time between the rads and nuka breaks to post more!


	11. Tower War

Emerly fell into step behind her Commander. Nanook trotted along behind them to the fire by the camp. Duncan asked for Emerly to check the tent while he pulled his belongings from against a nearby pillar. As soon as she stepped inside the tent she seen Alistair. 

The junior Warden was in the tent, sitting on the bed. His elbows standing on his knees. His cognac eyes were staring at her shield in the corner of the room. His thumb resting on his lips as he chewed on his nail. Quite honestly, Emerly thought he was sulking. It was.… adorable. So much so, she felt a tug inside her chest.

Her sudden appearance pulled Alistair's attention from the Highever crest. He straightened right away, hoping for a message. His forlorn gaze met hers like a lost puppy suddenly looking at a potential home. Flittering jolts of electricity scattered through her system screaming, 'Wake up!' 

Emerly averted her eyes quickly, grabbing her family sword and shield. She strapped them both on her back to look like she had a reason for looking at him so long. The new weight pulled her a little off her balance. She cleared her throat, pretending not to notice anything at all.

“Duncan's waiting for us.” Emerly told him before she left the tent.

He was right behind her. She expected he jumped off of the bed to the doorway. Duncan looked at Alistair then narrowed on Emerly.

“You heard the plan. You and Alistair will head to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit.” Duncan told her.

Emerly nodded in obedience.

“What?” Alistair gasped in angry shock, “I won't be in the battle?”

Alistair's tone reminded Emerly of her conversation with her father on That day. The similarities between them had started on a counter.

“This is by the king's personal request, Alistair, if the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge.”  
Alistair grunted, “So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?”

Nanook whined softly from behind the Wardens. As much as it pained her, Emerly felt the same way. She was not eager to return to fighting the darkspawn again, but it was better then walking safely inside an empty tower like a princess waiting for her rescue while a war raged on outside its walls.

“I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle.”

The Commander's jaw's clenched. He was going to have his hands full with these two. Especially if they were together.

“That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no.”  
“I get. I get it.” Alistair gave up, but not without a bit of flair. “Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.”  
Emerly snickered thinking just how much a fool this man could be. “I think I'd like to see that.”

Nanook whined and snorted his disgust. Daveth would have agreed, Emerly just knew.

“For you, maybe.” He smirked, his left brow pulling up as he said, “But it has to be a very pretty dress.”  
“Remind me to take you shopping, if you please,” Emerly snorted back.

Duncan sighed. Then gave them directions to the tower pretending Alistair made no jokes. He prayed to the Maker they would stay safe. It was actually a bit of a relief for both of them to have this mission. As soon as the battle was over He would have Emerly meet the other's and get a sense of her new family. He knew just how much she was hurting inside, even if she was smiling.

“Where will you be?” Emerly asked the Commander. She had been reluctant to leave his side since she had woken up from her injuries in the woods.

Duncan's answer only seemed to make Alistair sulk more. To be in the midst of battle with the king “at his request” once again. Alistair seemed to know what signal to look for, which was good because she hadn't even met any of the other Grey Wardens yet. Emerly asked if they might join the battle afterwards but Duncan denied it. And if the archdemon appears, Alistair's let Emerly know they'd be soiling their undergarments. Duncan assured her the other Wardens would handle it. Duncan left them at the bonfire to rejoin the other Wardens. He still had to tell them the plan.

 

“Run along little children. It's past your bedtime.” Alistair waved his hands in front of him.

Emerly started a laugh then cleared her throat of it. Watching Duncan's back as he walked away.

“Stop that. He can probably still hear us.”

The blonde sighed. 'Wants to laugh but stops herself. Why is that, I wonder?' Alistair frowned. He took it as a challenge. Now the Warden was just determined to make her smile. He had plenty more puns to try.

“Let's just get to the tower. It may not be the most glamorous job, but we'd best not dawdle.” Alistair nodded his head for them to go.

Her eyes narrowed on his back. 'You make the jokes then act like I'm the one impeding our mission? You have some nerve, clown.' They jogged closer to the bridge, the thunder cracked and lightning flashing. Rain started as a light drizzle, then pelted down.

“Look there! Darkspawn.” Alistair pointed. They watched black forms appear beside the treeline. Like apples bouncing up from underwater. “I should be down there.”  
Nanook started to whine with her, “Father and Fergus should be down there.”

The black line rushed forward. There was hundreds of darkspawn flowing out of the forest like baby spiders bursting from their cocoon. It made Emerly's skin crawl at the sight of it. There were too many pouring from the trees for the vanguard to fight off themselves. Nanook started to growl. 'Yes, Nanook. You're right,' Emerly nodded. They needed Loghain's forces. They delayed too long to watch.

“Back!” 

A rough grab pulled Emerly's arm as a giant ball of flame soared up to attack an empty tower on the other side of the bridge. Debris of rock fell to the ground, smashing anything that may have once stood under it. Soldiers pushed past her to get to their stations on the bridge. Nanook started to bark for them to move.

“Come on,” Alistair said from behind her. “Let's cross the bridge and get to the Tower of Ishal!”

Emerly could only nod her head to it. Another flaming rock ball took out a ballista in front of them. Alistair held his hand over her shoulder the entire time. Pushing her forward or pulling her backwards from incoming fire. The statue of the spear holding warrior she seen on her way in was hit dead in his chest. He flew to pieces with only his feet to remind the world he once stood there. Half the forces on the bridge was taken out by catapult shots.

“Almost there. Come on.” Alistair pushed her on.

They neared the stairs to the Tower when two soldiers came racing down from the tower gates. One in robes, the other in armor.

“Maker help us! They're everywhere!” The mage cried.  
“You! You're Grey Wardens aren't you?! The tower... it's been taken!” A soldier stopped Emerly and Alistair from going up.  
“What are you talking about, man? Taken how?” Alistair stepped in front of Emerly.  
“The Darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!” The soldier was bordering on delirious.  
“Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!” Alistair was determined to complete orders.  
“If we're going to get there, Alistair, we need someone to show us where to go.” Emerly looked back to her senior Warden.  
“Right,” Alistair pointed at the mage, “You, lead the way.”  
“Well, you wanted a fight.” Emerly asked softly.  
“What do we do now?” The mage asked.  
“We need to get to the beacon! The king needs Loghain to charge!” Alistair led them up the steps.  
“Nanook, eyes open!” Emerly held her palm out in a claw.  
“Let's move.” Alistair started up the steps.

 

The first group of darkspawn they encountered was a bit of a hectic fight. Alistair rushed forward leaving his back open. No communication at all between the humans. Emerly did her best to slide around and hit the darkspawn from behind but she failed at it. Alistair was moving him around too much and she was now just getting in the way.

“Call out an order!” She yelled at Alistair.

In the Wilds he told Daveth, Jory, and her where he wanted them. Giving them mid battle orders. 'Why is he not doing that now!?' She wondered.

“Just kill them!” He yelled back.

The mage cried out from being chased by a genlock. He'd be injured if he stopped to attack it.

“Nanook! Guard the mage! I'll get the damn archers!” Emerly growled.  
Alistair grunted then yelled at her. “Do it already!” Emerly wanted to punch the blonde.

Emerly did not have the stealth Daveth did, but she was almost as quick as he was. Almost. They used their arrows to stab her instead of the swords on their sides. She gasped out a pained breath letting the darkspawn stand together in front of her. Her bicep and left side was bleeding from the cut and open puncture. With all her strength, she attacked. She let them see her blade up close. Point first in the eye to the back of their disgusting skulls. 

Behind her, Alistair was holding but losing ground. The mage did his best to throw out spells safely around Alistair but there was too much movement for the mage to be helpful. She ran in to help, her side burning with pain. She spun behind the darkspawn, crossing her arms and sliced as hard as she could. Two that had already been taking a harsh beating from the mage and Alistair fell over. Black pooling around them. The last had two daggers stuck in it's side while a longsword cut off it's head. Once it was over, Emerly fell to her knees. Her left hand covering her wounds.

The mage ran over quickly. “Here! Please!” A red bottle being forced into Emerly's hand. “Drink.”  
“Hurry it up. We need to get to that tower.” Alistair shook his blade, pointing it at the tower before walking forward.

Warden Cousland wanted to gag at the health potion. It tasted of dirt and wet leaves mixed with citrus water.

“Yes sir, Warden Alistair, sir. Don't worry, I'm fine.” She growled at his back. “Thank you, Mage.” Emerly said calming herself.  
“Terrence.” Emerly laughed as she stood. “My Lady?”  
“What is it with the name Terr-something and herbalism? Nevermind. Just try put yourself at an angle around my fellow Warden. You'll have better range on the darkspawn without harm coming to Alistair.”  
“Y-yes, my Lady.” The mage nodded like he should have been doing it before.

 

The second battle didn't go quite as badly. Emerly ran around for archers. Nanook stayed with the mage attacking anything that came too close. And Alistair yelled at everything that moved, taunting them to fight him. Sadly any of the Teyrn's soldiers that they got close to, took a heavier beating and died. They just couldn't get there in time. Emerly did not want to think they were just dangling the men in front of them only to snatch it away on purpose. Did they do that?

 

The fight at the base of the tower was the worst. Only two archers, but there was something new. It popped out of the shadows and swiped razor sharp talons at Alistair's shield like a ghost with corporeal claws. There was a golden armored darkspawn alpha just standing at the top of the tower stairs, waiting. Emerly dug her blades deep into the shriek's back letting Alistair slash at it's front. Once the slippery shriek was on the ground, the alpha descended down the stairs in angry footsteps.

Nanook ran around to keep the alpha occupied. Emerly smirked when she caught Alistair's gaze. Then she dashed forward. Sliding to cut the back of it's knees while it focused on her hound. It had reach enough to scratch across Alistair's shield. The poor shield wouldn't last the night, if the last few fights said anything of what to expect. The mage was on the side now throwing frost spell after spell; freezing the darkspawn into place. Alistair raised his sword up high. Then he brought it down, smashing the darkspawn into pieces.

“Nice!” Emerly laughed.  
“This is not a game!” Alistair growled at her.  
“Better to think of it as a game, then to be scared shitless for every monster I see. Even if they're handsome blonde ones.” Emerly muttered, pushing open the doors to the tower.  
“Slowly! Wait!” Alistair followed. “What did you call me?”

Terrence, the mage, sighed throwing his hands up into the air.

“Good job, Terrence. That was amazing, Terrence. We couldn't have killed it without you! Why don't mages ever get credit for what they do?” The mage sighed as he followed the two Wardens inside the tower, a snorting mabari on his heels. 

 

It was dark inside the tower. Echos of screams bounced off walls. Screeching, skittering, dragging sounds in a low ambiance of the tower.

“Careful.” Alistair told them as they passed through the archway. “They could be waiting.”

Then a wall of fire lit up, making a maze out of flaming barricade.

“Just like that!” The Warden said quickly.  
“Watch it!” Emerly held her hand up. “There's a trap!”  
“And archers!” Terrence threw spells from behind a pillar.

Emerly slid on her belly to the contraption while Terrence kept the darkspawn at bay.

“Take care of it yet, Emerly?” She shook her head no. “Let's go already!” His sword hand swirling the blade anxiously. His shield blocked a few arrows aimed at them.

Blue eyes followed a string to a larger contraption. It would explode if they tripped it, poisoning them. Instead Emerly got rid of the trigger then cut the line. Once the rogue gave the all clear, Alistair ran for the back wall, Nanook followed with him.

“They have a mage of their own!” Terrence yelled.  
“I got that one!” Alistair called out changing directions.

Emerly followed along the flaming barricade to kill the archers closest to her. She had the safety of a statue in the middle of the room keeping arrows from hitting her. The sooner they were down the sooner she could help Alistair and the two of them could hopefully save the mage from death. It almost worked, had the mage not taken an arrow to the chest from the last archer in the corner.

“Terrence!” Emerly yelled sweeping the legs out from the last genlock. Her daggers made sure the darkspawn wouldn't get back up.

The archers were all down now. She looked back, but the mage had not gotten back up. All that was left was the spell casting darkspawn in the corner that turned to run away--right into a wall. It turned around into Alistair's shield bash, bounced off the wall then stumbled into Emerly's black coated blades. Behind them, there was a gasp of air, coughing then someone dusting off their clothing.

“That was close, huh?” The mage asked as he crossed the room.  
“What?” Emerly blinked. “How did you...?”  
“I've never really been that quick with my defensive spells before.” Terrence looked just as flabbergasted. “Covered myself up with rocks... well tried to. Luckily the arrow hit right as the spell finished. Whew… thank you Anatta...”  
Alistair started to smile, “I hope we all have that kind of luck. Come on, we still need to light the beacon.”

They passed bodies of the Teyrn's men on their way. Beaten and bloodied. Patches of skin missing. Further in they found the hole the Darkspawn must have crawled through.

“That's the door to the stairs.” Terrence pointed.  
“Ten silvers says there's six darkspawn.” Alistair grinned.

A slow smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, 'And I thought it wasn't a game to you, hypocrite.'

“Nanook?” Emerly looked at her hound. The dog sniffed around at the door, then sneezed. “I'll take that bet.”

Alistair grinned. As a senior Warden, he could sense just how many there were in that room. As they burst through the door, Emerly threw one of her daggers into the chest of a genlock.

“Five, Alistair.” She called.

Alistair had no time to be shocked. Swords were clashing against his shield.

“Four. Dear, Warden.” She called again.  
“That's cheating!” He grunted at her.  
“You owe me,” she grunted after another kill, “ten silvers.”  
“That did not count! You broke the rules!” He pouted. “Let's just get to the top.”

 

They climbed three more floors, until Alistair stopped them.

“Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!” Alistair gasped.  
Starting to feel tired, Emerly's sarcasm was slipping to the surface, “You could try telling them they're in the wrong place.”  
“Right. Because clearly this is all a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later.” He sighed at her chuckle/cough. “At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teryn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!”  
“Let's not rush into traps, hm? That will surely delay us.” Emerly gave the flooring a quick look over as well as the corners.  
“Let's just go?” Terrence urged.

The next floor held ballista's conveniently pointed at a group of darkspawn. “Pull the triggers on three... two... one!” Down they went. The rest scattering towards them, angrily. Between her and Alistair, Emerly started counting her kills. Howe's face started dimming from her view enough she could see the deformed evil behind it.

 

“Want to make a bet how many are in the next room, Alistair?” Emerly grinned.  
“You don't play fair.” He grumbled.  
“Aw! No fun.” She stuck her tongue out at him. She looked down to the mabari beside her, “Ready, boy?”

Nanook barked then growled lowly at the door. The Wardens charged through the door as soon as it was opened, clearing the room. The next floor up, the open chamber held a large pile of body parts just inside the door, heads on pikes. Emerly held a hand over her nose.

“Loghain better be ready to charge as soon as we light the signal. The king is depending on us!” Alistair told her trying to ignore the gore.  
Emerly said staring at the red on the floor. “We should go.”

 

The next fight was a bit of a scare. Three arches had Emerly targeted the whole time. Twice she had to use her current target as a shield, like she had done with the Mage from Highever castle. This time, she didn't use her hand to hold her shield in place. Alistair and Nanook did most of the damage dealing. Nanook's teeth were almost stained black from all the bites that tore skin and flesh of the darkspawn. Alistair's shield even had half a face imprint painted in black. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her. Emerly couldn't say anything. Just a thumbs up.

Further in, they found darkspawn surrounding mabari in cages. Emerly moved quickly, Nanook behind her. Even though the Darkspawn seen her, she pulled the level to open the cages. Three angry Mabari tore out of their cages and set their teeth into the darkspawn around them. Alistair pulled Emerly back, letting just the Mabari take the floor. Teeth and claws ripped apart the darkspawn. Terrence doing his best as the only distance fighter to aid the mabari. The hounds were digging at the other doors, barking and scratching until the doors finally opened up with more Darkspawn. Too many for the hounds to handle themselves.

“They'll die!” Emerly pulled out of Alistair's grip.  
“They are just dogs!”

Emerly's cold stare pushed Alistair back as step.

“And they are braver then you are.” She turned her back, whistling for Nanook to follow.

The hounds hadn't bothered her. She knew her way around most common attacks. Emerly pelted the Darkspawn with stabs from behind while the Darkspawn attacked the dogs in his front. Two out of three of the mabari died from darkspawn blades. The last, Emerly killed herself. There was black coating over a long wound in his side. He'd just die alone and in excruciating pain.

“Sorry, boy. It hurts less this way.” Emerly sighed before pulling away her blade from the Mabari. She rubbed over his head til the hound's eyes closed.

 

The room leading to the stairs held only three. It wasn't much of a fight at all. Terrence informed them this was the last floor.

“Wait!” Alistair called out. “Emerly!”  
“What? The beacon is right there.” She calmed her breath.  
“There's something... there. I haven't felt this before. It's new to me. Just... let's be careful, kill whatever it is, then we can light the beacon.”  
“What if it's that archdemon you Wardens always talk about?” Terrence asked.  
“Shhh!” Alistair waved his hands in the air. “You'll jinx us!”  
“I'm not afraid.” Emerly held her blades tightly. Her left hand twitching.  
“You say that now. Let's just go and rid the room of whatever is up there so we can light the beacon.”

Emerly shook her head and rolled her eyes. A fisted hand patted her leg for Nanook to follow. The four ran up the stairs to the top level. The large sense of dread Alistair felt was getting closer to them. Even the new Warden felt an icy chill slip down her spine as they neared the top of the stairs. They ran into the room and seen it. 

At first it heard it's own slopping sounds from it gnawing meat from bones. Then it noticed them. The large beast was a tower in itself. Horns on top of it's head, massive hands, arms, and legs. A walking building with pointed teeth gnawing on human bones. It heard the group enter, turned to look at them all.

“The fuck is that?” Emerly gasped in a whisper.  
“Death… made flesh.” Terrence stared at it in horrified awe.

The ogre stared at the invaders. Then roared, it's anger echoing and bouncing off the walls. Fat pellets of spittle raining from it's fanged jaws.

“Move!” Alistair yelled as it charged them.

Emerly held her hand up, circling her dagger point in a circle. A signal to the mabari. Nanook ran off, barking at the ogre, running circles around it to distract it. Meanwhile, Terrence stood in the back throwing any spell he had mana for at the darkspawn. Alistair was stabbing at it's legs dodging away from the crushing blows. His shield arm was severely tired, and hurting from all the hits. The weight of one backhand from the ogre threatened to break his defense. Emerly danced behind the ogre, working to chop off one of it's legs and hoping to the dear Maker the creature didn't shit on her.

 

Nanook's barking was driving it crazy. Enough so, that it knocked Alistair and Emerly clear out of the way to charge at him. Nanook yipped, running off behind the mage to hide. 

“No! Bad dog! Don't bring it here!” The mage gasped. His hands fumbled over his robes checking his pockets for any lyrium potions. “Maker... No!”

The ogre was only a few feet away now.

“Nanook!” Emerly scrambled to a stand. She followed the ogre

There was no time left. The ogre grabbed the mage, crushing the mage's body against the stone pillar behind him repeatedly.

“No!” Emerly yelled. 

She jumped, climbing the Ogre’s back using her daggers. It roared and twisted, her blades slanted. Emerly was flung backwards, sliding against the floor to Alistair's feet.

“Settle down! I'll keep it's focus.” Her pulled her to a stand quickly.

It was just Emerly and Alistair fighting then. Whittling down it's health, draining it of it's an ocean's worth of blood. Emerly pinned both of it's feet to the ground with her daggers. Then Alistair jumped forward, stabbing his sword into the thing's neck. As it fell backwards he pulled his sword out harshly then stabbed it again, twisting. It's dying roar gurgled in it's throat.

 

Both Wardens panted, falling to the floor beside the thing. The black puddle growing around it the only thing keeping them from sitting and catching their breath.

“The beacon is over here! We've surely missed the signal... let's light it quickly before it's too late!” Alistair pointed then walked towards the chimney filled with wood.  
“Nanook? Nanook?! Where are you?” Emerly looked around the room. “Nanook?!”

A pained whine echoed in the room.

“The beacon, Emerly.” Alistair called to her.  
“So light the damn thing!” She yelled at him, waving the Warden off to find her hound, “Nanook, where are you?”

Emerly climbed over the ogre to find the whining. She seen the mangled body of Terrence then the shaking grey furball over a pillar. He'd been blocked off by burning debris, stuck in a corner.

“Nanook!”  
“It's lit!” Alistair called.

Emerly stomped down on bits of the fire to get to her hound.

“Alistair! Help me! Please!” She begged. 

Like a white knight, Alistair came and scooped the hound into his arms, pulling the dog out from under a burning table. She had no idea how he had the strength for it. She was about to collapse as it was. A burning ember fell from his shoulder. It left a trail of smoke as they walked away from the flames. 

Her chest thumped inside. It was something out of a romance novel the way Alistair looked just then. Edges of his cap smoldering. A heroic look on his face as he set the mabari on the floor. A soft glow behind his eyes with a job well done. ...And then he slipped on a black puddle behind him and tumbled to the floor.

“Nanook!” Emerly followed Alistair to the floor. Her hands rubbing over the dog's fur looking for burns. Patches of his hair were missing in some areas. He trembled and cried in her arms. “Please, boy. It's okay. You'll be okay. It'll be okay. I can't lose you too.”  
“Quiet..” Alistair ordered in a sit up. “Emerly. We need to get out of here.” 

Alistair suddenly stood, panic flashing over his paling face in waves. His brown orbs darting from one end of the room to the other looking for a way out.

“What?”She asked, standing. “What now?”  
“We need to leave!” Alistair all but yelled. “Emerly!”

The door burst open. An arrow passed right by her ear to answer her question. Then two more hit her lower right side. A third slid through her right shoulder. Emerly gasped falling backwards in pain. The arrow in her shoulder snapped while the other two pushed the arrows back the way they came by a few inches. She vaguely heard Alistair yelling … whispering maybe. Then there was blackness around her. The world shook.

The soft fur and warmth of Nanook beside her her last comfort.


	12. Again

Emery woke up in her own bed in Highever in a blue silk nightgown. A sense of dread swirling over her skin like another blanket. Sunlight from the window on the wall gave the room an iridescent golden glow. It was all a dream? A terrible dream from reading too many books in the library again. It must have been. She laughed, pulling her knees towards her chin, wrapping her arms around her shins. All a dream. 

“There you are!” The volume of the voice had Emery jumping like a cat on all fours, only Emery fell off the side of her bed on her way down. “Get up, you silly girl. We have lots to do today!” 

Emery watched her mother's feet sweep into her room and stand in front of her. A satin blue dress was held in her hands. “You will wear this and I will hear no complaints!” Emery was on her feet and wrapping her arms around her mother tightly. She could feel her mother's warmth, even when she started cackling … laughing. “Of course, mother, let me get dressed.” Emery pulled off the nightgown and changed into the dress. 

Blue satin wrapped around her body to show off her lithe form. Intricate silver stitches lined the dress in Cousland laurel patterns around her hips. The open cut top that curled into a high collar around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a full volume, bouncing, tail laid over her bare shoulder. 

Eleanor started to cry. “Go show your father! Go!” Emery giggled like she was sixteen again. She held up the hem of her dress as she raced through the halls. She ran through the castle in her bare feet all the way to the Great Hall. She always started her searches off there. Emery ran around the corners, happy that all of the servants were still alive and the guards were grinning at her for wearing a dress. 

Once inside the hall, Emery seen her father talking to Howe. She shook her head. 'It was just a dream,' she told herself. “I'm sorry, pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?” Wait. “I see she's become a lovely young woman. Please to see you again, my dear.” Wait, wait! Emery looked to the doors. Duncan was waiting to speak with her father. “The war is real then?” Emery asked horrified. It was just a dream! A dream! “That's why I brought you here pup, since your brother is leading our forces south and I'm going with the Arl, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle.” 

Emery shook her head no. “No! You can't let out forces leave! Howe is going to kill you once the men are gone! Please father!” Howe laughed, “I think I should be offended. I was going to wait until nightfall but now seems better!” The arl pulled out a dagger. Emerly stood in front of her father to protect him. Howe stabbed a hole in her left hand. She screamed, grabbing her hand away from the point of Howe's blade. There was a roar of thunder outside the castle, “Go get your mother! GO!” Bryce yelled at her.

At once, Emery turned and ran for the door, the sounds of fighting behind her. She ran through the blood splattered halls, lit only with torches and the burning castle structures. Howe's men were after her, shooting arrows at her. She made it to her bedroom but Nanook wasn't there. Her mother was in her room fighting off Howe's men with a broom. “Mother!” Emery yelled, but it was too late. 

Eleanor was stabbed through with a sword. She grabbed her middle and fell to her knees, her blood pooling around her. Emery stabbed her daggers through the men until they fell over. Emery knelt down in her dress, pulling her mother into her arms.

“Go.. find your father! Get our vengeance!” Eleanor pushed Emery away. “Go!”

Emery cried, leaving her mother in the bedroom. Oriana and Oren were lying on the floor not too far away. She continued on to the next room, Lady Landra lying in blood. Her face frozen in horror. Emery ran. Aldous was dead in the library. Mother Mallol was lying bloodied in her chapel, even though she hadn't been there before. Dairren and Iona were wrapped in a bloodied sheet together, a pike sewing them together in an open closet.

In the Main Hall, Ser Gilmore was impaled with a sword on the ground next to her dying Father. Terren was trying desperately to fix Gilmore with his poultices. “We must go.” Duncan grabbed her shoulder. “No! Not again! Father! Get up! Please get up!” He could only smile at her and say “I'm sorry pup, but... it's better this way. Leave.” Her heart shattered again. “NO! Not again! Please!” Duncan grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her father. “NO!”

He pulled and pulled until her castle was burned to the ground and Ostagar was on fire. Darkspawn running around her everywhere. “You know, one good thing about a Blight is how it brings people together!” Alistair yelled at her. “I was not aware they permitted women to join the Grey Wardens.” Jory yelled back, his sword clashing with genlocks. “Oh, I'll watch your back.” Daveth chuckled.

They killed the Darkspawn then all shared in a cheer, clashing silver chalices together. Alistair was frowning at his cup, shaking his head at her. Daveth happily drinking from his. Jory was looking at the inside, scared what was in it. Then Daveth started grabbing his head and shaking. Jory pulled his sword out but was stabbed through the chest by Duncan suddenly appearing behind him. Emery dropped the chalice and ran. Her blue dress was stained with red, but there was black over it now that was crawling up her dress like it was a form all its own.

Emery screamed as the blackness covered her legs, keeping her from running. She tried to wipe it away but it only covered her fingers. It was shocking the parts of her body it touched. Up the icy void crawled, swallowing her up instead. She screamed until it covered her head, blocking any sound from escaping. She seen it then.

The demon that took the form of a dragon. It was laughing at her. 

Just… laughing.


	13. Licking Wounds

Midnight blue eyes shot open to a dirty wooden ceiling. Her heavy head tilted up. Pain rippled through her body. Her shoulders ached. Her fingers felt like ice and her legs burned. There was a dull stabbing pain itching the length of her spine. Tiny crackles of static buzzing under her skin, humming with a white blue color in her mind.

A vaguely familiar figure was putting a book back on a shelf. Emerly pulled her body up the rest of the way with sluggish difficulty. Cold wrapped around her body pulling her eyes down to investigate why. Emerly's body flushed red when she found out why. Embarrassed, the girl pulled covers tightly around her body. She'd been naked save for the bandage wraps tied around her.

“Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased.” Morrigan said pleasantly.  
“Wha-why am I naked?” Emerly gasped.  
“So we could tend to your wounds, of course.” Morrigan rolled her eyes.

Her mind was slow to think, still waking from her unrestful slumber. 'You.. what was the name.. Maddigan… Merridan? Or was it Morrigan. Right. Daveth's witch of the Wilds. Wait-' Emerly stopped her train of thought to voice her question. Why wasn't she dead?

“What happened to the darkspawn?”  
“You were injured, and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?”

Emerly shut her eyes, trying to remember. She blacked out as soon as she was hit by a barrage of arrows. No memory of a frail old lady walking in a room full of darkspawn to save her.

“I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn...” She confessed.   
“Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live.”  
“Close call?”  
“You expect to lose a small tub of blood as you had with as much damage to your insides and still yet live?” 

Emerly's head felt fuzzy instead of heavy. It was becoming easier to think. Morrigan told of Loghain and his abandonment of the king. Everyone he left behind slaughtered without his aid. The King and all the Grey Wardens included. 'Duncan too? Duncan's... dead?' Emerly was stuck inside her head. Everyone she was coming into contact with was dying. Was something wrong with her? Cursed maybe? Why was she constantly the only one to survive?

“--Your friend... he is not taking it well.” Morrigan shrugged.

Emerly couldn't blame him. She knew exactly what that felt like. The only difference was Emerly seen the dead faces in her mind. 'Thank the Maker he doesn't have to live with that,' Emerly sighed. Then again, 'The Maker actually has a twisted sense of humor doesn't he? Am I not allowed to have a place to belong? Why... Why do you hate me so much?!' With all other Grey Wardens dead, it was just her and Alistair left. And she was barely tolerating of the slow man.

“--Your friend has veered between denial and grief since Mother told him.” Emerly had too. “He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke.” Morrigan told her.  
“I've been asleep for some time, haven't I?” Emerly asked, pulling her knees to her chest. “Were my injuries severe?”   
Morrigan nodded. “Yes, but I expect you shall be fine. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal.”  
“And Nanook? My mabari. He was with me.”  
“The one with the burns? The smelly beast is outside rolling in dirt as last I saw.” Morrigan folded her arms over her chest. “Mother gave him some tonic as well.”  
“What about Alistair?” Emerly asked too quickly. “Is he all right?”  
“He is... as you are.” The young Warden sighed in relief. “I suppose it would be unkind to say he is being childish.”

Emerly blinked. Alistair is mourning the loss of family and he is being childish?

“Very unkind. Those were his friends!” Emerly scolded Morrigan.

Not that Emerly herself had met any of them. They would have been her family too. A pang of saddness swept through her like an icey wave. Not a few days ago everyone was laughing and smiling. Not it was only death and screaming.

“And you think they would encourage his blubbering? If so, they are not the sort of Grey Wardens the legends note.”

Emerly's gaze fell. The conversation Duncan once had after he conscripted her about surviving death echoed in her head. The sad look he gave her, the strong words after. Making sure no one else had to go through it. She might have failed in that for Alistair, but she would make damn sure it would not happen to anyone else. The determination lit a fire behind her eyes. 

After that, Emerly started asking Morrigan questions. If they were safe. Why did Morrigan's mother save them. How did she saved them. If there were any more survivors and why Loghain leave them all to die. To Morrigan's credit, she was very forthcoming with all the answers she could give. They were safe because of her Mother. She didn't know why they were saved, but she the old woman turned into a giant bird to do it. Any survivors from the battle either escaped and were long gone, or were being eaten as corpses or dragged back to the darkspawn tunnels if alive. Morrigan did not know who Loghain was, but pointed the question to be asked of her mother, outside, where the elder was waiting to speak with her.

“Thank you for helping me, Morrigan.” Emerly gave the witch a small smile.  
“I... you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer.”  
“I will go, then.” 

Emerly looked around for her clothing. Morrigan pointed to the chest in front of the bed then chuckled.

“I will stay and make something to eat.”

Emerly got dressed. She noticed patches and fine stitches on her armor. Someone even took the time to go over Duncan's stitching and redo it all so none but a fine eye could tell. Not that she wanted to get hurt ever again, but if she did, she hoped she always received such kind care. She felt clean, fully healed, but she could still feel the small jolts jittering under her skin from the Joining. She started to wonder if that was permanent or if it would fade away eventually. 

 

Alistair stared hard at the water. Emotions swirling around inside his head in a maelstrom. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. It had been days of waiting around for her to wake up. Days of disbelief, sorrow, anger and thoughts of revenge that could not-would not leave his mind. Days of silence from her angry, sarcastic voice and painfully hidden laughter. Days of wondering why all of his friends were dead. Days of asking himself why he hadn't left for revenge already. 

But it all came back to waiting for Emerly. If she died, he would be truly alone. And that was something he would not be able to take. He would shatter into a thousand pieces. If she lived, then at least the Maker still answered some prayers. He didn't know her well. Technically, he didn't really like her that much, but she was all he had left. 

If she left him, he wasn't sure what he would do. Duncan was gone. All of his friends were gone. All he had left were his memories. And memories fade. He had no keepsake to hold for comfort. Nothing to touch when he missed them. It was the wind passing through his fingers.

The tears threatened again. He swallowed hard. That damn witch inside the house laughed at him when she seen him cry. It was Redcliffe all over again. The looks of disdain on their faces. The pointed noses at his presence. It infuriated him. Morrigan didn't know a thing about him but yet she still did it. Emerly, though, still had no idea who he was. She treated him a little less worse the Morrigan did. He actually found it cute when she covered up her laughs. If all he had left in the world was the one person who hated to be around him but liked his jokes, he would still take that over being left alone.

 

The door opened and the first thing Emerly seen was Alistair's hunched shoulders staring at the waters in front of the house. His hands flexing into balled fists before he shook them out then balled them up again. He was anxiously waiting, it seemed. Finally, he couldn't stand it and intertwined his fingers behind his head. 

There was a brisk chill as she left the warmth of the house. 

“See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man.”

Alistair spun on his heel. She was holding onto her left wrist, guilt all over her face. Her long brown hair that was usually pent up in a messy bun had been left loose to flow over her shoulders. The ends left in twisted and tangled curls. Those dark blue eyes of hers watching him. Studying him as he was looking at her. 

He moved, his feet carrying him those few steps to wrap his arms around her and hug her, thanking the Maker she was alive. Alistair squeezed his arms tightly around her. She let out a small gasp of pain and surprise. The templar suddenly let her go like she was a log of fire.

“I'm sorry! I didn't think. Are you okay?” He's face was contorted with as much pain as she felt. 

Emerly nodded. Four arrows, and most of her previous wounds reopened. Her blood had drained to an unsafe level. Alistair was unsure of how Morrigan's mother fixed that issue and he didn't want to know. His own wounds were bad, but not quite as serious as the light leather wearing female in front of him.

“You... you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure.” He admitted bluntly. There was a bell in his head ringing, something he should not have said, he did it anyway.  
“Afraid you were going to be left alone?” She asked with jest in her tone but her voice was too soft for it to be heard.

It made him think her fragile. She'd break in half with the next breeze. If she was gone too... His heart fluttered. He couldn't take thoughts like those. Not when there was already so much loss for him to carry.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked him.  
“Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king... They're all dead.” He shook his head. “This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower.”  
“Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad.” The grumpy old woman told him.  
“I didn't mean... but what do we call you? You never told us your name.”

Referring to her as old woman would get him slapped. It would be tedious and impolite to keep calling her Morrigan's mother.

“Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do.” She laughed.  
“The Flemeth,” Alistair was shocked, “from the legends? Daveth was right-- you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?”

He had his own fascination with magic but the powerful legend standing before him could turn him into a toad with only a thought. The old woman's eyes narrowed on the boy.

“And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?”

Alistair bit his tongue. Sometimes he just really didn't know how to talk to people. Thankfully, Emerly was there. Duncan told him she was a the Teyrn's daughter so she should be well verse in … talking to people.

“So why did you save us?” She asked softly.  
“Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?  
“The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain.” Emerly frowned.

She started wondering about the politics Ferelden was going to have to bare through with the Kings death. There would be turmoil over the entire country, even without the Blight obliterating anything else. The people would fight and destroy themselves.

“That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?” He spoke more to himself then the others.

Alistair always supported the teyrn's plans rather then the king's. Loghain was a smart man but this... was not a smart move. It made no sense to Alistair. Had he voiced that thought, Emerly would have agreed. It was too much like Howe's attack on the Cousland Castle.

“Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker then any tainted creature.” 

He would have found that hard to believe until recently. And then Flemeth brought up the real evil from the blight.

“The archedemon.” Alistair agreed.  
“Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not me.” Emerly suddenly doubted in her abilities to help end the massive mission it was looking to be. She knew nothing about being a Grey Warden.  
“All Grey Wardens in Ferelden are gone except for us. I've lost everyone! For the love of the Maker, don't back out on me now!” He pleaded with her to stay with him. 

Even if she disliked him, she couldn't leave him alone. Emerly seen the scared little boy in his eyes. He was just told he was orphaned and had no family. Emerly knew that feeling all too well.

“I just lost my family, Alistair. I know how you feel.” 

She may have spoke but Emerly did not think Alistair was actually listening. There was too much grief in his eyes.

“Then we have to do something! I won't let their deaths be in vain! But I can't do anything on my own.” He frowned.

She was torn. She had made a promise to Duncan, to the Grey Wardens, but she also had to uphold the promise to her father of finding Fergus.

“My brother is out there, somewhere. I need to find him.”   
“Somewhere in the Wilds? Now that would be quite the feat!” Flemeth laughed.  
“And what about everyone else? We can't let their deaths be in vain!” Alistair asked her with heat in his voice.  
“Ahhh, to have lost so much. It would be difficult to cling to hope, however faint. You two have much in common.” The old witch grinned.

Emerly and Alistair both looked at Flemeth then stared at each other. The Cousland refused to look away first. Surprise crossed his face, then the pleaded looks started again.

“I can't do this on my own. We have to do something!” He told her again.

She gave up fighting. What else was there to do? Emerly told him to find the other Wardens. The Wardens of Orlais. They could use the help. Except, there was no way the Wardens would arrive in time to help them stop the Blight without Ferelden being too far gone. Then Emerly asked about the Archdemon. Flemeth seemed to know a lot more then she let on. Alistair guessed she knew as much or more then Duncan had.

“Then we need to find this archdemon.” Emerly decided.  
“By ourselves?” Alistair gaped. “No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back.” He scratched the back of his head, then admitted, “Not to mention, I don't know how.”  
“How to kill the archdemon, or how to raise an army?” Both, he'd answer. “It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm?” 

Alistair would bet Emerly knew enough on the second if he could just figure out the first. 

“Have the Grey Wardens no allies these days?” Flemeth asked the Wardens.  
“I... I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely.”  
“Perhaps we could go to him, then.” Emerly tilted her head to ask Alistair. Wavy brown hair following in a slant.  
“I suppose... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's Uncle.” The more he thought about it, the more he agreed. “I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet.” Alistair was determined now. “Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!”

His fellow Warden, however, was not so sure. They needed to be cautious about who they trusted.

Emerly frowned, “Keep in mind that Loghain was also an honorable man.”

That statement angered him. 

“The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did. I know him too well.” He sighed, “I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself!”  
“We'll find a way, its up to us after all.” Emerly smiled, trying to cheer him up.

After all, she needed him to teach her how to be a Warden. Clearly there was more to it then just the name if the Joining was any indication of the rest of the Order.

“You have more at your disposal than you think.” Flemeth smirked. Subtly trying to reminding them of their options.  
The easily led Alistair pounded his fist against his palm.“Of course!” 

The treaties Duncan had sent him to get. That would give him enough men along with Arl Eamon's army to fight the darkspawn. Even Flemeth agreed. 

“So can we do this?” He asked Emerly. “Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army?”

She knew how hard it was for her Father to deal with Bannorn. It was all she had to compare building an army to. Leading one, seemed easier then building one. Her brow furrowed as she thought about what it might take to actually build an army of kingdoms to fight the Blight.

“I doubt it will be as easy as that.”   
“When is it ever?” Flemeth laughed.  
“It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens.” Alistair was finding his resolve. They had a plan... hopefully.  
“So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?” Flemeth asked them carefully.

She had been coming to terms with it for the past week and a half.

“I'd be happy with just staying alive.” Emerly admitted to them. 

That way she hopefully she could find Fergus.

“Mm. Come to think of it, that would be nice.” Alistair agreed with an amused smile.  
“Well don't expect me to do everything.” Flemeth snorted out a laugh, “There is, however, one more thing I can offer you...”

The old woman stared at the hut door. Emerly followed her gaze. When the door opened, Morrigan came out to meet them. Flemeth was giving the Wardens her daughter to lead them out of the Wilds and follow them to help with their quest. Without Morrigan's previous knowledge, of course. Flemeth insisted she go. Morrigan was a talented mage and the Wardens would need her. 

Emerly was not willing to anger the witch Flemeth and offered Morrigan a place to stay with them. Alistair on the other hand, seemed to think it might be a problem to have Morrigan with them. She was no Circle Mage. She was an apostate. Flemeth used her motherly tone on Alistair. It took everything she had not to burst into giggles while Flemeth scolded Alistair like he was a small child. 

Flemeth and Morrigan said their goodbyes. Emerly started to miss her own mother terribly after that. To not be able to see her mother again and hug her, or smell her flowery perfume and be nagged at to wear dresses had cut her deeper then any wound she's ever had. Emerly would wear nothing but frilly dresses for the rest of her life if only her mother was alive again. She would be the portrait of a nobleman's daughter. All smiles and politeness. If only she had her family back...

“And you, Wardens?” Emerly snapped back into the world. “Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed.” Flemeth was looking at Emerly rather than Alistair.  
“I understand.” Emerly told the witch honestly.  
“Allow me to get my things, if you please.” Morrigan sighed, leaving the Wardens to go back inside the hut.

 

When Morrigan returned, she had a black backpack over her shoulder and her staff in her hand. Nanook was behind her sniffing at the bag. Emerly forced the hound to a lay where he snorted at her but complied. It wasn't as if Morrigan wanted to follow around two fools of Grey Wardens who were still so new they barely knew what it meant to be one of their order. 

Of course, she didn't. She had wanted to see the outside world. However, not when it was on the verge of being destroyed. 'I suppose Mother is right. If I don't see it now, it could very well be gone before I get another chance.' Morrigan hid her sigh behind a forced smile.

The witch offered her services to the Wardens with the option of commentary or for her to stay silent the entire way. Emerly was happy to have her and welcomed Morrigan's opinions. However, there was the annoying man beside her, scowling at her own direction. She vaguely gave the thought of threatening him with toad transformations but bored of the idea. The female Warden seemed more sensible to her. Even inside the hut when they talked, she started to like the woman.

When Emerly asked about her skills, Alistair asked if she could cook. Emerly elbowed the metal plates over his chest, telling her she did not have to cook. 'Tis a good thing. I would not want to poison them so quickly, I suppose.' Morrigan thought. Alistair pouted and promised charred rabbits until the Blight was over. Emerly sighed, saying she'd be the one cook. It was good thing she did not have to worry about the Wardens feeding themselves. Morrigan figured she was going to have to watch over the both of them like a mother bird enough as it was. 

Morrigan was going to have a terrible time, she just knew it.


	14. Civilization

The walk was long and awkwardly silent. Alistair's head was twitching to every direction. No doubt he could feel the darkspawn surrounding them. Emerly watched his hand flick up for his sword more then a few times during their walk out of the Wilds. Morrigan would hold a wrap of leaves, burning one side and let the smoke cover the Wardens before they walked further. Alistair would cough then wave away the smoke but otherwise say nothing.

Emerly had her own thoughts to plague her. They were only two Grey Wardens. The only Wardens in all of Ferelden. At least that was how Flemeth made it sound out to be. Emerly hoped the witch was wrong no matter how much she felt Flemeth was right. They would receive no outside help for the Blight. It would ever reach them time. 

'How much time will it take for the Blight to take over? How much time will it take to raise an army?' She wondered. 

So many people were dead and gone without proper funerals that deserved them. Her parents deserved a proper send off. All of Highever must mourn their lost Teyrn, especially under what Arl Howe must have as a tyranny. Oriana and Oren deserved to have Fergus with them, either with the Maker, or grieving at their pyres. Emerly wondered how Bann Loren was after finding out Howe killed his wife and son. Iona mentioned she had a daughter. Who was looking after the girl now? 

Plus all the servants that worked inside Castle Highever deserved better. Nan, Adney, and Cath. All of the loyal knights and guards. Jorge, Ser Henrick, his brother Jacen. Ser Terren with his poultices. And Ser Gilmore who deserved to be happy. 

Emerly scowled at the thought, 'Gilmore should be here. I wish he could have been here.' 

And there was the fact that Howe was running around after having destroyed her life. Did he know if she was alive? Was he afraid? Would he care? 

'He should… I am going to kill him as soon as I get the chance! No matter what anyone says!' Emerly glared at the ground. 

Then she wondered what Duncan would think of her if she took her vengeance on Howe. Would he approve? Would the other Wardens approve? Or care? 

 

Thinking about Grey Wardens, Emerly watched Alistair’s face as they walked. The Warden was staring at the ground still. His hand twitching to grab his sword every so often. A furrowed brow above his painfully sad umber eyes. He'd been chewing on the inside of his cheek lost in his own thoughts since they left the hut. 

'Is he... brooding?' Emerly wondered, 'I did not think him the type for that.' 

In the small amount of time she had seen Duncan and Alistair interact together they reminded her too much like Gilmore and her father.

 

Nanook whined. His wet nose pressed into his mistress's hand and licked her fingers as they walked. 

The hunger beast inside her own belly growled, 'I know. I know. I am really hungry too.' 

Emerly scratched just behind the hounds ears. A rustle and clinking of movement sounded off in front of Emery and Nanook. A gloved hand held out a stick of dried meat in front of her. 

'But.. I never said anything..?' He only nodded when she thanked him. 

 

Morrigan led them out of the Wilds just before sunset. The sky was burning in hues of pink and yellow. They followed the Imperial Highway until they came across some... toll collectors. The leader stepped up, happy at more coin to flow his way. There were at least six men at his back. Overturned wagons blocked off the rest of the road. Crates and sacks full of supplies lined the walls. Along with a recently dead templar. Emerly was wary. Her hand motioned for Nanook to sit at her side.

“Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess the pretty one is the leader.”

Emerly looked behind her. She'd been excited to see the town so she ran in front. Then they met with the thugs. She drowned in thought, 'Maker's boot! How many people do they stop in a day from this?' Her father would never allow highwaymen to bother the roads near Highever. Emerly decided she was not going to let them stay near Lothering. Not with the Blight so close.

“Err... they don't look much like them others, you know.” The bandit who spoke did so slowly with confusion in his tone. “Uh... maybe we should just let these ones pass...”

Her brow furrowed in annoyance. The slow one was big and probably being manipulated into banditry. Another reason to dismantle the band of thieves.

“Nonsense! Greetings, travelers!” The leader said happily.  
“Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose.” Alistair whispered low enough for just their party to hear.  
“They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson.” Morrigan folded her arms, not bothering to lower her voice. What did she care if they heard.   
“Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on.” He held his hand out to receive the money.

Emerly looked at the hand then at the man. Her eyes narrowing on his face.

“You're toll collectors, then?” She asked.  
“Indeed! For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?” He laughed.  
“Mh..” She agreed, “Perhaps you should charge more, then.”  
“You want to pay more? Well, we'll happily accept donations.”

Emerly's hands itched to stab his outstretched hand then charge him ten silvers for getting her blade dirty.

With a shake of her head, she said, “I'm just saying it's a rough business for such a pittance.”

The leader looked from Emerly's angry face to Alistair and Morrigan's.

“I could be mistaken, but that sounded threatening.”  
“Sounded like a threat to me.” The slow one agreed.  
“Interesting, because you seem a bit outnumbered.” The leader's smile was slowly turning into a grin.  
Emerly smirked back, taunting, “It's hard to be outnumbered by common thugs.”  
“Emerly...” Alistair warned lowly.

She ignored the voice behind her. Even Highever had thugs in the ally's of her city. Most of them looked tougher than the lot in front of her. She was not worried.

“Well, I can't say I'm please to hear that. We have rules, you know.” The leader tried to tell her.  
“Right.” The slow one agreed again. “We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules.”

Anger crossed her face in a flash of red, her mouth moved before she could think about what she was saying.

“Do you really want to fight a Grey Warden?” Emerly took a step closer.   
“Did she say she's a Grey Warden? Them ones killed the king!” The slow one told his leader.  
“Traitors to Ferelden, I hear. Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found.” The man rubbed his chin, thinking about cashing that bounty.  
“But... aren't them Grey Wardens good? I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?” 

Emerly could feel the anger pouring from Alistair in hot waves. She herself was not happy about being called a traitor or the rumor of Wardens killing Cailan. That was just ridiculous. 

“You have a point. Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn-fighting-king-killing ways.” The leader waved a hand for them to pass.  
“You know, the Grey Wardens could use a donation.” Emerly said angrily.   
Leader's eyes narrowed on Emerly, “You don't say.”   
“They is really good, boss. Remember.”  
Sometimes he hated that man's mouth, “Well... yes. Twenty silvers? That's all we've... collected today.”

He pulled the small bag of coins from his pocket.

“An excellent donation, thank you.” Emerly snatch the coin purse, tossing it back to Alistair.  
“Then take it. Err... do enjoy your stay in Lothering and all that.” 

The bandits split to the sides of the bridge to let the Wardens through.

“You let them off to easily.” Morrigan huffed. Emerly grunted at her.

“Why are all the pretty ones the most evil, Dagen? What a bitch.”   
“I don't knows boss, but yous could have died. Just like the king.”

It made no sense. Why would Grey Wardens kill the king? Why have a bounty for Grey Wardens? For all Loghain knew, all the Wardens were dead. The man was taking no chances was he? Why though? Emerly shook her head, turning around. She past between Morrigan and Alistair and pulled her blades out. Pointing them at the bandit leader. 

“Hey. You.” Emerly called.

Automatically he raised his empty hands. His dull blue eyes looked at the tip of the blade then flicked his gaze up to meet Emerly's.

“Oh... back, are you? I thought we settled things nice and amicably with you Wardens.” He tried to smile but it failed.  
“Shutup,” Emerly growled. “I want some questions answered.”

Before Dagen could do anything to help his boss, Emerly pointed her second blade at him.

“About what? We're just, you know... greeting travelers.”  
“Actually, it's more “refugees.” Dagen informed her.  
“Yes, fine. Life's hard all over. Nothing of concern to you Grey Warden.”

Nobles train their children to take over their stations. Her's was that of Teyrnship. She cared about people. No matter how much adventure she wanted as a child, she still had to grow up and take responsibilities for the people around her. It concerned her, Grey Warden title or not.

“You said something about Grey Wardens killing the King...” She glared at both of them. “Explain that.”  
“Everyone's saying how the Grey Wardens betrayed the king during the darkspawn fight. Got him and themselves killed. Teyrn Loghain pulled out just in time. First thing he's doing as regent is putting a bounty on Grey Wardens.” The leader told her.

Fury flashed into something new. 'That's not what happened! It's not even Alistair and my fault for the delayed beacon. Loghain just left!' Emerly was more shocked now then angry.

“It's time for you and your men to leave.” Emerly took a step back then pointed at the road to the right with her dagger before dropping her arms to her side.  
“Well... we don't want trouble, so... yes, we'll do that. Thank you for sparing us.” The leader held his hands together and bowed.

Emerly returned her blade behind her back and left to return to Morrigan and Alistair. They waited for her at the top of the stairs.

“But you said these refugee types was easy pickings!” Dagen said while following Boss away from the Wardens.  
“There are better pastures elsewhere, you fool! Time to go!” he growled. “I swear, if my sister hadn't of married you I would have killed you long ago, Dagen!”

Emerly blew out an angry breath then calmed her head. Their job just got a little harder if bounty hunters were going to be after them.

“Come on then. I am starving.” Emerly started down the stairs first.

The three took the stairs down to a platform an already they could smell the desperation. The cries, whines, and moans, mixed with faint drunken laughter, dogs barking, and children playing. The run down buildings were filled to the brim with refugees just wandering around with no hope left in their hearts. It shattered the Wardens to see it but both kept it hidden from the un-fooled witch.

“Well there it is.” Alistair finally found his witty tongue. “Petty as a picture.”

Emerly would never openly admit it was good to hear his voice again. However, Morrigan let him know just how much she missed his voice. Which was not much at all by the way she unsubtly insulted him. It was clear just how easily Morrigan could provoked him. Alistair fought back at every turn. They way they fought, Emerly just wanted to lock them in a closet and wait til one was dead or she heard moans of passion through the door.

“Anyway... I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first.” Alistair ignored Morrigan's presence for the time being to talk to his fellow Warden.

Emerly had no rightly idea of where to go. She was under the impression Alistair was going to lead them to Redcliffe.

She shrugged, “We should try and use these treaties, I assume.”  
“I agree. Have you looked at them?” He asked her.  
“Looked at them?” Her head tilted to the left, “What do you mean?”

Sure, she looked at them. She looked at Alistair handing them over to Duncan then Duncan putting them in the tent. Morrigan commented on how her mother had retrieved them when she saved the two wardens from the tower. How Flemeth actually did that… Emerly did not know. Alistair explained the treaties were for the three groups: elves, dwarves, and mages. She thought they already had a plan. Go places, get people. It was a simple plan but a plan nevertheless.

“I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first.” Alistair was really pushing to go to Redcliffe.  
“I suppose, but..” Emerly held her hands on her hips as she talked. “Is there a way contact the Grey Wardens?”

If they could have other help, that would be a small weight lifted from her shoulders. Bounty or not, they needed help of any kind. But it would be impossible, Alistair retold her the Wardens from Orlais would take too long to get there in time. Then Emerly sighed. Morrigan stood there, tapping her foot softly, drumming her fingertips against her crossed arms just waiting for the Wardens to decide what they were going to do.

Against her better judgment, Emerly asked, “What do you think we should do, Morrigan?”

The witch was slightly taken aback. She had not expected to be asked of her opinion, but her opinion she gave. To attack the man hiding behind castle walls in Denerim, then the Wardens can recruit whoever they wanted without fear. 

 

Emerly stared at Nanook as the ex-templar and witch bickered. The hound whined telling her she started it. She pointed her finger at the ground then drew a line over her mouth for him to quiet. Nanook snorted then looked away. 'Fine, laugh. Ha, ha.' Emerly glared at the beast.

“Right, opinions shared. Go after the treaties first. Got it.” Emerly sighed. “Then we need to find these people.”  
“I can give you directions, if you like.” Alistair offered helpfully.  
“Ah.” Emerly nodded. She waited for him to go through the list of locations she already knew about save for the elves. “Thank you, Alistair.”  
“Then you have a plan?” He asked her.

Emerly looked from Alistair, to Morrigan, then back to Alistair. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' She held up her hands. He was making her the leader, even though she was now the junior warden.

“Why are you leaving it up to me?” She asked.  
“Well, I don't know where we should go.” His voice tinged twinged to a slightly higher pitch while he held his arms out wide. “I'll do whatever you decide.”  
“Now that is unsurprising.” Morrigan got glares from the Warden Cousland.

'Really Morrigan. Now is not the time.' Emerly whined silently.

“Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go. I'm not going to fight about it.” Alistair was shaking his head. His temper biting from within the words.  
“Okay.” Emerly held her hands up. “Okay.”

She just wanted the fighting to stop before it picked up again.

“Just... a minuet, if you please?” 

Emerly stared out at the 'pretty painting' in front of her. 'Pretty soon everywhere will look like this. These people will just move to the next village over and over again until there are no more safe places to take refuge. The damn blight will swallow Ferelden unless it's stopped soon.' She let a long sigh escape her. 'A Warden needs to lead the fight against this Blight.. and if Alistair isn't willing to do it... then it has to be me. A Cousland's always does their duty. Right then. End the Blight. Kill Howe. Find Fergus. Go home. Sleep. Simple plan.'

“Okay.” She tried her best to smooth things out with a smile. “I'm ready to get going.”   
“Fair enough. Let's head into the village whenever you're ready.” Alistair seemed thankful for the talking to stop.

“Right. Nanook, heel.” 

 

Not too far from the steps, Emerly stopped to get a little information from one of the refugees. A surly man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Emerly was sure she seen him walking around the Kings camp a few times. Perhaps she was mistaken. He was displeased the highwaymen were gone and barely gave her any new information she did not already know. 

Further in the camp was a templar trying to turn everyone away from seeking refuge in the Chantry and Tavern as they were full up. The more Emerly looked around, the more she felt the need to help as many people as she could. There was just so much pain around her. It would alleviate or at least make her forget about her own for a while.

Alistair watched her as he followed his new leader. She let a family of elves know the bandits were gone. They thanked the Warden then left to hopefully collect their belongings. He watched her calm a crying child and convince him to wait in the Chantry for his lost mother. He watched her broker peace between a profiteering “businessman” and a Chantry sister. 

“The Chanters are still operating their board?” Alistair wondered out loud, then he laughed, “Now that's dedication.”

Alistair watched, as amused as Morrigan was, while Emerly confused a Chanter enough to brake from his verses by the Chantry Board. After that, Emerly led them inside the Chantry outer walls where a man was screaming at the top of his lungs. She stopped to calm down a Chasind man ranting about the Darkspawn then calm the crowd he riled up after he left. 

“Since we're so close by, want to head inside?” Emerly asked them, pointing a thumb back at the Chantry doors.  
“What I could really use is a nice hot meal.” Alistair held a gloved hand to his armored belly.  
“Or, we could just stand here and do nothing while the darkspawn inevitably take over the village.” Morrigan shrugged.  
“So get Alistair some food, and Morrigan an ale. Got it.” Emerly led the group out. 'Feed the Warden. Drunk the witch. Well... this ought to be fun.' Emerly grinned.

 

The gold of the sun was hiding behind far off mountains. Night was descending down upon the village. Campfires were lit along with lanterns. The village seemed more desperate now then it did with daylight. The four walked out from the Chantry over a bridge to the side. They hadn't been to the other side of Lothering yet.


	15. Caged Anger

Emerly had no idea where she was going but it didn't smell of fear and desperation as much on that side of the river. No, this side smelled much worse. Once over the bridge she used her nose to head to the right. The tavern was almost as large as the chantry. 

“Guess there is nothing in the country to do but drink and pray.” Emerly said out loud.  
“So it would seem.” Morrigan agreed.

Alistair grunted disapproval.

“Er... sorry, Alistair.” Emerly pointed at the building. “That way.”

They walked the few feet, almost to the door when a man stopped them just short of the door.

“You might not want to go in. Tavern's full and those soldiers are being a nuisance.” He told them.

The Cousland's golden heart glimmered from her sleeve.

“You seem unhappy.”

It was a rather silly thing of her to say but, she couldn't stop it from escaping her lips.

“Is there any reason to be happy? With the king dead, them darkspawn will overrun Lothering before anyone can organize.”

That was probably true. There was a severe lack of soldiers in the village.

“You'd think those soldiers could at least run off the bandits. I hear someone gave them what they deserved. Wasn't you, was it?” He continued.

Thinking back the bounty being on the Grey Warden's head, Emerly decided on the option on not to tell.

“No.” She lied. “Why do you ask?”  
“It would be nice to thank whoever did it, that's all. Good luck to you.” Emerly stopped the man before he could go too far. “Ah! Wait a minuet. Tell me about these soldiers.”  
The man shrugged, “They're not here to defend us. They were looking for someone... before they started drinking.”

Nanook whined. His mistress's hand stroked lines over his head while she listened to the man.

“I hear they almost killed a man because they didn't like his face. I wonder if they're deserters from the king's army?”  
“Maybe. At any rate, thank you for talking with me.” She smiled. “I should go.”  
“Of course.” He smiled back. “And good luck to you. We could all use some, no?”  
Emerly laughed, “That we could. Alright. Let's see if there is any ale left by those soldiers. Maybe we can start another bar fight. Huh, boy? Like back home!”

She started off talking to the humans, but finished by talking to the Mabari. Nanook just barked and wagged his tail.

“Ah! Maybe... Stay out here. I'll grab you some food. Okay boy?” Nanook whined at her. 

Emerly scratched the hounds ear then turned to open the door and walk inside. Alistair and Morrigan followed with hungry bellys.

 

She could smell their breath from the doorway. Two soldiers here glowering at the rest of the patrons until Emerly and Alistair walked in. Immediately the soldiers jumped at the chance for a fight. They claimed to have a description of Emerly. Just her, no mention of Alistair. He shrugged. 

“You're more memorable.” He told her.  
“I don't see how,” she muttered.

Then a red haired chantry sister walked up to mediate the tension in the room. It did not help the fact the soldiers called Alistair and Emerly traitors. Both Wardens angered to that statement. When the fight broke out, Emerly was amused at the fighting Chantry sister at her side. Without a weapon of her own, she simply unhanded her target and stole his sword form him. The men were drunk and could barely hold their weapons or walk straight. It was a quick fight. There was more ale on the floor then blood.

“All right, you've won! We surrender!” The commander yelled not two minuets later.  
“Good.” The Sister was pleased. “They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now.”

Emerly only wished that was true. The fight had barely even begun.

“The Grey Wardens didn't betray King Cailan. Loghain did.” Emerly informed the soldiers.  
“I was there! The Teyrn pulled us out of a trap!” The Commander yelled.  
“I was there!” Emerly yelled right back. “The Teyrn left the king to die on purpose!”

Her grip on her daggers tightened. Behind her Alistair was doing his best to remain silent. Emerly was speaking for the both of them whether she knew it or not.

“The Wardens led the king to his death! The teyrn could do nothing!” The soldier argued further.  
“Start running. Right now.” Emerly's eyes promised a painful death if he stayed any longer then he thought he should.  
“Y-yes... Thank you! Thank you!” The man's tone changed as he though he seen lightning flash out of her storm grey eyes.

Before he could run off, she whirled around holding the flat edge of her blade against his throat. All the ale he had before the Warden's appearance was starting to leak down to the floor through his pantleg.

“Before you go... Take a message to Loghain.” She whispered harshly.  
“W-what do you want me to tell him?”   
“He'll have to do better than this.” Emerly pressed the blade harder to make sure he wouldn't forget then released him. “The Grey Wardens know what happened. We are coming for him.”  
“I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!”

The soldier burst through to the outside as quick as his piss covered legs would take him. His men scampered after him.

“I apologize for interfering...” The red headed Chantry sister continued.

Emerly tried her best to shoo the Sister away but, against her better judgment of the Stabbity Princess, she let Lay Sister Leliana come along their group. Crazy Maker talk and all.

 

While she was inside, the new Warden used her nobility taught lessons to make rounds in the room talking to anyone with loose lips. Most just offered thanks for riding the tavern of the soldiers. Some people gave rumors as to what Loghain was up to. And a very particular man that wanted poison to throw in his front yard. Emerly admitted to knowing a bit. He contracted her to make some for money. Money they needed if they were going to supply an army. She took the job and now had to search the near by clearing for poisonous herbs.

Once Alistair told him they were Wardens, Danal, the Tavern keeper, ended up letting the Wardens sleep in the kitchens that night. The band of four left the tavern with filled stomachs including one ex-chantry sister named Leliana. 

She claimed to be sent from the Maker, which Emerly didn't believe existed at the current time but took all the help she could get. Morrigan did not approve of the religious archer. Even Alistair was wary, but followed Emerly's lead.

“Nanook. Leliana. Leliana. Nanook.” Emerly pointed at both of them. “Feed him the beef bits would you? Also.. I need some deathroot... And why is that girl so distraught over there?”  
“Again with the helping people?” Morrigan sighed.  
“Wait up.” Alistair followed Emerly over to a young girl.  
“Hello, cute puppy.” Leliana kneeled, the unbound leather pouch Emerly gave her before she ran off was filled to the brim with pieces of fat and vein ridden meat. “I will give you the whole thing as long as you don't bite me. We have a deal, no?”

The red head smiled holding out the pouch opened up into a plate over her hands. Nanook eyed the woman, then the meat bits. He opted for the bribe... for now. With a bark he agreed, then dove into the snack, careful of the fingers under the leather.

“Glad we agreed.” She laughed.

Emerly moved on from the younger girl promising her traps, to the older woman and promising potions of health. Once that was done, Emerly watched a small family meet up and talk in hushed voices. The angry refugee at the edge of town was pointing angry fingers at the girl that wanted traps. The older woman who wanted to help the rest of the village was trying to calm them. 

That was when Emerly seen another woman show up with her own mabari at her heels. A cinnamon colored hound with a puff of long fur on the top of his head like a helmet. The woman had short jet black hair and bright blue eyes and an easy smile on her face. Her particular humor did not seem to ease the man. He just rolled his eyes and walked away.

 

Emerly smiled, 'Must be nice to always be near family. I hope they all make it out of here alright.' With that, the Warden turned toward her own group. They needed to get going if they were going to build an army and stop the Blight while fighting during a civil war.

“We need to rid the village of more bandit's, bears, and wolves, anyway.” Emerly told them. They passed a group of Chasind arguing with a villager with a templar to mediate. Since there was already a mediator, Emerly passed them by. Then... the caged man. 'What is it with me and granting people in cages last wishes?' she asked herself as she approached the man-thing.

It/He was grey skinned. His hair done in white braids behind a sort of... crest that was starting to grow into horns at the side of it's head. Purple eyes stared back at her as it spoke a language she did not understand but thought it rather beautiful. The creature was quite muscular. He was a warrior for sure. 'But why is he in that cage?' She wondered.

“Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.” It spoke.

The conversation from the Qunari named Sten was very short and to the point. There was no wasting time with the man in the cage with nothing else in the world than to wait for his death in a week, give or take a few days. That was not counting if the Darkspawn made it to the village either. He was a murderer, killed an entire family, children included. Then he stayed and waited for guards to come for him for several days.

The man had Emerly perplexed but she agreed with Morrigan and Leliana to release him. But she wanted Sten in her custody rather then let loose upon the world. Not only would he get his atonement, but he would potentially aid the fight against the darkspawn. She left Sten then, promising to return. Sten was nothing like Howe.

 

“I like him.” Emerly said quietly as they out to the clearing.  
“You.. like the murderous caged man?” Alistair asked as Nanook started to growl at something ahead of them.  
“Yes,” she said in a hushed whisper, “He seems capable. Besides, I don't believe the story about him.”  
“There. They are coming.” Leliana pull the bow Emerly bought for her out and at the ready.  
“Let them come.” Morrigan sneered, getting her spells ready.

Their quarry charged, and the fighting began.

“So let me get this … straight.” Alistair slapped a bandit in the face with his shield, stabbing through his chest, “You want to bring another potential life risk along with us?”  
Emerly pulled her daggers out of the body Alistair stabbed through, “Not much of a real difference then what it's already like now.”  
“Well, if you wouldn't get so close!” He called out, raising his shield to block attacks.  
“Well, if you kept an eye out for your flank!” Emerly yelled right back.

She threw her right dagger into the shoulder of a bandit behind Alistair, he never seen. The man froze over with ice as an arrow pierced through him.

“They have my back! Why don't you?” Alistair stared at Emerly angrily then he turned to take on another bandit.  
“I do have your back!” She yelled angrily, opening her arms up wide to yell at Alistair.

Her moment's pause was used to her disadvantage. A sharp pain slid over her right thigh. Searing pain threw her to the ground in a kneel. Her empty right hand pushed down on the wound. She grunted out from the pain, pulling herself to the side to address the wound. An arrow stuck up from the ground. The wound wasn't too deep but it was enough to make her bleed profusely.

“Emerly!” Leliana yelled, already letting arrows loose.  
“Got him,” Morrigan called out gruffly.

Alistair turned around. His fellow Warden was down on the ground with the last bandit pointing an arrow at her back. Suddenly the bandit was wracked by pain. Dropping his bow and grabbing his head from the screeching pain. Then he was pulled to the ground from an angry Mabari hound. His screams didn't stop until they gurgled out.

Emerly was unclasping her belt to wrap it around her leg. Her hands shaking.

“Damn, that burns.” Emerly tried to keep her voice steady.   
“Emerly, I'm-”Alistair started forward but was pushed out of the way by Morrigan.  
“Out of the way.” She pulled her side pouch up and started picking things out. “Blasted dog! You ate the herbs I need!”  
“Here,” Leliana raced forward pulling her own pouch up, “are any of these what you're looking for?”

Alistair felt useless. They were barely away from the village. He didn't mean to snap at her but they were in the heat of battle and he had been feeling useless ever since they left Ostagar. It wasn't something he wanted to admit, especially in front of Morrigan. 

“I'm fine. If there are wild animals out here, they will come for the free meals.” Emerly pushed her hands off the ground, careful not to use her leg too much. “Come on. Let's go wait over there to see if anything comes by.”

Emerly pointed off towards the windmill house. She limped over to her dagger to re-sheathe. As they rounded the corner further, the Warden seen a group of refugee's start to gather.

“Uh oh.. what's that about?” Emerly asked out loud.  
“Groups of rabble like that are always a bad thing.” Alistair said looking at the group of men.

Emerly ignored it instead she looked to the others for their opinions as well.

“A shouting match perhaps?” Morrigan asked uninterested.  
“I do not know either. Perhaps, we should leave them to their gathering.” Leliana spoke her opinion.

Emerly looked to Alistair waiting for him to say something. He shrugged, sulking again. The Warden let her shoulders drop.

“I'll go ask then.” Emerly was limping over the grass to investigate.

The others lingered behind as they had in the village.

“Is everything alright over here?” Emerly asked as she neared them.

There were nine pairs of eyes staring at her. Hungry, guilt-filled, desperate eyes. Dread started poking holes at the Warden.

“We done heard what was said. You're a Grey Warden.” One spoke up.

Emerly had one thought, 'Oh, shit.' She shook her head slowly at them, 'the bounty...'

“I don't care if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care.”  
“Don't do this.” Emerly told them slowly. 

Her hands raising slowly towards them, praying they would magically calm down and back off.

“But that bounty on your head could feed a lot of hungry bellies.”  
“I beg you, rethink this!” She pleaded for their sakes.  
“Attack!” He yelled.  
“Don't!” Emerly pulled her blades out to defend herself.

Common folk in cloth rags with sticks against a well trained warrior in leather armor with just as skilled companions behind her? It was the shortest and bloodiest battle she had ever been in. More murder than self-defense, in Emerly's opinion. No matter how many she tried to just knock out instead of kill. It felt like she was watching Duncan kill Jory, only it was her and an emaciated man with a garden tool. She stared at their faces on the ground.

“I'm getting a drink. I'll be back in an hour.” Emerly limped back to the tavern with Nanook whining at her side.  
“I don't think that's a good idea,” Alistair took a step forward.  
“So stop me,” Emerly turned her back and kept walking to the tavern.  
“She will come back, yes?” Leliana asked.  
“Since we apparently have to wait. I'll be back in an hour as well.” Morrigan walked off in the opposite direction.  
“Let's just.. let's just wait by the gate.” Alistair started walking. The Sister followed him closely.

 

“Have you two known each other long?” She asked.  
“Emerly? Only a few very long days days.” Alistair stared at his feet as they walked. “Most of that she's been asleep for.”

It really hasn't been that long.

“Honestly, I don't think she likes me much.” He sighed.  
“I doubt that.” The Sister held her hands in her lap, too much practice  
Alistair laughed, “Why do you doubt that?”  
“When we are fighting, she often checks on all of us. You most of all.”  
“Probably just to to keep her strategy on course.”  
“That must be it.” She smiled.

“So... let me get this straight. You were a cloistered sister?” Alistair changed the subject.  
“You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no?” She asked. Before Alistair could ask how she knew, “Emerly told me in the tavern while you went for a second plate.”  
“I never actually became a templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my vows.”

They walked past the gate of the village now, stopping in the middle of the bridge.

“Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry?” Leliana asked him.  
“No, never. Do you?”  
“Yes. You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never know.” Leliana closed her eyes thinking about it. A warm smile covered her face.  
Alistair frowned, staring at the toes of his boots, “It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?”

He chuckled. His lips pulled up in the corner. When he looked up, Leliana was bordering on shocked and horrified.

“I... no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet.”  
“Suit yourself. The look on their face was always priceless.” By the end Alistair was laughing. He was such a handful as a child.

“I am going to bring Emerly out. Maybe the three of us can talk to the Revered Mother and get the caged Qunari's key.” Leliana stood, dusted off her Chantry robes and walked back over the ramp.  
“Without Morrigan?” Alistair asked.  
“I think it would be best, no?” Leliana smiled prettily. Or was it deviously? Alistair couldn't tell.  
“Right. Following you.” Alistair jumped to his feet.

 

Emerly had a nice rosy blush over her cheeks and a happy smile over her face. She sat in the corner with Nanook beside her. Three plates and six cups covered the table. Suddenly Leliana's plan to get Emerly to talk to the Revered Mother was not such a good idea. Emerly loved the idea nonetheless. 

“Sure! Let's go.. see what old lady robes... thinks the good ole Maker should do with a -hic- ...man in a cage, eh? So saucy!” 

She charged through the kitchen doors thinking it was the exit. After she came out of the kitchen with a bottle only half full in her hand and the cook screaming at her, Emerly then charged through the front door. 

“Sorry, Danal. Here. Oh! And for the wine.” Alistair pulled money from his coin purse giving the man extra bits for the trouble Emerly left behind. The innkeep scowled but took the money.

 

They met Ser Bryant, where Emerly pelted the man with questions after blatantly telling him they were Grey Wardens. Alistair recognised Ser Donall from Redcliffe and received the news of Arl Eamon's sickness. Emerly promised they'd go to Redcliffe after they left Lothering. When Donall spoke of his friend Henric, Emerly pulled the locket from her pack. The little elf girl, who's family she helped, gave it to her on her way inside the tavern not too long ago. She hoped Emerly could help the man's family as much as Emerly helped her mother and father.

Then Emerly looked around the room, pulling books out of the shelves in awe. So many books she would never be able to read. Not to mention once the darkspawn came through, they would all be destroyed. It was a bit sad. The only silver lining was the Revered Mother trusting Leliana with Sten's key. They could finally leave this place. But not without a little prayed to the Maker.

 

“We don't have to bring him with us, Alistair.” Emerly said over her shoulder.

Her voice was soft, pained even.

“If you think he will be useful, by all means, invite the murderous Qunari.” Alistair shrugged. 

He honestly had no idea what else to say to the matter.

“Right. I'm leading this. Got it.” She said shortly. “My decision.”

Emerly scowled. The day had not been going well at all. The slow blonde man was increasingly annoying her. Not to mention he nearly got her killed. Perhaps the Qunari would help her better. Or end everyone's misery and just kill her.

“You wish something more of me?” Sten looked bored to death behind his violet eyes.  
“I have the key to open your cage.” Emerly smiled.  
“I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it.” Sten admitted.  
“She agreed to release you into my custody.” Emerly held the key in her hand to show the Qunari.  
“So be it. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight.” Warden Cousland studied Sten for a moment.  
“How can you help us, exactly?” She planned on freeing the Qunari anyway. She still wanted his help if he was there to give it.  
“I have spent most of my life in the Vanguard. I know war. And your lands need all the help they can get.” 

Emerly wholeheartedly agreed.

“Very well, I'll let you out.”

Emerly put the key into the lock, turned, then pulled the door ajar leaving the rest for Sten to do himself. She took a few steps back to give the big guy room to breathe.

“And so it is done.” He said pushing the door open. “I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement.”  
“And what if I don't lead you to your atonement?” She meant it as she might get them all killed. The Qunari missed it, or more likely, ignored it.  
“Then I will find it, myself. May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere.”  
“Leliana, will you take this and Sten to find him something more... suited for battle?” Emerly gave the Sister the entirety of their war fund, seven gold.  
“I believe I seen some mix matched pieces that might fit you, Sten. This way.” Leliana led the Qunari into the village.  
“Oh! And Leliana, something for you too, okay?” Emerly yelled out. The red head waved from the bridge, Emerly laughed and waved back.

Alistair had only just started to open his mouth for one of his witty jokes when Emerly swirled on her heel and growled at him. Her smile vacant from her pretty face. Her mask completely dropped as she turned to face him. The Warden was startled into silence.

“Not here.” She pointed at him.

Her feet moved them into the fields behind them. Alistair's heavy footsteps followed after her own. She finally stopped them to hide behind the wooden fence. In a sharp pivot, Emerly wheeled back to look Alistair in the eye while she fumed at him.

“Look, I-”  
“Alistair-”

They both stopped. Emerly shook her head. The man was just so damn infuriating.

“Shut up a second. You wanted me in charge, so I am. This would definitely please my parents. Question my orders all you want, Alistair, that's fine. But, please, do not ever question my loyalty to the Grey Wardens or to you.” His honey brown eyes widened at her. “Take that however you want, Alistair. But I will not abandon what little family I have left. Everything I do now, is to save Ferelden from the Blight. Whatever it takes, right? Isn't that the Grey Warden motto or something?”

His mouth opened but words refused to leave it.

“We are getting new people that's true. Trust isn't something we are likely to hand out easily here. But we are trying to build an army with whatever help we can get. Sure, Morrigan is an apostate. But she is damn good with her spells and herbs. And then there is the questionable ex-Chantry sister, but she is damn good with a bow and not to bad at stabbing things. And the Qunari. Have you seen him? Were you listening to the stories everyone told us? Give that man a blade and we should have a force of nature on our side!”

His eyes were downcast staring at the remnants of the battle they had an hour and half ago. When she spoke next, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Look, I'm… sorry I got loud but you and Nanook are all the family I have left.” Tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. “And I don't really know all that much about you. And you don't know me at all. When you said I didn't have your back-- Sorry. I'm just..” She couldn't find the right words to express her vulnerability. 

“Alright. I get it. I apologize for what I said. I just.. since we left the witches hut I've felt..”  
“Stop.” Her voice was hushed. “Morrigan, you're late.”

“Oh, please. Don't stop the conversation on my account. I quite enjoyed watching it.” Morrigan breezed through the grain.  
“Unless you want a turn, that was a private conversation.” Emerly narrowed her eyes on the witch.  
“When one yells, it's quite difficult not to over hear such a private conversation.” Golden eyes glinted with her cheeky tone.  
“Which is why we are away from the village.” The Warden relaxed her shoulders, clasping her hands in front of her lap and smiled. “However, you are correct Morrigan. I suggest we find somewhere less out in the open, lest more poor sods come looking for Wardens to cash in a heavy bounty. Perhaps you can find Sten and Leliana, Morrigan? As soon as they return, we will finish the Chantry requests then head out to Redcliffe.”  
“Well, you are the leading Warden here.” Morrigan folded her arms across her chest. “In case you wanted to know, I have led a trail for a few wolves to follow.”  
“Thank you Morrigan. That helps immensely.” The noble bent her head forward.

The witch hummed, walking back to the village.

Alistair only had to look at Emerly and she held a finger up to stop him, “Say nothing until she's over the bridge.”   
His lips remained shut then finally he found his voice, “Are you always this bossy?”  
“When I need to be. With you, it's going to happen a lot.” Her hands held her hips while looking the blonde in the eye. “I can tell.”

After twenty minuets of learning about Alistair's background of being raised by flying, devout dogs who growled at cheese, Morrigan led Sten and Leliana to the group in their new armor of chain mail and studded leather. They hunted until sundown when there was not a single Chantry board request left. They rounded back to Lothering to continue on when Alistair stopped them.

“Wait… Emerly. There's a group of darkspawn headed this way.” Alistair pointed to the bridge.

Not a moment later, there was a cry for help. The dwarven merchant Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal were surrounded by seven darkspawn, including a hurlock alpha in his dirty yellow plated armor. He was thankful, but not so much so to follow a Grey Warden. They left ahead of the group.

“Well that was nice of him.” Alistair waved at the leaving wagon. “Thanks for your help. Oh no! You're evil Grey Wardens, we must flee! Quick Mini-Dwarf, to the wagon!”

Emerly smacked his armored chest with the back of her hand.

“Quit it. Alright look. We are going to have to be smart about the way we travel. There's a bounty out on us and currently only one of us can sense the darkspawn.” Emerly paused. “I'll take point with Leliana and Sten. Alistair should stay in the middle with Morrigan. And Nanook, you'll watch our tails. He should be able to hear if something tries to flank us.”  
“And we're going to Redcliffe, no?” Leliana asked, her hands gripping the new long bow she bought.  
“Yes.” Emerly was glad someone listened.   
“Should take us about a day and a half walk, but by then it'll be sundown and we'll break for camp and hit Redcliffe the morning after.” Alistair told them.  
“Then let us be off.” Sten did not wait for the others.  
“Wha-wait!” Emerly hurried to catch up to the giant's strides.

 

They met up with the two dwarves again, oddly enough surrounded by bandits this time. After the were saved again, they still kept their distance. Emerly only shrugged and pulled her party away. Before the sun lost too much light, Emerly pulled everyone into a clearing just off the Imperial Road behind some tree cover. Sten looked around and seen nothing to combat with.

“Why are we stopping?” The Qunari asked.  
“For camp. Hey Alistair mind getting a fire going?” Emerly looked behind her for the templar.  
“Oh! I'll come with you! I can make us some salad and perhaps a stew.” Leliana giggled behind him.  
Morrigan addressed the remaining camp, “Seems our dwarven friend has followed us to even here. Be that as it may… I will take a spot at the back of the camp.” Then she started to mumble as she walked off, “Where it is the least noisy.”

“So… you know,” Emerly rocked on her heels looking at Sten, “We're working together, I think I should get to know you.”  
A starch white brow twitched, “There are darkspawn to be fought. Is this delay needful?”  
“I need to know if I can trust you at my back.” Emerly folded her arms across her chest. All her weight resting on her left leg. Her eyes narrowed on the man in front of her.

She did not want to wake up to another massacre. She really did not.

“I am qunari. I have given my word to aid you. We are not people of idle promises.” It was stated as simply as fact.  
“You said you were in the army.”  
“I am.”

Curiosity poked at her with a big stick.

“Why would the qunari send soldiers here?” 

She really did not want to fight off the blight, while fighting off an invasion force too. Ferelden was severely weak without its King and half it's army decimated by darkspawn.

“The antaam are the eyes, hands, and mouth of the qunari. We are how my people know the world.” He spoke without showing any emotion.

It amazed and annoyed the Cousland. She was hoping for more then an answer then that.

“You really didn't answer my question.” She told her, a smirk pulling on the corner of her mouth.  
“No, I didn't.”

Emerly swore she could see his eyebrows pull up ever so slightly like he was grinning.

She laughed, “Are you always this stubborn?”  
“Yes.” She laughed again and shook her head, dropping her arms to her sides. “There is no point to this. We are keeping the darkspawn waiting.”

She sighed. As much as that was true, she needed the break in travel to think. She'd been pushed into a role she didn't want. Speaking of…

“Are you all right? You were in the cage for weeks.” She looked over his armor covered limbs as if he was bleeding a river.  
“You are concerned? No need. I am fit enough to fight.” He told her with the smallest of nods.  
“We should get moving then.” Emerly couldn't say anything else to him then that.  
“As you wish.”  
“Grab some water from the pond over there, Leliana wanted stew. They are coming back now with the firewood.” She ordered. “With any luck, this will keep Alistair from making us charred rabbit.”

Leliana's meal was much better then Emerly thought it would be. She had three bowls full and stole Alistairs when he looked away. When he noticed, all he did was smirk as she wiped evidence from running down her chin. As they settled for the night, Leliana was circling the camp with Nanook at her side, leaving mabari “claims” around the area.

Emerly layed next to the templar on her stomach. Her chin in her hands as she watched his blonde brow furrow.

“You're staring, Emerly. I can feel it.” He said slowly. He groaned, a hand on his belly, but he rolled over on his side to face her.   
“Mh, mh, mhmm!” She nodded.  
“Do I have something on my face?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his cheeks, mouth, and chin.

She shook her head no.

“It's been a while since I've been camping. Know any stories?”  
“You want a story, ask Leliana.”   
“She's on watch, besides, I want to know more about the Grey Wardens.” Emerly layed her head down on her elbow, her gaze never leaving his face.

Alistair rolled flat on his back staring at the stars above them.

He sighed, “Such as they are.”  
“Is there a headquarters somewhere?” She asked.

Alistair could see his old home as he told her about it. The Warden compound in Denerim. The palace housed the Warden's private barracks, armory, and training room. He was saddened to think Loghain had torn the place apart. No doubt he was checking for more Wardens hiding under beds or in closets. 

Other then his home, he wanted to see the Weisshaupt Fortress in Anderfels. Duncan told him about its great halls and offered to take him there. There were a few forts and keeps they would visit along the way too. Mostly they were crypts and old hiding places. Old battles from the last Blights. Pangs of sadness stabbed at his heart the more Alistair talked. They had lost so much.

The nearest Wardens would be in Orlais. Other then that, there was the Free Marches, and the Anders of course. But they would never make it in time for the Blight no matter how much Alistair wished someone would come take over this fight. Eventually someone would come looking for Duncan and investigate right? Or maybe they wouldn't. Alistair was not sure.

“Will we need to start rebuilding the order?” She asked.

They would at some point, yes? Alistair didn't know what was involved in such a thing. Sure there was the darkspawn blood in a cup. Something with it involved lyrium and more magic but beyond that, Alistair did not know. They'd need to find out more of the Joinning or get reinforcements from other Wardens.

“What if we just left?” Her voice was soft, she sounded so small.

Alistair propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. She looked tense. Worried more like.

“Just left? You mean just left Ferelden?” He asked her surprised.

All her weight was leaning on her arms as she held herself up. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“I… don't know.” Alistair shrugged, rolling back to rub the tension from his face. “If there's an archdemon, however, we're supposed to be the only ones who can defeat it. And that means the Blight would grow unchecked.”

It was a scary thought. Black taint would cover the country until it was dealt with. Covering everything he once claimed as home. It was maddening to even entertain.

Alistair frowned as he spoke, “Eventually other Grey Wardens in Orlais and other lands would hear about it and they would come to fight it, but they wouldn't come in time to save Ferelden.” Alistair shook his head. “There's no way. I'm not going anywhere.”  
“I… sorry. I didn't mean I would leave you Alistair. I've got no more questions.” Emerly bit her lip.  
“About the Grey Wardens anyhow.” He looked over then shrugged, “Fair enough.”

There was a long pause between them, he was sure she fell asleep beside him. All the talk of the Grey Wardens got him thinking. It was going to be a rather short and hard life now. With Duncan, it would have been a bit easier. But since Ostagar… And Emerly was so hot and cold towards him he wasn't sure how we was going to be able to go on.

“Hey Alistair...” Her voice broke his chain of thought.

Emerly pulled herself to a sit, leaning on her right hand while her left thumbed over her belt.

“What do you need?” He asked a bit more harshly than he intended.  
“Do you want to talk about Duncan?” 

He watched stars blinking their lights. If he squinted, he could make out a few constellations. Ones that the old man pointed out to him one night.

“You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did.” He told her.

A week, at best, was not enough time to get to know Duncan. To know what makes him laugh or annoy him until he has to pull his hair back into a tail. Or that his favorite mug was always washed without him doing it. Or that he always let his men eat more of their rations by lessening his own. Or just how strong he was. Memory was stabbing Alistair in the heart, repetitively.

“That doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss.”

Alistair turned his head towards his fellow Warden. Two brows were pulled until a tiny indention was pressed in the middle. Her lips were pulled to one side in a frown. Dark blue eyes staring at her right hand to avoid his gaze. 

The fire popped and cracked it's judgmental sounds at him. Chastising him for being so harsh. Angry with himself, he sat up, tucking his legs closer with an elbow resting on his knee.

“I… should have handled it better.” He started off slowly. “Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… and everything. I'm sorry.”

He looked up with his puppy dog eyes so full of guilt and sorrow.

“There's no need to apologize.” She told him. Of course she could relate to how he was feeling.  
“I'd… like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don' think he had any family to speak of.”

Duncan never really said anything of family in all that time they spent together.

“He had you.” Emerly offered.  
He smiled appreciative of the comment, “I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him.”  
Emerly shook her head, “No, I understand completely.”

And she did. After finding her father in the kitchen larder so… wounded… Emerly wanted to stay with him and help him and her mother escape. But her father sent her away. With Duncan. So that his daughter could live. She felt abandoned and at the same time, she felt like she was the one abandoning her family to die. To have their blood spilled all over the castle walls. She might have saved them all.

“Of course I'd be dead, then, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier.” Alistair frowned at himself. Emerly knew he was beating himself up again. “I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up out there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know.”

He shrugged his shoulders, forcing a smile on his face.

“Have you… had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I'm just...”

'Only my entire family,' She thought darkly. But this was about Alistair's hurts. Not hers. Her's wouldn't be able to settle until Howe received a hot metal spike though his back-stabbing face. Right in his beady little eye.

“I've lost enough to know what you're going through.” She said softly.

Alistair would have kicked himself if he was able, stuff his metal boot in his mouth. It dawned on him on just who Emerly had lost. 

“Oh, of… of course. How stupid of me to forget.” Emerly's face flushed red as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “Here I am going on and on about Duncan and you… I'm so sorry.”

She stuffed her face between her knees and shook her head. She smiled at him, lifting her head to rest her chin over her knees.

“It's quite alright, Alistair, I'm... I think I'm used to the fact now anyway.” She told him with a sad smile.  
“Thank you. It was good to talk about this with a friend. It means a lot to me.” He told her.  
“You know..” Her lips pulled up slightly, “Maybe I'll go to Highever with you, when you go.”

She needed to see the castle. To give her family their own funerals and memorials. She wanted to see to her people too. Hopefully other people survived “That” night.

“I'd like that.” Alistair told her. “So would he, I think”

Emerly slowly pulled herself to a stand.

“I should leave you to your sleep now, I'll go pull Leliana's shift for now. Night, Alistair,” Emerly held her hands in front of her as she bowed her head like a noble.  
“Good… night.” Alistair said as she left him sitting by the fire alone.


	16. The Second

Colors of every kind surrounded her as flowers. The warmth of the sun wrapped around her in a blanket. Highever held a picnic for their latest Grand Tourney winner. Fergus was was teaching his teenage son new moves with his sword. Oren ran around his father in circles, swinging wildly as his father laughed and blocked his every hit. Oriana and her baby daughter were playing with the flowers, putting tiny daisies in the girls bright blonde hair. Emerly watched as her mother and father sat off on their own blanket snuggled up together.

She felt lonely then. All the villagers had someone with them. Every one of their faces held smiles and laughter. There was light sparkling in their eyes from such happiness. Emerly sighed, wrapped the blanket tighter around her. White clouds in the sky shifted into a stormy grey then black. Thunder roared overheard.

She stood, swirling the blanket over her head. Sudden darkness took over the picnic. Screams erupted as the ground shook. Emerly quickly turned to find her family. Her mother and father laid on the blanket shooing her away, “Run while you can. Go. Duncan take her!” Fergus was face down in bloodied mud, “Where are you? You said you'd be there when I got back.” Oriana and child Oren were unmoving on their flowery graves. Pain, shock, and terror written over their faces once again.

Emerly screamed but nothing came out. Suddenly arrows were flying at her. Just before they could hit her, a shield raised above her blocking the hits. “Here,” he said, “time to go.” Alistair was with her. His face held his jovial smile he always wore. He gave her her daggers and they fought together to rid Highever of the invading forces. Her family was dead, but her home was safe. Alistair was safe, holding her hand while looking over the remains of the mini war. Morrigan started the pyres for her family's send off. Leliana read off verses and chants from the Maker. Nanook howled. The Qunari Sten just stood by the gates, waiting.

She stood on the top of the tallest castle tower, looking over the land that belonged to her family. What once was green hills was now brown and red mud trodden earth. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her. Her own hands slid over them. She felt safe. The tears started. Mourning all over again. But there was hope yet.

But then there was the interruption.

It roared. Waking her from her nightmare to something else... The world shook and she fell from her castle. She was swallowed by darkness. Down, down, further down into the deep roads. She seen thousands of lit torches marching. Horrific, foul-smelling, ruthless beings that stole the souls from men by just standing there starring. Mutated swords, axes, staves, and shields given to the small genlocks, hurlocks, ogres, and shrieks. They were marching. Marching to the surface. They were going to kill the world.

It roared. Its howling call seeping into her bones, threatening to crack under the sound waves.

They marched on, it's minions. The compulsion they felt was to claim the land. To paint the world black with the tainted darkness. The demon spread its wings wide and roared again, watching her as she fell-- blowing fire from its jaws. It seen her.

 

She woke.

 

Since he was a child, Alistair was trained to be a light sleeper. He heard her crying, groaning in pain from something. He stood, looking out for any mage hurting her from afar. His first guess was Morrigan. Off in the distance she seemed to be unmoving, sleeping he'd guess. 'Could be an act.' He did not trust her fully to dismiss the idea of the witch turning on them. 

After a minuet of snores and more grunts, the templar guessed the real reason for Emerly's pained expression on her face. When he realized she was only dreaming, he decided to stay awake. 'If only to tell her about the dreams part,' he thought while he waited for the dream to be over.

 

Emerly gasped awake. Rolling from her side she sat up quickly. There was just not enough air in her lungs for her to breathe. Tiny electric static shocks was clawing and stabbing the underside of her skin. Crawling over all of her muscles. Wobbly light flickered and cracked. Her vision stabilized and she could see the campfire clearly. Her breath was ragged but leveling out. 'That was.. intense,' She thought. 

She could still feel the flames of the dragon's breath. To prove it, tiny beads of sweat rolled down her skin. She used the inside of her arm to wipe the swear from her forehead. Amber eyes watched in sympathy. He'd been watching her for the last few minuets. 

“Bad dreams, huh?” He asked watching her wake up slowly.  
“Why are you bothering me? I'm fine!” Emerly stared at the shock in his eyes.

A small crease pulled in the middle of his forehead when he furrowed his brows. His lips pulled tightly into a thin line. He opened his mouth to speak to her. Harshly too if his witty tongue had anything to say about it.

“No, wait. Please, I... I'm sorry.... That was... unworthy. Forgive me, Alistair. I don't know why I said that.” Emerly pulled her hands into her face, groaning, “Must have been something I ate.”

Maybe Leliana was a worse cook then Alistair claimed to be. Her face was flushed with heat while the inside of her head felt chilled. She heard the small laugh.

“Drank, more like.” She looked up with confusion in her eyes. “As in the tainted blood, remember?”  
“Ah.. Right.” Emerly let her shoulders drop.  
“You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them.” She was not fond of particular bit of information. “The Archdemon it... “talks” to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight.”  
“The archdemon? Is that the dragon?” Emerly asked. 

From the dreams, after she drank from the Joining cup and now this nightmare, they both had the same figure.

“I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the archdemon.” He told her.

The dragon wasn't a dragon but the archdemon. This was the second time she has dreamt of the thing. Emerly blew out a breath, blowing her frizzled hair from her eyes. Alistair watched in slight amusement as his fellow Warden blew thrice more until she grunted and moved the hair from her eyes with her hand. 

With a yawn she asked, “Are these dreams going to happen a lot?”  
He chuckled then told her, “It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't.”

Emerly gave the camp a quick look around. Morrigan was stirring from sleep. Nanook was sniffing at Leliana's bag hoping for snacks. Sten was walking around in his armor, as the last one on watch. Alistair watched her eyes move from his gaze to elsewhere. He felt colder from it. As if suddenly the sun shown down on everyone else except him.

“Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too.”  
“I'm not frightened.” She told him, her blue eyes fluttered back to his amber gaze.  
“I screamed like a little girl, Duncan said he thought I had someone in my room. Not embarrassing at all.” He laughed.  
“Well in that case, you could have told me earlier.” She smiled.

She meant for it to be a light hearted joke but Alistair's chuckle faded.

“I know. I've just been so distracted with the, you know, massacre of all my friends and the war and all that... sorry.”

Emerly bit her tongue. She wanted to argue that they weren't talking about the other Wardens. There was still so much about the Grey Wardens she did not know. She wanted to argue about her own family being murdered in the castle but she relented. Her hands pulled into her lap, her fingers intertwined, her thumbs pulling the other. Ever the diplomat, Emerly held her face together with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it.”

She truly meant it, he knew. As much as grief was eating him up inside, it was hard to keep a lid on it sometimes. Instead of apologizing, he kept on going with a smirk.

“That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one liners.”  
“In that case,” she kept her tone civil, “Any other surprises I should know about?”  
“Other then dying young, and the whole defeat-the-Blight-alone thing? No, I'm all tapped out for surprises.” The Cousland's jaws clenched as she held her tongue. “Anyhow, you're up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on.”

 

He was on his feet before she was. Metal clicked together and rattled with his footsteps away from her.

“As you wish.” Emerly blew out an angry breath, successfully blowing hair back into her face.

She dearly wished she would stop saying the wrong things to Alistair. She also wished he would stop being such a dick in every conversation they had together. Emerly crawled to the edge of her bedroll and started to wrap it back up tightly. The tents were next.

“I will help you, Emerly.” Leliana smiled. She walked around pulling up the pins along the tent.  
“Thank you, Leliana.”  
“He can be a prickly one, no?” The red head giggled.  
“Who, Alistair?” Emerly was the one laughing this time. “He's just… frustrated. We've all been through a lot in the last few days. We're both still feeling it, I guess.”  
“The dark before dawn's first light seems eternal, But know that the sun always rises with the Maker's grace.” Leliana smiled. “The dawn will come.”  
“As appropriate as that verse was, please don't quote chants of light to me after I've just woken up.” Emerly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
“Yes, that would get on my nerves too.” Morrigan dropped her bag beside her feet.

Emerly ducked inside the tent to pull out bedrolls.

“I'm wondering Morrigan... do you believe in the Maker?” Leliana held her hands on her hips.  
Morrigan crossed her arms over her chest, “Certainly not. I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place my faith in tales so that I may sleep at night.”

The idea of an atheist Mage confused the Sister. Where did Morrigan believe her gifts of magic came from, if not the Maker?

Leliana looked stern towards Morrigan, saying, “But this can't all be an accident. Spirits, magic, all these wondrous things around us both dark and light. You know these things exist.”  
“The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure.” The witch shot back.

Emerly carefully climbed out of the tent, doing her best not to interrupt the... debate. She just tore down the tents then started folding the dense fabric to compact it as much as she could.

“So it is all random, then? A happy coincidence that we are all here?” Leliana held a hand on her hip.  
“Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile. Nature is, by its very nature, chaotic.”  
“I don't believe that. I believe we have a purpose. All of us.” Leliana just about stomped her foot. 

Emerly watched, holding back a giggle. 'If only I had some of Nan's sweets for this.'

“Yours, apparently, being to bother me.” Morrigan sighed.  
“Alright girls, enough. There is dirt on both sides of the fence. Can we pack camp up? The boys over there are getting ancy to leave.” Emerly stared at Alistair and Sten waiting oh-so-patiently to the west.  
“And this is why I do not have a tent. Less to clean up.” Morrigan leaned down to grab her pack. “Done.”

With that, the witch left Leliana and Emerly with the tents.

“I suppose I was not much help either.” The red head frowned at herself.  
“Nonsense. You kept my mind off things while I got to listen to you two.” Emerly smiled politely.  
“You believe in the Maker, no?” Emerly could see the hope hiding behind the Sister's eyes.  
“I... do.” She lied. “But I don't go sprouting Chant of Light verses in everyday conversation.” Emerly smirked, sticking her tongue out at Leliana.

Leliana chuckled softly turning away to head out. Emerly held her mask. Why bother the Sister with her private crisis of faith? The mess between the Maker and Emerly was just that; between Him and Emerly.


	17. Red Cliffs And Kings

The walk was long, and rather tiresome. The party ran into two separate darkspawn scouting parties. Once in the morning. Then again in the afternoon. Sten and Alistair pulled the attention of the bulk of the darkspawn while Emery and Nanook ran around finishing off anything they left behind. Morrigan and Leliana stood in the back giving support with spells and arrows.

The first day was mostly in silence except for the random bouts of song from Leliana's singing and humming. Emerly got to know Morrigan a bit better. Of course the witch knew what she was up to but answered anyway. 'Wonder if she's bored or just likes conversation?' Emerly smiled as she listened. She rather liked Morrigan. Cool as frozen armor on the outside, but on the inside; Morrigan held a passionate heart whether she realized it or not.

Emerly especially liked talking about Morrigan's magic. She shared her grandfather's interest in it and was always the tiniest a bit jealous of the mages. Tea too hot? A spoon made of ice would cool it down. Smitty furnace too cold? A few fireballs could bring the heat back. And the way Fergus' broken leg was fixed by the passing Circle Magi with his templar escort on his way back to the tower was simply amazing. Although being ever watched by templars was sad. And Emerly thought being followed by house guards was rough.

Throughout the entire next day, between battles of highwaymen and a squad of darkspawn Emerly continued talking to Morrigan. Learning about her “sisters” and the golden mirror and harsh lessons for a lonely girl in the Wilds, Emerly decided she was going to look for a new mirror… somehow.

 

The Sister sung hymms to keep herself busy. Unable to stand it and using the “If you can't beat 'em” attitude, Emery joined Leliana. Both girls annoyed the qunari and the witch to no end with their singing. It was enough time for Emery to get to know the bard a little better too. They talked about her life in the Chantry, her life as a traveling minstrel before joining the Chantry, and her vision from the Maker. Emery decided she quite enjoyed Leliana too. Crazy Blight vision and all.

“Redcliffe should just be over this hill.” Alistair informed them.  
“Good. I have heard enough noise for one day.” Morrigan huffed at the giggling girls in the back of the group.

Alistair let everyone pass him by at the top of the hill. His gloved hand reached up and held Emerly's forearm. Her eyes were glued to his glove

“Look can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something. I, ah, probably should have told you earlier.” His amber eyes slid from Emerly's darker blue to Leliana's lighter shade of eyes.

He hoped the Sister got the message. And she had.

“Go on and whisper your secrets.” Leliana giggled then picked up a stick to pull Nanook with her.  
“Yes. Yes, of course,” Emerly hummed “What's on your mind?”

Alistair let go of her arm, letting his hand drop down to his side.

“I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?” She nodded. “The reason he did that was because... well, because of my father was King Marric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose.”  
“Oh...” Her soft smile thinned into a line.

Her folded her arms over her chest, resting her chin over her left knuckle. So, not only was King Marric his father, that meant Alistair was in fact Prince Alistair. King Cailan was his brother. But if Alistair was of royal blood, then he was the rightful ruler, instead of Loghain. 'So... you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?' She wasn't sure if she was amused at the joke or saddened he kept such a big secret from her. Not that they got along too well as it was.

This also meant he not only lost his Grey Warden family, but his blood relations too. No wonder he snapped at her earlier. To lose so much... Perhaps the witch Flemeth was right. They did have much in common. Except, well, for one thing.

“Doesn't that make you heir to the throne?” She asked him seriously.  
“Maker's breath, I hope not! I don't think so... you don't think so do you?” She raised a single brow at the man. Her head in a tilt, she listening to his voice waver. “I'm a bastard, and nobody even knows about me.”  
“Alistair, you're a son of King Maric, you matter.” Then she asked him, “Why did you wait to tell me this?”   
Panic flashed in his eyes, “Look, I would have told you, but… it never really meant anything to me.”

All she heard was excuses. The title didn't matter to him. Self-doubt. Hiding behind someone's dress-tails. 'Ah there it is. Fear of coddling or resentment. But… from me?' She blinked in surprise. She shook her head.

“You still should have told me.” She sighed at him. “But... I think I understand.”  
“Good.” He sighed. “But, you're right. I should have. It's brought me nothing but problems, to be honest.”

Being the daughter of a Teyrn, she knew the feeling. The responsibility. The public would always look up to the Couslands. People would try to get things for or from her to get things from her father. It hurt. Even so, she knew how to protect herself against that endless prodding. But at least she could help Alistair with that. Speaking of advisers...

“Does Loghain know?” She asked him quietly.  
“Why wouldn't he? He was King Marics's best friend. I don't know if that means anything, though... I certainly never considered the idea that it might ever be important.”

This was true. Loghain was a great strategist. There were already bounty hunters out of them. Maybe that was part of the plan to keep his rule stable. Loghain the great General doing anything to rule the country, killing Kings to do it. Ardent royalist's wouldn't stand for that. How does one counter a great strategy? She bit her bottom lip. The gears in her mind spinning.

Emery nodded to herself thinking out loud, “We can use this to our advantage, actually.”   
“Oh no, no I don't like the sound of that, if that's where you're going. It was made very clear to me early on that there's no room for me on the throne.”  
“Things are a little different now, Alistair.” Emery shook her head then threw her arms out wide, “Why, tell me then? Why do I need to know?”  
“Because it will probably come up. I didn't want to walk into Redcliffe without you knowing the truth, that would just be... awkward.” She disliked that answer, letting it show with the storm in her eyes. “I have no illusions about my status, however.”

Because it would be awkward he says. No illusions who he was and what little he meant to nobility. Alistair would much rather leave it to his half-uncle. He would rather leave everything to someone else. It was infuriating. With Cailan gone, the crown should go to Alistair, bastard or not. If Alistair did pass it up then.. it would have gone to her father… following the line would have been Eamon Guerrin. But Arl Eamon could be terrible ill and that was a serious problem for the Grey Wardens and Ferelden. 

A sharp stabbed at her temples. Emerly rubbed two fingers over the hurts hoping they would dissipate. 

“So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some… nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens.” Alistair did his best to smile.

The opportunity was too good to pass up. Emerly smirked.

“As you command… my prince.” Emerly bowed over-graciously.   
“Oh, lovely. I'm going to regret this. Somehow I just know it.” Alistair sighed and turned to leave.

Emerly couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She watched his shoulders slump on his way to the group. Even though he got that off his chest, he oddly felt more pressure on his shoulders. 

“That's not really what you think is it?” Emerly called after him. 

She was jogging behind to catch up. Her footsteps loud against the rocky hillside. His head turned, letting her match his pace. 

“The “feeling like a nobody” thing.”  
He smiled, “No, I… I suppose not. At least I have a chance to make things right. And I'm not alone.”

'No, not alone,' She thought with a smile, 'But to the void, if you aren't trying to seclude yourself from everything.'

“We are here for you Alistair. I'm here too.” She told him, her hand placed lightly over his shoulder.

He smiled.

 

“All set then? Good. Let's be on our way.” Morrigan stood tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.  
“Who's that then?” Emerly asked, pointing to the man on the bridge.  
“Let's find out!” Leiliana took a few steps out to greet them man just as he raced forward. 

 

A scout for Redcliffe greeted them, expressed dire need for the Wardens help, then brought them to Bann Teagan himself inside the village chantry. Morrigan was overjoyed at the thought of people being civil of their wars with one another during the Blight. 

At first introduction, Teagan did not recognize little Alistair. He wasn't the small boy covered in mud he remembered. After a short family tree explanation, Teagan turned to Emerly. His brow pulled up trying to place her face.

“So you're a Grey Warden as well?” He asked her. “Is it possible we've met? You seem familiar.”  
She nodded “A Warden, yes, and as to our meeting. It's possible. You may have know my father, Teyrn Cousland.” Emerly held her hands in front of her lap. “You may have attended one of Mother's parties.”  
“Ah, yes, that's it exactly. A pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances.” Teagan frowned.

Emerly felt the searing blush crawl over her cheeks. With her family's massacre, the Blight, Eamon's sickness, mysterious evil attacks at night, there were little time for pleasantries. It was… nice.

“Of course we'll help.” Emerly could just feel Morrigan's eyes rolling in her head.  
“There are no darkspawn here, and nothing to gain. It is a fool's errand.” Stem spoke his disapproval.  
“If's there's a chance to rescue the arl, we have to try.” Emerly told him.

They needed the arl's forces. Even if the arl dies, maybe showing their support to the Bann with be enough to get the soldiers her army needed.

“Yet helping these humans does nothing of the sort.” Sten disagreed.   
Morrigan felt the same as the Qunari, saying, “How pointless, to help these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere.” Morrigan held her hands on her hips, annoyed.

“You have some of Arl Eamon's knights here?” Emerly continued the conversation.

He did, in fact. Those few knights that returned from their quest for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Ser Perth and a few others. The Knight asked Teagan to stay inside the chantry so everyone could be safe. 'Or die in the same place, with no escape. But I hope that won't happen now that we're here.' Emerly thought. Teagan did not mind it. He was no warrior but loved his people enough to fight for them. Even from the inside of the Chantry, with no armor and only his fancy tunic as armor against the monsters. Actually…

“What exactly are these things that attack the village?” Emerly asked.  
“I do not know.” Teagan sighed. He ran a hand through his copper brown hair she sometimes seen Alistair do. “They seem to be walking corpses, men with rotting flesh that continue to walk with the gravest injuries.”  
Morrigan started to tut, “Undead. Spirits possessing the dead. There could be several causes behind such a thing, none of them pleasant.”  
“So what happens after this battle is over?” Emerly wondered.

Teagan hoped to find the source of the monsters and cut it off. Hopefully saving the village from more harm. That and finding his brother Eamon. Should his brother be dead… Connor would be next as Arl and would need all the help he could get.

Teagan thanked the group and sent them towards the mayor, Murdock, and Ser Perth to help fortify the village. On their way out, a woman in the chantry waved the Wardens down. Her name was Jetta. She had a son and a husband who were missionaries in the Korcari wilds. Emerly was to inform her her family was gone. All that was left was the lockbox. 

“No.” Morrigan seen the way Emerly was looking at the most depressing girl beside the doorway.  
“I'll be right back.” Was all Emerly said before she jogged up to the woman, asking her why she was crying.

Morrigan just sighed. 

“She will die of exsanguination with that bleeding heart of hers,” Morrigan folded her arms across her chest.  
“There is nothing wrong with helping another person, Morrigan.” Leliana told the witch.  
“Let these people take care of themselves. We have other things to do then to fetch their desires.” Morrigan huffed.

As it turned out, the crying girl, Kaitlyn, had lost her mother to the undead and her brother ran off.

“If he has foolishly run off then he is no doubt dead.” Morrigan shrugged off the boy. “You should get used to that fact.”  
“Nice,” Alistair growled at the witch, “Maybe you want to kick her in the head while you're at it?”  
“Shall we comfort her with lies? If she is to face death, better she face it honestly.”   
“Let's stop fighting before the Warden becomes angry with us.” Leiliana said softly.

Outside, the party caught up with Murdock. Emerly offered to help the Mayor with getting the blacksmith back to work and steeled his resolve some in the process. Then she had to talk her way inside the smithy's shop from behind a door. It was the only thing keeping the stench of ale and stale sweat from invading their senses. That was, until they went inside the smithy's shop. At that point, Emerly's nose burned to the point she couldn't smell it anymore. Nanook whined, covering his nose with his paws.

“Somebody's been drinking.” Alistair sang quietly.

Emerly found out the blacksmith's problem very shortly. Then Owen made the Warden promise to rescue his daughter from Redcliffe castle. Only then would he reopen the forge and repair what little the militia had.

“Oh, lovely.” Morrigan feigned rainbow smiles, “Shall we next begin rescuing kittens from trees?”  
“Morrigan.” Emerly warned, holding back her laugh.

With a huff, the witch quieted. Not a peep when they found the oil in the general store. Nothing when Emerly paid Dwyn and his men a hundred silvers to protect the town. Not even after Emerly prodded the small boy, Behven, from his hiding place and into giving her his family sword. The Green Blade was given to Alistair to use in the meantime. Emerly got prayer amulets for ser Perth, and reminded a Blackstone Irregular of his duties. All the while, Alistair and Leiliana were speaking softly behind her. Sten and Nanook growling and whining their own conversation.

“There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory...” Leliana studied Alistair's face for reactions.  
“I am not lost. Nor, for that matter, a king. And there is nothing glorious about me.”  
But the Sister disagreed, “You are Maric's son; you are the rightful king of Ferelden.”  
“I am the son of a star-struck maid and an indiscreet man who just happens to be king.” The Grey Warden sighed, “Look, I can't be king. Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot.”  
“Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're not a complete fool.” Leliana smiled.  
“What an utter relief,” Alistair scoffed.  
“And don't worry about the boots. Kings don't need to dress themselves. That's what advisers are for, isn't it?”  
“And star-struck maids, apparently.”

“Hey you two, we're just about set for the night. Anyone need some supplies? We can head to the tavern for a quick restock.” Emerly pointed at the shabby building on the hill.

Ever helpful as she was, Emerly sent Lloyd down to help the militia as well as the spy Berwick. Her mood had soured quickly at the mention of Arl Howe. If Leliana was not beside her when they met the elf, Emerly would have surly liked to put a hole in Berwick's neck just for taking a job from the man. Emerly couldn't stop thinking of Howe having someone watch over her family and castle during before “That” night. Who had she met during the days before hand? Who could have been turned? Who would have been working for Howe all along?

 

“Are you alright, Emerly?” Leliana asked.  
“Fine. Just need to hurry up and kill something.” The Grey Warden grumbled before leaving the tavern.

Alistair watched Emerly stomp down the hill to the Militia, Nanook prancing beside her. 

“Howe… was responsible for killing her entire family before she joined.” He told the others.  
“I did not know that. How terrible!” Leliana gasped.  
“Then it is vengeance the woman seeks.” Sten rumbled softly. 

Morrigan merely watched over Emerly from her perch on the hill. Nanook growled at the earth then whined, looking up at his pacing mistress.

“Let's hurry up and follow her. It's getting dark.” Alistair said eying the Qunari.

 

The wait for dark was longer then the battle had been. The Grey Wardens watched as the drawbridge was lowered from the castle. Green and grey smoke swirled forward in a rush across the bridge and down the hill towards their position. Emerly felt her chest thumping in anticipation. 

The Evil beings here were not as ugly as darkspawn. No. They looked to be soldiers with grave wounds and rotting flesh from a battle long ago. Dirt and pieces of dead skin fell from their bodies as they raced forward.

“Now!” Emerly yelled, raising her right arm as the signal to fire.  
“Light the trap! Burn these foul creatures!” Perth told his men.

Behind her, Leliana and a few knights shot flaming arrows at the barrels of oil just at the bottom of the hill. Heat soared into the cold night air. Steam and smoke formed into a mushroom cloud above the barrels. They walking corpses did not speak or scream out in agony as they ran through the flames. They simply melted down before they could get close. More corpses ran across the bridge of bodies through the fire towards the living.

“Sten, Alistair.” Emerly swirled the blades in her hands, getting ready. “Go.”

Sten roared at the walking dead, his two handed sword cleaving a corpse in half as he neared.

“This ought to be good.” Alistair held up his shield to block an attack then stabbed.  
“Leliana, Morrigan, covered them. Nanook, let's go.”

Spells and arrow's flew around her from the girls. The other knights charged in too. Ser Perth's mighty sword clashing against a steel mace. From the corner of her eye, Emerly seen Dwyn on the hill with her. His two hired muscles terrified but fighting with them. It was the grandest dance Emerly had ever been to. In constant movement, she spun, swirled, and stabbed. 

Step. Step. Slide. Duck. Stab. Block. Swing.

If it wasn't a life of death battle she may have laughed. They were weaker then darkspawn. Their movements sluggish and easy to predict, but there were so many of them. Nanook too was helpful, holding a walking corpse in place for Alistair to slash. Morrigan, was laughing gleefully. 

“Too easy!” She yelled. 

There were only a few left when a runner came up the hill from the village.

They boy cried out, “The monsters are attacking from the lake! They are attaching the barricades! We need help!” 

Quickly, Emerly scanned the scene in front of her. Ser Perth and his men would be alright with what was left, as long as another large wave didn't come from the castle. 'Dwyn would be there to help. He better.' Emerly stared at the dwarf.

“Knights! Stay here and guard the path!” Emerly pointed towards the rest of the cadavers. Then she called out for the dwarf, “Dwyn, keep them alive!”  
“That'll cost extra, human!” The dwarf yelled out gruffly, mid axe swing.  
“Come on! We need to hurry!” The runner disappeared back down the hill.”

The hill forces split in two. The Wardens company ran down the hill and over the bridge. Warden Cousland watched from her way down, that the barricades were mostly broken. 

“Sten, I want you at the front. Slow them down!” Emerly called. “Nanook, shadow Murdock. Keep the Mayor alive! Go!”

And the dance continued. Morrigan and Leliana took up positions in front of the chantry door as the last line and support. She helped where she could, taking down anything that was taking too long for the militia to kill. Alistair hadn't moved from her side during the whole of the night, she noticed. Lloyd was fighting along side her too. Screaming like a child in bursts of three crying huffs with each attack. 

She laughed then, as the last corpse fell dead. She stared at it, then wiped off the brown ichor from her blades on it's robe. This militia, this... group of farmers and fishermen, they were not ready for the fight that came, yet here they were. Surviving. If Redcliffe could live through this attack, they had a better chance to survive that of the darkspawn. These people gave her hope.

“That was the last of them then?” Teagan asked, his breath ragged.  
Emerly gasped, “My lord! When did you sneak out here?!”   
“Ah, between the third or fourth line of these monsters. I simply could not stay inside the Chantry any longer.” The Bann sheathed his sword at his side. The shield he carried emblazed with the tower over red stone. The heraldry of Redcliffe.

Emerly wiped the back of her hand against her cheek.

“I never could sit still either.” She grinned. “I'll get the men from the windmill.”  
“Please do not tell Ser Perth I was out here.” The Bann smirked.  
“Deal. But I want one of those Redcliffe berry pies when this is all over!” She laughed. “Nanook, heel.”

Emerly sheathed her blades behind her. Teagan placed his hands on his hips watching the Warden trudge up the hill with two women at her side. The Mabari happily walking in front of them, stopping every few feet to make sure he was being followed.

“I don't remember you coming outside, Bann Teagan.” Alistair said in a hushed tone.

He didn't like how his Uncle was looking at Emerly. Although, those hips.. His face flushed with pink.

“I don't remember you being so quiet, Alistair.” The Ban turned away from the Warden on the hill, heading back to the chantry doors. “Murdock, let's start clearing the bodies away from where the villagers can see.”

 

Emerly brought the knights and dwarf back. Leliana walked with Emerly, helping her down the hill. They helped clear the field from reminders of the battle, everyone taking small restful naps here or there. Buckets of lake water to splash blood away. It was just past dawn when the Chantry was presentable and less like the battlefield it had been. Teagan had the whole of the village outside the chantry now. People made way for Emerly to reach the doorway. It seemed there were to be speeches after the battle.

“Dawn arrives, and we survived the night. We are victorious!” Teagan cheered to his village, and they cheered in return.

“He certainly knows how to talk to his people.” Leliana snickered quietly.  
“Fools that they are don't know just how bad it was last night.” Morrigan muttered back at her.

Teagan turned towards Emerly, ever thankful for her help.

“I was happy to help defend the village.” The Warden said.  
“Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense of Redcliffe.” Mother Hannah held her arms raised.

Emerly did not come out unscathed from the battle. More then once she took hits to her side from their maces. Emerly knew it. Morrigan too the way the witch kept an eye on her. Pain flared in small bursts. And she was sure her abdomen was covered in bruises yet again. Her fingers burned, her knuckles were sore. And Emerly was sure she sprained something in her arms from blocking the heavy force of the enemy mace's. 

Pain in her left hand kept flaring up the entire night like the striking of matches. When the noble took her gloves off, she found no terrible wound on her hand. It had been well healed thanks to Duncan. The scarring was minimal and she could use it just as well as her right hand. Yet still… it was ever the reminded of the awful night she lost her family.

“Now, we've no time to waste.” Teagan turned to her again. His deep blue eyes filled with renewed resolve. “Meet me at the mill. We can talk further there.” She nodded.

 

The crowd dispersed and Emerly leaned back against the Chantry wall. Five sets of eyes on her instead of the thirty passing views.

“Oh for the love of the Maker, what now?” Emerly asked exasperated. “Whatever it is, I didn't do it!”  
“Take this, you foolish woman.”Morrigan rolled her eyes. 

Morrigan thrust a red bottle into Emerly's hand.

“What? Are you hurt?” Alistair looked from Morrigan to Emerly.   
“I'm fine.” Emerly waved him off.  
“Shall we follow Bann Teagan up the hill?” Leliana asked. “Walk with me Alistair!”

Leliana pulled Alistair's arm to turn him.

“Tell me, does Bann Teagan have a wife or mistress?” The Sister giggled. “He is simply too handsome not to!”  
“What? No… I don't know!” Alistair flushed red. “Why would I know!?”

“I want to check on the people here, then I'll be up.” Emerly swallowed the potion while Alistair's head was turned.  
“You and your incessant need to help people will get you killed, woman.” Morrigan chastised.  
“I concur with the witch.” Sten agreed. “I think we should leave this place.”  
“Of course you do.” Emerly sighed. “Five minuets. Go with Leliana and Alistair if you want.”  
“I… will decline.” Sten watched Leliana chat Alistair up and down without giving the man a pause of breath.   
Emerly smirked and pushed off from the wall, “Yeah, figured that too.”

Murdock seemed happy to be alive. He told Emerly that Nanook saved his life more then once. Tomas the scout, too, was grateful. From simple village greeter to terrified militia man. Dwyn and his men were tired from battle. His guards felt underpaid from what they went through. Kaitlyn and her brother thanked Emerly, giving her the sword to keep. She tried to give it back but the two wouldn't hear of it. So instead, Emerly paid for the sword with Sten's approval. Bella the barmaid, and Lloyd the tavern keeper appreciated the help as well. 

 

From the Tavern, Emerly's party rejoined Alistair and Leliana at the top of the hill. Ser Perth, offered his thanks and his willingness to help the villagers would anything new arise.

“Alistair, come with me. The rest of you just hang back while we plan out what happens next.” Emerly said. 

Her father would have been proud of her for what she had done for Redcliffe. Her mother too. After that, Eleanor would probably tried to set Teagan and Emerly up in a marriage proposal. Her left hand twitching with small doses of pain. She flexed her hand, fixing the glove hoping no one noticed.

Teagan's back was towards them. His shield's emblem staring at them, pleading for help yet again. He spoke then, staring at his home. She had done the same once with Duncan beside her as she watched it burn from the treeline.

“Odd how quiet the castle looks from here.” Teagan's voice pulled her from dark memories. “You would think there was nobody inside it at all.”

Highever was screaming in agony, panic, and chaos. Redcliffe was eerily silent. Emerly could not decide which was the worse sound.

“But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan…” Teagan swayed his weight to his right foot. “To enter the castle after the village was secure.” He turned then, the pain bright in his eyes, “There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family.”

A way out, like Highever. Only this time, it would be a way in. 

“That's convenient.” Emerly held her hands on her hips, a knowing smirk playing over her lips.  
“Perhaps, I should have gone into the castle earlier… but I could not leave the villagers--” Something caught Teagans eye behind the Wardens, then he pointed, “Maker's breath!”

Emerly and Alistair turned to see a woman racing up to them. Her high class dress dirtied as if she had been crawling on her knees, begging or praying. Her auburn hair had been pulled into a prim and proper bun. A noble woman.

“Teagan!” Called a very Orlesian accent, “Thank the Maker you yet live!”

The woman was out of breath, but there was no sweat beading her forehead. Her eyes were pink and her knuckles were white.

“Isolde! You're alive! How did you… What has happened?” Teagan asked of his Sister-in-Law.  
“I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly.”

Emerly's eyes went from Isolde to Teagan. She could feel Alistair stiffen beside her. He stood straighter to listen more closely.

“And I… need you to return with me, Teagan.” Isolde's tears fell as giant red flags to Emerly. Like Nan putting on a good show. “Alone.”

The flags only grew bigger.

“Wait,” Emerly took a step towards the crying woman, “We will need more of an explanation than that.” 

 

Isolde stopped her tears for but a moment. She glared and narrowed her eyes on the Warden.

“What? I...” Isolde turned her big brown eyes back to Teagan, fluttering her wet eyelashes at the man, “Who is this woman, Teagan?”

Emerly made a fist then calmly clasped both hands in front of her lap.

Alistair sighed, “You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?”

It wasn't a question. Not really. They both knew Isolde still remembered and still hated Alistair. No matter what age he was, he was still unwanted by her. Her eyes widened and her mouth twitched into a firm line.

“Alistair? Of all the… why are you here?” Isolde asked with indignation.  
Teagan stepped in, “They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life.”  
“Pardon me, I…” The noble woman looked taken aback, much like Howe when Duncan was introduced to Emerly. It irked the Cousland at the similarities. “I would exchange pleasantries, but… considering the circumstances...”  
“Please, Lady Isolde… we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers!” Alistair prodded.

Emerly listened to Isolde's tone's change and waver and her body language flash like sunlight over the water. A grand act the Arlessa was giving. She loved Eamon and Connor, that part was true. But there were lies in her voice. Or rather… half truths.

'What could be safe to tell?' Emerly blinked at the Arlessa's statement. An evil in the castle. Maybe a demon. A mage responsible caught but still there was evil. Connor was in dire need of help. Even Eamon, who still lived, has not woken from his illness. Something the mage let loose was keeping the Arl alive. 'Have to wonder what Berwick would have done with this information,' Emerly thought bitterly. 

Whatever the mage unleashed murdered the castle. Maybe even the blacksmith Owen's daughter along with them. It used the guards and servants bodies to attack the village. And there it was… A lie revealed.

“--It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said connor needed help.

Had the Arlessa not said she escaped the castle? Now she was “allowed” to leave. 'There was no benevolent demon that could control dead bodies. Mages... Spirits…' Emerly pondered.

“Tell me about this mage you mentioned.” Emerly said calmly.

An infiltrator, Isolde thought of this mage. Masquerading in the castle staff. He poisoned the Arl, causing him to fall ill and Isolde to send out the knights for the Urn. A great evil had fallen over the castle Redcliffe. Yet so far, all of their family still lived. Unlike her own, who had been brutally murdered. Even Fergus may have died from Darkspawn. Alone in the Wilds. Blight wolves now picking his bones clean. Emerly shook the thoughts away, trying to put puzzle pieces together.

“He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say.” Isolde said with the tears drying in her eyes

That name made her blood boil under her skin. Another strategic plan from the General. Alistair too trembled with rage at the name.

“Do you think this “evil” could be some kind of demon?” Emerly wondered. 

There was a mage involved after all. What else could bring forth the dead to walk like this? She should have called Morrigan over to ask her this. 

Isolde's eyes widened, “I… I do not know. Oh, Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon?” Isolde started to break down. “I can't let it hurt my Connor! You must come back with me, Teagan! Please!”

Still… the puzzle was missing some very important pieces.

“Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?” Emerly's eyes narrowed on the Orleasian.

Emerly couldn't place it. Why throw the over dramatic act? Such distrust for outsiders obviously trying to save the village? And Grey Wardens no less! Heroes of legend that face evil almost every day of their lives. To keep them away… One would think she should be begging for their help instead.

“I… I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent accusation!” Isolde gasped at Emerly's audacity.

Emerly smirked behind her mask. She was of noble rank, if not higher, and felt no reason why it wasn't a just question. Emerly could just see Morrigan's amused smile. Maybe the witch even chuckled a bit.

“Not if it's true.” Emerly shrugged.

Isolde had refreshed the waterworks, tugging on Teagan's arm.

“An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and my husband hostage! I came for help! What more do you want from me?” Isolde turned towards the watchful Bann. “Teagan, I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it?! It could kill Connor! Please come back with me… must I beg?”

Emerly had enough. She wanted unfiltered answers.

“Why must Teagan go alone?” She growled, taking a step forward. Her folded hands curling into fists at her sides.

For Connor. It was all for Connor. Teagan watched the passion in Emerly's eyes flare. It reminded him of his sister. Rowan. She had such fight in her too. He wished he was like her.

“The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde.” Tegan told the woman.

He'd sacrifice his own life to save Connor and Eamon if need be.

“Oh, thank the maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!”  
Emerly could only shake her head at Teagan, “This is a mistake. You're going to get yourself killed.”

They needed another plan. Teagan was willing throwing himself into a demon's den with no plan at all to escape. It was madness.

“I cannot let Isolde return alone. Perhaps I can help Connor or Eamon. Perhaps this is really a trap, but this is my family. I must try.” That hit her. She'd do anything to save her family too. “I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable.”

Her face fell. It was like Fergus telling her to take the servants entrance of their castle to save mother and father while he died as her distraction. This too was a terrible plan. 

“Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you.” 

The arlessa did not like it, but she was getting Teagan to come with her in the end.

“Please do not take too long! I will be by the bridge.” Isolde pleaded with Teagan, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously on Emerly before turning to run.

 

Alistair held his tongue the entire time. His mind reeling with worry. Aside from Duncan, Eamon was like a father to him, no matter how terribly it ended. Connor was in trouble, a hostage to a demon. The Templar in him wanted to race off to the castle with Isolde and Teagan. He could expel the demon. Even the Mage, if he became an abomination.

 

Teagan waited until Isolde was far out of earshot before he started telling of his plan, “Here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door.” Teagan pulled his ring off his finger to show her. “Perhaps I will… distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?”

“No, no,” Emerly was shaking her head vehemently, “I can't let you do this. It's insane.”

Alistair hated the soft smile Tegan made at Emerly. He hated the way Teagan's hands rested on both her shoulders.

“What choice do either of us have? If your business with Eamon is important, you're going to have to go inside to find him.”  
“But there must be some other way. You're The Bann of Redcliffe you can't just put yourself into danger like this!” She argued pulling his arms away from holding her.  
As much as Alistair hated to agree, “He's right. Without Arl Eamon, we'll never get the support we need.”  
“Ser Perth and his men can watch for danger at the castle entrance. If you can open the gates from within, they can move in and help you.” Teagan continued. “I don't think there's anyone else who can help you. If you chose not to go, then it's up to me to do what I can.” 

Emerly bit her lip trying to think of a better way. 

“Here is my signet ring. It will open the lock on the door in the mill.” He grabbed Emerly's fist and rolled the ring into her hand but didn't let go. “Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else… we're expendable.”

At the mention of being expendable, Emerly used her free hand to cover Teagon's hold on her. The ocean in her eyes churning wrestled with the idea of letting Teagan go into danger.

“I don't believe that. I will rescue you all; I promise.” Emerly told him sternly. She would not falter in this.

She said it so confidently that Teagan believed her.

“You're a good woman, Lady Cousland. The Maker smiled on me indeed when He sent you to Redcliffe.”

He let her go, even though his hands felt the loss of where he touched her. He took a few steps back lest he change his mind to go with Isolde.

Leliana stepped closer to whisper to Emerly, “So we are just going to send him with that woman? It seems so dangerous!”

Emerly couldn't agree more. Her hand held Teagan's ring tightly.

“But I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell… and good luck.” The Bann bowed while taking a few steps back towards the castle bridge. He turned and jogged up the hill.

Emerly shoved Teagan's ring over her right middle finger, it fit snugly in place over her glove. She shook her head then turned around to her group.

“Okay. I assume you all heard the plan. Anyone want to back out now, they can guard the village in case any more undead come out of the castle. Not that that is any better.” Emerly looked up. “What?”  
“That was very romantic, no?” Leliana giggled. “I will have to remember this for a story one day!”  
“What?” Emerly asked confused, then she waved a hand, “Never mind. Come on, let's find this secret passage.”

They filed into the mill, then found the trapdoor. Emerly placed her fist on the lock and turned the key til it clicked open. Metal footholds led down into the dark.

“Well that will be a problem.”Emerly looked at Nanook who whined at her. “Sorry boy, I don't think you can come with us just yet.”

Emerly stood up, staring down into the tunnel. She knew Morrigan could shapeshift but there was nothing that was small enough or strong enough that would be able to take Nanook down the ladder. Not to mention if the witch was even willing to do it in the first place. Nanook may have stolen a few things from her bag… again.

“Alright, Nanook will stay with Ser Perth until we can meet back up. Is anyone willing to stay with him? I don't want to leave Nanook with total strangers.” Emerly said rubbing Nanook's fuzzy head.

Silence.

“Alright. Well… I'll sta--” Emerly started. 

Alistair could do this. She hoped.

“Parshaara. I will take the dog.” Sten grumbled, opening the door to the mill and walking out.  
“Oh.. kay then. Wait a minuet!” Emerly said, then she stood and followed Sten out the door.

The three left inside were left to stare at the floors or walls around them. An awkward silence filling the space to the brim.

“Ser Perth!” Emerly called, jogging in front of Sten. She was glad he was still there.  
“Bann Teagan informed me that he would like us to wait at the castle gate, should you get the opportunity to open it.”

The knight offered her a look of confidence. She would do it, he believed she would. 

“I would prefer to enter the castle with you, but he is right—someone must remain to guard Redcliffe and bring word to the king, should out plan go… awry.”

It was a gloomy though.

“Right, about that, I have two of my group that will support you, should that happen. Sten, and my mabari, Nanook. You shouldn't come to harm with them near you. Unless of course you steal their food or anger them… either of them.” Emerly thought in amusement.  
“Of course, it would be our honor.” Perth nodded his head. “At any rate, I will go to the gates now. May you remain in the Maker's sight, my friend.”  
“There had better be something to kill near the bridge. Come noble beast.” Sten stalked off, following the knight.  
“...Watch him, eh? Make sure he doesn't kill anyone on our side?” Emerly held her forehead against Nanook's thick neck. 

The Mabari barked, jumping off to follow the Qunari at his heels.

“I'll be back soon, boy.” Emerly said before she turned back to the mill.


	18. Dungeon Crawling

There was the strangest smell at the bottom of the ladder. Rusted metal, blood, and the moldy scent of death. It continued past a door to a hallway. It worsened as they neared a stairwell. They had to be at the very bottom of the castle now. The dungeons. Perhaps an oubliette of no escape was nearby. The was one more door in front of them. A soft clang, clang, clang could be heard behind the door. Emerly pulled out her blades. Leliana grabbed the handle, then pushed it open slowly.

Down the hall were cells on either side. Three undead guardsmen were beating their swords against metal bars. Someone was trapped in a prison cell, sniveling and crying. 

“Leliana, Morrigan attack first, then me and Alistair will run in.” Emerly whispered orders. 

Morrigan clucked at her. It was quick. The undead did not see them yet. Not even with the door wide open. Morrigan cracked her knuckles then threw bolts of arcane magic at the closest one. Leliana started aiming for the undead's legs, pinning them to the ground. Emerly stayed behind Alistair at first, waiting for him to bash one against the wall, his sword shoved through it's ribcage. Then she moved. Slicing and dicing the tendons that allowed the corpse to move. With the far and short attacks, the cadavers stilled once more. Hopefully forever this time.

“Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?”

After a quick party health check, Emerly walked into view of the cell. The man behind the bars was covered in blood. Mostly of his own from his left palm. It was a nasty cut, more like a stab right in the middle. Like her own wound. His brown hair matted to his head with a layer of dirt and dried blood. He wore robes, not unlike a mage of the circle. He looked mostly uninjured, at least the undead could not get to him through the bars.

“Wait… you don't look like the arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?” The mage asked shocked.  
“Yes, I came in through the secret tunnel.” Emerly nodded her head to the side.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to mention about a hidden way out to a man in a dungeon. His face lit up with hope.

“There's a tunnel? Then… why hasn't anyone in the castle used it? We could all have escaped by now!” The mage argued.  
Emerly tilted her head to the side in agreement, “I wondered that myself, actually.”  
“Hmm. Curious.” The mage folded his arms, thinking. “None of this makes any sense, not that anyone cares much what I think.”  
“Oh?” He nodded. “Who are you, and why are you in that cell?” Emerly demanded.  
“My name is Jowan. I'm a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor. Until they, ahhh, threw me into the dungeon here.”

Pieces were being filled in. Not everything Isolde said was a lie it seemed. Just smokey truth.

“You're the one that poisoned the arl.” Emerly told him.

Alistair snarled at the mage, the grip on his sword tightening. Jowan stared at their feet for a moment. His shoulder's slumped. 'He feels guilty about it. Regrets it,' Emerly noted, 'as he should!'

“I'm not proud of it. The arlessa had no idea what I was hired to do when she took me in to tutor Connor. I… I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began.”

Jowan shook his head, grabbing the bars in front of him, pleading with his eyes. Emerly believed it. He was a bit like the deserted prisoner at Ostagar. A truthful liar. Isolde, it seemed, brought guards to question and torture Jowan to undo the damage he caused. Jowan had no idea they were talking about the undead.

Emerly took a sidestep towards Alistair, to shield the mage in case Alistair got... stabby. Then she had thoughts of it herself when Jowan confessed to being hired by Logain to poison the arl. 'Why… is Loghain killing so many people? The Arl, my family, the Wardens, the King!?' Emerly raged on in her head. All of the people mentioned had very few but important things in common.

“You see, I'm a maleficar: a blood mage.” Jowan confessed yet more of his crimes.  
“You? A blood mage? Truly?” Morrigan asked with a hint of surprise, then ended it an amused, “I never would have guessed.”  
“A blood mage! Well that isn't good.” Alistair rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

A dabbler of blood magic. Jowan was hoping for second chances from Logain after templars caught up to him It seemed he cause a big incident when he fled the Circle. He was brought to Denerim and there Logain held his freedom above his head. To send an unaware agent to poison Arl Eamon. But why?

“Why is Arl Eamon a threat, exactly?” Emerly asked the mage.  
Jowana shrugged, shaking his head, “He only said that Arl Eamon was dangerous to the nation. Why wouldn't I believe Teyrn Loghain?”

Yes.. why wouldn't anyone believe the high and mighty Hero of River Dane. Even so, Emerly could figure out just about the whole picture now. It seemed almost obvious, but it still needed confirmation.

“But why did the arlessa need a mage to tutor her son?”  
Jowan shrugged nonchalantly, “Connor had started to show… signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training.”  
“Connor? A mage? I can't believe it!” Alistair gasped.  
“She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea.” Jowan continued.

It made perfect sense. Perfectly terrible nobility-only-problems sort of sense.

“Perhaps her son is responsible for what happened.” It was Emerly's hypothesis.

Jowan agreed with her. Connor knew very little from what he taught the boy. Maybe enough to poke holes into the Fade and unknowingly release demons powerful enough to create the walking corpses. It was all a huge accident, that could have been avoided if Jowan hadn't poisoned the Arl. If Loghain hadn't given Jowan that job. If the Loghain hadn't… Emerly shook the thoughts away. She needed to focus. She could think more about it later.

“Arl Eamon had no idea of his son's abilities?” Emerly continued the interrogation.

Of course not. Like her own father, Eamon would have done his duty, done the right thing by giving Connor to the Circle. But pious and shamed Isolde was selfish, and could not part with her son.

“I think I understand.” Emerly nodded sagely.  
“I never meant for this to end like this. I swear. Let me help you fix this.” Jowan pleaded.

 

“I say this boy could still be of use to us,” Morrigan chimed in. “But, if not, then let him go. Why keep him prisoner here?”

Morrigan had two points, true.

“Hey, hey! Let's not forget he's a blood mage! You can't just… set a blood mage free!” Alistair disagreed with the idea of letting Jowan just walk out.

He also had a point.

“Better to slay him? Better to punish him for his choices? Is this Alistair who speaks? Or the Templar.” Morrigan frowned, eyeing the Warden closely.  
“I'd say it's common sense. We don't even know the whole story yet.” He swung a hand towards Jowan.

Also a good point…

“He wishes to redeem himself… doesn't everyone deserve that chance?” Leliana spoke up.

True. Some people do. Then again… Others do not.

“Like yourself, you mean?” Morrigan set her sights on the Chantry Sister now.  
“Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves in the Maker's eyes; this man no less than any.” Leliana folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

Emerly nodded. But she was not the Maker.

“I don't know. He is a blood mage… but this is an unusual situation.” Alistair sighed.

Jowan was on the verge of getting on his knees to beg, “Give me a chance, please!”

Now it was up to her as the go-to Warden Commander. Were these the kind of decisions Duncan had to make too? What about her father? Surly he had to decided what to do with the criminals in his lands. Her hands slid together over her lap. Her voice calm but not apathetic.

“So how will you make things right?” Emerly asked. “Jowan?”  
“I'd… well, I'd try to save anyone still up there. There must be something I can do.” Jowan seen the change in her eyes.  
“That's commendable, if it's true.” Emerly folded her arms.  
“I'm glad you think so. So what now?” Jowan asked.

What now indeed. She could kill him. Set him free. Then again, say then need a blood mage to undo whatever it is that Connor has done? Plus… he was reasonably safe in the cell. And rogue mages should be given to the Templars... but what of Morrigan? 'Ugh! What to do!? What to do!? I can't decide!' Emerly fretted inside her head. What to do? She needed to think more on it.

“I think you'll stay in your cell for now.” Emerly frowned at herself for not being able to make a decision.  
“Ah,” Jowan sighed. “Then I will wait. If you change your mind, I will be here.”

 

Emerly silently beat herself up. How could she possibly decide what to do with a mans life like this? And yet they needed to press on. She shook her head, then leaded the party onwards. Right into an ambush. Emerly was too wrapped up in her failed decision she did not investigate the corpses on the ground. Since then Emerly was very careful of the next few rooms. And then there was the hall of dogs. Crazed, starving, and brutal war dogs. 

It was awful. It was amazing to see what power the mabari had inside when backed into a corner. Yet it was awful what the Warden's party had to do. Morrigan ended up turning into a bear to take on three of the dogs herself. Emerly was amazed. Afterward, they closed up the door, bandaging Emerly's leg from a nasty bite she received. 

“Andraste's flying, flaming, fiddle stick!” Emerly swore.

Morrigan burst into laughter.

“Was that a swear? I have a book you need to read.” Leliana offered as she wrapped Emerly's shin in cloth.  
“Ugh, shut up, both of you.” Emerly growled through clenched teeth. “This hurts!”  
“Here, Emerly. A potion.” Alistair pulled a red bottle from a pocket.

Emerly took it all to greedily, ripping the cork off and chugging down it's metallic tasting contents. The back of her left hand wiping away a sliver of escaped potion.

“Has Nanook ever bitten you this badly?” Leliana asked.  
“No!” Emerly said quickly. “Sorry, no. He's amazingly well taught. These mabari have been starved. Can see their ribs without the muscle. That there. Probably scared of the demons too. Maybe even controlled by one? I don't know.”

Emerly shook her head. Sad blue eyes staring down at the once live mabari hounds. Beautiful, obedient canines turned emaciated, bloodthirsty creatures.

“It's still clear, we should go quickly.” Alistair stuck his head through the door. Leliana followed him out.  
“I'm good.” Emerly was helped up by Morrigan, who hissed at her own wounds. “Hey Morrigan...”

Golden eyes flashed dangerously on Emerly.

“Say nothing. I can take care of myself. Unlike a certain Warden who dives in front of teeth and claws for the fun of it.”   
“Well, it would be less fun if you started saving us all from those grievous wounds. Thank you, by the way.” Emerly smiled, limping slightly.  
“Yes well… you're welcome,” Was all Morrigan would say.

 

Two store rooms and a long hallway led them to the courtyard of Redcliffe. Nanook barked happily as Emerly approached.

“Nanook!” 

Emerly smiled from ear to ear, happy to see her own mabari again. Then her smile slowly faded. Nanook held his ears down, his teeth barred, growling dangerously.

“Nanook?” Emerly slowed her walk.  
“Emerly! Open the gate, hurry!” Alistair ran towards the steps of the castle, banging his sword against his shield to draw attention.  
“Warden!” Sten called.

Behind her, demons were pouring from the castle doors and floating down the stairs to attack Alistair. Morrigan and Leliana shooting spells and arrows to support the templar. Emerly gasped then ran for the gate lever. She had to use all of her strength to raise the lever and pull the gate up. Sten aided by picking up the gate with his own strength and slipping under it. Ser Perth and his men slid under to join the fray. An arrow zipped by Emerly's head, stabbing into the stone wall of the castle.

“Leliana! Morrigan, the archers! Nannook, heel!” Emerly called out to head for the archers. 

While Alistair and the knights took care of the other demons and few scattered corpses, Emerly was hobbling up the stairs at a quicker pace, the adrenaline helping her to forget the dulling pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Alistair kept an eye on Emerly. Too much so, that the Revenant in front of him knocked him clear off his boots.

“Warden!” Perth called out, pulling the attention of the demon.

Sten grabbed Alistair by his metal collar and pulled him to a stand before charging for the demon. It left him feeling a bit like a small boy again, one of the Brothers in the Chantry pulling him to the corner for a “time out” he so deserved. Emerly was skipping down the steps three at a time. The archers were dead. Nanook raced by him, then Emerly.

“Ali! Come on!” She pushed on his shoulder to get him moving.

The Revenant was terrible. Swinging and hitting it's target out of it's range, but so hard they were knocked off their feet. Sten swung his sword, catching it's full attention. Leliana and Morrigan sending in their attacks when possible. Nanook and Emerly dancing around it's feet nipping small study cuts against it. It's roar of anguish was almost metallic. Like swords scraping against a rock just under the water's surface. The demon fell in a pool of ink black liquid, scraping its claws against the ground until it melted.

Emerly huffed, her hands on her knees. She rubbed the cloth where the bandage on her leg had been. Nanook was all over her, sniffing what could only be the starving mabari. Leliana was being looked after by Morrigan after receiving a nasty arrow wound over her shoulder. Nothing punctured, just scraped by, thankfully. Sten made no mentions nor signs of a wound.

 

He could only stare blankly at the scene. Why did he freeze? Right in the middle of combat. Alistair stared at the ground hard. As if each blade of grass had been insulting him half as much as Morrigan did. Emerly made her way over to stand beside him. She traced his line of sight but couldn't make out what he was staring at.

“Ali?” She asked him softly.

She shortened his name? Why did that make him feel so warm?

“Ali?” He echoed. She laughed. “What?”  
“Alistair you alright? I seen you flying. Hit your head?” She asked. 

She stood on her tip toes, using his pauldrons as grips to steady herself while she looked for head wounds. Her fingers drawing lines through his hair as she checked for injuries. Delicate fingertips drawing lines over his cheeks as she checked each side of his head. His face flushed. 'So… close.' Alistair stared into her eyes enough to see his own face in them.

“No, I'm fine. I'm fine.” He took a small step back to put space between them.  
“Oh? Good.” Her sweet smiled straightened. Then she slapped him upside the head. “Don't ever just stand there in the middle of the damn fight like that again! You scared the living void out of me!”

There was a small indent between her brows as she pulled both into a furrow. She was angry with him. And it showed in the narrowing glare of her eyes. He swore lighting was about to strike from the maelstrom of blue in her eyes.

“Right, never again.” He nodded still unsure what made him freeze like that.

She left him then to catch up with Ser Perth, asking about his health and that of his men. 'Is it because this is where I… The locket. Being sent away then coming back now I…' Alistair shook his head. He sheathed the sword still in his hand and hurried to follow Emerly. Her phantom hands still rubbing over his head.

“Yes, let's go to the hall together.” He heard Emerly say.  
“Excellent. Let us go now, then, and see what awaits us there.” Perth looked up at the doors to the castle.

 

He grew up here. Alistair thought of all the not-so-fond memories. Isolde screaming at him again. Being alone wherever he went unless he was causing trouble. More then a few of the undead he could partially recognize, he knew from his youth. Although then they were younger, and much more alive. To come back to this place and kill people he once knew. No matter if they were already dead. To top it all off, Loghain was the giant sore that kept being peeled and re-cut, again and again. 'Duncan deserved better!' Alistair grit his teeth together as he past the doors of the castle.

The nine of them walked into the hall. Teagan was rolling around the floor, jumping up and shaking his arms out wide, making a complete fool out of himself like a court jester. As they got closer, Alistair could see a small boy. 'That couldn't be Connor,' Alistair gasped silently. The boy's face was pale, yet purple over his cheeks and lips. The whites of his eyes darkened to a light grey. Even his blue eyes were deeper then what they should have been. Guerrin Blue's as he heard Eamon called it.

He spoke but it wasn't his voice. And the tone he used on his Mother was one, Alistair knew Isolde would not have agreed to, yet she was now allowing the boy to scold her? In public? It was not Connor. But... it was. And the way Connor stared at Emerly so hatefully. What should he do? What will Emerly do? Suddenly this dark version of Connor flickered. A sudden break of his control.

“M-Mother? What… what's happening? Where am I?” Connor asked in a small voice. 

It was all to soon to hope. As quickly as he was heard, Connor went back to the other voice. The… abomination that took over.

“Maker's breath! What has happened here?!” Ser Perth gasped loudly.  
“Grey Warden...” Isolde begged of Emerly, “Please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!”

Alistair stared at the back of Emerly's head. Her left hand twitched at her side, and blood was starting to leak from it's bandage on her leg. The tone she used, Alistair did not expect. It was calm, but harsh. Accusing.

“You've been protecting him this entire time?”  
“Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon-- he started all this! He summoned this demon!” Isolde cried out trying to pass blame. “Connor was just trying to help his father!”

Morrigan scoffed, clearly unaffected by a weeping mother.

Morrigan rolled her eyes as she said, “And made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child.” 

For once… Alistair agreed with Morrigan. Something he would never let her know, however. The trained Templar in him wanted to cry out. To disagree. To argue with this careless woman his Uncle married but Connor had had enough.

“It was a fair deal!” The demon cried. “Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!”

The shock of it had Alistair wanting to pull out his sword and… Connor was an abomination now. The Grey Warden Templar was beside himself at what to do. 'And this is why you're leading us, Emerly.' He followed her lead and pulled his sword from it's sheath. Connor wanted excitement. And he was determined to get that from Emerly. That didn't mean killing Teagan did it? Connor ran off to the side as quickly as Teagan's men charged them from the front.

 

Teagan charged them head on, more interested in Emerly, than Alistair. 'Oh no you don't!' He swirled, throwing his body weight into his shield to push Teagan back. In a spin Emerly was beside him, dancing around to fight off attacks from the other controlled guards. Sten hissed loudly in the back. The next thing Alistair knew, two of Teagan's men flew into the wall across the room. 

Teagan himself used all his strength to knock Alistair's shield out of the way, then pulled a small dagger to jab Alistair's open side. The Warden did not see her. He only seen Teagan fall over unconscious after the hilt of her sword made contact with Teagan's head. Teagan's blade mere centimeter's from Alistair's side. Emerly gave Alistair a quick grin before dancing away again. After the bout ended Ser Perth was down a man but still lived. Isolde peeked from her corner then ran to the middle of the room, scooping Teagan up into her arms. Glaring at Emerly as if she killed him.

“Teagan! Teagan, are you alright?!” She cried pulling the man to a stand.

Alistair had been silent for almost the entirety of the situation. Where was the silver lining in all of this? Emerly had to see one, right? She was so cold towards Isolde. And the arlessa seemed… afraid of her. Did it anger her to be so intimidated by Emerly? He knew the feeling. 

From the first time he met her, she was cold, but she would sparkle with warmth. Or maybe it was more of a passing feeling? But the way her fingers slid over through his hair outside. Her concern for him. Saving his life more then once. He loved her compassion. He loved--

“Clearly, the child is an abomination. There is only one way to stop it.” Morrigan told Isolde.

No! That couldn't happen. Emerly won't let it! Alistair was certain she wouldn't kill a child. Then Teagan was angry, starting to shout at Isolde.

“Isn't that what started this?” Teagan growled at Isolde's excuse of trying only trying to protect Connor. “You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret… to protect him.”

“So you had no idea the man you hired was an assassin?” Emerly asked.

'What kind of question was that? Was she asking if Isolde intentionally hired the blood mage to kill Eamon!?' Alistair wondered.

“None!” Isolde pleaded. “I trusted Loghain. Why wouldn't I? How could I have suspected the mage he sent would be a murderer?”

She had gone to Loghain for an apostate? Alistair was beginning to think it was all some big joke. All of this had to be some terrible dream from the fade. The Maker was having a go at him. He was still in his bunk in Denerim. This was a fade dream. The other Grey Wardens were still alive, and Duncan would be in any moment now to wake him up for more drills. At least that was his wish.

“And Eamon knew nothing of your plans? Do you not realize what you've done, Isolde?!” Teagan yelled again.

Isolde was being cornered, the tears from her eyes starting to blind her.

“Eamon would only demand we do the right thing! I was not going to lose my son! Not to… to magic!”  
“Would that have been so terrible?” Emerly glared at the arlessa. “He would have been looked after and taught correctly instead of just dabbling around as easy prey for demons.”

Poor Isolde, crying how terrible it was to have magic run in her family. Evil men who did bad things. Teagan's face flushed red with renewed anger. The Bann did not care about some twice removed great uncle of hers. His only concern was his family. The ones that lived in the very castle they were standing in.

“And so you brought doom upon us all, and death to your own son!” The Bann shouted.

Isolde held her head her fingers pulling at her hair. Tears streaming down her face in rivers.

“No, no please! There must be another way! There must be something we can do!!” Her bottom lip trembling.  
“Where is Arl Eamon?” Emerly asked.

Alistair swallowed, praying to the Maker Eamon was still alive. Eamon was in his room, being kept alive by the demon controlling Connor. Once they disconnected the hold the demon has on Connor… Eamon could potentially die. Then Emerly asked where Connor was. Teagan suggested their family quarters. Apparently Connor, or was it the demon, did not like violence.

“Or he might be waiting in ambush?” Emerly narrowed her eyes on Isolde.

Leliana tapped Alistair's shoulder lightly. When the Warden turned his head, Leliana mouthed “You alright?” to him. He shook his head. Nothing about this situation was alright.

“What are our options?” Emerly turned to her friends, asking for input from everyone there.  
“I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but… he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice.” Alistair confessed. 

He thanked the Maker his throat did not close up until after he spoke. That and he didn't throw up from the stress of a decision he did not even have to make. There was only one thing you could do for an abomination. Sadly it was a terrible price to pay.

Leliana disagreed, wholeheartedly, “We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say we're considering that.”

Emerly shook her head no. In her shock, Isolde missed the movement.

“No!” The Arlessa yelled. “What… what about the mage? He could know something of this demon! If he still lives, we could speak to him!”

Emerly bit her tongue before speaking. Perhaps it would be better to let the mage free then subject him to the arlessa. However… he did try to murder the arl. But he regret his decision. 'Why is all of this so hard?!' She wished she knew. Jowan's fate would have to be left in the Maker's hands, however fair He would be.

“He's down in the dungeon, still alive.”

She could see the wheels burning as they spun in Isolde's head. Suddenly she wished she could save the blood mage from this woman. Perhaps she could send Morrigan down to free Jowan while she still had the chance.

“Then we should bring him here immediately. I… I do not know how much we can trust him, but we must find out what he knows. Teagan, could you find him?” Isolde asked of her Brother-in-law.  
“I… will try, though if he resists I will not hesitate to kill him. I'll return shortly.  
“Teagan, take Alistair and Ser Perth with you.” Emerly told him. “We cleared the lower levels but... just in case.”

He said nothing, but nodded.

“You remember where he is, Alistair.” Emerly told him. 

The first dungeon cell. He knew.

 

It was just Morrigan, Leliana, Nanook, Sten, and Emerly left in the room. Sten had started pulling fallen bodies to one side of the room. Nanook followed after the Qunari, helping as much as a mabari could. As soon as Teagan was out of earshot Emerly shot Isolde the deadliest of glances. 

“What?” Isolde spat at Emerly. “How dare you stare at me like that. Do not judge me!”  
“I will do as I please, Arlessa.” Morrigan's gaze perked up to Emerly's words. “Even if it was to protect your family, you should be ashamed of yourself, Isolde.” Emerly stared at the Orlesian woman. “This was the wrong way to go about it and you got more then a few people killed over it.”

Emerly took a step toward the woman. Her hands balled into fists. Her left hand on fire with pain. It pulsed with her every heartbeat.

“I… I beg your pardon?” Isolde cowed, stumbling backwards to get away from the Grey Warden.

“You will not have it. Not from me. Not from my company. Doubtful from your village. I worry for you. Pity you even.”  
“Who are you to be so high and mighty!” Isolde fought back with a small shaky voice. “You Grey Wardens, riding on your old legends of being heroes. Thieves and murderers given a new banner to hide behind!”  
“I am no thief. Nor do I murder those that do not deserve it as a Grey Warden of Ferelden. Who am I? I am Emerly Cousland, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever.” 

Emerly held her tone as level as should could, watching Isolde's eyes growing wide at the mention of her father name. Emerly took a step forward, watching Isolde scoot backwards.

“I suspect I have more experience ruling a political region at my nineteen years of age then you do at your fourty something. And please, explain to me a bit more, how I thieve and murder behind a Warden Banner even after the massacre of my entire castle.” Emerly held her left hand in a fist over her heart. “I care more about the people than you do it seems. So much so, that I now care about the entirety of Ferelden's people. Besides yourself, what do you care about?” 

Morrigan stood in high amusement, her arms crossed and thin brows raised. Just watching. Leliana stood too shocked to scold Emerly for speaking to the Arlessa so. Nanook snorted turning his nose up at the Orlesian. Sten … did not show any outwardly emotion whatsoever. But he did watch Isolde's face fluster and redden.

“H-How… dare you!” Was the only thing Isolde could say. Isolde turned and started to pace in front of the fireplace.  
“Very easily, Arlessa. I am brave enough to do whats right, no matter how hard the decision or outcome may be. Being a Grey Warden had nothing to do with it. My father taught me what was right and wrong. Such a shame you did not get the same instructions. By your leave, Arlessa.” Emerly bowed curtly then spun on her good foot and headed out of the room.

She needed to cool her head. Emerly scuffed her feet down a long hallway into a study full of books. She seen it while she was fighting before. There she waited for the other's to come back with the mage. The pain in her leg starting to burn. She really needed to take another look at it, but she couldn't risk doing it here, where Connor or the demon might send in more undead.

Not a few minuets after Emerly snooped through the desk, everyone came back through the archway. As soon as Isolde turned around, she started in on Jowan. Taking out her feelings against the poor mage.

“You're lucky to be alive, Jowan, after all you've done.”

Emerly wanted to laugh and tell her to look in the mirror. She hobbled up to the party, stuffing a locket into an extra pouch on her belt. It looked an awful-lot like one Alistair had described to her once on their way here. She wanted to show it to him before she forgot.

“We've told the mage everything.” Alistair looked from Jowan to Isolde.  
“The demon in Connor needs to be destroyed. Killing Connor is… the easiest way to do that, certainly...” Jowan swallowed the ball in his throat, pulling confidence from the void. “But there is another way. A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself.”

Emerly perked up, walking over to the mage.

Teagan's head tilted as he asked, “What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?”  
“Not physically. The demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon.”  
Hope flickered for the arlessa, “You can enter the fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?”

Blood magic. That is what it came down to? This was not an option. Emerly told the mage exactly that. It may be the solution for right now, but it was not the right one. And it even demanded a sacrifice to perform it.

“No. It's not an option at all.” Emerly repeated, this time more firmly to Jowan. “We are not doing this.”  
“I… I understand. I just...” Jowan didn't know what else to offer to fix his mistake.  
“I disagree.” Isolde fought the motion. “I think we should do it. Let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice.”

No matter how much the Orlesian wallflower pushed, Emerly would never let it happen. It was a better punishment for the noble to live and witness the pain she caused than for her to take a shortcut to martyrdom. 

“Blood magic. How can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right.” Alistair looked from Emerly to Teagan.  
“It does seem like a sensible choice, with a willing participant.” Morrigan offered. 

Emerly shook her head no.

“Not happening. Pick a different option.” Emerly folded her arms over her chest.  
“Connor is blameless in this. He should not have to pay the price,” The mother cried.

'No. You should! By facing your people everyday and seeing how much pain you put them all through!' Emerly was growing wearing of Isolde's incessant whining.

“Forget it, Isolde.” Emerly said firmly.  
“But what else is there!?” The arlessa cried out. 

Teagan turned to Emerly. His blue eyes heavy with stress and concern.

“It… is up to you, my friend. You know more about such things than I do, and it's your companion going into the Fade. The decision is yours.”  
“Blood Magic won't fix this.” Emerly shook her head, “There must be another way to enter the Fade.”  
“You can find lyrium and more mages at the Circle of Magi-- if they would even do it.” Alistair offered.

Emerly could have kissed him then! How silly of her to overlook the Circle mages. The tower was just over the lake, with Connor being somewhat civil now, perhaps they could go and return with the mages, lyrium and maybe even help awaken Eamon from his illness. If she left Morrigan here to keep the boy in a constant civil position.

“The Circle tower is not far from here.” Emerly decided.  
“That is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all.” Alistair nodded his agreement.  
“The tower is about a days journey across the lake. You could attempt to get the mages' help.” Teagan told them.  
The chance for her son to be freed was slipping from Isolde's fingers, “But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever!”  
“I will take that chance.” Emerly said firmly.

Ser Perth and his men were here, the Militia was still alive and could just as easily hold off another attack... although there would be more casualties. However, if she did not wake Eamon or get the Mage's support, there would be hundreds more deaths then just a few villagers. 'This is the better course of action, yes? Dammit… Duncan, is this right? What would you have done? I wish I knew if this was the right thing.' Emerly thought bitterly.

“Very well, I will keep Jowan here as a precaution. He says he wants to help, so he will keep an eye on Connor with us.” Teagan looked off to side.  
“Morrigan too. I want you to stay and keep an eye on everything while we are away.” Emerly told the witch.  
“You are leaving me here? With them?” Morrigan looked around the room.  
“Better safely here, then in a tower full of apostate hunting Templars.” The Cousland teased.  
“I fear them not. But go then. I will watch over the little Blood Mage and demon-possessed child,” Morrigan eyed Jowan.  
“Go to the tower quickly, then. The longer you are away, the greater the chances of disaster,” Teagan told the Warden's party.  
“We will be back soon, Teagan,” Emerly told him.

Emerly watched as the Ban pushed Jowan back down the hallway. Morrigan followed after with crossed arms.


	19. Cookies Buy Boats

They needed to stop in the tavern for a potion resupply. Leliana waited outside with Nanook, and Sten. No doubt Morrigan was hating every minuet being left alone in the castle. 'At least Isolde is a loving Mother. Unlike…' Leliana frowned at her thoughts. Her bright blue eyes stared at the ground, following the movement of the Qunari's feet over to... a flower? 'Aw! And such a pretty daisy too!' She snickered then stood up quickly. Footsteps then the opening of a door sounded off behind her.

“That cheap ogre of a man!” Alistair growled lowly.  
“Reminds me of that merchant in Lothering, you?” Emerly smirked.   
“Now that you mention it… yes. Only this time you didn't scare the pants off him. Ah well.” He sighed.  
Emerly shrugged, stuffing potions into her pouches, “He already did his part for the village. Fought those undead when I told him too.”

Alistair merely grunted in reply.

“So.. it seems we can't take the boats. They are all… in the middle of the lake. Or have giant holes in them. And I would rather not swim to the Circle.” Emerly told the two outside.  
“Apparently, during one of the attacks, people tried to leave that way but hadn't survived anyway.” Alistair told them, reading his gear for yet another long hike.  
“It'll be about a few days trip around the lake. Come on, better get going.” Emerly tossed Sten a small pouch of coins he gave her.  
“Warden. I have no need of this.” The Qunari all but sighed at her.  
“Ehhhh. Hold on to it. I might drop it.” She waved from ahead of them.

Nanook barked and cantered along side his mistress. Five hours in, they met with a collection of adventurers heading to Denerim to report a blood mage. Emerly put a stop to that. She took a few jobs before they left Redcliffe from something called the Mages Collective. That was one of them. The were in serious need of coin lately.

A few hours later, they stopped at Sulcher's Pass. There they found a stranded merchant desperately trying to get rid of a control rod for a golem he couldn't get to. For free even. If nothing else Emerly was going to use it as a fetching toy for Nanook. They made camp soon afterwords. Finally she could let her hair down.

 

They were about to settle for the night when Emerly had enough of Sten's pacing and decided to question him about it.

“You alright Sten?” She asked.  
He looked at her, as if confused of who she was, “I don't understand. You look like a woman.”

She burst into sudden laughed. 'Are you flirting with me, Sten? Wow I guess it's been a while.' Emerly covered her laugh with a cough. 

“Uhh, well, yeah?” She bit back another bout of laughter. “I am a woman.”

Sten just shook his head, unbelieving.

“You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman.” Sten was serious.

A single brow lifted, 'maybe Sten was like Jory?' 

“Grey Wardens can't be women?” She asked.  
“Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers, or farmers. They don't fight.”  
“That's not a very comprehensive list.” Emerly held her hands in front of her.

Emerly was vaguely remembering a similar conversation between Sten with Leliana earlier that day. She was starting to think this was a Qunari thing. 

“The laborers, soldiers, and ashkaari are men. There is nothing else left.”

Defiantly a Qunari thing.

“That's not a universal truth.” She told him softly. “Some women fight.”  
“Why would women ever wish to be men? That makes no sense.” His eyes was searching hers for the reason behind her behavior.  
“Ah,” Emerly hummed starting to (not really) understand, “You think they can't be women, because women don't fight?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Well,” Emerly smiled, “I'm a woman, and I'm fighting.”  
He shook his head, “One of those things cannot be true.”

Her head tilted, questioning him with a look.

“A person is born: qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarf. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever, or foolish, the land he comes from, the color of his hair: These are beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are.”

It was true enough.

“But a person can choose what to do.” Emerly countered.  
“Can they?” His eyes narrowed on her. “We'll see.”

He left her then; to stand alone.

“Well… that was interesting.” Emerly decided.  
“No kidding.” Alistair spooked her enough to jump in the air. “Did I scare you?”

He grinned at her.

Her face flushed red. “No!” 

His smile only barely faded. A little crease forming at the sides of his eyes as he smiled. Then he shifted his weight to one leg. His arm raised, his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“You know… maybe this isn't the best time to be asking about this, but I've something to ask you.”

Her arms folded across her chest, a hint of a smirk playing across her face. 'Oh?'

“Chances are we'll be heading to Denerim soon, and when we're there I wonder if we might be able to… look someone up.”

Alistair never mentioned he had a girlfriend. Did he? Or maybe he meant that bastard in the castle, Loghain? As far as he told her, he lived in the Chantry and only been around Grey Wardens the past six months. It was too soon to go after Loghain. They had no army to attack the castle with, and she wasn't even sure she was ready for that fight yet.

“You have a friend outside the Grey Wardens?” She asked him curiously.

His face contorted and tilted trying to think of the best way to describe the person.

“I'm not talking about a friend, exactly.” Old girlfriend maybe? “And no, it's not that sort of friend, either.”

'There went that idea. Then who?' She wondered.

“The thing is,” He paused, gathering his courage to tell yet another secret, “I have a sister.”

He did? Oh...

“A half-sister really.” He continued on quickly. “I told you about my mother, right? She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle, and she had a daughter… only I never knew about her.” He shook his head. “They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and… well, I found out she's still alive. In Denerim.”  
“Have you contacted her?” Emerly asked. 

She wished she could contact Fergus. She was starting to lose hope her brother was even alive anymore. She really did not want to think of her entire family line as dead. The scar on her left hand fluttered in dull pain.

“No, I thought about writing her, but I never did. And then we were called down to Ostagar and I never got the chance.”

Emerly nodded. She understood. She did. Whenever they make for Denerim… they would find some time. If positions were reversed, she would want to meet her brother. Lame snarks and all. She listened to more pleas but she was already going to say yes.

“If you want to, we could try.” She nodded her head.  
“Could we?” He asked. 

She thought it was adorable the way his face lit up. Then she felt it again. That strange tug inside her chest. Even more so when his face fell, his eyes resting on the space between them. Like the sun had set, leaving the dark to turn everything into ice until it returned. She wanted his eyes back on her. She wanted to feel warmth again.

“I'd appreciate that. If something happened to her and I never went to at least see her, I don't know if I could forgive myself. Her name is Goldanna and I think she remarried but still lives just outside the Alienage. If we're in the area, then… well, it's worth a look.”

He smiled up at her again. Her hand moved to hold the middle of her chest. 'This.. is just... indigestion... from that terrible burnt rabbit stew he made us... Yeah.' Emerly told herself. Alistair settled down on his makeshift bedroll, and she in hers. Nanook circled then layed beside her. The only thing left making noises was the cackle of the fire and Leliana's hymns. She'd get no sleep tonight. Not with the bubble in her chest.

 

Later, as they traveled, Emerly grew curious.

“Hey Alistair?”  
“Yeees?”  
“What changes about you after the joining?” She asked.  
“You mean other then becoming a Grey Warden?” He cuckled.  
“Well, yeah,” She nodded. “You've been a Grey Warden longer then I have.”  
“Hmmm, you know I asked Duncan this too, and all I got was, “You'll see.” Alistair started to laugh a little longer.  
Emerly shook her head, “Just try that line on me.”  
“I have other lines for you. Trust me.” He smirked. Emerly itched to grab at her beating heart. Then he shrugged. “It's not like Duncan wants to keep it a secret. It's just that the Grey Wardens don't discuss it much. I gather it's not a pleasant topic.”

Emerly shook her head. Grey Wardens had so many secrets.

Alistair's head tilted back as he scanned his memory, “The first change I noticed was an increase in appetite. I used to get up in the middle of the night and raid the castle larder. I thought I was starving.” 

Then he started laughing, “I'd slurp down every dinner like it was my last, my face all covered in gravy. When I'd look up the other Grey Wardens would stare… then laugh themselves to tears.”

She stared at his grin. Her own smile mirroring his reactions.

In complete denial, Emerly said, “I haven't felt anything like that.”  
“Really? Because I was watching you wolf down food the other day and I thought, “It's a good thing she gets a lot of exercise.”

Ah! She was caught. Emerly's face flustered a bright red.

“What can I say? I'm a growing girl.” She pat her belly.  
“I'll say! Uh… I didn't mean it like that. Heh.” Alistair laughed, then Emerly gasped, holding up a fist to swing at his arm. “Don't hit me! I bruise easily!”

When she laughed, so did he. Their moods dimmed when Alistair told her of the nightmares again. Emerly shivered. She knew all too well. Eventually, all Grey Wardens would hear a calling. She remembered Duncan saying something along those likes in passing before they got to Ostagar. And she remember his nightmares when Alistair mentioned it.

“He will be remembered, Alistair. As will the others.” She told him softly.  
“I know. Ending the Blight… should make this all worthwhile, right?” The man stared at the fire.

She didn't know how to respond. Poor Grey Wardens. They paid such a high price to save the world. Was it worth it? She hoped.

 

The dreams were still terrible. All night long, she watched her family die, not from Howe, but from Darkspawn. They took their time with Alistair though. And when it came time for her turn, they would shove their black oily covered hands into her chest to rip out her beating heart. Then they fed it Nanook who turned into a giant beast. Black fur, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth, spikey quills shooting from his mane. Evil Nanook chased Emerly all throughout Ferelden. From Ostagar to Lothering to Redcliffe where it stopped to eat the undead but again gave chase for her. 

The dream unnerved Emerly all day. Even more so after they ran into a pack of Blight Wolves and a tainted bear. She wondered if she knew the beasts were coming or if she led them to camp herself with the dream.

 

It took them until almost midnight the next day to reach the Circle's tower.

“We're coming here to see the mages, right? Great. They just love me.” Sarcastic Alistair was at it again.  
“Would it be alright if we stopped just a moment? Look there's a tavern. Let's get a drink.” Leliana blew out a breath.  
“Connor may not have the time.” Alistair looked up to Emerly for the decision.  
“I need a drink.” Emerly didn't wait for them to follow.

She spent more then a few coins on several servings of food. She had been starving all day and it was the only half-assed meal she's had that wasn't burnt or contained rabbit or quail. Sten watched her with a raised brow while Leliana snickered into her ale. The ex-templar could only smirk. Even Nanook watched, though, all he was watching was for crumbs and scraps to fall.

“Have we wasted enough time? Let us be off already.” Sten gave a disapproving monotone.  
“Aye!” Emerly rubbed her belly with one hand while the other wiped crumbs and grease from her lips.

 

“You! You're not looking to get across, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!” A templar yelled from the back of the dock. His was the only boat attached to get to the Tower.  
“Why? I need to get to the tower.” Emerly asked.  
“No one gets to the tower. No one! The tower is off limits to all!” The annoying man said.  
Emerly had enough, “This is official Grey Warden business, now take me there.”

She pointed forcefully at the tower.

“Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you?” Carroll asked in a sneer. “Prove it.”

Emerly blinked.

“Prove it?” She repeated. “How?”

He nodded then waved his hands in the air.

“Kill some darkspawn. Come on. Let's see some righteous Grey Wardening.”

'Is being a bit slow a templar thing?' she wondered. She took a side look at Alistair then flicked her focus back to the silly man.

“Grey Wardening isn't something that you do. It's what you are.” She told him.  
“Blech, semantics.” Carroll shrugged. “Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way. Right now. Go.”

He waved a steel gloved hand at them as if they were all flies. Demands did nothing. What about barter or compromise?

“Can't we work something out?” She asked him.  
“Hmm… I don't know. Y'know I am feeling a little peckish, though.”

The man could be Alistair's little brother. 

“You want me to feed you?” Emerly asked incredulously. A single brow lifted.  
“Parshaara! Here!” Sten stomped forward handing Templar Carroll a bag of cookies. “Munch on these if you like.”

A disbelieving grin sliding over Emerly's lips. The big scary Qunari just happened to have a bag of sweets?

“Ooh, cookies!”  
Sten huffed, “I am content to part with them if it saves us from this fool.”  
“Sten...” Emerly asked. Her grin widening, “Where did you get those?”  
“There was a child—a fat, slovenly thing—in the last village we passed. I relieved him of these confections. He didn't need more.” He looked away as if the conversation bored him.  
“You stole cookies from a child?” Emerly held back the laugh.  
“For his own good.” Sten readjusted his shoulder armor.  
“Mmm, yummy.” Carroll said with his mouth full, “You scratch my back, I'll scratch your, yes? We can go across now, if you really want.”  
Emerly shook the smile from her face then said, “Yes, let's go.”  
“Come along then, I suppose.”

Carroll sat at the bow of the ship. With Emerly sitting beside Alistair, Nanook with Leliana, and Sten toward the stern, it was a very full little row boat. The gentle rocking into Alistair’s armor no doubt putting bruises on her shoulder. Especially since they were the ones rowing across the water.

She couldn't wait to get out of the boat. It was making her sea sick, the giant bubble in her chest thumping against her ribcage. As soon as she could scramble to her feet, she was on the Tower dock and patting her leg for Nanook to heel at her side. She walked up to the door and waited for the rest to follow.

“...and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my express consent. Is that clear?” Emerly guessed the angry bearded man was head templar. The Knight Commander.

“The doors are barred. Are they keeping people out? Or in?” Alistair asked the party in a whisper.  
“Either way,” Emerly sighed but agreed, “this doesn't look good.”

No matter where they go, the world was eating itself alive. Be it Darkspawn, power hungry nobles, idiot self-serving arlessa's, or back-stabbing-king-killing generals.

“What's going on here?” She just had to know.   
“We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety.” The old man was trying to get rid of her.  
“But I need the mages' help to defeat the darkspawn.” She stood her ground against the fully arm and armored Templar.

Emerly wouldn't leave. The Grey Wardens needed the mages to help save Connor. To cure Arl Eamon. To fight the darkspawn and rid the world of the fifth Blight. That was the main goal for coming to the tower, afterall.

However, Knight-Commander Greagoir informed the Warden's they would get no help. At least with all the templars trying to keep the abomination and demon infesting the tower.

“This is why we cut the tongues from mages, in Par Vollen.” Sten said abruptly.  
Greagoir pinched the bridge of his nose, “I will admit to agreeing with your companion. Maker knows the qunari would not have gotten themselves into this position.” 

Emerly didn't care about qunari culture at that particular moment.

“How did this happen?” She wondered if it was fixable.

They didn't know how it began, or when. It was a surprise ambush. The Circle Templars could handle only a few abominations, not the waves that attacked. When Emerly asked for the Commander's plan, she scowled. The Rite of Annulment. The old man wanted to kill everything and everyone inside. No matter if an innocent mage had escaped and was in hiding in a closet or a storage cavern. 'Didn't these towers teach small children too? They would just slaughter a room full of … Oren's.' Emerly grit her teeth together.

“There must be another way.” Emerly swiped her hand in the air, cutting the space in half.  
“If there was, do you not think I would have chosen it? There are only abominations left in this tower.”  
“I don't believe that.” She fought back.  
“No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing.” Greagoir's voice was but a breath of noise by the end.  
Emerly's temper was worsening, she yelled at the Commander, “But it was you that shut them all in!”

Alistair had to step in. He knew why the Commander was doing what he was. He felt for the old man too. 

“He… he's right.” Alistair pleaded with Emerly, “All the circles have doors like these, to prevent abominations from… letting loose.”

Her angry gaze froze over his, then relented. It was the painful look he was giving her. Like she was kicking a puppy by arguing with the Commander. She could just see the drooping ears on his head and his tail curling under him. Her chest squeezed.

“Denerim must have received our message—it cannot be much longer.” Greagoir prayed out loud.  
“There..” She sighed, “There must be something I can do.” Her shoulders slumped.

The templar turned to look her up and down. She looked a bit of a mess. Travel-worn, face flushed, thin, female.

Then he asked, “You? What can you do?”  
“People in there might need help. But if that doesn't convince you then... I could find out what really happened in there.” Emerly heard Leliana's boots shuffle together behind her.  
Greagoir thought for a mere half a second before deciding, “I too would like to know how this started.”  
Emerly nodded, “I will investigate the tower and see what can be done.”

He warned her of having to kill abominations. Not just kill, but to “slaughter” them when found. He did not believe she could handle them but let her go anyway.

“I must try. It is the right thing to do.” Emerly told him sternly.

There was no undeciding. Like the Joining, there was no going back. Once she was past the doors, once she took the first gulp of darkness, there was no return. But this… this was the right thing to do. And it was her choice. Emerly walked towards the doors, her party behind her. She pulled her daggers from their sheath and waited for the guards to open the door. Then she stepped into the hall.


	20. Like A Nightmare

Two bodies layed within sight of the door, slashed by swords. 'No doubt following the templars while they ran for safety.' Emerly thought darkly. To the right were dorm rooms. Boots were lain about. Clothes were in a swirl over the flooring. It was as if a tornado whirled through the room. More bodies on the floor, bunk beds askew from their conformed lines, some turned on their sides from panicked mages. A giant mess.

Further in, a few fallen templars had burn marks and blood surrounding their bodies. Blood was painted over the walls in smears and sprays. It was… horrific. She began to see the castle walls of Highever instead of the marble Circle walls. Faint echos of Cousland guards fighting Howe's men. Her mother running beside her with her bow. 'Focus Emerly!” She mentally slapped herself. 

It was Wynne. Not her mother. She needed to remember that. She needed to remember why she was there. The mage she met back in Ostagar that held he conversation on the fade and darkspawn with her. Wynne was weary of Emerly at first, thinking Greagoir had come to kill them. Emerly told her they needed to avoid needless slaughter. That was enough to win the old mage over. The Warden was reluctant to leave the children alone with only the two mages. Leliana stayed behind to watch over the children. That… and Emerly didn't exactly trust the third mage in the room. Keili.

Sten was leering at the elder mage as she brought down the barrier she held into place. If it took so much power to hold, what did Wynne have left in her? Especially after her fall in the library. Emerly watched the mage's form stand up a little straighter. Petra was right to worry… but Wynne seemed alright for now… 

 

The library was… awful. Bookshelves pushed over. Blood puddles, smears, drag lines over the walls, floors, and chalkboards. Books were tossed about. Parchment tiled the floor. Quills and ink bottles cluttered about.

Emerly grimaced, “These bodies are going to be everywhere in here, arent they?”  
“Yes. They are.” Wynne replied quickly.  
“I've never seen anything like this while I was at the Chantry. This is stuff of nightmares.” Alistair's hold over his sword tightened.  
“Yes. It is.” The old mage frowned.   
“Like Highever...” The Cousland's voice was barely above a whisper, “All over again.”

Sten eyed her as if he had something to say, but there demons around the corner attacking them before he could.

“There. That is the door to the next floor.” Wynne pointed. “Our Mage quarters.”  
“Let's.. hurry.” Emerly wiped ash from her cheek, leaving a dark grey smear.

They found a Tranquil in the stock room just ahead of them. He tried to shoo them away as if there were no abominations taking over the tower. 

“Who are you?” Emerly asked him, leaving Nanook to sniff at his feet.  
“I am called Owain and I managed the Circle's magical stockroom.” His monotone voice bothered her.

People should be calm in a time of crisis but Tranquil… were a bit too calm. He told them he tried to leave when things were quiet but he encountered Wynne's barrier then returned to his post by the stock room. He spoke of Niall and others with the Litany of Adralla. Alistair's face twitched. He heard the name before but could not remember where.

Wynne let out a small gasp, “But that prevents from mind dominations. Is blood magic at work here?”  
“I do not know.” The Tranquil answered her.

Wynne turned to Emerly.

“Niall was in the meeting. He would know.” She gave a short breath. “Blood magic… I was afraid of this.”  
“We'll be able to handle it.” Emerly said more for herself then for the others.

After all... Templars hunted blood mages. And she kind of had one with her. Emerly glanced behind her to Alistair. He held a look of concern and determination on his face. 'Right. We can still do this. We have to!' She told herself.

Wynne spoke with more urgency then, “We should find Niall. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mages we encounter.”  
“I wish you luck. Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye.” Owain did not wait for replies. He turned to head back into the stock room and started to sweep the floor with his half burnt broom.

“We'll try this way then,” Emerly nodded at the open hallway door.  
“This is not how I wanted to see the Circle when I visited. Too many abominations and blood mages for my liking.” Alistair sighed.  
“We're fixing that, at least.” Emerly tried to smile but she wasn't sure her face was moving.

 

They continued on, just barely passing into the doorway when they heard hushed voices.

“What are we doing? Have you thought about it?”  
“Were making sure no one disrupts Uldred's plan. I thought that was quite clear.”  
“But he's not Uldred anymore… I never wanted it to go this far.”  
“Neither did I, but this is what we're faced with and--”  
“Quiet! Both of you! I think I heard something. Keep your eyes open...”

“Damn.” Emerly stepped to the side with Nanook for Sten to come through.

Emerly nodded her head at Sten to go, 'What mage would expect a qunai in their tower?' Then the Qunari charged. Alistair was right behind him, shielding his face from a fireball with his shield. Wynne, in her amazing power, calmly walked off to the side and threw wards around the men, protecting them from the mages' attacks.

“Nanook, go!”

Emerly jumped into the fray, ducking under Sten's swing to roll behind the two mages and slide her blades against their sides. Both cried out at the same time giving Alistair and Sten the opening to finish them. There was only one mage left and she dropped her staff, backing up until she fell backwards against the stone flooring.

“Please, please don't kill me.” The blonde mage begged.  
All Emerly could say was, “The people you killed didn't want to die either.”

If they hadn't shown up when they did, they might have killed Owain too.

“I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction.” The mage was on the verge of tears. “We were just trying to free ourselves.”

There was his name again. Loghain. The General promised to help the mages be free of the Chantry. Emerly's lips were set in a very hard line. Her hands gripping the hilts of her daggers until her left hand shrieked from pain.

“But why turn to forbidden magic? Never mind it doesn't matter.” Emerly growled. “What you've done will make things worse for future mages.”  
“We thought… someone always has to be the first to step… force a change, no matter the cost.”  
Wynne jabbed her staff against the ground harshly, “Nothing is worth what you've done to this place.”  
“And now Uldred's gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs...”  
Emerly shook her head, “And all you do is wallow in self-pity. Pathetic.”

So much for terrifying blood mages. 'Morrigan would be disgusted.' Emerly mused. None of Howe's men begged for their lives like this mage did. Even if they had, there was no way Emerly would allow them to live.

“What else can I do?” Tears started streaming from the mage's eyes. “I am trapped here.”  
“I'm sorry, but I do not know what I can do for you.” Emerly shook her head, the blood on her blade slowly dripping down to the floor.  
“Please, if you spare me I… I could escape and seek penance at the Chantry.” She offered with a small glimmer of hope.

And then… Alistair dashed that hope.

“You know they'll never take you. They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots, murderers, yes. Maleficarum, oh no...” He said with a small grin.  
“I just want my life, please.” She begged again.

Against her better judgement… Emerly hoped the mage would stop dabbling in the dangers of Blood Magic. Besides, the mage still had to escape the Templars who were all on high alert anyway. She wouldn't escape with her life and Emerly found justice in that.

“I will spare you, but I will not help you escape.”  
“Thank you. The Maker will surely turn His eyes on you for your mercy.” She scrambled to a stand then ran off.

“Bleeding heart that I am.” Emerly sighed.  
“That… may not have been the best idea, but we have other things to worry about.” Wynne hummed.  
“Hopefully, she doesn't come back with more friends saying: These are the meanie heads that picked on me! Steal their souls, make them walk around like puppets on strings and do the Remigold in their smallclothes.” Alistair pantomimed with a squeaky girl voice. He only stopped when he looked up to see four sets of eyes staring at him.  
“Really? What is it with dancing the Remigold in odd clothing and you?” Emerly huffed out a laugh. “Come on...”

The next few rooms were filled with abominations, shambling undead, and a couple of blood mages looking for gold to escape the tower. Another study hall held demons; lesser and rage varieties. And then they entered the Chantry hall.

“Look there. A fallen templar.” Alistair's voice fell as he spoke. 

It made Emerly rub the middle of her chest again. 'Ugh! It is not the time to be getting sick.' She winced.

“There are a few bodies in the corner. And there's this one here.” Emerly looked at the room, desperate for a distraction.  
“He must have been protecting some mages then. Good. At least there are a few good Templars out there.” Wynne looked at the fallen soldier with a soft smile.  
Alistair's head hung low, “One less, as it were.”   
Sten shuffled his feet, bored with conversation. “Let us stop dallying. There are no darkspawn to kill here.”  
“As soon as we get out of here Sten, we'll find you some darkspawn to kill.” Emerly nodded her head. “A really big one.”

They headed into the next room.

“This is Irving's office. I half-expected to find him here, but… I suppose that's too much to hope for.” Wynne sighed at herself.  
“Would there be anything in here that we can borrow? For now?” Emerly asked.

The elder shrugged. Emerly looked anyway. She ended up finding some books, along with various scrolls to read later, to throw in a pillowcase and tied it to Nanook. 

“Take these to Leliana, boy. Then stay there with her. Okay? Go!”

Nanook whined at her but ran off quickly.

“It's getting more dangerous…” Emerly looked up at Sten's inquisitive arched brow. “I don't want to take the chance of anything getting past us and hurting those children.”

He said nothing to her.

“The staircase to the next floor is here.” Wynne pointed.

 

This floor was eerily silent. 

“Everyone's gone… or dead. I fear the worst.” Wynne frowned.  
Emerly shook her head, “There has to be some people left.”  
“I doubt it.” Alistair frowned, keeping his guard up.

In the next room, the great halls were empty save for a few corpses on the ground. 

“Where is all the blood?” Emerly wondered out loud.  
“I… I don't know. Keep a look out thought. I don't like this.” Alistair took three careful steps forward, then the bodies on the floor got up.

“Watch that!” Emerly yelled. “Nanook-shit!” She had forgotten she sent the hound away.

Emerly braced for a heavy sword swing, her left hand losing its grip on her blade. The attack broke her defense and sliced down her thigh from hip to knee. Searing pain spread out through her entire leg, knocking her to the floor as she cryed out.

“Emerly!” Alistair yelled.

He couldn't cover her right away, he was holding off three undead. The Qunari, however, took two strides and saved Emerly by splitting her enemy right down the middle. Then he pulled her to a stand on her wounded leg, leaving her to help Alistair.

“Thank.. Ugh.” Emerly huffed, stumbling on her feet.

Two more walking corpses burst through the door at the end of the hall. Along with an arcane horror floating off the ground. White light surrounded Emerly like snowflakes, landing over her and her wound. Tiny pins stabbed at her cut as it started weaving back together.

“Alistair!” Emerly called, “Get that one!”

Emerly hobbled forward, her blades flipped back against her arms. She was sloppy in her movements, but left a flurry of cuts against Alistair's abandoned query. With Sten and Alistair taking turns cutting the Horror down, Emerly leaned back against a pillar. Wynn stepped in front of her, sending another blizzard of healing over her.

“Kitchen is clear,” Sten swiped his sword, flicking the bloody ichor off the metal.  
“Emerly!” Alistair ran back, kneeling at her feet to inspect her leg.

He peeled the leather away to see her wound, not noticing just how much thigh he was looking at. The Cousland's face flushed bright red. Wynne knocked her staff against the boy's head.

“I have already healed that. Don't go messing about in someone else's pant leg.” 

Wynne kneeled then started ripping parts of her sleeves off to wrap around Emerly's leg.

“No! No, I was just...” Blushing from his embarrassment, Alistair thumbed back at the kitchens, “I will just go stand by the door then.”   
“I'm sorry.” Was all Emerly could say to the mage.  
“Nonsense. While I was busy putting wards on those two, you were looking out for me. This is the least I could do.” Then she tapped Emerly's head with two fingers, feigning hurt against the girl. “You are a bit reckless when you fight.”  
“So I have been told,” Emerly changed the subject.“How many floors more til we get to the top?”  
“Still yet a few.”

 

The next room held horrific sights. There were large piles of a meaty substance. As if someone opened a whole in a person, turning them inside out, then shredded the skin as a topping. Spikes stabbed outward from it like a grass. There were also a few piles of bodies. Off duty templars in bare leather armor, no steel plate. A meal all their own.

“What's wrong with them?” Emerly asked trying to pull her dagger out of the crazed Templar's side.  
“They've been possessed,” grunted Alistair.

He spun on his heel, pushing another Templar straight into the point of Sten's greatsword.

“Demons,” Emerly said softly, “Right.”

Another room held six templars all swooning over a Desire Demon. A vile lavender scaled creature that purred like a cat to the men. 'She called them pets. Are we toys for demons? Playthings on the other side of the fade?' Emerly frowned. Was it always going to be like it was now? Always war. Always pain and torment. 'Duncan said it was, didn't he?' Emerly wiped blood from her blades.

The middle room was the absolute worst. Meat piles stacked against pillars the whole way around. Burnt bodies and mangled bodies littered the floor. Undead and abominations attacked relentlessly after having been taunted away from a single Tranquil.

“Are these... gooey things what's left of the mages?” Emerly asked grimly.  
“I think… I think they might be.” Alistair agreed.  
“Par Vollen would never have allowed the Baas this much lenience.” Sten narrowed his eyes on the stairwell. 

Pink bubbles of mass sticking against the wall. It moved like a breathing lung. Pulsating.

“Maker… What could be on the next floor?” Emerly felt an ice cold shiver run up her spine to sting at the back of her neck.  
“Its… the Templar's quarters,” Wynne said without any hope of finding survivors.

 

“Now that's just unnecessary.” Alistair sighed at the room.

More bodies. More pink, pulsing bubbles against the walls, more piles of meat with spikes sticking out of them. Weapon racks knocked over, armor stands still held most needed protection, training dummies cut down. Walls were speckled with flame marks or frosted over. Emerly led them towards an open door where a demon was circling a templar. A spider slowly wrapping it's meal in a cocoon.

“It is time for supper, pet” A demon called to her charmed meal.  
“Yes, my love. What are we having tonight?” Was his gruff monotone response.  
“Roast boar, your favorite. And candied yams. The meal looks sumptuous.” It purred.  
“You spoil me, my sweet.” He laughed. “How fare our children at their lessons?”  
It cooed at him, “You should ask them yourself.”  
“What have you learned, my son?”

She changed her get voice to sound younger, more male.

“Mother has me practicing my penmanship. She raps me on the knuckles if my letters are not formed correctly.”  
“Yes, it is important or a young man to be able to write. And what about you, my dearest Lissa?”

The demon did it again to sound like a little girl… only by the end its true voice was echoing behind the illusions.

“Mother is teaching me to play the harp. And I helped with supper!”  
“Well it is delicious. Thank you, my dear.” 

The Templar seemed so happy. So… so in love. It was heartbreaking.

“Isn't this wonderful, husband? Isn't our life perfect?” The demon asked, rolling her tongue to purr.  
“Yes. It is all perfect.”

Emerly could stand no more. Why she waited so long was beyond her. Shocked to see a demon with its prey, no doubt. She steadied her feet and walked through the door. She hoped to kill the demon and have the man on her side. Sadly, it did not end well. The demon died, taking the ensorcled templar with her. They emptied the room with the blood mage controlling seven templars. In the end she was easily dispatched from her magic-use draining what power she had left. Wynne called her Dyna and sent a prayer to the Maker for her. However, Emerly did not think Wynne liked her very much.

 

In the middle room.. there was a single figure standing over a mages body. The mage lived, his eyes were open, and he was breathing.

“Oh, look. Visitors. I'd entertain you but… too much effort involved.” Said the abomination...?  
“Who is that man and what have you done to him?” Emerly demanded to know.  
“He's just resting. Poor lad, he was so very, very weary. You want to join us don't you?”

As he asked, a wave of drowsiness washed over the four in waves. Crash after lazy crash, pulling them all deeper into the undertow.

“Wouldn't you like to just lay down and… forget all about this? Leave it all behind?” The demon's voice was hypnotizingly slow.

Alistair swayed from side to side, trying to keep his eyes from blinking shut. Sten's head slowly fell until his chin bounced off the cold of the chestplate. Even Wynne was being lulled into the demons trap. Noise was being dulled in Emerly's ears. Her world slowly fading in and out. In... Out..

“Wait..” Emerly tried to move but her limbs felt like iron.  
“Can't… keep eyes open. Someone… pinch… me.” Alistair collapsed.  
“We must stand… and fight...” Sten stumbled backwards against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Wynne held her staff tightly, slowing feeling herself be lowered to the floor.

“Resist. You must resist, else we are all lost...”

Emerly shook her head, trying to wake up. And failing. 'No… why am I… so sleepy,' Emerly wondered. She wobbled falling forward into the demon's arms. It looked down at her lazily.

“Why do you fight? You deserve more… You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you.” He cooed softly.

Emerly stared up. She needed to fight but... it was tiring. She did deserve to... 'Duncan? I have failed you...'


	21. Falling Up

She fell. Not down to the floor, but up to the ceiling, she fell. Light flickered in the room until it blinked for the final time. Where was she again? What was she doing? Why was she there? There is a light ahead

“Emerly, this way.” A dark voice pushed her forward.

Her feet stumbled like she wore steel boots in knee high water. There was a path; stone cobble squares, travel worn from centuries of use. Giant pillars that reached the ceiling at least three stories high. Was she in a Chantry? An old elven temple? There is a man ahead. Vaguely familiar form. Her eyes still trying to blink away the oily smudges until his face became clear.

“I know you... Duncan?” Emerly's feet moved quicker now to reach the Warden Commander.

Two men at the sides of the landing greet her. Hail Warden. Duncan was there. Smiling. Not a smile. A smirk. Did Duncan ever smirk like that before? Before what? What was Duncan to her again? The Commander. Grey Warden. A savior. Her idol. He was a hero. Duncan motioned for her to come forward when she hesitated. Black oily tendrils swirled in the corners of her eyes.

Dreaming.

“Ah, there you are. I'm not disturbing you, am I?” He asked her.

No. Was he? No… Maybe? She couldn't think. 

“I can't quite remember what I was doing.” She admits, a small blush dusting pink over her cheeks.  
He laughed, “I'm sure you were simply deep in thought.” That sounded like her. Didn't it? “You've been to Weisshaupt for some time now. Do you like it here?”

Liar.

“Yes, of course. It's a beautiful fortress.” Her face smiled for her.  
“It will stand as a testament to the time when Grey Wardens were needed to fight the darkspawn.”

Deception.

“What did that mean, Duncan?” She asked without thinking.

Her brow furrowed together, confused. It will stand? Past tense? No more darkspawn? No more death. No more heartbreak. Only resting. Rest. Peace. Calm. Sleep.

Dying.

“You speak as though the darkspawn are no longer a problem.” Her fingertips dotted together as she rocked on her heels. A small girl in front of her idol.  
“The Darkspawn are gone, remember? You were in that last great battle.” Last battle.. when? Ostagar. “It was a triumph for all of us, bringing down the archdemon and setting the underground lairs ablaze.”

When did they go to the Deep Roads?

False.

Hadn't he once told her the darkspawn are never really gone? Even so… when did she do all of this? Field of battle. A bridge on fire. Clashes of swords. Howls of Mabari. Clicking, screeching, roaring. Arrows of flame. Beacons of light. Red blood swirling in blackness.

“If they are all gone...” Emerly held her head, he memory still fuzzy, “Then what shall the Grey Wardens do?”  
“The Grey Wardens shall be keepers of history. We shall tell tales and sing songs of a more tumultuous time, that others may rejoice in knowing that that time is past.”

Dreaming.

She shook her head. Duncan was too battle experienced to just sit down and sing like a minstrel. He did not swaddle glory as a young king may do. What were those echos sounding off in the background? Like dull rings of slamming doors. But Duncan was from Highever right? Like she was? Was she? 

Someone told her that once didn't they? Even so. Her city always had to be doing something. She was never one to sit still for long either. Right? Probably. Possibly. Why. What changed?

Her voice struggled for volume, “The Duncan I know would never rest on his laurels.”  
He frowned, holding his hands behind his back to say, “The Duncan you know was a man forged in the fires of war. I am different now, at peace. I have learned to be tranquil.”

Run.

What was pulling her feet backwards? This fortress was reminding her of somewhere else… there was a battle.. and Darkspawn… and the king! And someone else.. he was running with her across a bridge.. Duncan sent them away. If he didn't, the two would just be two nobody's too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens. To die with the rest of the Grey Wardens? Die. Dead. Everyone. Duncan. 

Survive.

“I don't think you're Duncan.” She stammered on her words.

Her skin itched. Hundreds of pins poking through. Needles of stabbing clarity. 

“Foolish child.” His eyes flashed in a swirl of rage. “I have given you so much and you cast it back in my face. Can you not be content with the peace I offer?” Duncan asked.  
“This isn't right,” She shook her head, fighting, “You offer complacency, not peace.”  
“It seems only war and death with satisfy you. So be it! Have your war and your darkspawn! May they be your doom!” Duncan raged at her.

He was quick to pull his blades, but not near as fast as she had seen Duncan do. This was a pretender. A false image. Not the real Duncan. She was not stabbing the real Duncan. He would have blocked that hit. He would have parried this thrust and stretched her arm out to pull her on uneven feet. He wouldn't have been so forceful with his counter attacks and leave his side open. 

Why? What is this? The other two “Wardens” were pitiful. Annoying as hell with the arrows and mage spells, but easily defeated. Duncan had accidentally cut down one himself. After the mage warden was down, Emerly knocked both blades away from the illusion and shoved both blades into his chest. As he fell dead… a blue light flashed against the ground with a pedestal fading into the middle.

 

Emerly rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead.

“What… now?” She wondered.

Her memory was still shaky but she couldn't stay here. To watch Duncan's face contort in pain as she stabbed him. Even if it was a fake. She killed Duncan. It was not something she was going to forget easily.

There was a flashing light near the top of the waters. So, she tapped it. Then the world faded, her along with it. She found Niall there. Wynne said to talk to him before they found the sloth demon in the room. He helped her remember where she was and what she was doing. Then he gave her a goal whether he realized it or not. 

She needed to reach the others and break them out of the trap like the one she was in. Then they needed to kill the demons on the floating islands to get to the sloth demon. Then break out of the curse, grab the Litany, and kill Uldred. 

Simple.

 

She left Niall. Running around corners fighting demons. She came upon a dying mouse who gave her his power. Emerly didn't know how it was possible for a regular person to use magic. But it was the fade she was in. It hurt at first, changing forms. Her body became small, nimble. A tiny skeleton that could squeeze into small places. The Mouse died, but she promised him she'd kill the demon that kept him here.

More doors and portals led her right back to Niall. Without anywhere else to go, she looked at the pedestal again. There were more lights to chose from. She touched one and faded to…. A repeat of what happened in the Circle tower. There were mages fighting with her now. The Dreamers. Some were trying to kill each other, blaming the others for being blood mages. They wanted escape.

 

With out any way through the flames, she chose another light. Another fight. Darkspawn this time. Endless corridors. A maze. Flames closed off pathways. Again and again. Slash, slash, stab. Black covering metal. Darkspawn came from the fade right? Or did the demon capture them too? She couldn't sense them. Was she still not able to? Was she really a Grey Warden? 

She was a mouse when she seen another person running around. Like her. He was a templar. He passed on his wisdom to her. As Mouse did. And now she was… what was she? Like a dark horror yet.. she could sense things. Like a bat's echolocation? Like a snake smelling with its tongue? She could see colors that weren't there. Objects that flickered too quickly for her too see were stable now.

 

“Don't worry, guys, I'll get us out.” Emerly told them over the body of Yevena. The demon protecting one of the seals.

 

In a burning tower, Emerly went through more Templars and burning mabari. She did everything she could not to think they were real. It was all in her head. The last dog she killed looked so much like Nanook, she had trouble putting it down. Then another Templar passed on his knowledge. This time … she was a burning body. The puzzle was coming together. The maze was getting smaller.

She was tired. Pained. But she needed to go on. 'Don't stop moving. No resting. Not here,' She told herself. The Sloth Demon got her once. She couldn't let it happen again. She felt something running along with her. She just couldn't figure out what it was: It was pushing her, prodding her, poking her whenever her shoulders slumped and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

“Get to Alistair. Keep him alive,” Emerly panted through more fire infested hallways. “Get Sten, and Wynne.”

She found mages standing around talking to one another. They found her.

“Hurting people it's what we do. We're mages.”  
“Yes! Our magic gives us power over others!” She laughed. “Use your gift today!”  
“Let us play a game! The one who causes the most pain wins!”

Emerly was gasping for breath. Her hands on her knees. Her arms and legs were burning. Not just from the spells, but also constant use.

“I win...” She told the dead mages.

She pushed herself up the staircase. She still needed to go on. 

There were Chantry clerics through the door. And giant golems of rock. Like the Templar who gave her the power of fire… the cursed Mage she saved helped give her the ability of the giant golems strength. Now she could continue on without too much more trouble. Or so she hoped. How much more maze was left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate the Fade level. Love the Fade level. I can never make up my mind.


	22. Just A Dream

Two demons down. More to go. At one point she seen a statue with dragon wings. It rather reminded her of Flemeth's shadow back in the wilds. It spooked her enough for another burst of adrenaline to shoot through her body. She was close now. She could start saving her companions.

The first one she found, was Alistair. A woman was beside him. The bubble in her chest fluttered. At first look, Emerly thought Alistair had a secret lover. But then she got closer and realized.

“Alistair.” Emerly called out to him.

His face lit up like the sun when she walked up to him. He was so happy to see her.

“Hey! It's great to see you again. I was just thinking about you… isn't that a marvelous coincidence?” Alistair just bursting at the seams to see her.  
“Alistair,” she said again. 

Emerly was going to hate dashing his dreams. She loved seeing his smile.

“This is my sister, Goldanna.” He held a hand out, motioning to the woman beside him.

Her face flushed slightly from her embarrassed jealousy.

“Alistair, about that-” but he cut her off as three children chased a fourth.  
“These are her children, and there's more about somewhere.” He laughed. “We're one big happy family, at long last.” 

His happy smile was killing her.

“You seem very… content.” She said softly.

Was this what he really wanted? To be surrounded by lots of children and family? He wanted to be happy. Wanted. Needed. Not just there as an eyesore, an ugly decoration on the mantle.

“I am,” He smiled, “I'm happier than I've ever been my entire life. Isn't that strange? I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but it didn't. This does.”

The demon stepped closer, resting her hand over his arm. Emerly's eyes narrowed on the touch then glared at the demon.

“I'm overjoyed to have my little brother back. I'll never let him out of my sight again!” She chuckled, ignoring Emerly entirely.  
“You live with your sister?” Emerly's left hand was twitching. Pain stabbing at the scar. She tried to ignore it.  
“There's nothing wrong with living with my sister. I've never had a real family, before.”  
“Well, Alistair, is your friend staying for supper?” The demon asked, still ignoring Emerly's presence even though it was talking about her.

Alistair about jumped with joy.

“Say you'll stay. Goldanna's a great cook. Maybe she'll make you her mince pie.” He turned to Goldanna. “You can, can't you?” He begged of the demon. Pleading with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course, dear brother. Anything for you.”  
Emerly was shaking her head now, “We have to get you away from her before this gets worse.”  
Alistair frowned, “You're acting really strangely.”

Without thinking, Emerly's hands wrapped around his. Clasping them together.

“Think about this and how you got here,” she told him urgently, “Think carefully.”

A blonde brow lifted watching the light shine in her eyes to the beat of her rapid pulse through her palms. It sent shivers down his spine.

“All right, if it makes you happy.” Alistair's gaze lowered, trying to remember anything before he came to Goldanna's. “I… it's a little fuzzy, that's s strange...”   
“Alistair, come and have some tea.” The demon felt its hold on the Warden loosening.  
“No… wait…” His eyes flicked up into Emerly's eyes, “I remember a… tower. The Circle… it was under attack… there were demons.” He shook his head. “That's all I can remember.”

Her hands squeezed around him. Her right, more so then her left.

“That's when we got trapped in the Fade, where we are now.” Emerly nodded.  
“A-are you saying… this is a-a dream?” She nodded once. “But it's so real...”

He looked around him as if he's never seen it before. 

“Of course it's real!” Goldanna said flustered. “Now wash up before supper and I--”

Alistair turned his head to the masquerading demon still trying to realize it wasn't really his sister.

“Something doesn't feel quite right here. I… think I have to go.” His eyes lowered to the ground in front of him. His arms resting at his sides uneasy.  
Emerly tilted her head, bending to get inside his field of vision, “Come with me then.”

The demon had just about enough. It lost it's hold on Alistair. It's illusions shattering like broken mirrors.

“No! He is ours, and I'd rather see him dead then free!” It squawked at the Wardens.

 

It's arms swiped at Emerly, she had to stumbled backwards on her feet to avoid the attack. Then it pushed Alistair backwards into the arms of the children. They held him as their bodies shifted into shades. Emerly pulled her blades out, but pain wracked her left hand into dropping it. 

“Emerly!” Alistair yelled. 

He pulled at his restraints, stepping backward for leverage. With an arm free, he pulled his sword from it's sheath and joined the fray. With Alistair with her, it ended quickly.

“G-Goldanna?” Alistair blinked. “I can't believe it. How did I not see this earlier?” Alistair shook his head at himself.  
“You're in the Fade,” she told him, “which isn't like the real world.”

It was true enough. She thought Duncan was really there at first too. She was happy to see him. The first Grey warden she had ever seen, and he was an amazing man. She dearly wished to be a Grey Warden just like him.

“Yes.. uh, well. Try not to tell everyone how easily fooled I was.” His face flushed with his smile. Then he started to flicker and fade. “Are we going now?” He asked. She only shook her head as he faded in and out. “Wait, where are you going? What's happening to me? Hey!”

And he was gone.

“Alistair!” Emerly yelled. “Wait! Alistair! Come back!”

But it was no use. He was gone. She had him, and he was gone. 

“Alistair!” She yelled at the green sky. “Alistair!”

She had nothing else but to go on before she succumbed to despair. She moved on to the next light. 

 

Sten was standing with his back turned until he turned his head towards Emerly. Like he knew she was there. He kneeled, beside a campfire, waiting for her with two larger creatures beside him. They looked like him, yet different. They were grey skinned, like Sten, but their horns were larger and swept back behind their heads. Qunari.

Cautiously, Emerly approached them. 

“Shanedan.” Sten called out to her.

Her head tilted, 'What does that mean?' Emerly disregarded the thought. It didn't matter. There was a demon she needed to kill.

“Who are you talking to?” A Qunari soldier asked Sten.  
“Don't bother the sten. Isn't it your turn to cook?” The other soldier asked.  
“Cook what? There's no food in this miserable, frozen country.”  
“Parshaara! We have a guest. Make room at the fire.” Sten ordered them.  
Curious, Emerly asked, “Why do they call you, “the sten?”  
“The same reason they call you, “The Warden.”

His name was a title? Or was it, his title was his name?

“We've been days in this place. There's no sign of any threat. The arishok's report was wrong. Can we not go home?” The annoyed soldier whined.  
“No.” Sten said shortly.

Both Qunari soldiers sighed.

She couldn't help it, “So this is what qunari are like.”

As if Sten was the only one to act the way he did.

“Not really.” Sten shrugged. “This is a dream. I'm not a fool, Warden. I remember seeing the karashok there have his head torn off.”   
“Well at least it's not a big loss,” the other soldier snarked.  
His companion was ever so amused, and glared at his companion, “You are so entertaining, kadan, you should perform in the square with the other trained monkeys. We could throw you peanuts.”  
“It's a dream. But it's a good dream.” Sten almost smiled. Almost.  
“It's a cage, Sten. Just like Lothering.” Emerly shook her head at the Qunari.  
He shrugged, “Here, or Lothering, or Orlais, it's all the same. Far from home. One place is no better than any other.”

It sounded like he was giving up. It annoyed her to see. 'He's a soldier right?' She wondered.

“I'm still in charge, Sten. On your feet, we're leaving.” Emerly growled.

One of the soldiers laughed.

“Ha! Look, the little thing thinks it can order the sten around.”  
“Good luck with that, kabethari,” The other laughed.

Emerly ignored them.

“You gave me your word to aid me.” Her dark blue eyes fixed on the soft violets of his.  
He sighed, “I did.”

The qunari stood behind him.

“What's this? You're leaving us?” One said.  
“You can't abandon your post.” Said the other.  
“Stand aside,” Sten stepped between Emerly and the two Qunari, an arm held out protectively in front of her. “I would hate to see you all die again.”

“No! We won't let you leave us again!” Then they attacked.

Sten had both of them on the defense. They were so occupied with Sten's attacked they never seen the “little thing” standing behind them, cutting them down from behind. She quite liked Sten. His cold manner was only an act. 'He must be so homesick. Hating this place.' She thought. As they soldiers fell, Sten swiped the blood from his sword. He stood at his full height, eyeing the bodies on the ground.

“And yet this give me no peace. I wish to leave this place--”

Before Emerly could say anything, Sten started to fade as Alistair had.

“No! More trickery? What is happening?”  
“Sten!” She made a grab for the Qunari but it was too late.

Sten too, had faded away. Emerly screamed at the green yellow sky, frustrated.

“I hate this place!” She growled at the Fade.

Emerly walked slowly up to the pedestal. It was time for the last light. Hopefully she will find Alistair and Sten there and keep hold of them this time.

 

Wynne. She was surrounded by bodies of mages. Young mages, but not children. Barely adults, like Emerly. She was heartbroken. The old woman's shoulders were slumped, her staff at her side, she looked like she was about to crumble away into dust. Emerly hurried forward.

“Wynne!” Emerly stumbled over the ground.  
“Maker forgive me. I failed them all. They died and I did not stop it.” The old mage looked up slowly.  
Emerly was shaking her head, “But they're not dead yet. The Circle can still be saved.”  
“What about all this? How can you say that when you are faced with this?” Wynne asked the Warden angrily. “Death.” Her voice was falling, “Can you not see it? It's all around us.”

Emerly knew that feeling. She felt it herself when Highever was taken. To see all the people she knew dead on the ground. Burning, bleeding, cold as the stone they laid upon. To want to weep in a corner praying to the Maker that none of it was real. But. The ones on the ground now were only illusions. Emerly need to pull Wynne out of this drowning void she was falling in.

“I can see it, I just don't believe it.”  
“Why was I spared, if not to help them?” Wynne voiced out loud, she'd retreated back into her mind. “What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given me?”  
“Pull yourself together Wynne, I need you.”

The mage finally looked up, meeting Emerly's pleading eyes.

“Like they did? No.” She shook her head. “Leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing til I too am dead.”  
“Please, Wynne!” Emerly begged, “You have to fight this feeling, whatever it is.”

She was losing the mage too quickly.

“Your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate.” The teacher scolded.  
“Please think about what you're doing here and why.” It worked for Alistair, maybe it would help Wynne too.  
“I do not know what you are trying to tell me. Why must you make this more painful?” Wynne snapped at her. “And where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally and you were nowhere to be found.”  
“Enough!” Emerly cut the air in front of her, “I am the only thing that's real. Ignore everything else.”   
“I do not know what this will accomplish, but I will do this, if it will satisfy you.”

Wynne huffed a short breath then cleared her mind to think. With little success.

“It is… difficult… to focus. It feels as though something is… stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble...” Wynne held a hand to her temple, “Perhaps some time away from this place will help me think clearly.”

It wasn't what she wanted to have happen, but it was enough for Emerly.

“Being away from here should make you feel better.” Emerly nodded.

“Don't leave us, Wynne. We don't want to be alone.” A dead apprentice suddenly stood from its dead slumber.

Emerly jumped, pulling her blades up. Her left hand swaying while her right stayed perfectly still. Wynne watched Emerly's eye twitch reflexively from pain. But more then that, Wynne watched the dead come back to life.

“Holy Maker! Stay away, foul creature!” Wynne hid behind her staff.

Emerly started counting the number of bodies she'd need to put back down.

“More demons to kill, it seems,” she dearly wished they were just harmless illusions.  
“Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it. You belong here, with us.” The demon cooed.  
“N-no. Not yet. My task is not yet done… it is not time yet.”

The thing took a step forward, Emerly and Wynne stepped back.

“Come… come away to your rest...”

For the most part, Emerly was cut off from Wynne. Two mages stood in between her and the Senior Mage. Wynne sent wards, and distractions enough to give Emerly the upper hand. She was boosted with feelings of courage sweeping around her in a constant breeze. At a distance, mages were fearsome. Upclose, if they weren't particularly skilled, these mages were terrible fighters in melee.

She tried to get there before it happened. 

“Is it over?” Wynne asked looking around. “Thank the Maker for you. Wait...” Emerly reached out for the mage, “What's happening? Where are you going?”  
“No! Wynne!”

Emerly fell to the ground in a tumbling roll. She beat her fists against floor and let loose a howl of frustration.

“I hate this place! I hate it!” Emerly stabbed her daggers into the ground then stood up. “Ahh! Fuck you Fade! Fine! Let's just get this over with… If I have to fight the sodding Blight by myself. Ill do it.”

Her soiled fingertip tapped the last light inside the pedestal. She prayed to the Maker her friends were still alive and they would wake up as soon as she killed the Sloth Demon. If she killed the Sloth Demon. 

It stood in the clearing, waiting for her. Emerly flexed her right hand at her side. 'Alright, you pain in the ass. Let's get you dead.' Emerly stared hard at the tall form. She strolled up to it, blades in hand.

“And what do we have here?” It spoke with a long drawl in it's tone. “A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?” Then it let out a lazy laugh. “My, my… but you do have some gall.”

Emerly hated it's cooing voice. She hated how it tried to trick her into thinking Duncan was still alive. She hated how it tricked her friends and stole them away. She hated how she was going to be alone for it's slaughter. 'Don't worry guys, I'll get in a stab for each of you.' She promised them.

“But playtime is over. You all have to go back now.” It waved its hand.

Behind her, Alistair, Sten, and Wynne flickered into light.

“Oh, here I am! And there you are! You just disappeared. Well, no matter!” Alistair smiled brightly at her.  
Likewise, Sten thumped his fist against his chest, “I am here. And it is time to finish this. I have had enough of cages.”  
“You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us.”

Wynne was right. They were back! And here she was! They would win this.

“If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier.” Sloth offered.

Emerly held out both arms, blades glinting in the faded green light, pulling the focus back to her.

“I'll make my own happiness, thank you.” She threatened.  
Sloth sighed at the human, “Can't you think about someone other than yourself? I'm hurt, so very very hurt.”

It feigned pain in it's chest.

“I'll take my chances. I'll do nothing you say.” She spat. She was ready for the fight. Ready to leave.  
“You wish to battle me? So be it… you will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!”

Then it roared. Like an ogre. An ogre that it was currently transforming into. A ward swept around her feet from Wynne. She still had her friends at her back. From the bestial darkspawn ogre, to a rage demon, to a humanoid abomination, then shade. Each they mustered enough strength together to take them all down. Then it was dead on the floor in front of them. Then…

 

...Nothing happened.

“Why aren't we waking up?” Emerly asked?

Before Wynne could voice the answer, Niall was running towards them. He'd been watching from the doorway at having followed Emerly. Niall was awed and amazed they defeated it. And gratful for saving both of them.

“When you return…” He said, speaking like he was not going to follow them a second time, “take the Litany of Andralla from my… body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic.”  
“Your body?” Emerly asked confused, “Aren't you coming to help?”

He shook his head. He had been in the fade too long. His life essence all but depleted as he fed the Sloth Demon. What was a short time for Emerly and her party, was weeks for Niall.

“There must be something I can do.” She urged, her face solemn.

He gave her a sad little smile; thanked her, then reinforced what she needed to do. To take the Litany and kill the abomination that Uldred had become. Sten was quiet and pensive. But there were orders, objectives that needed completed. Alistair and Wynne shared a quick glance.

“What about you?” Emerly did not just want to leave him there.  
“I can rest easy knowing you will save the Circle.” His smile faded, fingertips picking at the skin around his nails. “I'm not… a hero. Perhaps trying to be one was foolish..”

She stopped him before he could continue.

“That's not true. You did a lot to help the circle.” His brow lifted quizzically. He could still be curious. “Ordinary people can do great things when they have to.”

He let out a soft chuckle.

“Dark times, greater acts of heroism, eh? You may be right.” Niall sighed. “Before I was taken to the Circle, my mother said I was meant for greatness, that I would be more than my ancestors could have ever dreamed. I hope I haven't disappointed her.”  
“I'm sure she's very proud of you.” Emerly smiled, “Niall.”

He nodded his head, happier now.

“It is time for us both to be on our way. Remember the Litany of Andralla. The Circle is all that matters now. Thank you and goodbye… friend.” Niall smiled.

Whatever it was that needed to to work in order for them to leave the fade, had received it's note. Alistair flickered first. Then the Qunari and mage. Emerly blinked in the last few images of Niall's fading smile as he waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the punctuation and misspellings aren't bothering everyone too badly... <3


	23. Back To Life

Emerly's eyes opened slowly. While her body did not hurt as much as it had in the fade, she felt like she had been asleep for a week. Like her seventeenth birthday where she and Fergus stole into the wine cellar and drank an entire cask themselves. She slept so long and had the worst hangover when she finally woken. Wynne came over and offered her hands for Emerly to take. The Warden obliged, using the mage as leverage to stand.

“There's Niall. We should get the Litany and take the continue on. We are almost at the top of the tower.” Wynne pointed.  
“Mages..” Sten grunted but said nothing more.

With the Litany stuffed in a pouch, they pressed on. Passing a few dead templars and stumbling into a corridor full of dragonlings.

“Of course Mages have pet dragons!” Emerly panted, dancing out of the way of a razor sharp jaws.  
“This isn't normal!” Wynne called back to her.  
“Then what is!?” Alistair asked from behind his shield.

Sten… was smirking the entire battle against the scaled lizards. Then they found more demons and abominations. There was just one more landing before the stairwell to the next floor, the Harrowing Chamber.

“They spared one… Curious.” Sten said softly.

They walked in to see a single Templar, kneeling, rocking back and forth, praying to the Maker that this was all a terrible dream. He was in a protective barrier it seemed. There was no way in or out.

“She wasn't here. She died. She wasn't here. She died. She wasn't here. She died.” The Templar chanted.

Hate and anger were dripping from his every word. Such rage for mages. He tried to convince Emerly to kill everyone on the next floor. She pitited him and what he had to endure. She also felt like she knew what he was going through. Although, Howe never dragged her out and made her watch as his men killed every single person in the castle. She didn't see Oren and Oriana killed in front of her. That would have haunted her. 

But she wouldn't just plain murder the mages that she so desperately needed for the Blight. If she had to … she'd try and convince even the blood mages to help stop the darkspawn. 'If it came to that, Maker don't let it come to that.' But Ser Cullen was right, Uldred needed stopped. Just not all of them.

“Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all.” Cullen spat at her. “You've doomed her. You've doomed her.”

Even Sten was looking disappointed at her decision to save the mages. She needed to save them. She left the Templar to his thoughts of hatred and climbed the last staircase. Her mind reeling with questions.

 

It was a grisly scene. Even Emerly could feel the magic in the room. Uldred had just turned a poor mage forcibly into an abomination. Off to the side was Irving and two others. One of them wasn't moving.

“Ah.. look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our… revels?” Uldred asked. 

His eyes were wide and wild. Bloodshot and glistening. She hated him immediately.

“I take it you're Uldred.” Emerly asked.

She needed to know who to kill first.

“Oh, very observant.” Uldred sneered. “I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants.” He shrugged. “Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of the betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence.”

Emerly didn't care about his feelings for his underlings. But, what she saw when she came in the room, that waved some flags.

“You're turning people into abominations!” Emerly's weight shifted on her right foot. Her eyes narrowed on her target.

Uldred didn't seem to care. He was setting the mages free letting them reach their full potential. It was sickening. It was madness. He wasn't setting mages free, nor bringing out any potential at all. He was enslaving mages to be abominations. Their souls were being fed on by demons inside of them.

“You're mad! There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!” Wynne told the man sternly.   
“Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he was.” The crazed mage started pacing in a small circle. “I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all the mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it.” He sighed, disappointed. “But some people can be so stubborn.”  
“Of course they are.” Emerly told him matter of fact. “You're trying to destroy their lives!”

Uldred threw his hands into the air, exasperated. 

“Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance! How very inconsiderate.” Then he stopped to give the Wardens an evil grin. “I even have the first enchanter on my side, don't I… Irving?”

Wynne gasped as she realized.

“What have you done to him?!”

The elder man trembled violently. Pain stabbing at every breath he took as he fought for control of himself.

“Stop him… he… is building an army. He will… destroy the templars and--” Irving tried his best to convey everything before Uldred interrupted.  
“You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn.” Uldred sneered.  
Irving shuttered, “N-never.”  
“That's enough out of you, Irving.” Uldred waved a hand, he turned back to Emerly, back to the main source of his problems. “He'll serve me, eventually. As will you...”

Alistair's eyes darted to Emerly, then back to Uldred. He did not like how Uldred said that. Not at all. Neither did Emerly.

“What's that supposed to mean?” She asked.  
“Oh, I'm not stupid.” Uldred scoffed. “Do you think I'm going to let you wander around this tower, knowing you are a pawn of the templars?” He shook his head no. “You are a thorn in my side and I must remove you before you fester.”  
“Do you have to use such a disgusting analogy?” Emerly voiced her distaste.

It took the villain by surprise. He took a step back but continued with his monologue. He couldn't let Emerly waste so much power. Not with what he could help her achieve. She would be an unstoppable asset for him. He just needed to convince her…

“That doesn't sound very appealing to me.” Emerly shook her head. “Pass.”

It didn't matter to Uldred. He was going to either claim her, or kill her. He was fine with both. He stepped back, letting his minions run forward.

“Do not forget the Litany. It will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and win this fight for us.” Wynne reminded her.

Emerly nodded.

“Sten! Up front! Wynne get our backs.” Emerly called out. She tapped Alistair's shield and nodded her head towards the mages. “Watch them.”  
“Is this because I was a templar?” He grinned.  
“Shut up.” She laughed. “Ah! Here, use this if he does the thing.”

Emerly pulled the Litany from her sleeve and tossed it to the Templar.

Emerly called out to all three, “Keep Irving alive!”

Irving was their ticket to the mages and the templars. She needed everyone for the Blight. 

This was the longest and hardest of battles. No matter what they threw at Uldred, he resisted almost everything. Sten and Alistair took turns of keeping Uldred's attention. The giant beast of pride was like three darkspawn ogres rolled in some iron and dusted with a sprinkle of lyrium demon dust.

Had they not used the Litany, all of the mages they saved would have been forcibly turned into abominations. Including Irving. But he survived, thank the Maker.

“Maker, I'm too old for this.” He sighed.  
“Irving! Are you alright?” Wynne was looking over the First Enchanter looking for any wounds to fix.  
“I've… ngh… been better.” He trembled slightly from lingering control pains. His old eyes looking over his fellow mage. “But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing Wynne?”  
“I wasn't alone. I had help.” She gestured towards Emerly.  
Irving nodded slowly, “The Circle owes you both of you a debt we will never be able to repay. Come, the templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours.”  
“Very well, lead on.” Emerly bowed her head.

He took a step forward and faltered. Emerly was there, his arm around her shoulder to help him stand.

“I'll need you to guide me down the stairs.” He chuckled then sighed. “Ah… curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower.”  
“I… agree.” Emerly smiled, “I had a teacher like you. Stubborn. Wise. Quick to like.”

Aldous. The old sage would have loved to see inside the Circle tower.

“That so?” Emerly nodded.  
“Sten would you mind walking out in front? Alistair,” She nodded her head for behind.  
“As long as we get moving.” Sten huffed and started down the stairwell.

 

Irving pulled Cullen from the barriers that shielded him. The poor man looked torn between running away screaming or to start stabbing everyone in the neck for fear of a blood mage's control over them.

 

Nanook had been endlessly sniffing all of them since they found them. His nub tail constantly wagging his happiness. Leliana too was happy they returned. She had been telling the children stories of their adventures.

But Cullen was quick to put a stop to the reunited party. It was true, they needed to check in. With that done, Cullen made his report. He even told Knight Commander Greagoir about all the demons and blood mages that could be lying in wait. To which, the Commander reminded Cullen of who was in charge.

“I believe order has been restored to the Circle.” Emerly said, breaking the awkward silence.

Indeed it had. The Circle needed rebuilding though, and the Templars needed to sweep the tower and find anything left over. Survivor or blood mage. The Circle was free to help the Wardens out with the blight. And for that, Emerly was grateful. However… there was another matter. One that Alistair was anxious to see end well.

“I shall gather what mages I can and we shall leave promptly. A life is at stake.” Irving bowed his head.

“Thank you.” Alistiar gave Emerly a smile before heading for the door with Sten.  
“I must thank you as well, for letting me come along with you.” Wynne stopped Emerly at the doorway.  
“I appreciate what you did for me a couple floors up. With my leg… and all.” Emerly nodded her own thanks. “It'll be nice to have a healer along. Morrigan well… heh.”  
“Another member of your party?” Wynne asked. Emerly nodded. “Not of the… Circle, I take it?” Emerly smiled coyly. “I see. Even so, I will do my best to protect us all.”

Leliana and Nanook returned after saying goodbye to the children again.

“Leliana, Nanook. This is Wynne. Wynne, Leliana, Nanook. She will be coming along with us.” Emerly reintroduced.  
“Greetings and thank you for coming with us!” Leliana smiled as bright as the sun.  
“Not at all.” Wynne held her smile in place. “Emerly… a question before we leave. Was there something wrong with your hand?”

The Cousland held up her right hand, looking at the front and then the back.

“No?” She shook her head, finding nothing. “No.”


	24. To Do List

The group of seven left Redcliffe, catching up with the dwarf merchant, Bodan looking for security and a man that kept staring at Alistair's armor. They traveled north just outside the city when night fell, they made camp.

That was when Alistair caught up with her, just as she starting putting together her tent.

“Now that we're back at camp, I want to talk about what happened. At Redcliffe.” His tone was… quite serious.  
“What's on you mind?” She asked him.

The last time she said that, Alistair said he was son of King Maric, and half-brother to King Cailan… late, King Cailan. What could it be this time? Was he secretly Divine Beatrix? He did like his gowns...

“Grab that end, please,” Emerly pointed at a tent pole.

Alistair leaned down, handing over the stick she pointed to.

“I just wanted to thank you.” His voice softened. A slow smile that reached his eyes. It brought the bubble in her chest back. “You went out of your way to save the arl's family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to.” 

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came.

“There's been so much death and destruction, it… well, makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the arl that much.”  
“If we can stop the Blight, we'll save much more.” She told him.

Suddenly she wasn't sure that was the right thing to say. His feet shifted and he stood a little straighter.

“You're right. Hopefully, by that time there's still enough of Ferelden left to save.” He looked up at the sky, laughed, then met her gaze, “Good. Now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is over with we can get back to the ritual dismemberment. Oh, wait, it's not Tuesday, is it?”

He snapped his fingers along. Emerly giggled. He left her alone to roll out his own bedroll by the fire. 

 

The smile hadn't left her face. Nanook ran around the entirety of the clearing, marking anything that he could. Then he darted to Emerly, then straight through her tent, knocking it down.

“Beast!” She roared. 

She could hear Morrigan laughing from her corner of the camp. Then the witch started yelling after Nanook grabbed a stick of meat cooking over her own campfire. 'Justice!' Emerly giggled. When her tent was up she crawled inside and started taking off everything she had on. Boots, gloves, pouches, purses, pants, shirt. Then she dumped out her backpack and all the trinkets she'd picked up along the way. There was just too much junk. She'd give away it all in the more, she decided. For now… she needed sleep.

 

Before she could rest, she heard Sten's voice call out for her. 'Ah sod.' Emerly hurried to dress. It was sloppily done. She wore only her ripped pants and white shirt, while her hair was left down to flow over her shoulders to her mid back.

“Sten?” Emerly asked the Qunari.

The creature was anxious, agitated even. His feet stomped over the same piece of dirt. His hands flexed in the fist he made. Violet eyes bore holes into the Warden. It made her slightly weary of the man.

“The Blight—How will you end it?” He asked her quickly.

She… had no idea. “With an army” was her first choice.

“We have to fight the archdemon.” That was the long term goal anyway.  
“Is that all? It is surrounded by an ocean of darkspawn. How will you reach it? If you reach it, how will you slay it?” He was so determined to know. “You say you are a Grey Warden. I have heard stories of this order.”

She was curious now.

“What have you heard?”

Were things that much different in… where were the Qunari from again, Par Vollen?

“Great strategists and peerless warriors. That is what we hear of the Wardens. So far I am not impressed.”  
Emerly scoffed, “I'm not here to impress you.”  
“Evidently not. It remains only to see what you are here for.” Then he stalked off leaving Emerly standing there.

She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by two pairs of eyes. Emerly shrugged and decided to hand a few things out from her pack now that she was clothed again.

She went to Leliana first. Giving her a flower. She was sure Leliana told her a story once about this flower and her mother.

“I found this… and well, I thought of you.” Emerly smiled.  
“Flowers? For me? Oh, they smell lovely… and there's something so familiar about them.” Then Leliana gasped. “These… these were my mother's flowers! She would sprinkle the dry petals amongst her clothes.” She closed her brilliant blue eyes to relive the memory, bringing the flower to her nose. “Oh they smell just like her. Thank you so much.”

Emerly nodded and smiled, happy she could lift her friends mood. Then Leliana brought up how Emerly wears her hair. She loved how it was simple and suited her. Then told Emerly a story of a noble lady who kept live birds in her hair, in Orlais. The two giggled together.

“...I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me.” Leliana smiled.  
“Well, we are friends, aren't we?” Emerly was happy to have Leliana with her as much as Leliana did.  
Without missing a beat, Leliana agreed, saying, “Yes. Very much so. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company.”  
“Me as well,” Emerly felt the same, “You are a treasured friend, Leliana.”  
“Thank you. I'm honored that you feel that way.” Emerly left Leliana with a hug and turned towards Morrigan in her own corner.

 

“What do you wish of me?” The witch asked.

Emerly smiled. Oh how she missed Morrigan's passive aggressive personality.

“I have presents. Here. Found these just lying about.” Emerly handed the witch a gold and silver chains wrapped around a spell book.  
“What? You found Flemeth's Grimoire?” Morrigan asked astonished as Emerly held out the black book. She took it, gingerly, then started peeling through the pages talking. “Ever since we discovered the condition of the mage's tower, I had wondered if it might be recoverable… but I had yet to speak of it to you. How fortunate that you found it on your own.”

Morrigan snapped the book shut and held it against her chest. A smirk playing at her lips.

“You have my thanks. I will begin study of this tome immediately.”   
Emerly laughed, “You're welcome.”  
“I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know. This should be… interesting.”

Emerly grinned, tossing her pack over her shoulder.

“Glad to help. Good luck.” Emerly waved, heading back to the middle of camp.  
“Do you do this often?” Morrigan called after her.  
“Do what?”  
“Give people… things.”   
“All the time, you chastise me for it remember?” Emerly laughed again continuing on.  
“Hm, interesting.” Morrigan smiled, then set her full attention on the black book in her arms.

Emerly headed for Wynne. The old mage could see her coming. She'd been watching too. As soon as Emerly was close enough, Wynne stretched, and let out a yawn.

“Oh, it's been a long day. Rest… rest would be welcome.” The old mage nodded her head.

Emerly was still giddy and decided to tease the old mage.

“Starting to slow down a little, are we?”

Wynne gave Emerly that narrowed glare before a smile, as Nan loved to do.

“I am just feeling a little weary, is all. As you may have noticed, I'm no spring chicken.” Wynne sighed lightly.  
Emerly laughed, “You are very sprightly for you age, though.”

Nan would have thrown a piece of food at her then. Wynne just chuckled.

“Thank you. You've very kind to say so.” Wynne looked over the camp before settling her gaze over Emerly again. “But in all honestly, I do not know how many years I have left in me. I have lived for such a long time. But there's always something else to do, and I have to keep going in order to do it. I think I will be glad when I am… done.”  
“Aww,” Emerly cooed, “I'm sure you'll be kicking around for years yet.”  
“Oh, I don't know. I really don't.” Wynne sighed softly.

“Now, now. Here. Let's take your mind off your troubles. I'm not sure if you'll like these but… as I always heard, mages like books. So...” Emerly handed Wynne a few books she had been keeping with her.  
“A generous gift! Thank you so much.” Wynne's smile returned.  
“Good, glad you like it.” Emerly had little in her bag now.

With that, Emerly left to claim her next gift-receiving victim.

“Ah… Sten… I.. found these. I'm not sure what it is but.. like?” Emerly asked pulling unframed canvas paintings from her bag. She had to knock the wood out to be able to fit it into her bag.  
“This is… unexpected. Thank you.” He said turning away from her to stare at the paintings.  
“Glad you like it.” Emerly grinned.

Just one person left. Oh, and Alistair too, if she had to…

“Nanook! Look!” 

A juicy bone, still with bits of meat stuck to it was calling for the mabari to heel.

 

As she as she came up to Alistair he smirked and held his hand out. Emerly stared at his hands before looking up.

“Oh, don't play coy, I watched you go around to everyone. Go on, I want presents too!” Alistair whined. “I'll even close my eyes for it, look.”

He did close his eyes. Emerly looked inside the bag, looking for something to give to Alistair. She found a silver amulet. It looked cracked but repaired ever so carefully. When he opened his eyes, his giddy smile died into shock. He could only stare at it before his voice found him.

“You don't like it?” She asked, worried now.  
“This… this is my mother's amulet. It has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?” He asked her flabbergasted.

The bubble began to thump against her ribcage. She could feel it beating against her chest. The way he looked at the amulet, then at her. What was wrong with her?

“I found it in Redcliffe castle, in the study.” She told him honestly.  
“Oh the arl's study? Then he must have… found the amulet after I threw it against the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?”  
“Perhaps you mean more to him than you think.” Emerly said softly. 

Her hands rose to press against her chest, pushing back against the beats. Her face flushed with heat. Was this part of being a Grey Warden too?

“I… guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left...” He was starring at the amulet then looked back up to her. “Thank you. I mean it. I… thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity.” 

He breathed out a slow breath, then laughed.

“Did you remember me mentioning it?” She nodded. “Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things.”  
“Of course I remembered. You're special to me.” It left her lips before she realized what she said.

She wanted to hide behind her hair but then she wouldn't be able to see the warm smile he was giving her then.

“I don't know what to say. You're special to me, too. Thank you again.”

Emerly nodded, taking careful steps backwards until he stared at the amulet again, then she made for her tent to hide. She swore not to come out again unless the archdemon himself was there.

 

“Warden?” Called a new voice.

Emerly pulled the pillow from her head. She'd been sitting with her knees tucked against her chest and the pillow just sitting on top of her head. 'Seriously?' Emerly stared at the flap of her tent.

“Warden… are you still awake?”

She pondered just staying silent but… she did not recognize the voice, plus what if he tried to enter? That had her moving. She stroked her fingers through her hair quickly to tame it. Then she left the tent to meet the man. Levi Dryden.

“You're a hard woman to find!” He laughed nervously. “Where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden.” She just stared, her hands clasping together in front of her. “Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?”  
She picked up then, “You know Duncan?”  
“Oh yes...”

Levi stumbled through words Emerly wasn't sure were true. He said Duncan made him a promise to do something. And Levi was trying to convince Emerly that Duncan would want to honor that promise. 'To be fair,' she thought, 'he probably would.'

“How did you know Duncan?” She asked him skeptically.  
“It's a bit of a tale, that is.”

Levi claimed to bring back the Wardens to Ferelden.

“Maker's breath, I'm a bit nervous. Honored to be here, really.” Levi went on.

After claiming people should be throwing virgins at their feet he eventually told the story. He was a Warden sympathizer. The Warden-Commander at the time had some business involved in Ferelden. Maric went with them and as soon as he was back he revoked the exile. Emerly liked the part where Levi said Duncan was a scamp. She could see it. She was a bit of one too when she had the mind. Deciding to believe him, Emerly would entertain his request.

“I thank you for your part in bringing the Wardens here,” She told him softly.  
“Oh,” his face flushed, “my stomach's all a flutter.” He laughed nervously. “You're welcome.”  
“What promise did Duncan make you?”

One to clear the Dryden name while reclaiming a Warden hold. At least, she got that after the story of how his family name was blacklisted. Being a noble herself, she's heard the name spoken with scorn. But Soldier's Peak was a strategic point, if the Blight came to it. Not to mention old Warden artifacts….

“Let's go to Soldier's Peak.” Emerly nodded. 

That would be their heading for now… until she could figure out what to do next.

 

The next morning, they packed up the camp and headed east. They'd have to skirt around Lothering which, by now must have been overtaken by darkspawn. Emerly ran ahead, to the wagon with all of their supplies in it. Up ahead there was a woman sobbing in the middle of the road.

“Tell Sten to keep an eye on the wagon.” Emerly looked back, her face flushing when she looked at Leliana.  
“Right.” She turned back and started jogging.  
“This is one of those storybook traps isn't it?” Alistair asked in a worry painted tone.   
“But she could be a refugee.. we are close to Lothering.” Emerly itched to run after her.  
“She needs help, doesn't she?” Wynne frowned.

It could go either way.

“Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us!” The woman ran towards them, “Right this way, I'll take you to them”  
“Wait! Miss!” Emerly called out after her.  
“Emerly, wait this doesn't… she never listens!” Morrigan chased after, with Wynne at her side.

Alistair barely caught them in time to see all of the people popping up around corners.

“The Grey Warden dies here!” A blonde elf in the middle yelled. 

Then the brawl started.

“Morrigan!” Emerly didn't have to tell her much after that.

The witches spells went for the ones on the hills. The archers. Alistair ran up front grabbing the attention of most of them. Wynne was throwing wards on them all while Nanook ran in circles as distractions before diving in to legs with teeth and claws. That left Emerly to slowly make her way towards the leader. Dark tanned, blonde haired, tattoo on his face. He was grinning at her. He couldn't wait to meet her. But his joy would have to wait.

“Argg!” Morrigan growled out in pain, there were too many archers.  
“Hold on Morrigan.” Emerly flipped to the side, taking a side path up to the hill to support her.

Emerly disarmed traps on the way up the hill to get to the archers. They were almost easy, being focused on Morrigan. However, once the first one was down, the other two were shifted their aim to her. Leaving the witch free to attack. Alistair was having his own trouble, keeping four attackers at bay. But he held until Morrigan threw fire by his head. Had he not been safely warded by Wynne, it might actually have burned a little when the ball of flame exploded….

“Morrigan!” Alistair yelled. The witch grinned to herself but continued.

Emerly raced back down the hill to deal with the elf. He had two swords like she did and looked rather adept with using them. It was a dance between the two unlike any Emerly had ever encountered. He was in constant movement. Like a snake trying to hypnotize its prey. Every gesture over dramatic and a feign to catch her off guard or off balance. 

It wasn't some grand fight. They circled, hitting blade against blade. With each of his strikes, the strength behind it was putting pressure on her left hand making it harder and harder to use. Without Morrigan there sending a hex against the elf, or Wynne to keep wards around her, Emerly did not think she would have beaten him. With the leader down, Emerly was free to help with Alistair on the last of the little raiding party.

 

After the other assassins were dead, Emerly noticed the elf still breathing. Barely.

“Wynne... would you mind topping the guy off? Just a bit.” Emerly nodded her head at the elf.  
“You want to wake him him? Why?” Alistair gasped.  
“Well, because these people were more then just bandits. They are too well trained and too organized. Call it curiosity, if you will. I just want to know if they were stopping everyone else. In that case he dies. If not… well,” Emerly sighed, “We'll see.”

“Mmnng...” The elf groaned from Wynne's minor regeneration spell. “What? I… oh.” He smiled lazily, as if waking from a dream. “I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet.”

Emerly stood with her arms crossed. Her mouth set in a firm line. Cold blue eyes narrowed on the elf, unwilling to let linger elsewhere. Beside her Alistair still had his sword drawn. The mages stood on either side of the Wardens. The elf could feel the prowling mabari behind him.

“That could be easily rectified.” Emerly told him.

He grinned, “Of that I have no doubt. You are most skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?”  
“You're awfully glib for a prisoner.” Emerly said surprised, a single brow of hers lifted.  
“It is my way, or so I am told.” He chuckled.

Already Alistair knew he hated the man. And being an assassin had nothing to do with it.

“Let's see, then. I assume you kept me alive to ask me some questions, yes? If so, let me save you time and get right to the point. My name is Zeveran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly.”  
Emerly shook her head, dumbfounded, “Why are you telling me all this?”  
“Why not? I wasn't paid for my silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely.” Zevran shrugged from his spot on the ground.  
“Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?” She asked him.

As Emerly questioned the assassin, Morrigan watched her. The grimoire she gave had been… unexpected. Not killing the assassin meant to kill her… completely expected. As annoying as Emerly was, she could be… very compassionate and completely predictable. It was a trait she herself did not want, but admired in the Warden. Alistair however, was just a fool and she contemplated turning him into a toad. Just for fun.

“And...” Emerly asked, leaning forward, resting an elbow on her knee. “Why would I would I want your service?”

She had gotten very close to the elf on the ground. Zevran couldn't stop the grin on his face, nor did he want to. With her body tilted forward, it gave him a perfect windowed view of her ample cleavage. Not that he would tell her so. That would ruin his fun. Possibly his life.

“Why? Because I am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more… sophisticated… now that my attempts have failed.” That might be handy. “I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer.” Emerly stood up straight. Unimpressed. “Warm your bed?” Pink dusted her cheeks. “Fend off unwanted suitors? No?”  
“Is this before or after you stab me in the back?” She him, trying to regain control of the conversation.

It took a bit of convincing but… she could still use the help. His help.

“Very well. I accept your offer.” Emerly held her hand out to help the Crow up.  
“What?! You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?” Alistair all but squeaked.  
“Don't worry about it. We could use him.” She smiled. “Sten didn't kill us yet, right?”  
He frowned, “Hmmm. All right. I see your point. Sill. If there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello.”  
Morrigan just shook her head, “A fine plan. But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you.”

Emerly couldn't tell if that was just a snark or advice.

“That's excellent advice for anyone.” Zev chirped. Then the Crow bowed graciously, “I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear.”

He lifted his head with a grin.

“Good. Now lets clear this tree out of the way so Bodahn has room to pull the wagon through.” Emerly watched the elf, still wondering if her decision was a good idea or not.

Alistair picked up an axe and shoved it against the elf's chest before leaving.

“This should be fun,” Zevran grinned.


End file.
